Z-King's Universe Falls and AUs song Fics
by Z-King
Summary: This Fanfiction is in honor of the most Popular SU and GF Crossover Universe Falls. It would feature Songs from either Disney, Non Disney, and Musical songs that would fit with certain characters or events either in story or in its many AUs. You can make request or don't it's all in the fun of writing and coming up with fun ideas.
1. One Little Star

_Author's Note: In honor of MiniJen's popular fanfic Universe Falls. I have decided to make a series of song fics based around her story and possible the AUs of said story._

 _The songs I use will be form other movies, some mainly Disney and some lyrics will be altered and some will not._

 _The first song will be about something that MiniJen though of for her future sequel for more info on that check her Tumblr page._

 _I forgot to mention that I do not own any of the songs that I will or will be using in this fanfic._

One Little Star.

A metal door opens up and two Ruby soldiers stood at the door holding a beaten Dipper.

"Ha, these humans are so fragile," said a Rudy with her gem on her back.

"Yeah I actually had to hold back so I would not break it," laughed a Ruby with a gem where her nose would be.

Dipper let out a moan nearing gaining conscious from the so-called questioning.

"Well look who's awake," laughed the Rubies as they both tossed him into his cell.

"Have a nice rest, human your going to need it."

Dipper got up just as the door closed.

He winced as slowly got up, still feeling the pain.

"And I thought all choirs from Gurnkle Stan where painful," Dipper joked.

But as Dipper tried to get his spirit up and hope fully try to find a way to escape, he knew it would take more of a miracle to get him out of here.

He only hope his friends got away in time.

Dipper looked out from a window in his cell. Probably added in to make him realize that even if he did escape, there was no way for him to get back to Earth.

Dipper groaned and placed his head on the window.

Then Dipper felt a small light twinkle his eye. He opened up and saw a star shining bright in the skies of Homeworld.

Just looking at it made Dipper think about everyone back on Earth.

Dipper: **One little star, all alone in the sky.**

 **Do you ever get lonely, as the twilight drifts by?**

* * *

Back on Earth, sitting on top of a strange looking barn, Lapis Lazuli watched the stars in the night sky, or to be specific a star constellation that reminded her of her lost friend.

On her lap a kitten sleeping soundly as Lapis strokes her fur as she still continues looking taking her eyes away to look at a single bright star.

Lapis: **One Little star, in the darkening blue.**

 **Do you long for another, just the way that I do?**

* * *

Far across from the barn, in the middle of the woods, the Mystery Shack with it's occupants sleeping dreaming sad dreams in worry for their missing member, but a one Pacifica Northwest, could not sleep as she walked towards the window gazing up at the single star in the sky and thinking of the one who's touched her heart.

Pacifica: **Sky Begins to fill, darkness ends the day.**

 **Someone who I love is far away.**

* * *

Lapis: **One little star, reaching far through the night.**

 **Do you shine on my someone? Are we sharing your light?**

Peridot with Pumpkin by her side looked up at the top where Lapis sits, tears in her eyes sharing Lapis's sorrow for their friend.

Lapis: **Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight.**

* * *

Dipper placed his other hand on the window, continuing his gaze at the star.

"I hope everyone is okay, epically Lapis, she must be having a fit back home."

Dipper gave a small chuckle, "Then again Pacifica would be making a lot more noise over this."

Dipper sighed again with a sad smile, "I wonder what they are doing right now?"

Dipper: **One little star.**

Lapis & Pacifica: **One little star.**

Dipper: **Reaching far through the night.**

Lapis: **Reaching far through the night.**

Pacifica: **Far through the night.**

Dipper: **Would you shine on my someone.**

Lapis & Pacifica: **Shine on my someone.**

Dipper: **So we're sharing your light.**

Lapis & Pacifica: **Share your light.**

Dipper, Lapis & Pacifica: **Oh one little star, shine on us all tonight.**

Dipper took one last look at the star, and crawled down on the floor and huddled himself down tying sleep and remember all the good times with the people he loves back on Earth and hope against hope he will return there.

The End.

 _Author's note, Well my first Gravity Falls and Steven Universe fanfic that's amazing right? Any way the song I used is from Follow that Bird one of my favorite child hood movies and I'm sure it might be one of yours to guys._

 _Also don't go ahead and ask me what this whole thing about Dipper being on Homeworld is about, if you have been checking on MiniJen's Tumbler page then you guys may know._

 _The inspiration of this came to me after reading her Tumbler._

 _Now I wont be doing a whole lot of this, after all I got a lot of other fanfics to work on but given any inspiration on songs for the UF and it's AUs I will be writing them down._


	2. We're The Bad Guys

_Author's Note: HORRAY MY FIRST REQUEST! From the writer of The Reverse Diamond Falls, 626mcu for the Wonder Over Younder song I'm the Bad Guy._

 _Well Dude I hope you like this._

We're The Bad Guys.

Within the ship, unknown by any foot soldiers, two intruders carefully sneaking about.

THUD!

"OW!"

Well most of them.

Pacifica quickly grabbed Gideon's mouth to prevent him from letting out any more sounds of pain due to triping over his banjo.

"Gideon please we don't want any to find us here, epically Ms. Cheeto Puff," said Pacifica with a brave face.

"Sorry, I still think it's a bad idea coming here without Connie or one of the Gems," said Gideon looking around. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Well of course we can, if any one can tell us about what the short overlord Steven is planning, it's my Dippy," Pacifica said with determination.

Gideon chuckled at Pacifica's nickname for her quote on quote boyfriend.

"I wish you would not call me that."

Both of them jumped at the sound of the voice, epically as said voice covered Gideon's mouth preventing a scream.

"Dippy," said Pacifica in relief.

"What did I just say?" growled Dipper.

"Aww, you grow like a grumpy kitten," Pacifica smiled.

Dipper frowned but blushed at that statement.

Gideon let out a small laugh only for Dipper to tighten his hold over his mouth.

Dipper let go of Gideon and looked back in the hallway of the ship.

"Ok follow me."

Pacifica and Gideon followed their guide away from any danger, Pacifica feeling confident about their mission while Gideon is feeling a sense of danger.

Dipper stopped in his tracks and opened a door, motioning them to come in.

Pacifica and Gideon entered, the room they where in was all dark and the only light was out the door.

Gideon started to shake with nervousness while Pacifica looked at Dipper with a confused face.

"Dipper?"

Dipper looked at her with a face trying to look cold but showing sadness.

"Sorry, they saw you coming ahead of time."

Soon bright lights shine and both Pacifica and Gideon where grasped by an unknown force, their eyes adjusted to see their surroundings to see, the brute Jasper, the smirking Peridot, and solemn Lapis trying to avoid any gaze looked towards her.

But what caught them both was behind the Homeworld Gems is a throne and on it, giving a small wicked smile is Steven Diamond and leaning next to the left arm rest is Dipper's twin sister Mabel twirling her hair, mainly her pendent that was holding them at bay.

"Welcome to my ship," said Steven his fingers pressed together.

"Haven't any of you herd of calling ahead before you come over? So rude, right brother?"

"Right," said Dipper walking up to the throne, carefully avoiding the look of hurt from Pacifica.

"I knew it, it's a trap and we're all gonna die!" cried Gideon in mortal terror.

"My Diamond may I silence this pathetic human permanently," Jasper said crunching her fist with a smile.

"No I like to here the sounds of screams of weak minded fools," said Steven.

"Oh, that is so hot when you talk like that," swooned Mabel.

"Careful, Sister you'll drool with stain the floor," said Dipper rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you Peridot and Lapis go deal with those pesky Crystal Gems, we can handle things from here," said Steven getting up from his throne.

"That will be all." He clapped and the three gems bowed and walked out of the room but not before a small handful of Ruby guards came in just in case.

"Here I was thinking the Crystal gems might come in or that silly Maheswaran girl at least, but you two?" said Steven chuckling, "This is just so pathetic it's sad."

"Well we would not have to come here and stop you guys if none of you where bad guys," said Pacifica.

"Pacifica, please don't make it worse," whispered Gideon trying to keep his friend form getting them killed faster.

Then Pacifica was suddenly pulled forward stopping mere inches away form Mabel's snarking face.

"Oh is that so?" said Mabel taunting.

Pacifica gulped as her eyes glanced at Dipper who looked away almost as if her gaze might make him turn to stone.

"Eh ya, why don't you guys try to be…good guys?" Pacifica said, nether of them said anything.

"I mean I get why all of you are they way you are, I mean you don't have to follow the path of your parent/ great uncle, you can be your on persons, be friends to everyone and…"

HA! AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Mabel's laugh cut off Pacifica's speech with Steven Diamond letting out a cruel chuckle and Dipper giving a slight snort at that.

Pacifica sprit started to fall down because of this of course it was forgotten immediately as Mabel used her powers to push her back roughly near Gideon.

"Well boys let give her something she and that little budderball can understand," spoke Mabel.

Steven and Dipper glanced at each other.

"I don't see why not," said Steven.

"Whatever," shrugged Dipper.

Steven clapped his hands and the room started turn off and on and repeat.

As this was going on Mabel started shaking her hips and Dipper snapping his fingers, while Steven tapped his foot.

Pacifica and Gideon watched in confusion over this.

Then the room shined bright again and then all three of them came walking down the stairs of the throne.

Mabel: **I'm not the damsel in distress.**

Both Mable and Dipper used their powers to suddenly appear before the two prisoners.

Dipper: **I'm not the white knight or you handsome prince.**

Steven then walked slowly towards them.

Steven: **I'm not a little bird that needs some help to fly.**

Mabel: **Nope.**

Soon the Twins stood side by side with Steven.

Steven, Dipper and Mabel: **We're The Bad Guys.**

Then Steven snapped his fingers and one of the Rubies pushed a button on the wall reveling cages filled with most of the weird and mystical creatures of Gravity Falls, such as Gnomes, Manotaur, and Unicorns.

Steven: **All these wretched creatures that you see.**

Mabel came up to a Gnome and pulled on his beard.

Mabel: **Each of them, with shaking knees has knelt before me**

 **So we're not your teammates or your partners in crime.**

Mabel then yanked the Gnome's beard hard and as let go causing the poor creature to fall hard on the floor.

Dipper: **What are we fools?**

The Gravity Falls creatures: **There the Bad Guys.**

Steven smiled and walked up to a screen showing a planet and lots of Gem Drills in a simulation.

Steven: **Oh, it's magic to watch a planet.**

With a push of a button the Drill start to activate

Steven: **Shrivel up and die.**

Making the planet turn form full of life to a cold dead Gem Colony.

Both Pacifica and Gideon turn pale at the sight, then Gideon let out a shriek as Mabel grabbed him for a mock dance.

Mabel: **Oh. It's Thrillin to be a Villain.**

She then tossed him back to Pacifica hard as they knocked into each other. Both of them landing near Dipper's feet

Pacifica tried to reach for him only for him to lift his head up.

Dipper: **We destroy their homes and then we watch them cry.**

Pacifica and Gideon felt a shadow over behind them, they turned to see Steven with his whole body electrifying.

Steven: **Cause We're The Bad Guys!**

* * *

Meanwhile at an abandoned Gem Kindergarten deep underground, the Crystal Gems haven finished up a few of the Gem Experiments.

"Good work Connie," said Garnet finishing up one of them with her gauntlets.

Connie holding her blade up looking over her work while the feral corrupted Amethyst stayed as lookout.

"Oh no!"

Connie and Garnet look to large monitor where Pearl was trying find more information about Yellow Diamond's spawn's plans.

Garnet came up first then Connie, "Pearl what is…"

Connie stopped as her eyes widen in terror at the screen.

Garnet clenched her fists making carefully sure she would not crack her gems.

"You've gone to far this time Diamond," snarled Garnet.

"RAAAAAR!"

All three of them turn to see Amethyst being pushed back and at the entrance stood Peridot using her hands as a blaster.

"Well look at what I found Malachite," Peridot snickered.

Then the whole room shook as the top was lifted up.

The group looked up to see the horrible fusion Malachite looking down on them baring her sharp teeth.

Connie and the Crystal Gems ready their weapons for the coming battle.

* * *

Back on the ship Pacifica and Gideon tried to avoid the lightning coming form Steven's hands

Steven: **Oh, aint it fantastic? I see something. I blast it!**

Steven smiled as he electrocuted some of the rubies causing them to poof.

Steven: **And we will tell you why.**

Pacifica and Gideon ducked as a lightning bolt headed their way.

They turned back as they saw Dipper and Mabel walked towards them as Dipper tossed Steven's lighting like a ball.

Dipper: **We've always had a weakness for barrenness and bleakness.**

Mabel then grabbed Gideon's banjo.

Mabel: **We crush all your hopes and then we watch you cry.**

Smiling wickedly she slammed the instrument hard breaking into pieces.

Gideon sniffed as a small tear fell down on his face, Pacifica tries to comfort him but both are grabbed once again by Mabel's powers making them face the terrible trio.

Steven: **See we find this business rather fun.**

Dipper: **We don't want your assistants**

Mabel: **Or you adulation**

Mabel grabbed Steven's left shoulder while Dipper grabbed the other one.

Steven: **We'll vaporize all that you love and bid you bye-bye!**

After that Steven and the twins glowed, causing them started to fuse before their prisoners very eyes. The fusion before them was more monster looking then human.

They had the lower body of a centaur, four arms two where arms should be and two attached to the back. The fusion's hair was ragged and wild and it had four eyes set up like a circle

?: **Well?**

Soon Gideon and Pacifica where both grabbed by the fusions back hands.

?: **COME ON GUESS!**

Gideon and Pacifica: **Cause you're The Bad Guys?**

"Better believe it."

MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHHAH!

The Mad fusion laughed as it echoed across the ship and out into the woods where behind a tree a small blue triangle with a single eye observed the ship shacking in fear for what is to come.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well that was a bit longer then I expected it to be, but I think I did okay…I'll leave you guys to judge._


	3. Dreams to Dream

_Author's note: Here is a request from Red-orange unicorn for the Relativity/Gem Kids Au. In my opinion I think this is a bit cute._

Dreams to Dream

Ford managed to find a place in the woods, where there was no signs of creatures of Gem or Gravity falls origins.

It was a special spot where he can go to think of the mystery of the author of the Journal or to just get away from Stanly and Amethyst's pranks.

As he sat down next to an oak tree looking over the Journal and writing his own notes into it, Ford suddenly heard music coming deeper in the woods.

Ford stood up, and placed his hand near his ear to listen then he heard a familiar voice.

"Pearl?"

Pearl: **Dreams to Dream. In the dark of the night, when the world goes wrong, I can still make it right.**

Ford curious decided to venture on into the woods wondering what one of the gems was doing here.

Pearl: **I can see so far in my dreams. I'll follow my dreams, until they come true.**

Ford quietly walked through the woods, carefully avoiding any holes or low branches. He did not want Grauntie Mabel to make a fuss out of any bloody nose…again.

Ford soon came upon a waterfall and saw Pearl doing ballet near the edge of the pond where the waterfall fell, and on a boulder stood a CD Player.

Ford quickly hid behind a tree watching Pearl not only dance but singing.

Pearl: **Come with me. You will see what I mean, there's a world inside, no one else ever sees.**

Pearl spun around near the lake and carefully picked up a flower bud on the ground and placed it gently on the lake then resumed her dance.

Pearl: **You will go so far in my dreams, somewhere in my dreams. Your dreams will come tree.**

Ford sighed dreamingly, he always thought the way Pearl would fight was amazing but when she dance and the way she sings, well to him he thought she was the most beautiful alien girl he ever known.

Which was saying something since he only knows three counting her.

Pearl: **There is a star. Waiting to guide us, shining inside us. When we close our eyes.**

Then Ford's eyes widen as Pearl used her gem to create a hologram version of himself, wearing what look like a prince would wear.

Ford then blushed as his hologram self started to slow dance with Pearl.

Pearl: **Don't let go. If you stay close to me in my dreams tonight, you will see what I see.**

The hologram Ford twirled Pearl around then gently dipped her then continued the dance.

Pearl: **Dreams to dream. As near as can be. Inside you and me. They always come true.**

The dance end and hologram Ford bend down and kissed Pearl's hand.

Pearl giggled at that gesture.

THUD!

Pearl turned around quick and saw the real Ford face down on the ground, no doubt tripped on a root.

Pearl blushed all over her face, she quickly got rid of the hologram, grabbed her player and ran as fast as she could.

Ford quickly got up and noticed she was gone.

Ford sighed. She was very good.

Then he saw something on the floor, it was one of Pearl's ballet shoes.

Ford slowly picked it up and held it in his hands and sighed again happily at the loving memory of Pearl dancing with his hologram self.

But to his mind and Pearl's, she was not dancing with a hologram.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Good grief I've became a Kid Ford and Kid Pearl shipper, thanks a lot!_

 _All well they are kinda cute together. As for the song I used it was from An American Tail Fievel goes West, and the song is the Tanya version of Dreams to Dream, to me the singing voice fits Kid Pearl. But what do you guys think?_


	4. Wherever You Are

_Author's Note: Now this song was not a request, it is one of the many songs ideas that got stuck in my head._

 _This idea sets into the sequel of Universe Falls, where Mabel is dealing with her brother lost on Homeworld, and I added something at the end._

 _Ps, This is one of my favorite Disney songs._

Wherever You Are.

Mabel sat sadly outside the Mystery Shack, while listing to her Grunkles and the Crystal Gems talking about what should be done to rescue Dipper from Homeworld.

She could Stan and Amethyst saying they should attack the Diamonds while Ford and Pearl are thinking of a calculated strategy instead along with Peridot.

Lapis on the other hand agreed with the attack plan but with more force and Steven and Garnet are trying to calm everyone down.

Mabel sighed sadly as she got up and walked towards the woods.

Steven saw her walking out he went to go after her, but before he reached the door, he felt Garnet's hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time by herself," she said.

Steven frowned but understood what Garnet said and watched her walk until he could not see her.

* * *

Mabel continued to venture off thinking to herself.

" _I wish I could help,"_ she thought, " _But what can I think of."_

" _I'm just Ms. Silly girl with a grappling hook"._

 _I don't have cool Gem powers like Steven and the Gems, I'm not smart like e Ford or strong like Stan and I don't have cool sword skills like Connie and…Dipper."_

Mabel stopped allowing a couple of tears to fall from her face.

Mabel looked around this was a part of the woods she had not seen before, nothing but fields of flowers and a single Oak tree with multitudes of branches from top to bottom.

Mabel looked up at the large tree, on top of the green branches grew flowers that she could swear where sparkling like the stars.

She then noticed the stars and immediately thought back to the event that led to all this trouble.

"Oh Dipper, I wish you where here right now," said Mabel her tears touching the ground.

She wiped her nose with her sleeves and looked back at the stars.

Mabel: **Come out Moon come out wishing star.**

Mabel started to climb on the branches one by one.

Mabel: **Come out come out, wherever you are.**

She reached up to one of the long and widest branches then continued her climb.

Mabel: **I'm out here in the dark all alone and wide awake, come and find me.**

She then swing on a branch and managed to swing hard enough to get herself on top of the largest branch nearly at the top of the tree but just enough to see the stars.

Mabel: **I'm empty and I'm cold and my hearts about to break, come and find me.**

Mabel stood up still stargazing.

Mabel: **I need you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally lost.**

 **I've hung a wish on every star it hasn't done much good so far.**

 **I can only dream of you, wherever you are.**

Then the stars, to Mabel's eyes started to form Dipper's smiling face, which Mabel shared.

Mable: **I'll here you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you.**

But sadly as some clouds slowly blocked the image and when they finally left the face of her brother was gone also erasing her smile.

Mabel: **Just for a while, but when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you.**

 **Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes I will lose you.**

Mabel then slowly starts to climb back down to the ground.

Mabel: **I use to believe in forever, but forever is to good to be true.**

 **I hung a wish on every star it hasn't done much good so far.**

She finally reached the ground and sat down beside the tree.

Mabel: **I don't know what else to do.**

Mabel then pulled out Dipper's hat from her sweater.

Mabel: **Except to try to dream of you, I wonder if you're dreaming too?**

 **Where ever you are.**

Mabel then felt something nudging her, she looked see her pig Waddles rubbing his head against her shoulder.

Mabel smiled at her faithful companion.

"Oh Waddles," she said hugging her dear pig, as they both lay against the tree, sleep nearly taking them.

Mabel: **Where ever you are.**

As sleep finally overcame her and Waddles, a mysterious dark green cloaked figure walked towards them, with a walking stick in hand.

The figure looked at the sleepers, then the stranger reached out a hand glowing as green as the cloak.

The hand waved across them and as it did, vines came out of the ground and covered the two softly as a blanket.

As it did flowers much like on top of the tree sprouted from the vines.

The figure looked at Mabel for a while and walked away showing some long braided hair from the hood of the cloak.

The figure soon disappeared leaving Mabel dreaming of happier times and the promise of seeing her brother again.

The End.

 _Author's note, Now this I'm proud of, and I bet you guys are wondering what that bit at the end was all about eh? Well lets just say its an idea I want to ask MiniJen about for her future sequel of Universe Falls, something to give Mabel for the story._

 _I hope to run it by her first of course if she does not like the idea or already has an ideal for Mabel then she is free to do her own thing._


	5. Evermore

_Author's Note: This idea immediately came into my head and I knew I just had to write this idea down._

 _This is set in the Gravity Rises/Momswap Au involving Jasper during Steven's time as a baby and her missing Rose._

Evermore.

"There we go, little guy go to sleep," whispered Greg finally putting his infant son to sleep in his arms.

"Thanks for letting me crash here for awhile, Ford."

Ford stood outside the door of his Shack, "It's the least I could do, Greg after everything you've done for me. By the way any thing strange happening with Steven?"

"You mean has his gem done anything since…" Greg paused and his smile dropped to a sad expression remembering that as what he gained so he had lost.

Ford understood and placed his hand on Greg's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Greg.

"It's okay, I just wish she could see him," said Greg gently touching little Steven's face.

"I'm sure she would love him too," Ford smiled at the little one. "Now come on we need our rest as well."

Ford went inside as Greg followed too, but not before looking at the temple wondering how the Gems where handling all of what's happened in the past month.

Unaware a pair of orange eyes watching him and the baby until they went inside, out of all the Gems that took Rose passing hard, no one could tell what the strong Quartz solider was feeling.

Rose death hit her hard but she stood strong for the others and herself, as for her feelings towards the child?

Rose made her promise to protect him as Jasper had sworn to protect her.

She never gone back on her word but looking at that child made her think of the one she had lost, failed, and loved.

She started to walk back to the temple slowly taking her time then stopped for a moment and looked back at the shack.

Jasper: **I was the strongest of them all, I was the master of my fate.**

 **I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth to late.**

She touched her face and pulled back her hair, trying to ignore the tears that where slowly building.

Jasper: **I'll never shack away the pain. I close my eyes but she's still there.**

 **I let her steal into my melancholy heart, it's more then I can bear.**

Jasper looked back at the Shack, tears parting away form her gem.

Jasper: **Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she passed away.**

She then continued her march back to the temple.

Jasper: **She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me come what may.**

 **Residing in our humble temple, waiting by an open door.**

She finally managed to reach the temple but stopped midway.

Jasper: **I'll fool myself she'll walk right in, and be with me for ever more.**

Instead of going in to her room she started to run around the mountain walking up the hill where the statue stood was carved in.

Jasper: **I rage against the trials of love. I curse the fading of the light.**

 **Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach, she's never out of sight.**

She finally managed to reach the top of the hill and looked down to where the shack would be and where Rose's last gift, the last trace of her rests.

Jasper: **Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she fades from view, she will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do.**

 **Residing in our humble temple, waiting by an open door.**

Japser sat down on the hill continuing her watch.

Jasper: **I'll fool myself she'll walk right in, and as the long, long nights begin.**

 **I'll think of all that might have been, waiting here. For. Evermore!**

And there she stood watching the shack, watching the child, even as the sun rose.

The End.

 _Author's notes, I don't care what you guys think of the 2017 Beauty and the Beast, I love that song and I enjoyed that movie….even if Emma Watson can't sing._

 _When I listen to that song today and looked at the Momswap I instantly knew that this would be a good Momswap Jasper song._


	6. Baby Mine

_Author's note: Okay this one was inspired by the nearly thought of AU called Water Mom, in which Lapis was free much early and for some circumstances Lapis found and adopted Baby Dipper._

 _I had two Disney song ideas that I could use for this but I think I picked the right one._

Baby Mine.

The sky was warm and cool as Lapis flew carrying the bundle she held close to her, she smiled looking down at the sleeping face.

She had seen humans before even the small ones but never seeing one with that strange mark on his head before.

Feeling a bit tried from flying Lapis flew down on to a safe looking mountain side and near it an abandoned cottage facing the woods that mountain overlooked.

Lapis carefully crept inside, holding the child tightly, but not too much to wake him.

She carefully looked around making sure that there was no one around, she sigh in relief, but she became startled as thunder echoed across the mountain, such a loud sound would not really bother her as much but the sound did disturbed the sleeping child.

"Oh, umm, don't worry it's okay," said Lapis trying to sooth the baby.

This whole thing was still all so new to her she did not know what to do, then she remembered one time before she found him.

Lapis saw a human female holding a baby and singing to it and it managed to stop crying.

Of course the woman did give the child a strange container filled with while liquid to it after words, and since she did not have any of that white stuff she would try to give the singing a try.

Lapis sat down on the floor as she crossed her legs as she nervously looked at the crying child.

She had never sing before…she hopes this does not make it worse.

Lapis took a deep breath and started with the rain in the background.

Lapis: **Baby mine don't you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes.**

The baby slowly stopped crying but his lips still trembled and his eyes ready to start again.

Lapis: **Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.**

Lapis started to rock him slowly back and forth, the baby starting to calm down a little. Lapis smiled, it's working.

Lapis: **Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say.**

 **Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.**

Lapis started to hum the rest of the song in a gentle manner that she doubt any Pearl could do.

The baby startled to giggle, his little arms wanting to reach her face. Lapis giggled herself at the determination this little one was doing.

Soon the little one started to give up as his eyelids start to close thanks to her rocking.

Lapis: **From your head to your toes, you're so sweet goodness knows.**

 **You are so precious to me cute as can be, baby mine.**

 **Baby mine.**

 **Baby mine.**

Soon sleep took over and the little one was sent back to his dreams, Lapis carefully touched his birthmark and gently bend down to kiss it.

"Sleep tight my little Dipper."

The End.

 _Author's note, Well I hope any of you still got tissues after that. I was going to pick You'll be in my heat from Tarzan but I like this one better._

 _What do you guys think?_


	7. Gospel of Dismay

_Author's Note: After so much thought into this I think I've got it. This is another request by 616mcu but after listing to the song I did not think it would fit the evil versions of the mystery kids…it sounds more like it would fit a certain evil triangle we all know._

 _Hope he wont mind._

Gospel of Dismay

Weirdmageddon, on the outside everything is all chaos, terror, and things to weird for even Man's mind to comprehend, and it is even worse on the inside of the floating pyramid the lair of the one who brought this upon this poor town.

Deep within all many of strange creatures gather around a throne made up of petrified human victims to watch the demon known as Bill Cipher torturing the human that he manipulated into leading up to his new dominion. Ford

Bill continued to blast Ford with his electric eye beam, not enough to kill him of course, after all Bill still needs him for one last thing.

Watching this transpire was one of the ruling class of Homeword, Yellow Diamond with her Pearl and a few of her gem soldiers by her side.

Yellow kept them with her at all times to keep any of Cipher's…friends away from her, naturally she would not remain for an instant at such things but since this human was an ally of Rose Quartz and seeing him in pain brought a little grin onto her face.

Soon Bill stopped at let Ford hanged there by the chains he strapped to him.

"Now come on Ford, the only way this can end is if you let me in your mind," said Bill.

"Never, Cipher you can do with me what ever you please, you can turn my head into a walnut or turn me inside out I still will never help you. NEVER!" Ford spoke with determination.

Bill sighed, rubbing his closed eye in frustration.

Yellow Diamond scoffed, "If all you're getting tired Cipher then perhaps I'll handle this from here."

Bill opened his eye and looked at her, "Oh no Yellow, old sixey is mine to deal with!" he shouted.

In fright Yellow's Pearl hid behind her Diamond's leg, Then Bill calmly constructed a chair made out of bones, "Why don't you take a seat and watch the show."

"What show?" asked Yellow sitting down.

Bill ignored her and turned back to his 'Guest'.

"Feel like talking yet?" Bill asked, Ford simply responded with a cold stare.

"Silent treatment eh? Well you wont have to talk, just listen."

Bill snapped his fingers and the whole room went dark then a spotlight appeared showing Bill with a microphone along with, 8 Ball on the piano Keyhole, Hectorgon and Teeth with trumpets and Pyronica with her own microphone stand.

"HIT IT BOYS!" Bill shouted and the music began and all the creatures cheered and applauded.

Ford and Yellow Diamond watched in confusion at this event.

"Maybe this little tune can change your mind," said Bill straightening his tie and two copies of himself stepped out behind him each with their own microphones.

Bill#1: **You joined the underground cabaret today.**

The 2nd Bill appeared at Ford's right side.

Bill# 2: **Well hey there, tell them you name.**

Bill# 1: **You tried you best you tried your hardest but now you're stranded in a darkened cave.**

Then the 3rd Bill appeared on his left.

Bill# 3: **Oh Fordsy we hate you the same.**

Bill# 1: **So listen up my friend, were more then meets the eye, you powered up your portal and brought us new life, we play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore, so don't worry chump.**

 **It's not the music that dies. Now listen up!**

During that Bills 2 and 3 pushed Ford back and forth treating his chains as swings then they ceased.

Bill 2 & 3: **My dream and your machine was brought to life by your six fingered hand.**

 **Forget about the hell you've seen the time has come to join the band.**

Bill# 2: **So bang the drums to a rhythm, captivating the beat.**

Bill# 3: **And press the keys on the piano for the ritual please.**

Bill 2 & 3: **Our song's alive with the night, with your help we will thrive but if you lie to me.**

Both Bills hit Ford's stomach with their canes.

 **Then you wish you would die.**

The two Bills then merged back with the original.

Pyronica: **You're just retuning our old strings tonight.**

Bill: **It's time to turn on the lights now!**

Soon the spotlight extended making the place lit up like a rock consort.

Bill: **Can I get an amen in here?**

All the creatures: **Amen!**

Bill: **You see my magic of art, it would tear you apart if you knew.**

 **Can I get an amen in here?**

All the creatures: **Amen!**

Bill: **This chaos all started with Quartz, and the dreams I promised you where untrue, I had bigger plans for the band.**

 **By demand, we demand to be free form. This cell, you're gonna break us out of this hell!**

Yellow Diamond watched in annoyance at Cipher's ridiculous performance then when she looked down she raise an eyebrow as sees not only her soldiers but her Pearl where both tapping their feet to the beat of Cipher's song.

Bill: **I've been a star since the olden days, but thanks to Quartz I've all grown tired.**

 **And in the end my only dream was to dance, She took the dance away and I've got retired.**

As Bill sung, images appeared above him showing the form of Rose Quartz fighting Bill and somehow managing to defeat him, after that the image faded.

Bill: **But that was long ago, I have a new change of pace, I've turned it up a couple notches with some brand new face.**

He pointed towards Yellow Diamond who just lifted her face ignoring him.

Bill: **You think they all could defeat me, trick me, kill me, but the deed is done and now I want to get out!**

 **NOW LISTEN UP!**

Bill lifted his hand up and made Ford's chains into puppet strings and made Ford dance with him.

Bill: **Ain't it nice to up form the ground with a good ol' friend like me.**

The Band: **Friend like him.**

Bill: **So you notice here that I ain't a lying, but sit down and take a seat.**

The Band: **Take a seat.**

Bill then crated a seat made up of corrupted gem monsters and forced Ford to sit down in it.

Bill: **Think there's an exit for sure well don't be a shmuck, but with a little bitty deal and no couple of bucks, we can open up this barrier and show off our strut so for goodness sake just open up the gate!**

Pyronica: **You're just retuning our old strings tonight.**

Bill: **It's time to turn on the lights now!**

 **Can I get an amen in here?**

All the creatures and the Gems: **Amen!**

Yellow Diamond looked down seeing her soldiers and Pearl signing along with theses creatures.

Bill: **You see my magic of art, it would tear you apart if you knew.**

 **Can I get an amen in here?**

All the creatures and Gems: **Amen!**

Yellow Pearl stopped as her Diamond glared at her.

Bill: **This chaos all started with Quartz, and the dreams I promised you where untrue, I had bigger plans for the band.**

 **By demand, we demand to be free form. This cell, you're gonna break us out!**

Bill then snapped his fingers and Ford's chains disappeared and Bill quickly grabbed his shoulder to keep him at his side.

Bill: **Don't go to sleep like a little sheep, it's time to lift your head don't care if your alive or dead but you're the keep of the key that can set us all free, to make the party more alive.**

The Band: **Make the party more alive.**

Bill: **So don't be like Quartz let me show you the light for even in the light of hell we sing with delight, play the notes I require that will please my desire, now give me the tools so I can restart this fire!**

Bill then grew larger and grabbed Ford in his hand and with his eye showed him images of Rose Quartz and his manipulations by Bill.

Bill: **I gave the twisted fate that controls you and betrays you, Rose Quartz kept this secret now all of this is hers to blame.**

 **Now you've brought been to your knees. Your only hope to escape me is to embrace this to embrace me. I need you help to get us out of this cage. NOW END THIS TODAY!**

"NO!"

With his strength Ford opened Bills fingers up and glared at him, "I've failed Rose before by listing to you, I wont fail her again I will never help you Cipher!"

Bill sighed, "Your making this harder then it needs to be Ford but have it your way."

Bill snapped his fingers.

Then Ford found himself chained back up again and being blasted by Bill's beam as he continued to sing.

Bill: **Can I get an amen in here?**

All the creatures and Gems: **Amen!**

Bill: **You see my magic of art, it would tear you apart if you knew.**

 **Can I get an amen in here?**

All the creatures and Gems: **Amen!**

As Yellow watched on she failed to notice her own foot was tapping along with the song.

Bill: **This chaos all started with Quartz, and the dreams I promised you where untrue, I had bigger plans for the band.**

 **By demand I came back to this world of grey welcome to the gospel of dismay!**

As Bill sung that last note he fired another beam at Ford, soon the scene changed back to facing Bill's pyramid then black goo fell upon the area leaving nothing but black.

Then Bill's eye reveled itself glowing blue.

Bill: **Welcome to the Gospel of Dismay.**

The End.

 _Author's notes, Well this took long to figure out…but not as long as my other fanfics but still. I have to say I don't feel like this is my best one but I'll let you guys decide that._


	8. Brand New Best Friend

_Author's note: Okay it seems I in my reviews last night I got in trouble with the 'Fanfic Police' and that reminded me of what I forgot to add in the first chapter._

 _I added it in but just for a reminder, All the songs that I use and or will use in this story are not own by me but are own by there respected company/franchise, this is only for the sake of fandom and entertainment, I don't do this for profit so please don't sue me._

 _Any way another Bill song coming your guy's way!_

Brand New Best Friend.

Within a strange tunnel showing images of worlds that could be or maybe Bill Cipher sore across the tunnel laughing madly.

"AHAHAHAHA! Time to see what reality those nitwits found themselves in!" said Bill with mad glee.

Finally Bill entered into one of the floating portals before him, but once he got there his eye frowned in disappointment.

"What this place is just like my dump," Bill complained, "Could I have not at least came to a world where Pine tree and Shooting star are died or Pink or something?"

"Ahem."

Bill turned around to see another version of himself staring at him with a curious eye, but what Bill noticed about this Bill is that he was red and wearing a bowler hat instead of a top hat.

Both Bill's studied each other.

"Hmmm" they both said.

They then switched hats.

"Hmmm."

Then they switched back.

"Hmmm."

(Now I shall refer the two Bills to there different universe.)

"Well you seem familiar," spoke GR Bill.

"Well Duh, I'm you from another universe," said UF Bill.

"That was obvious," GR Bill said rolling his eye.

"Oh well this is going to be fun," said UF Bill rolling his eye too.

"Well besides our color and attitudes is there any thing we have in common?" asked GR Bill.

UF Bill shrugged, "I don't know."

GR Bill snapped his fingers holding a bowl of cereal.

GR Bill: **Would you like some cold cereal?**

UF Bill: **No that's gross!"**

Then GR Bill snapped his fingers and the bowl was filled with something else

GR Bill: **It was a test broken dreams?**

UF Bill: **Oh I love it the most!**

GR Bill: **Me two.**

UF Bill: **Do you evaporate foes?**

GR Bill: **Yeah just in case.**

UF and GR Bills: **I would have to leave no trace.**

 **I've been alone all these years, with my irrational fears.**

"But yeah that whole evaporate are foes thing, one of us has to do it," said UF Bill.

GR Bill: **But now before me I see.**

They each changed colors to match each other then returned back to their original colors.

UF and GR Bills: **Someone with whom I agree.**

 **I've found a brand new best friend and it's me! I've found a brand new best friend and it's me!**

Throughout the whole song both Bill's dressed up in different costumes based on best friends like…

(UF)Tom Sawyer & (GF) Huck Finn

(UF) Scooby & (GF) Shaggy

(UF) Robin & (GF) Batman

(UF) Iron Man & (GF) War Machine

(UF) Appa and (GF) Aang

(UF) Bumblebee & (GF) Optimus Prime

(GF) Shrek & (UF) Donkey

Then they went back to their original looks.

GR Bill: **Hmm I don't know about the color?**

UF Bill: **Well look who's talk, by the way do you still have?...**

GR Bill: **It's in this pouch**

UF Bill: **Ouch!**

UF Bill jumped back at the sack GR Bill was holding.

"So I can't help but notice you're a bit more serious then me," asked UF Bill.

"So?" GF Bill replied raising an eyebrow.

Awkward silence filled the area.

"Oh nothing," UF Bill straightening his tie.

UF Bill: **Do people weird you out?**

GR Bill: **Not really their sheep.**

UF Bill then pulled out a picture.

UF Bill: **No, no I meant Alex Hirsch.**

"Oh that's right," GR Bill looking at the picture.

UF and GR Bills: **He played me.**

 **Now I know all about you. And you know all about me.**

UF Bill: **Ooh-wee-oo.**

UF and GR Bills: **And now before me I see someone with whom I agree!**

 **I've found a brand new best friend and it's me! I've found a brand new best friend and it's me!**

And once again throughout they started dressing up.

(GF) Joker & (UF) Harley Quinn

(GF) Godzilla & (UF) Anguirus

(GF) Rocket & (UF) Groot

(GF) Aladdin & (UF) Genie

(UF) Tommy & (GF) Chucky

(UF) Rudolph & (GF) Frosty

(UF) Green Hornet & (GF) Kato

Then they changed back for their final number.

UF and GR Bills: **Now that I've found you, we can be a duo.**

UF Bill: **That's right.**

UF and GF Bills: **Twice the Cipher, we are on the roll!**

UF Bill: **Coming at you Fridays!**

"Wait a second now what are we doing a TV show together?" said GF Bill

"No it just sounded like that but hey why not lets give it a try," said UF Bill.

GF Bill narrowed his eye, "Hmm, maybe we are not so much alike."

"That could be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. Ah?"

GF Bill rolled his eye in annoyance.

Meanwhile back in the dimensional void.

"OH COME ONE!" shouted Swap Bill, "How come I was not in the act!"

"I prefer not to be involved with any of you," said Will.

The End.

 _Author's note, Well that had to be one of the earliest fanfics I have ever done. But once more to make sure I don't get in trouble, I do not own any of these songs so please don't sue me._


	9. Everything Stays

_Author's Note: This song request came form the woman who started it all, MiniJen. When I listened to the song it sounded to me like a background song to be played like what happened in the Steven Universe ep Bubbled._

 _This is song is set to what I think might happen after the end of UF Weirdmageddon. So don't worry nothing in MiniJen's Universe Falls story will be spoiled._

Everything Stays

The nightmare that was Weirdmageddon was over and as such terrible things that transpire so then there are things that need to be rebuilt.

The most that rebuilding is being done on the once Mystery Shack.

 **Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting.**

The roof tops was being done by Pearl, Soos and Ford, Soos gradually tossed the hammer to Pearl who caught it without looking, Ford was about to say something when a metal board carrying pieces of wood was levitating by Peridot.

 **Right there where you left it. Lying upside down.**

While this is going on Stan is holding onto the blueprints of the house, making sure everything is in order, only for Amethyst tossing a water balloon at him with Wendy laughing with her.

Stan groaned then Greg came up towards him holding two water balloons and they turned to the girls smiling at them evilly, thus starting a water balloon fight.

 **When you finally find it you'll see how it's faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around.**

Steven and Mabel both laughed at the scene happening and wanted to join but Dipper and Connie pointed at the door that still needed to be fixed, they both sighed and fused into Maven and begin working on the door while Dipper and Connie work on the windows.

 **Everything stays right where you left it.**

On the inside Pacifica is cleaning the window on Dipper's side, she saw Dipper washing the window and he saw her, Pacifica started giving Dipper a flirting gaze.

 **Everything stays but it still changes**

Dipper gulped as seeing Pacifica's action until she was squirted at her face, growling Pacifica turned to her left seeing Lapis humming while washing the window with a sponge but her bucket was almost empty.

 **Ever so slightly.**

Soon enough the water balloon fight came right near the house, one managed to hit Maven and with that Maven and no choice but to join in, both Dipper and Connie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and join Maven in followed by Lapis and Pacifica wanting revenge.

 **Daily and nightly.**

Peridot seeing Lapis decided to join in, and Soos came down to join in as well, Ford and Pearl wanted to get back to work, but after Stan and Amethyst tossed one at them they tossed their tools and joined the fun.

 **In little ways when everything stays.**

Garnet smiled at the water balloon war going on, but she turned away from the group and walked into the woods until she came upon a familiar statue.

Garnet sneered at the object that nearly killed everyone she knows and loves, she lifted both her arms and formed her gauntlets ready to smash the stoned demon.

But she paused and her gauntlets disappeared, she reached her hands out and lifted the statue and bubbled it.

"Try and get out of this," she said and tapped the top making the bubble and its occupant vanish.

Then Garnet felt a water balloon hit the back of her head, she turned to see Maven with Dipper and Connie holding Water balloons.

Garnet smiled and joined in.

The End.

 _Author's Note, I hope this was good, it was all I could think of doing for such a short but good song._

 _Also I hope all the people in Florida are doing alright and hope that Hurricane Irma will pass soon. Lets all hope for their safety._


	10. Forget about Love

_Author's note: This song comes from the first direct to video Disney Sequel, my personal favorite The Return of Jafar. This centers in the Relativity/Gem Kids Au. Involving Adult Dipper and Pacifica and Kid Lapis._

 _Enjoy._

Forget About Love

The Northwest Manor, home of the Northwest family. Well two of them a lonely heartbroken mother and her spoiled rotten son. Of course what is happing inside the house is not what is happing, more like the outside is what we should see.

"Mable quit pushing me!"

Out from one of the bushes comes out a gruff looking old man wearing a tux and tie whilst holding a bokay of flowers and poking out the bush is his twin sister, Ms. Mystery herself Mabel Pins.

"Come on this is your chance to make it right," said Mabel with conviction. "Your chance to fix a mistake and have your romance back."

Dipper looked about to argue with her but he sighed sadly, "Mabel this is not going to work. I drove her away…and when she did see me again. It's not going to work Mabel no matter how much I want it to."

Dipper walked to the fountain up front of the mansion and sat down with his head down, the bokay being placed by his side.

Mabel looked at her brother sadly, but Mabel was not a woman to give up so easily. Epically when it involves romance.

With determination Mabel pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Foxy Gruntie calling Mrs. Universe and Star Rock, do you read me? Over" She said on the device.

* * *

On the other side of the Mansion one of Mabel's comrades in romance answered.

"Connie here Mabel."

"Connie stick to the code names and say over when your done. Over."

Connie sighed in frustration while her face blushed, "Mrs. Universe here all things are okay. Over."

"Has Star Rock handled any of the guards? Over" spoke Mabel.

Connie looked back and saw Steven playing his ukulele to the tied up guards, only a few of them where singing along with him.

"Star Rock has them entertained. Over."

"How about the kids? Over."

Connie looked to her left seeing Garnet giving her thumbs up as Amethyst and Stanly tied up young Preston Northwest with a strap of tap covering his mouth. Obviously not enjoying his predicament.

Pearl and Ford watched as Amethyst and Stanly swung the tied up rich boy back and forth.

"Careful guys we don't want to get him sick and also getting us into more trouble then we already are," said Ford.

"Besides I don't want to see him, what's the word? Toss his cookies? Yuck," said Pearl trying not to picture that image.

Both Amethyst and Stanly stopped their fun but not without giving each other a knowing smirk.

"Okay will stop," said Amethyst.

"But didn't Northjerk here made fun of you guys when you went to that diner?"

Ford and Pearl paused, they looked at each other and their faces matched the smirk of their friends.

"You may resume," said Pearl smiling while hearing Preston's moans.

Ford looked to his left seeing Peridot on her systems.

"How goes the security systems, Peridot?" asked Ford.

"Please this inferior systems is like untying those straps attached to your feet enhancers," said Peridot not looking up form her systems.

"They are doing fine," said Connie.

Connie paused as she noticed Lapis not with the others, Connie saw her up on a tree limb seeing the sad form of her farther figure.

"But it seems Ms. Water is feeling down. Over."

"Well try to raise her spirit please we need her for the next phase. Over," said Mable.

Connie walked towards the tree, her gaze on Lapis, "Sweetie what wrong?"

Lapis sat on the branch with her arms crossed and her face showing anger.

"Why are we doing this, she's just going to break his heart again. Mr. Pines is happy without her."

"Lapis, Mr. Pines wants to make things right with Ms. Northwest. And we are tying to help out so he can be happy," said Connie.

"But he is happy!" said Lapis almost showing a tear, "He's happy with me isn't that enough?"

Connie sighed and gently tugged on Lapis's leg and she cam down to hug her.

"Oh, Dipper is happy that you are a part of his life, its just Pacifica and him have spent so much time with each other and they care for each other deeply and I know it would make him happy if you would help him get back with Pacifica."

Lapis let go and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and gazed back at him. "Fine I'll do it…but I'm not going to like it.

* * *

Pacifica gazed at her mirror as she brushed her hair. She stopped only to look at an old photo of her and Dipper on one of their old dates.

Pacifica smiled at the memories but sighed as she turned it over making her remember the day she ended her happiness.

Pacifica went back to resume her brushing when there came a tapping on her widow.

Pacifica paused, the tapping came again, she walked slowly to the window with her brush ready to strike.

She opened the curtains ready to strike but she stopped to see Lapis flapping at her window waving at her.

Pacifica sighed at the sight of the little blue gem girl, she opened up the windows and looked at her.

"Why are you at my window?" Pacifica asked.

"Just wanted to talk to you about some one we both know. Can I come in it's not really easy keeping these flapping this high," said Lapis.

Pacifica motioned her in as she sat back down by her mirror as Lapis sat down in another chair by the window.

"If this is about, Dip-I mean Mr. Pines then there is nothing to discus. I made things clear to him and know I will to you I don't want to start this whole mess again," said Pacifica resuming her brushing. "You can tell him that he can stick to what he is really good at. Pushing people away."

Lapis glared at the woman and was about to shout at her but calm down and remembering why she is here.

"Okay." Lapis replied rocking back on the chair. "It's just a shame, Ms. Mabel just brought Mr. Pines here hoping that he can patch things up with you."

Pacifica stopped her brushing immediately, "He's here!?" her voice sounding happy, then she paused as she composed herself, "I mean, oh he's here?"

Lapis nodded as she walked to Pacifica while smiling, "But you are right, you don't have to patch things up with him."

Lapis: **Forget about that guy, forget about the way you fell into his eyes.**

Pacifica blushed and turned away looking back into her mirror only for Lapis to snatch the photo.

Lapis: **Forget about his charms, forget about the way he held you in his arms.**

Pacifica quickly took back the photo from her and held it to her chest as Lapis brought out her water wings and flew around the old woman.

Lapis: **Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrill the chill, will make you nauseous and you'll never get enough.**

 **Just forget about love.**

Pacifica glared at the flying girl but her expression turned sad thinking back on old memories.

Then Lapis spotted two water bottles and using her water manipulation abilities created, water clones of Dipper and Pacifica when they where younger and presented them to her as the clones danced with each other.

Lapis: **Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance.**

Pacifica watching the water constructs of the past nearly brought her to tears. Then Lapis turned the clones into large water arms and gently guided Pacifica near the window.

Lapis: **Then you feel the blush. When he's spouting out some sentimental mush.**

Using the water hands Lapis points Pacifica at the front of the mansion showing her Dipper's sad form still sitting near the fountain.

Even at a distance Pacifica felt the pain and sadness coming form the man that she still loves despite it everything that happened.

Lapis: **Love really is disgusting, it's even worse then when your barfing.**

 **Enough of this fluff, Just forget about love.**

Pacifica then smiled, her heart, know telling her what must be done.

Pacifica: **I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mind.**

 **My heart all a-flutter.**

Lapis: **Oh, how I shudder.**

Pacifica: **The first time we kissed.**

Lapis: **It wont be missed.**

Lapis then put the water hands back into the bottles as Pacifica quickly went back to put on some lipstick and coat on.

Lapis: **Forget about his touch.**

Pacifica: **I can't forget about his touch.**

Lapis: **In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much.**

Pacifica: **It matters so much.**

Then Pacifica went to her closet and pulled out a beautiful long coat and boa as Lapis sat down on her bed looking smug knowing she completed her mission.

Lapis: **You're better on your own. A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone.**

Then suddenly Pacifica lifts Lapis up and gently spins the surprised gem around the room both smiling.

Pacifica and Lapis: **Love's filled with compromises**

Then Lapis lets go and snapped her fingers and suddenly a water staircase leading down stood at the edge of Pacifica's window.

Lapis: **And don't you hate those big surprises?**

Pacifica: **A cozy rendezvous**

Lapis: **Oh, please.**

Pacifica: **Candlelight for two.**

Lapis: **Oh, geez!**

Pacifica: **Look you're calling my bluff!**

Pacifica and Lapis: **(I can't) (Just) forget about love.**

* * *

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to look at the bokay. Could there be a chance he wondered.

Taking a deep breath Dipper knew what he had to do.

He stood up and hit his head on a water staircase.

Shocked Dipper walked around to see all the water in the fountain making a staircase and to add more to his shock, coming down those water steps was Pacifica.

Dipper stood still not looking at the water structure but instead looking at the woman that he still saw as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

As soon as Pacifica touched solid ground, the water staircase returned back into the fountain leaving the two to look at each other.

Dipper coughed in his hand trying to find the right words to say, he sighed placing the bokay back on the fountain.

"Pacifica, nothing I can say can change what was been done," began Dipper. "But if you could still give me a second chance I can try-no I will make things better. I promise I…"

He was silenced by two gentle fingers on his lips while Pacifica smiled at him as she traced her fingers through his beard.

Pacifica: **I can't forget about my heart**

Dipper: **I can't forget about my heart.**

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's arm and strolled him around the fountain.

Pacifica: **And how it felt to fall fro you right form the start.**

Dipper: **I'm still falling.**

Then Pacifica let go and took a hand full of water and splashed him playfully, Dipper tried to splash her back on for her to dodge and ran to him, quickly Dipper caught her and gently lifted her up and gently spun her around, Both gazing at each other.

Pacifica: **Whatever we may do.**

Dipper: **Whatever we may do.**

Pacifica: **You are here for me and I'll be there for you.**

Dipper: **I'll be there.**

Then Dipper put her down and the two started to dance towards where some of the Peacocks flocked.

While this is going on Mabel came out of the bush and watched happily with tears in her eyes, Lapis landed next to her as Mabel held her close. Lapis watched Dipper danced and seeing how happy he was made her feel just the same.

Dipper and Pacifica: **To wish, to want, to wander.**

 **To find the sun through rain and thunder.**

Soon the pair sat down on a stone bench looking at the moon.

Dipper: **A cozy rendezvous.**

Pacifica: **Yes, please.**

Dipper: **Candlelight for two.**

Seeing how close Dipper and Pacifica where made Lapis instantly cover her eyes.

Lapis: **Oh geez! Enough is enough!**

Dipper and Pacifica: **We can't forget about love!**

Dipper and Pacifica's face near each other, what seemed like a lifetime they finally kissed.

Each of them feeling the passion that was extinguished now return as fast as their hearts beat.

A love has return.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I hope this one was good and I wish everyone in Mexico all my hopes for their safety and recovery. Ps. When listing to this song try not to think of Gilbert Goddfried's voice coming out of Kid Lapis…and also sorry of that image I just gave you all._


	11. Confrontation

_Author's Note: This one focuses inside the mind of Malachite. A struggle between Lapis and Jasper, you can put this either in the UF or Water mom Au it fits in either one of them._

 _This Idea came from a request from OMAC001 but this song is sadly not the one he or she requested. Sorry but after listing to another song I felt this one would fit._

 _This Song comes from the Musical Jekyll and Hyde._

Confrontation.

Deep in Lake Gravity Falls, lies the monstrous fusion Malachite. Where fusions are made from gems that care and love each other, she was made from hate. One who wanted strength to kill and the other who wanted strength to protect.

But it is within the mind of Malachite is where our story starts.

The mind of the fusion is colored in color similar to her own skin and the surface is completely covered in water, and sitting down on her legs is one of the two parts of Malachite. Lapis Lazuli.

Her appearance shows exhaustion but most all her features show that she was in a fight. Most would say she fought a wild animal but in truth is the other gem that she shares this form with.

Lapis with a tired sad face gazed at her covered shackles and the chains that stretched towards the infinite lake in the fusion's mind.

When Lapis is not trying her best to keep the other at bay, she goes into her memories and thinks back on the people she did this, the people who mean more to her then her own life. Especially one person.

Lapis: **Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds me. Once there was morning, now endless night.**

Using what strength she had left in her, she created a water clone of Dipper Pines right in front of her.

The water clone smiled at her and she smiled back wanting nothing more but to hug him.

Lapis: **I will keep my promise, I'll never forget you. I swear to you this, till the day that I…**

Suddenly the chains where pulled down hard behind Lapis forcing her to move back from her creation. Lapis narrowed her eyes knowing who was responsible.

Jasper: **Do you really think, that you would ever forget me? Do you think you'll ever be set free?**

As Lapis gazed into the lake she could see Jasper herself climbing on the water chains grabbing inch by inch her way up.

Jasper: **If you do, I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!**

In anger Lapis swung up arms to the side causing the chains to force Jasper bellow to hit an invisible wall bellow hard.

Lapis: **All you are now is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear!**

Jasper quickly recovered and continued climbing this time with more of a fast pace.

Jasper: **I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!**

As she did this Lapis swung her arms rapidly while watching Jasper continue to hit invisible walls more and more painfully. She did this not only to keep her at bay, but also to make her pay for making her do this and for ruining everything.

Lapis: **All you are now is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! And for all time I shall keep you from your dream!**

Then suddenly Lapis's chains pulled her down and Jasper stood where she was. Both of them now switched places.

Jasper stood up, her hands and feet cuffed. She looked down in the water seeing Lapis trying to pull herself back, but Jasper was strong enough to keep herself up.

Jasper: **This is not a dream, Lapis! And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on!**

Jasper soon spots the water Dipper, with a wicked grin she walks towards it. Lapis seeing and knowing what Jasper was going to do.

Jasper: **I'm here to stay, no matter what you say or do, and I'll flourish long after you're gone!**

Jasper stood in front of the water Dipper and with a single fist, she smashed it down.

Lapis's eyes widen in horror but soon in raged. She brought out her wings and using them pulled back hard and Jasper roughly hit the ground but not enough to pull all the way.

Lapis: **Soon you will die and my prison will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control.**

Jasper tried to stood back up but only managed to stand on her knees, she lifts her arms trying to fight back.

Jasper: **You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!**

Lapis continued to pull not caring how much it hurts her, she swore not to let Jasper gain control over this body and she will keep it no matter how much of herself she is losing in the process.

Lapis: **I don't need you to survive like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death and I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!**

With one final pull Lapis managed to pull Jasper down but before Lapis could go back up Jasper grabbed her shoulders and forced Lapis to look at her.

Jasper: **For I'll live inside you forever!**

Lapis: **No!**

Jasper: **Just us now! As one side by side!**

Lapis: **NO!**

Jasper then grabbed Lapis's face placing her forehead on hers.

Jasper: **Now I know that now and forever, you'll never be able to separate you and I!**

Lapis closed her eyes tight then open them back up with determination, using her will she managed to force Jasper back hitting the un seen walls.

Lapis: **Can't you see it's. Over now?! It's time to die!"**

Suddenly chains stated coming from behind Jasper and slowly circling around her like a snake constricting it's prey but she just grins at her jailer.

Jasper: **No, not I! Only you!**

Lapis narrowed in anger at Jasper's disregard for her new chains that starting to slowly envelop her.

Lapis: **If I die, you die, too!**

Jasper then managed to free one arm, breaking the chains. Laughing with pride at that victory.

Jasper: **You'll die in me I'll be you!**

Lapis stood in shock. She could not let Jasper free. She just couldn't. In rage she started to walk towards her while also trying to create more chains to pull Jasper back.

Lapis: **Damn you, Jasper! You'll never be free!**

Jasper smiled at the anger Lapis was showing her and the determination from the chains that try to keep her down only to break as she freed her other arm.

Jasper: **Now you see your like me!**

Lapis: **NO! Deep inside-!**

Jasper then grabbed Lapis's face again and forced her to look at the left seeing a reflection. Not her face, nor Jasper's. But of their fusion.

Jasper: **We are one! We're MALACHITE!**

Lapis looked in horror at this.

Lapis: **No never!**

Jasper: **Yes forever!**

Shacking her head in anger Lapis freed herself form Jasper's grasp and created more chains this time keeping Jasper good in tight and making sure that every time Jasper moves the chains will tighten her in great pain.

Lapis: **Damn you, Jasper! I will keep you trap here till you die!**

Jasper smiled at her.

Jasper: **So will you, Lapis.**

Lapis: **NEVER!**

And so we move back to the fusion, with her own chains still holding her down and yet nearly ready to break.

Malachite opened her eyes and let out a roar deep in lake that can only be heard if any one would dare enter the lake or go near the monster.

And so she waits for the moment when she will be free.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Now I want to make it clear on why I used this song instead of the one that OMAC001 suggested (which was Getting Stronger by Black Gryph0n) it is not because I did not like it, it is because when I listened to the song that I used I thought it was a better example for both Jasper and Lapis, now I wont say I will do this to other song request it's just that the song I pick for a certain character or characters, I just wanted to stay true to them._

 _So I thought that the workings of what was going on within Malachite's mind, is that making Lapis like Jekyll and Jasper, Hyde and I will like to give OMAC001 the credit for giving me this idea. I'm sorry that I did not use the song you requested._

 _So don't let that stop you guys from making request if you want, I will try to see if they can fit with the characters of UF and their many AU conterparts._


	12. Hellfire

_Author's note: Today is the first month of October just 30 days until Halloween. Unless some of you don't celebrate it then it is just a chilly Tuesday. So for the rest of this month I will be using villain songs until the end of the month._

 _But other then that, while I was reading the MiniJen's Universe Falls tumbler some of you may know or not know that she thought of AUs of AUs….confused yet?_

 _Well for example think of a Swap version of Gravity Rises/Momswap. For this story I'm setting it in a Relativity/Gem Kids AU of Reverse/Diamond AU and this story centers around an Adult Steven Diamond and his obsession with Connie._

 _So to start this month of let me use one of Disney's dark songs._

Hellfire.

Soring overhead the town of Gravity Falls is the long yellow armed ship of the dreaded half gem half human, the son of Yellow Diamond, Steven Diamond.

For many years in his childhood he has either conquered or destroyed worlds. Now all grown up and in his prime he came to Earth.

A world in which was once protected by the traitor Rose Quartz, to make things worse she and her fellow traitors to his mother and all the Diamond's authority she had won and worst of all somehow, his own gem soldiers have been reduce to the size and form of children.

Due to this he had no choice but to ally himself with insignificant humans.

If his mother where still alive (which if she was he would not still be here, that he is secretly grateful about) she would be greatly disappointed.

But not all his time in this planet has been awful, for he has discovered that all that's left of Rose Quartz's army is a small handful of gems and they to have become children.

Then he frowned as he remembered that despite this, Rose's forces have a new leader, a human woman called Connie Maheswaran.

What reasons she wants him dead is beyond him, but when he fought her the first time they met and there on, Steven felt something strange within in his body every time he is near her, every time they clash in battle. A strange feeling comes over him.

Learning form the info extracted from the Human's internet it something to do with his half human side. A feeling of want..no desire.

Growling in frustration, Steven grabbed his head trying to get rid of the image of that human from his head. He could not feel this way…he Will not feel this way for anyone epically a human!

And yet.

Steven looked down at the image of the town.

Steven: **My dear Mother, I swore that I will follow threw, all this things that I know you'll be proud.**

Steven turned away form the view screen and walked towards an image of the late Yellow Diamond.

Steven: **My dear Mother, I proved that I'm much more than, the common, vulgar, weak, human crowd.**

 **But tell me, Mother why I see her standing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!**

Then without meaning to, his gem created an image of the human who has haunted his vision. Connie. But instead of trying to attack him, she stood before him, with her arms on her hips and her face giving him a seductive smile and her eyes somewhat tempting him to come near. Steven nearly walked to her but pulled back.

Steven: **I feel her, I see her! The sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control!**

Steven turned away from her, trying hard to pretend that she is not their and yet he gazed back at the image of her.

Steven: **Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin, this burning desire is harming me within.**

Steven raised his hand to touch the face of the Connie hologram, only to recoil at his own disgusting human sides attempt as he grabbed his head again and thrashed around tying to keep that inferior organic at bay.

Steven: **It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It was the human girl, the witch who set this flame!**

 **It's not my fault! This was her plan, reducing me to nothing but a man!**

Steven fell to his knees gazing up at the image of his mother, pleadingly.

Steven: **Protect me, Mother! Don't let this creature cast her spell, don't let her fire sear my gem and bone!**

In anger Steven stood back up and walked towards the human hologram, his face filled with both rage and lust.

Steven: **Destroy, Maheswaran and let her taste the sting of death! Or else let her be mine and mine alone!**

As Steven reached the hologram's face the doors to this chamber open up, quickly he stood in front of the hologram hiding it from sight.

Out of the door came one of his human allies.

"Hello, Steven," the Man said not showing the son of Yellow Diamond any respect.

"What do you want, Dipper?" Steven responded knowing well aware that his ally hated being called that.

The man called Dipper snarled but remained cool, "I just want to inform you that your latest drills have been completely destroyed."

"What?!" shouted Steven. "How?!"

Dipper scoffed, "Who do you think, The crystal babies and their den mother, Maheswaran."

Steven snarled at the mention of that name.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, catching a glimpse of a hologram of a familiar human.

"I suppose you want me and Mable to do something about it now?"

Steven looked back at Dipper, "Never you mind that now! Just get out of here you fool!"

Dipper frowned but not wanting to get in another one of their fights, he left the room.

Steven looked back at the hologram, his face now only showing rage.

"You can get away all you want," began Steven, "But sooner or latter I will find you, I'll find you if I have to destroy this entire town!"

Steven: **Hellfire! Dark fire! Now Connie it's your turn.**

 **Choose me or the expire, be mine or you will burn!**

At that he unleashed a barrage of lighting destroying the hologram, leaving him alone with just the image of his mother looking down at him.

Steven: **She will never falter. She may never give in.**

 **But she will be mine or she. Will. BURN!**

As the half Diamond bellowed out, he fell on his knees, is a way bowing to his mother and knowing that if she was alive.

She would be disgusted by him.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well that was epic, I think, and I might have just created a new UF Au of two other AUs imagine that…unless someone else came up with it._

 _Oh well, as for this villain's song month I will try to make one a day or week with a special Halloween one on…well Halloween, so if you guys have any villain songs that I have not used, or have been requested yet that either put it in a review or PM me._


	13. Friends on the Other side

_Author's Note: This songfic is set in the Reverse/Diamond AU, and it is about Ford giving Dipper and Mabel their powers. Well at least my idea as to how they got them._

Friends on the Other Side.

Stepping off the bus into this hick town was one thing boring in their lives but to actually see where they have to live? With a poor excuse for a magician? Both Twins where thinking that this summer was indeed going to be boring.

"Tell me why we have to be here again?" scoffed Mabel as she gazed at her cell phone.

"Something about seeing the great out doors or something stupid like that," replied Dipper looking around in disgust.

Dipper soon saw their Grunkle Ford, When he was little he thought he was a real magician…he was stupid as a child back then.

"Aw welcome my beloved family members," replied Ford with a smile, "I'm glad that your parents decided to let you stay with me during the summer."

"Yeah yeah," said Mabel not leaving her eyes off her phone.

"Funny, the way they told us it was if they where hypnotized or something," said Dipper.

Ford kept his smile but raised an eye brow, "Hmm, well people can be quite stupid at times."

"Hey, don't we have another great uncle or something?" said Mabel.

Ford frowned, "Oh don't worry about your Grunkle Stan, he is busy doing some work of mine down stairs for a bit." Ford then clapped his hands and put them on the twin's shoulders.

"Actually, your stay here has another motive."

The twins looked at him but clearly not showing any signs of caring.

"Truth is I could tell great things about you two if given the right push I can teach you what I know. There are mystery here and if we can uncover them together we can have all the power in the…"

"Great just what we need, a crazy family member," chuckled Dipper.

"This is just like that stupid movie with the kids and that old hag," scoffed Mabel, "Then again wearing that get up we are just like those kids."

Ford frowned at them, then he slapped Mabel's phone from her hands to the ground breaking it.

Ford: **DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME, LITTLE BRATS!**

The twins jumped back at that scene and outburst.

Ford: **Don't you derogate or deride.**

Ford then smiled, he straightened his tie with the amulet attached to it, then he took of his top hat and waved it toward the top of the tent making the eye glow and…blink at them.

Ford: **You're in my world now, not your world.**

 **And I got friends on the other side.**

As he said that, the tent's entrance moved as a strange wind blew out with mysterious voices that almost but closely made the twin's skin crawl.

Unknown Voices: **He's got friends on the other side…**

The twins barely moved but where gently pushed in by Ford smiling, "That is an echo children, just a little trick I do for the locals but then again…perhaps not."

Then in shock as the Twins blinked a table and three chairs appeared out of no where at the center of the stage.

Ford: **Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please.**

Dipper walked carefully to the chair but Mable was hesitant, only to shriek a little as she was moving by herself as if a mysterious force was suddenly making her move her legs.

Ford chuckled as he held on to his amulet.

Ford: **I can read your future, I can change it round some too, I'll look deep into your heart and soul.**

Ford stood between the two as they sat down, "You kids do still have soul don't you?" he asked grinning.

But before they could answer he was now standing on the table.

Ford: **Make your wildest dreams come true.**

Ford held up in one hand a voodoo doll and in the other hand, a goat skull, then he put them in his top hat and then a stream of flames burst out of the hat and was sent back in as he sat down on his chair with his hat back on his head.

Ford: **I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I haven't tried!**

 **And I got friends on the other side.**

Unknown Voices: **He's got friends on the other side!**

Dipper and Mable looked around trying to find out who was making those voices. They turned back to their Grunckle holding a deck of cards.

Ford: **The cards, the cards, the cards will tell.**

 **The past, the present, and the future as well.**

Ford did some fancy card tricks with the deck until he them up in front of the twin's faces.

Ford: **The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me.**

Dipper and Mable glanced at each other and together they took three cards and placed them on the table, Ford started with Mable's cards first.

Ford: **Now you my dear spend your life at play, you seek to get your things your way.**

"I used to be like that when I was your age," Frod smiled.

Ford: **You rise so high, but your chance is low, you need to find the power to get your goal.**

Ford looked at Mable, "Love life not going well, eh?"

Mable looked away trying to hid a hurt expression, "What's it to you?"

Ford smiled, "You just want to find love or better yet have every boy hop to you life made frogs. But to have that you need a special gift."

Mabel turned back, intrigued.

Ford: **It's a gift, it's a gift, it's a gift, you seek, and when I looked into your future it's a gift that I see.**

Ford flipped a card showing Mable a powerful woman being surrounded by men on their knees, but most important, a handsome prince dressed in yellow bending on a single knee kissing the woman's hand.

Mable gazed at the card, imagining herself as the woman.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister actually buying this, then Ford turned to him.

Ford: **Now you my boy, I should not waste much time, you been pushed around all your life, you been pushed around by your classmates and you parents.**

 **And if you where married…you'd be pushed around by your wife.**

Dipper frowned while Mable laughed.

Then Ford showed him a single card.

Ford: **But in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be!**

The card that Dipper held showed a man dressed in black and blue, sitting on a throne and in his hand holding a blue triangle trapped in a sphere.

As Dipper looked at the card he could not help but smile, thinking that will be him.

Then Ford appeared behind them.

"Now the only way for the two of you to gain the means to have what you want all you got to do is…"

Ford: **…shake my hand. Come on kids, wont you shake your poor Grunkle's hands?**

Mable looked down at his hand while Dipper winched at seeing an extra finger on the other hand, both twins looked at each other and node knowing full well of the other's decision.

They both grabbed his hand.

Ford smile widen as his amulet glowed along with his eyes.

Ford: **Yes…**

 **Are you ready?**

Unknown Voices: **Are you ready?**

Suddenly everything in the room started to levitate and both twins where wrapped in black and blue tendrils.

Ford: **Are you ready? Transformation central!**

Soon two orbs came out of Ford's amulet and Ford smiled as they danced around his hands.

Unknown Voices: **Transformation Central!**

Ford: **Reformation central!**

Unknown Voices: **Reformation central!**

Ford: **Transmogrification central! Can you feel it?**

Soon the orbs left him and they circled around the trapped twins. One latched on to the side of Mable's head while the second latched to neck base of Dipper's shirt.

Suddenly the tendrils started to fuse with the Twins clothing changing their appearance.

Ford: **You're changing, you're changing, you're changing that's right!**

 **I hope you're satisfied, but if your not, don't blame me!**

 **You can blame my friends on the other side!**

The Transformation was done as the twins and their new attire as they gently came down to the ground on their feet.

The orbs now their own amulets glowed as well as their eyes.

Ford laughed insanely at his latest accomplishments.

Unknown Voices: **You got what you wanted!**

 **But you lost what you had!**

Ford laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, their other Grunkle Stan came into the tent and saw the twins.

He smiled and walked towards them, but as he got close he recoiled at what was once the last remnant of anything normal left in his family.

The Twins looked at him with their eye's still glowing.

Dipper and Mable: **Hush…**

The End.

 _Author's note, Well another bad guy song bites the dust!_


	14. Stay with Me

_Author's Note: This is another request for the one that started it all, MiniJen. This is a kinda sorta bad guy song…but then again so is Mother knows best. Which some people say was based on this song._

 _This is set once again in my self created Au, Relaticity/Gemkid of Reverse'Diamond….I got to come up with a better name for it. Anyway this is about this world version of evil adult Mable and Kid Stan who is secretly working with Connie and the Crystal Gems._

Stay With Me.

Walking in the dark after coming back from a secret mission, Young Stanly Pines creeps into the back door of the house.

Ever since coming to Gravity Falls, Stanly has been secretly helping Ms. Maheswaran and the Crystal Gems in their mission to stop his Grunkle and Steven Diamond from their plans.

Stanly even made a friend of the small corrupted gem Amethyst. She reminded him of a small puppy.

As Stanly was about to walk up the steps, the lights suddenly turn on. His eye's widen as his body stood still, he turned his head slowly to find his Grauntie Mable sitting down on the couch.

She sat there, holding a tea cup and softly sipping it, her eyes looking only at the cup.

"Stanly dear," she started in a soft voice, "Where were you?"

After gulping down in his worries, (Gulping being literal) he put on his smile that Grauntie Mable likes so much, "Oh nothing just skipping some rock by the lake, hopping that it might hit some stupid Beavers."

His Grauntie responded by drinking her tea.

"Then I…tried to find Poindexter. Guess he is still with Grunkle Dipper and that Steven guy."

Mable took another sip as Stanly continued.

"Then I decided that I was board enough and came right back home and…"

Mable snapped her fingers and flat green spider like device crawled from underneath Stanly's shoe and crawled its way to Mable's free hand.

"Hmm, what is that?" asked Stanly.

"This was a gift from that sweet little Peridot, it serves as a tracking device and it even tells me where you have been," Mable said as the device crawled to her ear almost like it was whispering to her.

Before Stanly could say anything else, his Grauntie's amulet bow glowed instantly shattering the teacup.

Mabel's eyes now filled with rage as she walked slowly to her frozen nephew.

Mabel: **What did I clearly say? Children must listen.**

"Please Grauntie," begged Stanly.

Mable: **What were you not to do? Children must see…**

"Grauntie Mable they're not that bad!"

Mable: **…and learn.**

Suddenly Stanly started floating due to Mable's amulet.

Mable: **Why could you not obey? Children should listen. What have I been to you?**

 **What would you have me be? Like that wretched Connie?!**

Stanly suddenly noticed that his levitation stopped, he looked down seeing tears falling down on the old woman's face.

Mable: **Ah, but I am old. I am ugly. I embarrass you. You are ashamed of me. You are ashamed!**

Mable then fell to her knees and Stanly was gently put down in front of her.

Mable: **You don't understand.**

Stanly carefully walked up to her, "Grauntie, what Grunkle Dipper and that Diamond guy are doing is wrong. Ms. Maheswaran and the Crystal Gems just want to help everyone…and I want to help them."

"I just want to help them save the world."

Mable looked up, her eyes red from crying and small tears slowly leaking from them, she lift her hand and rubbed Stanly's hair gently.

Mable: **Don't you know what's out there in the world? Someone has to shield you from the world. Stay with me.**

Mable: **What there doing to the world it's true. It seems so bad but it is best and good.**

 **Stay at home. I am home.**

Mable then put both hands on Stanly's cheeks and forced him to look outside.

Mable: **What can they provide you more then I? Who out there besides me can supply?**

 **Stay with me.**

Mable slowly brought Stanly into a gently embrace, Stanly carefully wrapped his hands around his troubled aunt.

Mable: **Stay with me, The world is dark and wild. Stay a child while you can be a child.**

 **With me.**

"I love you, Grauntie Mable. But they're my friends. I want to help them."

Stanly let go, looking up at his Grauntie's smiling face. "I understand," she replied.

Suddenly Mable's amulet glowed, "As long as you understand what I have to do."

Before Stanly could respond, his eye's widen and glowed, his mouth slowly closed.

Mable stood up, her eye's narrowed but the smiled remains.

"Poor boy, so deluded, well your Grunkle may have your brother, but you will never leave me. I will not allow that one eyed…witch to take someone else away from me."

"Do you understand, Stanly?"

Stanly simple nod his head showing no signs of expression.

Mable chuckled patting his head unaware that outside someone witnessed the whole event.

Growling in rage the little feral corrupted gem, she will save her friend.

Even if it means ripping that old woman to shreds.

The End.

 _Author's note, If any one has not guessed Mable's character in this, she is a sad old woman who has lost all the glamour and beauty to time as well as any chance she might have towards Steven thanks to his now obsession to Connie._

 _The rest you can probably guess for yourself._


	15. Bill the Nightmare Guy

_Author's Note: Now lets take a break from the evil AUs and turn to the rest of the UF AUs. This one takes place in the Relativity/Gem Kids AU, in which Steven enters the mindscape to confront Bill. But once he's in their will he be able to stand a chance alone against him?_

Bill the Nightmare Guy

(a version of the Oogie Boogie song)

Steven open his eyes, the area he was in was dark, absolutely no signs of objects or people.

Steven kept looking trying to find any trace of what the kids told him. He remembered as a child.

Ah, so long ago.

His farther told him of an enemy that his mother defeated but before she…died she told his farther and which he told him about what to do incase the dream demon might return.

Steven took a deep breath, he hoped he would be strong enough.

He has to be, to protect the gems, the Pines, Connie….He will not fail.

Suddenly the whole area started to shine bright, it nearly blinded Steven he had not used his arm to shield his eyes. But as he did that he suddenly found himself strapped to a chair.

As Steven looked around as the brightness stats to fade, he finds himself now in a casino with a strange theme that made him think of that secret government group that Dipper told him about.

The Illuminations? Strange how a secret group would make kid movies.

Then a large yellow door appeared, it opened up and out came two dice with blinking eyes where the holes would be.

Before Steven had time to look back at the door he felt someone behind him, he turned his head as best as he could while strapped to see a floating yellow triangle with a single eye wearing a top hat, and two legs and arms while twirling a cane, this was the very demon he was searching for.

The one who tortured Stanford, the one who frightens his girls, the ancient enemy of Rose Quartz.

Bill Cipher.

Bill: **Well, well, well. What have we here?**

 **Quartz's kid, huh? Ooh I'm really scared!**

"So you're the reason she killed herself?" Bill laughed as the chair Steven was strapped to suddenly started tightening its grip as if to make certain that Steven remains as Bill circled around him while floating.

Bill: **You're jokin! You're jokin! I can't believe my eye! You're jokin me, you gotta be. This can't be the right guy!**

Bill tapped Steven's gut and poked his face with his cane.

Bill: **He's fat. He's ugly. I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!**

The Bill with is cane spun the chair around then with his cane again, he stopped the chair and then the chair itself started to dance along with Cipher with Steven still trapped.

Bill: **Now listen here my half gem chum there's trouble close at hand, you'd better pay attention now cause I'm the nightmare man.**

 **And if you aren't shakin then there's something very wrong, cause this may be the last time you hear my little song.**

Bill snapped his fingers on his left hand and a floating monster skull appeared.

Bill: **Wooo-ooo.**

Skull: **Wooah**

Bill snapped his fingers on his right hand and a corrupted gem appeared.

Bill: **Wooo-ooo**

Corrupted gem: **Wooah**

Then Bill grabbed the Skull and forced it on the monster gem making them into a horrible mishmash gem skeleton monster.

Bill and the Skull Gem: **Wooo-ooo (Wooah) I'm Bill The Nightmare Guy! (He's Bill The Nightmare Guy)**

Then the chair launched Steven out causing him to land hard on the floor. Steven tried to get up but was stopped by tendrils coming out of the floor, grabbing his arm and legs. Steven lift his head to see Bill crouched down looking at him.

Bill: **Well if I'm feelin antsy and there's nothing much to do I might just cook a special batch Gem and Nightmare stew.**

Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly the monster fusion fell into a large cauldron and a spoon made up of human skin appeared and starting to stirring it.

Bill: **And don't you know the one thing that will?**

Bill then pressed his cane on Steven's forehead hard, Steven flinched as the cane started to press harder as if Cipher was trying to run it threw his head.

Bill: **A roly-poly Steven guy to add a little spice.**

Then shadow silhouettes of monsters that Steven had past nightmares about in his child hood as well as more demonic versions of Gem monsters he and the Gems have defeated.

The Monsters: **Wooah**

Bill: **Woooah**

The Monsters: **Wooah**

Bill: **Oooh!**

Bill and The Monsters: **(Wooah,) Yeah! I'm Bill The Nightmare Guy (He's Bill The Nightmare Guy)**

Steven tried to break his bonds, as he tried he looked at the demon and he looked back at him.

Steven: **Release me now! Or you will face the dire consequences! I do not wish to end you so please come to your senses.**

Then Steven found himself lifted up and his body started moving about on its own. Steven spotted string attached to his limbs and saw Bill above him moving him like a puppet.

Bill: **Ha! You're jokin, you're jokin I can't believe my ears!**

Bill sang holding up a severed ear.

Bill: **Would someone shut this freak up I'm drownin in my tears!**

Bill then dropped the strings and Steven fell down hard on the ground, he slowly got up, feeling the bruises from this dream world.

Bill: **It's funny I'm laughing! You really are too much. And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff.**

Steven looked around but Bill was nowhere to be found.

"What are you going to do?" Steven asked.

Bill then appeared before him, this time his color was red, and Bill spoke with a demonic voice.

" **I'M GONNA DO THE BEST I CAN!"**

Bill then grew to giant sized, Steven got out his Shield just as Bill slammed his arm down.

Steven tried to move but another arm came and slapped him across the floor. Steven got back up only for Bill to kick him towards the wall again and again.

Steven then tossed his shield at Cipher's eye, but Bill guessed that and fired a beam sending it right back at Steven.

Steven quickly dodged his own weapon and tired to find cover but a wall rising up form the ground stopped him.

He tried turning back only to face another wall, he looked left and right only to see two other walls.

Steven realized he was trapped and walls turned into a birdcage with Giant Bill holding it one hand and in his other hand a regular sized Bill was singing on a microphone.

Bill: **Woooooah! The sounds of rollin dice to me is music in the air , cause I'm a gambling, Cipher man although I don't play fair, it's much more fun I must confess.**

 **With lives on the line, not mine of course, but yours old boy now that'd be just fine.**

Steven: **Release me fast or you will have to answer for your heinous acts!**

The bottom of the cage suddenly dropped causing Steven to fall. He tried to use his levitation powers but realized that he could not. He soon found Bill falling with him.

Bill: **Oh brother, your something you put me in a spin!**

 **You're hardly comprehending, the position that you're in.**

Steven then landed softly on a spider web colored yellow while Bill was floating above him with both hands resting on top of his cane. Then the webs covered Steven's hands and legs and strands forced Steven to look up at Bill.

Bill: **It's hopeless, you're finished! You haven't got a prayer, cause I'm Bill the Nightmare guy and you. Ain't going. Nowhere.**

As Steven was force to listen to the mad laughter of this demon, Steven could only wait for the right moment where Cipher will let his guard down and Steven will have no choice but to kill the demon here.

If he can.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I tired my best here with this, I just hope it fits with Bill's character…come to think of it, is the Bill Cipher of Relativity/Gem Kids AU the same as the UF Bill?_


	16. Be Prepared

_Author's Note: Well I just realized that 616mcu had requested the Friends on the other side and I forget to mention him. Well to make it up to him, I'm going to use another song he requested, and it is one of the most famous of all the Disney Villain songs. This is set in the Reverse Diamond Falls'story but before they came to Earth._

Be Prepared.

Steven watched, observing the captive humans running around in playful ignorance.

To think he is half of them. Disgusting.

He came to Pink Diamond's Zoo to observe the other side of himself, these humans that came from a world that his Mother and other Diamonds where stand against by one of their own Quartz solider.

After finally reviewing all of the data that Peridot gave him. He knew what must be done.

Steven walked back into his ship where he was greeted by his Peridot, his Jasper and his Lapis.

"My Diamond this ship is ready to launch," spoke Peridot.

"My Diamond are you sure you want to do this?" Lapis asked, then was silenced as Steven glared at her.

"Don't question my decisions again, Lazuli."

Jasper came up to him and bowed, "The troops are ready, My Diamond. Would you like to have words with them before we arrive on that puny planet?"

"Why yes, Jasper I think I will."

Steven followed Jasper to the hanger with Lapis and Peridot following close.

They where nearly at the hanger when Steven stopped in his tracks.

"My diamond?" asked Jasper confused.

"What are those doing here?" Steven growled pointing that in front of the gathered troops where five rubies.

"Those Rubies are the best squadron I have ever seen," spoke Jasper.

"Umm, Jasper?" said Peridot looking at her screens, "If you forgot, our Diamond is not very fond of Ruby soldiers. After that near disaster in the Andromeda system."

"Due to that are Diamond nearly lost his life because of that," spoke Lapis.

"Don't think I forgot that!" Jasper snarled at the two but bowed to Steven. "My Diamond I can assure you these Rubies will not fail you. I stake my life on that."

Steven looked back at the Rubies, then entered the hanger. All the Gem soldiers stand in attention at the sight of him, including the Rubies.

"Listen well all of you!" Steven started, "Today we are going to fix a mistake, after many years we are going back to that miserable planet. Earth."

None of the gems present said anything for fear of igniting his wrath, but from the look in their eyes speaks of nervousness.

"With the death of Rose Quartz by the hand of my mother, the great Yellow Diamond. Any remaining traitors will be haunted down and shattered just like their leader was!"

"But before we set off dose anyone think this venture is unwise? If so step forward!"

Steven turned from the assembly as he did, all of the Gem soldiers took a step back leaving only the Ruby squad blindly unaware.

Jasper face palmed her self, while Peridot and Lapis let out a snicker at the Rubies ignorance.

Steven turned around to see the squad, he rolled his eyes, "Off course."

Steven: **I never thought Rubies as essential. There fools and unspeakably plain.**

 **But maybe they've a glimmer of potential. If allied to my vision and brain.**

Steven then started walking around the five Rubies, studying their features.

Steven: **I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as human's backside.**

Steven came upon the gem legged Ruby's wondering expression.

Steven: **But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!**

As he slapped her, forcing her attention.

Steven: **My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs.**

Steven so stood before all five of them.

Steven: **But we're talking conquest and destruction, even you can't be caught unawares.**

Steven then gazed at all of his soldiers.

Steven: **So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news.**

 **A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer.**

Leggy Ruby: **But where do we feature?**

Peridot: **Just listen to teacher.**

Steven: **I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared. BE PREPARED!**

"Yes, We will be prepared!" spoke the Eyeball Ruby.

"Uh for what?" asked Leggy Ruby.

"Did you not hear him, he is going to rule the Earth," said Doc Ruby.

"Did we not fail at that last time?" said Leggy Ruby.

"We will not fail this time, with our diamond here," said Jasper.

"Yeah we're going to rule the Earth!" shouted Eyeball Ruby as all the other Rubies started to dance but was stopped as lightning struck their feet.

"You fools we will not just rule the Earth!" shouted Steven.

"We won't?" They asked.

"We will destroy it if necessary!" shouted Steven. "Follow me and you all will have the rewards you seek!"

All the gems present cheered at their young Diamond.

"All hail Steven!" shouted Lapis.

"No!" shouted Jasper. "All hail our Diamond!"

Soon the room was filled with echoes of cheer.

"ALL HAIL OUR DIAMOND! ALL HAIL OUR DIAMOND!"

The Ruby Squad and Gem Soldiers: **It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a Diamond we all can adore.**

Steven gazed at his loyal soldiers.

Steven: **Of course, quid pro quo you're expected, to take certain duties on board.**

 **The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is…**

Steven lifts his hands and a barrage of lightning shout out circling the ceiling.

Steven: **YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**

Steven then activated a lift raising him up as he looked down at his followers. Hearing them praise him.

Steven: **So prepare for the conquest of the century! Be prepared for my glorious raise!**

Steven: **Meticulous planning.**

The Gems: **He will rule.**

Steven: **Tenacity Spanning**

The Gems: **All he sees.**

Steven: **Decades of denial.**

The Gem: **Crystal Gems, shall be deceased.**

Steven: **Is simply while I'll, be king undisputed! Respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!**

 **All our enemies will not be spared, BE PREPARED!**

Steven and the Gems: **ALL OUR ENEMIES WILL NOT BE SPARED! BE PREPARED!**

Steven soon joined in the chorus of laughter as the ship started its way towards the unexpected planet.

There will be no one to stand against him now.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I hope I did the song justice. Once again this song was requested by 616mcu and I hope you like it._


	17. My Lullaby

_uthor's Note: Once More a request form MiniJen. She asked me to do a fansong for Yellow Diamond and I was going to do it…until I heard another villain song and I had to flip for which one I was going to try._

 _After much deliberation I'm sad to say I will be going with the one I heard but what MiniJen suggested the story to fit the song will remain._

 _This involves the Stonemason plot, for those who do not know it you can find out from her Tumblr page._

My Lullaby.

Dipper tried his best to struggle free from his straps but to no use. Dipper even tried to move his new metallic appendage but no matter how hard he tried it would not move.

"Do not bother, human," spoke the square shaped hair Peridot with her gem in place where her right eye would be, "You newly added limb attachment has not fully been activated."

"Well if you could activate it," asked Dipper, "There is a certain gesture I would like to give you."

The Peridot or Squaridot as Mable or Steven would call her, gave no expression as she returned to the monitors by the strapped table.

Then a large door opened brining out the second person Dipper hates in the entire universe. Yellow Diamond.

By her side is her Pearl giving him a smug look.

"Not so tough now are you human?"

"Pearl," Yellow Pearl stood in attention to her Diamond, "Yes my Diamond?"

"Do not mock him, after all he will be serving me just as you do."

"Oh yes, that will be happen, not!" spoke Dipper. "The only way I will ever work with you is over my dead body."

"Sadly that is impossible at the moment," answered Squaridot.

Yellow Diamond bend her knee to look at Dipper, "You may show some resistance now, but after this process you will serve me."

Dipper looked blankly at her, "Uh, can you not hear over that silly helmet of yours? I said I will never work for you! You oversized giraffe!

Yellow Diamond's faces was filled with rage and was about to electrocute him for that insult, but she calmed down and gave him a smile that gave Dipper a chill.

Yellow Diamond turned her attention to his robot arm as she traced her finger over it, "You must be so tired after gaining this, perhaps it's time for a rest."

Yellow Diamond: **Sleep now, little Dipper let your dreams take wing, soon when the time has come, they will feel your sting.**

"My Diamond, the procedure is ready," said Squaridot pressing a button on the monitor.

"Procedure? What procedure?!" Dipper asked, suddenly large flat metallic walls rose from underneath the table and completely covered him up. What was once a table has become a coffin like shape.

"The human has been unconscious, my Diamond," said Squaridot looking at the screen on the metal coffin.

Yellow Diamond chuckled at this news, "Good, make sure he knows the voice of his Diamond."

Yellow Diamond: **I've been beaten, humiliated, long where my defense and when I think of what those Gems did. I get a little tense!**

Yellow Diamond created an orb of lightning and tossed it at robonoid, destroying it.

Yellow Diamond: **But I dream of dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. Cause it soothes me ever deeply and it helps me get some rest.**

 **The sound of Rose's shattered gasp!**

Yellow Pearl gave a fake cry of pain.

Yellow Diamond: **Her Gems squealing in my grasp!**

Squaridot snickered at that thought.

Yellow Diamond: **Her precious humans mournful cries! That's my Lullaby!**

 **Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive, trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live.**

Yellow Pearl: **So you found yourself somebody who will bring Rose to her knees.**

Yellow Diamond smiled at her Pearl as she rubbed her fingers on Yellow Pearl's cheek.

Yellow Diamond: **Oh the battle shall be horrid, but that kind of works for me.**

Yellow Diamond turned back to the coffin and looked at a view showing the sleeping human.

Yellow Diamond: **The melody for shattering stones!**

Dipper groaned in his sleep as the side of his face glowed yellow.

Yellow Diamond: **Followed by some broken bones.**

Dipper's hand along with his metallic one clenched in a fist.

Yellow Diamond: **A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby!**

 **When all is done, their will be no where to run! Then when they see their friend, they will see that he is their killer, and they'll realize it's the end!**

As Yellow Diamond stood proudly looking down, Squaridot and Yellow Pearl.

Squaridot: **Sleep, you wretched human,**

Yellow Pearl glares at her.

 **Uh-I mean precious human thing**

Yellow Pearl: **Soon when the time has come.**

Yellow Diamond: **They will feel your sting!**

Suddenly the coffin glowed and sounds of Dipper screaming in pain can be heard almost barley.

Yellow Diamond: **The pounding of the drums of war, there fears will stay for evermore!**

Squaridot: **The joys of vengeance!**

Yellow Pearl: **Testify!**

Yellow Diamond: **I can hear the cheeing!**

Squaridot & Yellow Pearl: **Long live the Diamonds!**

Yellow Diamond: **My revenge is nearing and then our flag will fly against a blood red sky! That's. My. Lullaby!**

The screaming ceased. The glow was gone. Then without warning a yellow blade pierced out from the coffin cutting it open.

Squaridot and Yellow Pearl moved away as the figure lift himself up.

Yellow Diamond gave a wicked smile.

"He is ready."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Once again I would like to say sorry for not using the song that MiniJen requested, I liked the song, but I thought The Lion King 2 song fit better with Yellow Diamond but perhaps I will use the song she suggested in my future stories that involve the UF AUs someday._


	18. Jasper

_Author's Note: This story is set in the Reverse Diamond Falls story, but this one centers around Jasper and sung by a couple of the Ruby squad. The song is a Disney song and when I heard it this idea pop right in the noggin._

Jasper (A version of Gaston 2017 version)

Within the ship is the training chamber for the soldiers of Steven Diamond. This room allows Quartz and Ruby soldiers to train and perfect their skills.

Peridot records each Gem's success in combat to choose a worthy solider for any mission that their Diamond demands of them.

The combat training ends as the doors where instantly destroyed by two fits belonging to the top solider of Steven's armada. Jasper.

Peridot can only tell that Jasper had once again failed to stop the Crystal Gems. Yet again.

Jasper snarled as she stomped to her chair as the rest of the gems in the area tried not to glance at her for fear of raising her rage and thus having her blame them.

"I just can't believe it! Me the greatest warrior defeated by a bunch of human children and that corrupted little..." Jasper let out a roar as she smashed part of her chair.

One of the pieces managed to hit Leggy Ruby in the face and it took her only eight seconds to react to it.

"Oh, poor Jasper," cooed Navy Ruby.

"Oh if only we where out their with her," said Army Ruby "We could have taken them down!"

"Indeed," said Doc Ruby, "But right now Jasper needs some cheering up. Who wants to volunteer?"

"ME!-Um I mean me," said Eyeball Ruby trying to cover up her out burst.

Eyeball carefully walked towards Jasper.

Jasper saw the Ruby but paid her no mind as she started crumbling a piece of metal from the chair.

Eyeball was about to say something when Jasper spook first, "If you say anything about my failed mission I will personally ram you out of the ship."

Eyeball gulped as she moved back only for Navy to stop her.

"That's not how you cheer someone up, Ruby! Let me show you how its done," she smiled as she skipped to Jasper.

Navy Ruby: **Gosh it disturbs me to see you Jasper, Looking so down in the dumps.**

Jasper eyed Navy with a glare but Navy just smiled.

Navy: **Every Gem here loved to be you Jasper even when taking your lumps.**

 **There's no gem in town as admired as you, your everyone's favorite Gem.**

 **Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why!**

Jasper tired to slam her, but Navy jumped in time and moved to the other side of the chair. Soon everyone was watching them.

Navy: **No one's slick as Jasper, no one's quick as Jasper, no one's neck is incredibly thick as Jasper.**

Navy then jumped on Jasper's head and placed her in a headlock, Jasper did nothing as the Ruby tried to choke her only for Jasper to toss her back to her squad.

Navy: **For there's no gem here as strong without forces.**

Doc, Army, Leggy: **A perfect, a pure solider gem.**

Eyeball then joined in.

Eyeball: **You can ask any Ruby or Quartz here, and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on.**

Eyeball and The Squad: **Who breaks gems (Like Jasper) who beats foes (Like Jasper) who's much more then any of them like Jasper.**

Jasper grinned at them while Peridot rolled her eyes at this foolish act.

Jasper: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

All: **My what a gem that Jasper!**

Jasper got up and walked to the Ruby squad.

Jasper: **I needed that encouragement, that all will do.**

Peridot: **Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you.**

Jasper frowned at Peridot.

"Well it is the truth," Peridot said back to her recordings not knowing that Jasper was coming to her. The squad and the rest of the soldiers watched knowing what was going to happen

All: **No. One-**

By the time Peridot turned around, Jasper punched her right into the wall leaving a large dent with her limb enhancers out of the hole.

All: - **fights like Jasper. Douses lights like Jasper.**

Eyeball: **In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Jasper.**

Jasper chuckled at her hit and turned back to her audience.

Jasper: **When I hunt here I stay by the river, and beasts of the field say a prayer.**

 **When I find my foe, I'll come to deliver. Then I strike from behind.**

Leggy: **Is that fair?**

Jasper: **I don't care!**

All: **No one hits like Jasper. Matches wits like Jasper.**

Doc Ruby tossed Jasper a robonoid to Jasper.

Doc: **When fighting enemies nobody slits like Jasper.**

Jasper: **I'm especially good at destroy and maming.**

Jasper then crushed the robot thus making it flat.

All: **Ten points for Jasper!**

Jasper then stood in the middle of the crowd.

Jasper: **Before I was made, the drills dug and they dug some that hoping to make something large, and when I emerged I was more then they thought, cause I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

Jasper clap her hands instantly activating the room's combat systems.

Soon the room was filled with holograms of the Crystal gems. Jasper let out a loud laugh as she slammed on some of the holograms of Garnet after that the entire room was filled with Rubies and Quartz attacking the holograms.

Peridot managed to get herself out of the dent feeling not at all happy from that experience.

With wide eyes she ducked as a Quartz solider almost smashed her head trying to fight a hologram Pearl.

Peridot tried to get out of the room, carefully and nearly trying to avoid getting hit again.

When she was almost by the doors, Jasper grabbed her again and used her as a bat against the holograms of the corrupted Amethyst.

Jasper was happy at crushing the freak despite it being a hologram while Peridot was not feeling well and being used as a stick.

Jasper then tossed Peridot, sending her screaming out the door like a missile.

Then the training stopped and the scoreboard showed that Jasper had the most kills.

Eyeball: **Who has brains!**

All: **Like Jasper?**

Navy: **Entertains!**

All: **Like Jasper?**

Jasper: **Who can make up these endless refrains like Jasper? I'll hunt Humans and use them as decorations!**

All: **Say it again, who's a gem among gems? Who's the super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess?**

 **Ask her fans and her five hangers-on. There's just one gem in town who's got all of it down…**

Leggy: **And her name's J-A-S…P.. I believe there's another P… It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before…**

Eyeball slapped Leggy's head.

All: **Jasper!**

All the soldiers then bowed to her as Jasper tossed her cap and stood with her proud grin as she clenched her fist.

"Next time, runt," she thought. "I'm going to break you."

The end.

 _Author's Note, You know I was always on the fence about the Gaston song being a bad guys song, it just never stuck me as one but when the 2017 movie came and I say that version of Gaston, I thought yeah that guy is more worth calling a villain._


	19. It Feels so Good to be Bad

_Author's Note: This song will take place in the Relativity/Gem Kids staring my idea of what Adult Gideon and Child bud will be in this AU._

It Feels so Good to be Bad.

Within the residents of the Gleeful house, there is a room and in it lies the 'Master of the house' Gideon Gleeful, no one would think that his large southern cowboy looking man would have any villainous motives.

But there he is sitting down looking over the Journal that has granted him fame and fortune, but soon when his boy comes with the deed to the Mystery Shack he will have power.

The door of the room opened and jumping out with a smile on his young face is Bud Gleeful the son of Gideon.

"I'm home, Pa!" said Bud happily.

"Ah, my boy I can tell by that smile of yours that you did something exiting today at the shack?" grinned Gideon.

"Yeah, I had so much fun with the Pine Twins and those Crystal gals," laughed Bud, "But the real fun was when…"

"Ok so where is the deed?"

Bud blinked in confusion, "The what?"

Gideon frowned, "The deed to the Mystery shack, boy. The only reason I let you go to that run down shack in the first place."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," Bud chuckled putting his hand behind his head.

Gideon's face was all red, almost like he was ready to burst. Bud stepped back knowing full well what his pappy is like when he gets mad.

Gideon covered his face then pulled back showing a more calm like feature.

"Son? Would you say that those boys believe you? Trust you?" asked Gideon.

"Well…yeah. Of course I'm more of Stanly's friend but Stanford is an okay guy…"

"Then that is just all we need," smiled Gideon patting his son's head.

"And who knows maybe you can gain the trust of those rock girls as well," Gideon gave a wicked grin, "Imagine it, boy. Gaining not only the power within that shack but also knowing the secrets within that temple!"

Bud looked at his farther as he scratched his head, "Eh, yeah but why are we doing it again?"

Gideon faced palmed himself and looked back at his son, "Boy, sometimes its not worth being your daddy."

Bud looked down sadly, then Gideon walked behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Ah, but you have some much potential and so much to learn." Gideon grabbed Bud's chin making him look at him

Gideon: **If you listen well, you'll be malicious, spiteful or a trifle vicious. With me here you'll learn to cheating and to lied.**

Gideon then motioned his son to the table and spun him around so he manages to find himself sitting on the chair

Gideon: **And you'll do some double-dealing, scheming, swindling, and stealing, Still you're an amateur but heaven knows, you've tried.**

"Well, Pa it's just like you said," spoke Bud, "They trust me enough that I think that they might bring me along on their next adventure."

"Good boy," smiled Gideon, "And very soon your efforts will be rewarded."

Gideon: **You'll develop so much faster now you're working with a master, who will help you cultivate your darker side!**

Gideon pulled out an all new amulet somewhat similar to his old one but this one sporting a triangle symbol on it, and by activating it, his eyes started to glow a deep red.

Bud stood back as he gulped in fear at his Pa's new strange abilities, suddenly he could not move out of the chair and he along with it started to float around Gideon.

Gideon: **You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before and you'll find that when your really rotten to the core!**

Gideon snapped his fingers and a pair of scissors along with a comb and a bottle of hair gel hovered above him, the with a twirl of his finger he brought the chair along with his trapped son and he began to mess with his son's hair with the tools floating and working by themselves.

Gideon: **It feels so good to be bad! So delicious to be a despicable cad.**

Bud winced at the pulling of his hair and nearly freaked out when the floating scissors almost cut his nose off.

Gideon: **It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling, to give somebody the worst time they've ever had. It feels so good to be bad!**

Gideon snapped his fingers again and the tools where sent back. Gideon looked at Bud now that his hair matches his.

Gideon then took his son's hand to bring him to the journal, "Now listen well, son."

Gideon: **Universe does not notice but his time is ending! He's going to wish that he was never born. I promise you that by the summer's ending hour!**

 **He will bow to my Power!**

"But, Pa I thought you said this whole thing will be over tonight?" said Bud.

Gideon clenched his fist and held the journal up and slammed it back down on the table, Bud jumped back at that.

Gideon: **True, but you had your chance then you blew it, I entrusted you to do it, but you bungled it and threw your chance away!**

Gideon then forced Bud back into the chair then using the other amulet he lifts the chair and pun his son around fast.

Gideon: **It's a problem you've created, without the deed my plans been belated, I'm not naming names but someone has to pay!**

"I'M! SORRY! PA!" shouted Bud as he was being spun.

"Ah, never mind that, besides this just gives me more time to plan, then when everything is in order I will start by crushing those infernal Pine Boys and those Crystal Twerps!" said Gideon laughing at the such a thought.

"BUT! THERE! MY! FRIENDS!"

Gideon snapped his fingers making the chair stop spinning and sat back down. Bud's head was dizzy and when he tried to move he nearly fell down.

"Not any more," smiled Gideon straightening his son and making sure that if he does puck it would be away from his new suit.

"They are our enemies, and you will continue to do anything I say. You do want to make your Pa happy don't you, son?" said Gideon.

Bud looked up trying to say something but sighed instead and nod his head sadly, "Okay, Pa."

Gideon smiled and pulled out a small suit similar to his own and gave it to Bud.

Gideon: **Though you gave me cause to doubt you. There's a loathsomeness about you, that brings me back to my simpler days!**

Soon Bud was dressed just like his farther and Gideon gave him the Journal and took a picture as if this was a proud moment.

Gideon: **And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know you'll taste the joy that comes when you're the lowest of the low!**

Gideon then put on his cowboy hat and an extra one for Bud and using his amulet made Bud dance along with him.

Gideon: **It feels so good to be bad! So delightful to be a deplorable cad, It so appealing to have the feeling that what your doing gets trouble brewing and drives everybody MAD!**

Gideon then turned his son to him and looked him in the eye.

Gideon: **You've got my guarantee. It feels so good to be bad!**

Gideon laughed as Bud joined in but only letting out a small chuckle.

"So exciting, Son!" laughed Gideon.

"Yeah, so inviting," sighed Bud sadly.

Gideon: **So Good to be Bad!**

Gideon held the Journal and spun around in joy unaware of his son gloom face over having to betray his new found friends.

"Yee-HA!"

The End.

 _Author's Note, This song if you don't know comes from the movie All Dogs go to heaven 2. Not a bad flick for a sequel if you asked me. Also what do you guys think of this version of Gideon and Bud?_


	20. Please Wake Up

_Author's Note: Sad day everyone. At around 3 o'clock at night my Granny passed away peacefully. So I'm skipping the villain songs for a day and putting up a song in memory of her. Also this takes place in the Relativity/Gem Kids AU_

Please Wake Up.

Everyone was gathered outside the Mystery Shack waiting and worrying. Steven came out, his gave a tired expression but a ray of hope.

Everyone came to him at once, only for Connie to calm everyone down.

"Okay Kids, everyone lets give him some time to speak," Connie looked to him, "How is Lapis?"

Steven smiled softly "It was almost touch and go there, but thanks to some strange ointment that Dipper brought from his travels in the portal we managed to heal her up."

Amethyst patted Peridot as she let out tears of joy. Stanly let out a sigh of relief, Ford and Pearl hugged each other while Garnet let out a breath she was holding happy that this was the future she was hopping would happen.

Mable came up to Steven, "How's Dipper?"

"He said he was going to stay by her side until she wakes up," Steven said, "We put her in the spare room in the shack."

Mable smiled, "Okay everyone you heard him, Lapis is going to be fine. Now everyone I think we should all get some rest and hope Lapis will recover soon."

Steven looked back up at the spare room's window hopping that Lapis will recover. Cause truthfully he did not know if she will make it. But Dipper told him he had no doubt she will.

Inside the room, Dipper watched the sleeping gem, ever vigilant, waiting for any signs of activity form her.

Threw out their time together he became quit attached to Lapis as well as she for him.

Dipper looked out on the night sky as the moon's light shined on both of them.

Dipper: **I can tell time by the Moon. I can tell time by the Sun. No matter how I mark, the hour's light and dark. I tell you your time's just begun.**

Dipper walked towards the bed carefully looking at Lapis's Gem for any signs of damage but not before gently brushing her hair with his hand.

Dipper: **It is morning in your life. Day is breaking—oh so bright. You've barely made a start, just one beat of my heart. Don't sleep away the morning light.**

Dipper gently rubbed her cheeks while moving a strand of hair from her sleeping face.

Dipper: **Please wake up. Please wake up. Leave dark dreams behind. Please wake up. It's your morning golden day to find.**

Dipper wiped a tear from his eyes as he used his other hand to held on to Lapis's hand.

Dipper: **Once I had a morning, too. I was young once just like you. It's evening in my life.**

 **All I have is the night.**

 **But it'd still be morning for you.**

 **For you.**

Sleep soon managed to take him as Dipper on his knees rest his head on the side of the bed, not knowing that as he slept Lapis's hand grasped tight on his.

The End.

 _In Memory of my Granny. Wake up to a better world._

 _Author's Note: Well, here it is. I hope you guys will understand and don't worry I will be back to doing Villain songs soon._


	21. It's Our Town Now!

_Author's Note:_ _Well the sad days have past me and now I'm back on the story road. To start back on the bad guy song road, a request from 616mcu has suggested a Disney Villain fan song that all know._

 _This takes place during UF's Weirdmageddon as the Crystal Gems see first hand on what has become of the town. Also make a note this is not what will happen when MiniJen gets to that plot point, this is just how I would picture it._

It's Our Town Now!

From the temple The Crystal Gems could see the x shaped hole in the sky while the once blue sky turned orange red. Each of them knew what was happened but neither one said anything.

It was only when Garnet spoke was the silence broken.

"We've got to get down there."

As fast as they could the Gems saw all manner of strange and horrible things. From a giant head with an arm attached on top to creatures with a single eye and bat wings turning the frightened people of Gravity Falls to stone and being taken away to a floating Pyramid.

But what shocked the Gems most was seeing a large yellow arm floating above the Pyramid.

"Yellow Diamond, she's here?" Pearl spoke as she trembled in fear at this sight of the ship and everything around her.

Amethyst tried to think of something to lighten the mood, but seeing all of this. It was very hard for her to say anything funny about this.

Amethyst turned to Garnet, seeing her hands shacking, our of fear or rage she could not tell.

"Eh, Garnet? What are we going to…"

Both Pearl and Amethyst jumped back a bit as Garnet let out a scream as she grabbed her head.

It was almost like she was in pain.

The scream stopped and Garnet raised her head up, her visor on the ground and her third eye constantly looking left to right and up and down as if to decide which path to take.

"I-I don't know how to stop this," Garnet spoke softly with a hint of fear in her voice.

 _"_ _That's the spirit, Tag team!"_

Immediately The Crystal Gems brought out their weapons as they turned to see Bill Cipher floating over them.

Bill laughed at them, " _Still think you can fight me now? Have you not looked around?"_

Bill Cipher: **I've filled this boring place.**

Amethyst jumped to attack first only to be pulled back as her whip was grabbed by one of Bill's Henchmaniacs, Pyronica as she used the whip to bounce Amethyst like a yo-yo.

Pyronica: **Filled with wholesome, crazy faces.**

Garnet and Pearl tried to attack and save their friend but was soon stopped by the other Henchmaniacs.

Amophous Shape wrapped around Pearl like a snake and Garnet was pinned down by Xanthar while the others stood by Bill's side.

Hectorgon: **Hanging out**

Kryptos: **Killing time**

8 Ball: **Where everyone's a friend of mine.**

Amethyst managed to let go of her wipe but then suddenly was grabbed from behind by Paci-Fire as Pyronica swallowed her whip.

Pyronica: **Inside this evil joint**

Paci-Fire: **Every freak gets to the point.**

Bill laughed as he created a clock tower out of bones.

Bill: **This day will live in infamy!**

The Gems watched as the skeleton hands all pointed to a skull head where the number twelve should have been as it crackled in joy.

Bill: **The Town you know is history!**

Then the Henchmaniacs tossed the Gems to the ground as they all stood by Bill.

Bill & The Henchmaniacs: **It's our town now! It's our town now!**

The Gem stood back up ready to fight, then Garnet pushed Pearl and Amethyst out of the way as Eye bats tried to zap them.

Pyronica and Keyhole: **It's the fact you can't ignore!**

8 Ball: **Shut the Windows…**

Teeth: **...lock the doors!**

Bill & The Henchmaniacs: **It's our town now!**

The Garnet managed to punch away the Eye bats as Pearl and Amethyst where finishing off one when the quickly dodge a fist from the One-Armed Monstrosity and Garnet jumped out of the way as a Cthulhu like monster tried to squish her with it's foot.

One-Armed Monstrosity and Cthulhu: **Raise your mugs you thieves and thugs.**

Garnet tried to slam her gauntlets at the One-Armed Monstrosity, only for The creation with 88 different faces to grabbed them form her hands.

The creation with 88 different faces: **Join the rabble-rousing crowd!**

All: **It's our town now!**

Xanthar then swiped his arm at them causing them to hit into a brick wall as Lava Lamp laughed.

Lava Lamp: **It's where the crazy fun is made so perfectly.**

Amethyst and Pearl both jumped out and tried to fuse but was interrupted as a car slammed into them stopping the fusion.

Garnet came out seeing Gideon and his fellow prison mates beside him.

Gideon: **Every shining star is due respect!**

"I love this guy!" shouted Ghost eyes.

Bill snapped his fingers causing large arms to appear and grab the Gems and placed them in the center of town.

Bill: **You want to fight and win here, but your story ends.**

Suddenly lightning hit the hands, destroying them instantly. The Gems turned around all of them nearly tired when at once they found themselves facing Yellow Diamond and behind her an army of gem soldiers.

Yellow Diamond: **You had your fun.**

Gem Soldiers: **You made your play.**

Bill: **But every rebel has their days!**

Then Gems summon their weapons one more time as they found themselves surrounded by Gem soldiers and demons. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst all charged at the army as Bill, The Henchmaniacs, Yellow diamond, Gideon and the prisoners all watched.

All: **It's our town now!**

The Prisoners: **Down and dirty!**

All: **It's our town now!**

Henchmaniacs: **What a party!**

Gideon: **All our foes will bawl and crawl!**

Henchmaniacs: **Will eat their remain.**

Yellow Diamonds: **Shatter them All!**

All: **It's our town now!**

Henchmaniacs: **What a party!**

All: **Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!**

" _Boy I love this!"_ laughed Bill seeing The Crystal Gem beaten but slightly still standing.

Bill then appeared before them and one by one with his sharp cane he puffed them all.

 _"_ _Game over Runt, hit the road Bird Brain and take a hike, Tag Team!"_

All: **IT'S OUR TOWN NOW!**

Bill set up the poofed Gems in a row and using his can as a golf club he hit all three sending them far in the distance in the woods.

All: **Don't bother fighting back! It's our town now!**

Bill and his Henchmaniacs started to laugh as Yellow Diamond snickered and Gideon chuckled.

Gravity Falls was theirs.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this cause it was a migraine to think of, but it was worth it._


	22. Snuff Out The Light

_Author's Note: Hello everyone we are nearing Halloween and before we get to my surprise bad guys song for that day here is another combo UF AUs. This one is the Relativity/Gem Kids Au of Gravity Rises/Momswap._

 _In this story we focus on an older evil version of Pacifica in jail by the good guys and the song I am using is a deleted Disney Villain song that I felt was perfect for this._

Snuff Out The Light.

Alone in her cell, The mad old Northwest woman was drawing on her cell wall. It was a circle with several different images and the center was yet to be drawn as she held her chalk the doors to the cells opened.

Quickly she covered the image with her poster and hid the chalk under her pillow.

Pacifica walked up to her bars to see the guards putting a new addition to the prison.

"And that will teach you about stealing form the mayor!"

"But it was only a Pie!" shouted the female prisoner.

"Yeah, the Mayor's 1st prize pie!" shouted the Cop as he slammed the cell bars. "Craze woman never even ate the Pie just started smothering her self with it."

"Well, you all have a new addition to you creeps," spoke the Cop leaving the room.

Pacifica looked at the new prisoner and smiled as she got out her chalk again, "Oh now don't any of you worry soon we will all be out of here."

"How do you know?" asked the New Prisoner.

"Cause she is the great Northwest!"

"Yeah she knows what to do!"

"Pacifica makes jail time fun time!"

All the prisoners shouted from their bars.

"Thank you girls," smiled Pacifica. "And soon all of us will get what we wanted. Even I will finally have what I want."

"A Handsome man?" spoke a prisoner.

"That and youth," smiled Pacifica. "For you see…."

Pacifica: **When a woman acquires a certain age and the men who adored you no longer swoon.**

The cells where silent as all the female prisoners came to the bars and listen.

 **It pays to avoid the sunlit days and live by the light of the kindly moon, but the moon grows old just like us all and her beautiful years are done.**

Pacifica stopped drawing for a moment and turned to look at her audience.

 **So now she prays through endless days. To take. Her revenge. On the sun.**

Pacifica slammed her hip at the bars causing them to open as she twist and turned around the prison as her fellow prisoners watched in awe at the old woman's moves

Pacifica: **When I was a girl at my daddy's side, a great and rich physician, revealed to me in secret signs the mark of a magician and Daddy was no dummy, he did outrageous things with the money and all of the stiffs that he would thrive would look better dead then they did alive!**

Pacifica snapped her fingers making all the bars open setting free all the female prisoners who started to dance along with her.

Pacifica: **I studied well I leant the trade. I thought my looks would never fade, if I could find that recipe to give eternal youth to me, it was always my ambition to use Pap's tuition and gain some small remission form the vagaries of time.**

Pacifica stopped causing the rest to follow her, she went to the garbage and pulled out an old newspaper showing the Pine's family and the Gems.

The ones who put her here in the first place, the paper showing a picture of them smiling like a shining sun.

Pacifica: **Every little ray of sunshine robs me of my youth.**

 **Who to blame?**

 **Who the one?**

 **Who to curse?**

 **The only one I like to blame the most would be my foes them and the sun.**

Pacifica then started to tear the paper piece by piece until it was nothing but confetti.

Pacifica: **Snuff out the light. Claim your right. To a world of darkness. Snuff out the light. Cipher's right. Bring a world of darkness.**

The ladies then started dancing again as Pacifica tossed the confetti in the air and joined this little celebration.

Pacifica: **When the sun soon sets it's final dawn, every wrinkle soon be gone. I could squeeze myself with glee. The promises where made to me.**

 **And I really stopped at nothing. Murder, treachery, and lying!**

 **Whatever it takes to keep my looks, you really can't blame a girl for trying. HA!**

 **Snuff out the light. Claim your right. To a world of darkness. Snuff out the light. Cipher's right. Bring a world of darkness.**

Pacifica then spotted a cop looking out the window of the door out of the cells, she motion one of the larger stronger prisoners to the door.

As soon as one of the jailers came out he was punched right out.

Pacifica smiled and started dancing her way back to her own cell, soon all the prisoners started singing with her.

Pacifica and The Prisoners: **Snuff out the light. Claim your right. To a world of darkness. Snuff out the light, here tonight!**

The Prisoners: **Now we all wait for eternal darkness, wishing for an eternal youthful night, bring out forth the coming blackness, no more squinting in the light!**

Pacifica came back to the drawing and started finishing the center.

Pacifica and The Prisoners: **Fear of monsters, we don't fear, bring out all of you carrion beasts, we will rise up in the darkness so join us in our coming feast!**

 **Bring the wraiths and apparitions, sprit, demon, phantom shade, come Weirdmaggedon we are waiting. Now dance and watch the dying sunlight fade!**

Finished, thought Pacifica as a familiar triangle creature was drawn onto the image.

"I'm ready to make our deal."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Hmm. I'm not sure this is one of my best ones yet. I think it was a fast pass work. Oh well come Halloween you guys will be getting a better villain song for the holiday….I hope._


	23. I Put A Spell On You

_Author's Note: Happy Halloween everybody! Now this story is centered in The Reverse Diamond Falls this centers around a possible sequel like what Minjen is planning. This is just an idea nothing is being planned. It centers around Mabel and facing Steven Diamond for revenger and showing him a new power she has gained._

 _More info on this idea will be told at the bottom of this songfic._

 _Ps. You guys should all know this song._

I Put A Spell On You.

 _"_ Wakey wakey!"

Steven opened his eyes finally awaken from his unconscious state. He did not even remember who or what attacked him.

The lights where bright in his eyes but finally the young Diamond could see clearly. He was on a stage tied up and before him a captive audience. Captive being the literal sense, even if they do not have ropes around them he could tell by their fearful expression the people where trapped. But by who?

"Hello! Turn around!"

Steven turned his head to see a face he would wish not to see again. Mable Pines the human who had a sad affection for him and by her side two other girls.

The one dressed in black wrestling outfit and black eyeliner, Grenda and the girl who seems to think she is some cyborg with knives attached to her writs, Candy.

And Mable standing in the center of the two once more wearing the same outfit she always wears but in her hand she holds a wooden staff with a skull attached. That was new.

Mable lean down towards the bind Diamond and chuckled, "It is so nice to see you again, Steven did you miss me?"

Before Steven could let out a remark Mable shoved her staff in his stomach causing him to fall on his back.

"Let me answer my question. No you don't miss me and to be far I don't miss you," Mabel said with a low tone.

Steven snarled at her. How dare she strike me down, he thought. He tried to free himself form the rope but surprisingly the rope started to tighten its grip on him.

"I've learned a few new tricks while you where gone. Someone who promise me revenge," Mable said smiling.

"You mean for your brother?" said Steven glaring.

Mable snickered, "Well Dipper had that coming, but you that is a small part of it. No the real reason is because I gave you my heart and what did you do to it?"

Mable swung her staff barley missing Steven's head.

"Well can anyone tell me what he did!?" she shouted to the audience, but all she heard was silent whimpers.

Mable groaned, "Girls can you tell me he did?"

"HE TOOK YOUR HEART AND POUND IT!" shouted Grenda smashing a rock randomly.

"And with precision ripped it into microscopic pieces," said Candy in a cold voice.

"Yeah he did do that," Mable rubbed the skull top affectionately, "After all the things I did for him and he treats me like them."

Mable swung her staff and the audience and from the skull's face a green flame spouted out, almost catching their heads on fire if they did not duck.

Steven looked out in shock, but not at the flame but at Mable. Her eye's now the color green as she looked at him with rage as she staff now face's him.

"All I wanted from you was love!" she spoke with a dark voice, "And you compared me to them, call me pathetic and foolish, not worth your attention! I CAN KILL YOU NOW FOOL!"

Steven gazed at the skull as it opened its jaw ready to let loose it's flame upon him.

Then the flames around the skull where extinguished and Mable's eyes returned to her normal color as she smiled at him.

"But that is what you want isn't it?"

* * *

Dipper stood outside the Tent of Telepathy as motioned, Connie, Pacifica and Gideon to come close.

They carefully looked inside and witnessed the whole event.

"How did she gain that power?" asked Connie.

"How ever she got it Ford never told us about it," said Dipper.

"What I don't get is why she did not zap him?" asked Gideon.

"Well if I was in her shoes, which I'm not because they do not look good on me at all," started Pacifica, "I would make any guy that broke my heart suffer."

Dipper and Gideon looked at her.

"It's a girl thing," shrugged Pacifica.

"Eh, I probably would do that," said Connie.

Dipper then looked back inside, "Wait what's going on now?"

* * *

"What are you talking about? I don't wish to die!" shouted Steven.

"So you say," said Mabel twirling her staff, "But my little friend here says other wise."

"But that is not important. Why kill you, when I can make you suffer."

Mable snapped her fingers and the stage lights pointed at her.

Mable: **I put a spell on you. And now your mine.**

She moved her staff in front of her like a microphone.

 **You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyin'**

"Um, why don't we let her deal with him and we can leave right now?" said Gideon getting nervous.

"We get the people out first and then we can watch Mable deal with him once and for all," Connie said glaring at Steven.

"Does any one here that growling?" asked Pacifica.

Mable: **It's been three whole years, right down to the day. Now I am back and there's hell to pay.**

Steven winced in pain as the ropes tightened their grip.

Mable: **I put a spell on you. And now you're mine!**

Mable waved her staff as she twirled around in glee, suddenly Steven was lifted up in the air as he hovered over the crowd as Candy and Grenda stood side to side by Mable.

Mable faced the crowed with her eyes back to green "Oh Gravity Falls, Guess what? I'm back!"

Mable: **I put a spell on you, and now you're gone**

Candy and Grenda: **Gone gone gone so long!**

Steven tried to use his gem to summon his weapon but the magic form the ropes somehow prevented this.

Mable: **My whammy fell on you, and it was strong.**

Candy and Grenda: **So strong, so strong, so strong!**

Mable eyed Steven and with smile she twirled her staff and then green lighting erupted from the ropes shocking him.

Mable: **Your wretched little lives, have all been cursed cause of all the witches working. I'm the worst.**

 **I put a spell on you. And now you're mine!**

Candy and Grenda: **Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out. She ain't lying.**

* * *

"Seriously I hear something growling," said Pacifica.

"Maybe it is Amethyst trying to find us?" said Connie.

"Guys," whispered Gideon clearly terrified.

The other's looked behind them to see a large tusked Boar glaring with green eyes at them.

"Wait is that Waddles?" said Dipper looking closely at the beast.

"But how can a small greedy pig turn into that huge monster!" shirked Gideon.

"Maybe the same thing that made Mabel that powerful," said Connie pulling out her sword.

"Wait if its true then we should draw back now," said Dipper.

"Dipper's right we should get the Gems on this one," said Pacifica.

Before Connie could argue the Monster Waddles charged them, quickly they dodged him and ran into the woods but the creature chased after them.

* * *

Mable: **If you don't believe you better get superstitious. Ask my gal pals!**

Candy and Grenda: **Ooh, she's vicious!**

Steven tried his best to free himself despite the pain only for him to land hard on the ground then right back up to hit the ceiling.

Mable: **I put a spell on you. A wicked spell.**

Mable waved her staff to the crowd and the skull let out a green mist that surrounded the audience.

One by one all their eyes turned green and each on stood up and cheered for her like they use to do.

Mable: **I put a spell on you. GIRLFIRENDS!**

Mable, Candy, and Grenda: **Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!**

The Crowd: **Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!**

Mable gazed at Steven as the green lighting around his body started entering his gem and with a scream of pain form the boy, his whole body started to glow green.

Mable: **In comma coriyama**

The Crowd: **In comma coriyama**

Mable: **Hey.**

The Crowd: **Hey!**

Mable: **High.**

The Crowd: **High!**

Soon Steven's body vanished leaving only his gem as it was pulled towards the staff. The skull's jaw open and held the Gem tight in it's jaw not breaking it.

Mable: **Say bye-bye! Bye Bye!**

Mable pulled the staff close to her chest as she looked upon the skull and it's prize. Her prize

"Your mine, now."

The End. Happy Halloween!

 _Author's Note, Well everyone that was it, now you all may be asking what is happing with Mable? and some of you guessed that she has become a witch. Well in this Au in others where she is a good guy she is a Mage._

 _After hearing about Minjen's plans for Dipper in the sequel I thought since Mable did not have much story plot I though to myself why not let her learn Magic? And so Mage Mable was made, basically the idea is in the squeal Mabel would come across a woman in a robe carrying a wooden staff (No skulls) and wish to teach her magic._

 _It is an idea I come to like and maybe I'll put the idea in if and or when I do my own UF inspired fanfic._

 _But what do you guys think of the whole Mage Mable idea? Pm me for more details if you want._

 _Any way hope you guys have a Happy Halloween!_


	24. BFF

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Here I am with another song request from 616mcu. This song comes form the Spongebob squarepants Musical._

 _Broadway is making musicals out of everything these days._

 _Anyway this is set in the Water Mom Au featuring Steven and Mabel who have been best friends since they where babies._

 _More info on the Water Mom Au go to MiniJen's Tumbler._

BFF

"Grumble grumble grumble."

Oink Oink Oink.

"No Waddles its grumble can you say grumble?" Mable picked up her pig making him face her.

Waddles responded with garbled sounds.

"That's better," smiled Mable, "Now where was I?...Oh yes grumble grumble."

Mable continued her job of putting posters for the Mystery Shack on trees she was about to put the final one on when she noticed a familiar figure coming from town towards the shack.

Mabel instantly knew it was her long time best friend Steven Universe coming from The Big Donut. But what she usually expects is a smile on his face instead she sees a sad frown.

Mable thought and got an idea and with a mischievous smile she quickly grabbed Waddles and hid in the bushes.

Steven sighed sadly as he walked the path home not even bothering to look at the Mystery Shack, not even aware of what was now about to happen to….

"BUDDY ATTACK!"

…To late

Steven found himself being dogpiled on by his first Best Friend and her cute pig.

"Oh no not the buddy attack!" smiled Steven as Mable laid on his back and Waddles slightly chewing on his hair.

"Well that is what you get for wearing a frowny face," said Mable standing up and successful stopping Waddles from chewing more of Steven's hair. "What's wrong anyway?"

"Oh Mable. Dear, dear friend Mable," Steven said hamming it up with a solid dramatic performance. "It is terrible. NO MORE COOKIE CAT!"

"WHAT!" shouted Mable holding Waddles for dear life.

"It's true I went down to The Big Donut and there was no signs of Cookie Cat!" cried Steven.

"And in it's place," Steven paused for dramatic effect, "Lion Lickers," he said with a sneer.

Mable dropped Waddles in shock and disgust, "Lion Lickers?"

"YUCK!" They both said sticking their tongues out.

Mable sat down on the floor with a gloom look on her face, "This was not what I wanted to hear."

"Yeah me to," Steven replied as he sat right next to her, each one of them holding their chins.

"You know this was not what I imagined the start of my summer was going to be," said Mable.

Waddles waddled over to Mable and rested his fat piggy head on her shoulder in comfort.

Steven looked at his friend's sad expression then a happy thought came into his head as he stood up.

"Well the day is still young and I say we make this sad day a happy day!" he said with good vibes, "What do you say?"

Mable glanced at Steven's effective grin and soon she started sharing that on her face.

Mable hugged Waddles and stood up with a bigger smile then Steven "YEAH! And you know what that calls for right Mr. Universe."

Steven bowed to her, "Why Ms. Pines you know me to well."

From behind his back Steven pulled out his ukulele that he took with him and started playing some tunes while Mable moved to the rhythm.

Steven: **I got you and you got me.**

 **I don't need any glasses on to see we're both pretty luck.**

 **Were here outside**

 **With no T.V.**

 **But being here with you makes me as happy as can be.**

Steven then started dancing as he played.

 **Let's have some fun together.**

 **We'll be best friends forever.**

 **B.F.F that stands for us.**

Mable then started to join in the song and dance.

Mable: **Life is sweet. With snacks we can eat.**

Steven: **We'll have some fun if we stay outside than sit around doing nothing.**

 **We could explore. Open every drawer.**

Mable: **We could find some more Cookie Cat.**

Steven: **That's what friends are for!**

 **Let's have some fun together.**

Mable: **You're my best friend forever.**

Steven and Mable: **B.F.F that stands for-**

Suddenly Steven and Mable started break dancing

 **We're best friends and this is the friend dance!**

 **We're best friends and this is the friend dance!**

 **We're best friends and this is the friend dance!**

 **WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND-**

Then they went back to singing calmly.

 **Every little thing that I can think of doing**

 **Just sounds better**

 **Doing it together**

 **Every little thing that I can think of doing**

 **Just sounds better**

 **Doing it together**

 **Doing it with you.**

As Steven did a solo ukulele play Mable picked up Waddles and made him do a kick step dance, then a jump kick and a cute little piggy split…well semi piggy split. Give a pig for trying.

Steven: **Floating high**

 **Like a bubble in the sky**

 **Feeling good just like I should and you're the reason why**

 **Let's have some fun together**

Steven and Mable: **We'll be best friends forever**

 **B.F.F that stands for us**

 **This can't get any better**

 **You're my best friend forever**

 **B.F.F that stands for us**

 **B.F.F that stands for us**

 **B.F.F that stands for…**

"Steven and Mable!"

"And Waddles to," Mable said holding the pig.

 **That stands for us**

 **Woooaaahhh!**

The music stopped and the two friends shared some laughter.

"Honestly we should be in the music business," said Mable.

"Well that's how my dad started," said Steven.

"Doesn't he now work at a car wash?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other blankly then laughed again.

"You know your right Steven the day is still young and we still have a whole lot of summer to do!" said Mable with great determination.

"Yeah," replied Steven sharing in Mable's expression, "And I got a feeling this is going to be the greatest summer ever!"

Mable chuckled, "Come on Steven what could be happen?"

The End.

 _Author's Note, Hope you guys enjoyed that. Now in my interpretation of this AU Steven has not met Connie yet and Mable not meeting Candy or Grenda yet, so those two have been the only friend each other has ever known. Also to make a note I asked MiniJen if someday I could do a Water Mom AU Fanfic in the future so hope someday I might be able to do that one day._

 _Ps. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_


	25. Let Me Make You Proud

_Author's Note: To celebrate my 25_ _th_ _chapter on this story I will be using a certain song from a certain Disney cartoon special that was shown a week ago along with it's reprisal._

 _This is set in the Water Mom AU in which Dipper feels weak since Lapis is always the one saving him and thinks Lapis does not believe that Dipper could be strong enough to take care of himself._

 _Think of it setting in a Dipper vs. Manliness version of this._

Let Me Make You Proud.

Dipper walked out of the dinner feeling both embarrassed and down in the dumps, he loved Lapis, heck she was the only family he thought he had until they came here but she still treats him like a baby.

Lapis never gave him the chance to do things on his own.

" _Maybe she thinks I cant do anything without her,_ " he thought.

Soon Dipper found himself in the woods hopping to get an idea on how to be strong and show Lapis he's got what it takes to handle things on his own.

Dipper: **Maybe I'm weak and not strong and maybe you're right to have doubts in me.**

 **Maybe but never the less if you for once could just trust me!**

Dipper then came across a lake with flowing logs

 **Just this once let me come through for you the way that you want me to.**

Dipper took a deep breath and charged and quickly but nearly failed to jump form log to log.

 **Let me make you proud!**

 **Let show you the best in me.**

 **Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall.**

Dipper finally reached the other side of the lake. He let out a sigh of relief only for him to trip over a rock hitting the ground. He shook it off and continued to walk.

 **And when I return and I'm more then you dreamt I be, maybe then you realize that you never actually knew me at all.**

Dipper soon came across a large oak tree, thinking that he can climb it, he jumped on a branch and tired to reach the other one but the branch he was standing on could not hold his weight causing it to break and making him fall.

Dipper: **True I made lots of mistakes and maybe I've disappointed you,, still though what ever it takes.**

 **I'm going to fix it just watch me!**

Dipper soon found himself looking down a long hillside, at first he was nervous but slapped himself then put on a brave face as he noticed a large piece of tree bark and an Idea struck his brain.

 **Just you wait I'm going to make it up to you if this is the last thing I ever do**

Dipper grabbed the bark and used it as a sled to slide down the hill

Dipper: **I will make you proud.**

 **I will make you have faith in me.**

 **I will prove that the way I use to be is all in the past.**

As he slide Dipper saw a large rock in the way as he took quick jump off the bark as it collided with the rock. Thankfully with luck Dipper caught a hold on a tree branch and safely let go of it.

Dipper the found himself in a new part of the woods as he gazed around his new location.

 **I could save the day!**

 **And then comeback triumphantly cause I long for that look of surprise when you see you son rising at last.**

 **The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last!**

 **The End.**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Now for the sad/angst part. This one takes place in the Full Disclosure part of the Water Mom Au. For those of you who are aware of the Water Mom AU this part will be full of more angst then ever._

Let Me Make You Proud Reprisal.

Lake Gravity Falls.

To those who come here, they find happy times of family fun while fishing or exploring the little island.

But not to Dipper. Not today.

To him it is the place where his mother Lapis sacrificed her freedom in a toxic fusion with the brutal homeworld gem Jasper in order to protect him.

It is there on the beach that Dipper sat. Sitting on his legs continuing to stare at his reflection hopping he could see signs of Lapis swimming up and returning to him, so that they can be a family again.

But he knew better as a tear dropped from his face.

" _It's my fault,"_ he thought. " _If I was strong or had not gone off on my own when we first came here then Lapis would still be here.!"_

"I promise," Dipper said with tears in his eyes, "I'll free you form that monster. I promise."

Dipper: **I will make you proud.**

 **Get the answers and set you free.**

 **Don't you worry what ever it might take I'm finding a way.**

Then he finally stood up as continued to gaze at the lake.

 **And I swear right now that no matter what comes of me.**

 **Anybody that stands or has stood in my path they going to pay!**

Dipper clenched is hands in a fist as tears rapidly fell from his calm but cold glare.

 **They. Will. Pay.**

As he continued to gaze at the water, Dipper was unaware being watched.

" _Hmm, I think Pine Tree needs some 'help' lucky me"_

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well that sure is something to think about right? I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and have survived Black Friday, and make sure you get some more tissues cause the next chapter is going to be I hope a tear jerker._


	26. A Little Fall of Rain

_Author's Note: Okay folks this one is a tearjerker and it is a request by MiniJen. This song is from one of the most famous musicals Les Miserables, so you know it is a tearjerker. Anyway this one is set in the original UF and set in' my opinion' during the final moments of Greg and Rose._

A Little Fall of Rain.

"What-what happened?"

One moment he was outside the temple helping Rose give birth and now after a bright light from her gem, Greg found himself in pink void.

Rose.

Greg looked around, trying to find any signs of her. "Rose! Rose where are you?!"

"Greg."

It was soft, quiet, and weak but Greg heard it clear as if it was right next to him.

Greg turned around fast just a couple of feet away sat Rose. Greg ran as fast as he could to her.

"Rose what happened where are…" but Greg stopped as he looked in shock when he stood in front of her.

There sat Rose holding near to her gem a small white orb that was starting to slowly take shape.

Rose's gave a tied weak smile, "I don't know what happened," she smiled down at the object she held close, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I only wished that Ford was here, he would have love to see this."

Greg sat down next to her looking at the changing object, "Rose….is that…."

But before he could finish Rose rested her head on his shoulder and brought the object close to him.

"He is not ready just let," she said as she and Greg saw her gem slowly breaking apart and one by one pieces of the gem started to flow and reform on the object as it slowly continued to change. "But he will be soon."

Greg smiled he looked at Rose but was started as she started to lose the colors of her face and hair but her smile remained, then just like her the void started to lose it's pink color slowly as rain started to fall matching the tears that Greg was sheading.

"Rose…"

Rose put her finger on Greg's lips then put her whole hand on his cheek.

Rose: **Don't you fret, my dear Universe.**

 **I don't feel any pain.**

 **A little fall of rain.**

 **Can hardly hurt me now**

A raindrop touched her face as it slide down from her cheek.

 **You're here, that's all I need to know.**

 **And you will keep me safe.**

 **And you will keep me close.**

 **And rain will make the flowers grow.**

Greg held the object and Rose tight to him as his buried his head in her hair.

Greg: **But you have to live as well, please Rose don't go!**

 **If I could heal you now with words of love.**

Rose touched Greg's hand and moved it to the object and rested on what appears to be a head.

Rose: **Just hold us now, and let it be.**

 **Shelter me, comfort me.**

Greg smiled sadly at the object and at his dying love as he looked down upon her.

Greg: **I would only wish, you stayed with us.**

 **I wished that I knew how.**

 **But I won't desert you now…**

Rose: **The rain can't hurt me now.**

 **This rain will wash away what's past.**

 **And you will keep me safe.**

 **And you will keep me close.**

 **I'll sleep in your embrace at last.**

Rose then placed the object in Greg's hands as she gently laid herself down on the ground, Greg tried to help but she placed her hand on his chest stopping him then moved it onto the object's hand as a face started to form on it.

Rose: **The day that we first met, was heaven-blessed!**

 **The skies begin to clear.**

 **And I'm at rest.**

 **A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far.**

Then the object started to glow bright pink as both Greg and Rose watched it and each other.

Rose (Greg): **So don't you fret, my dear Universe (Hush-a-bye, My dear Rose)**

 **I don't feel any pain (You won't feel any pain)**

 **A little fall of rain (A little fall of rain)**

 **Can hardly hurt me now (Can hardly hurt you now)**

Then the glow faded, and what was once a formless object was now a crying baby boy and on his stomach a pink gem.

Greg smiled at his newborn son.

Greg: **He's here.**

Greg gasped as he looked at Rose. She was starting to fade away but still she smiled as she rest her hand on her son's head with tears of joy on her face.

Rose: **That's all I need to know**

With what little strength she had left Rose guided her hand to Greg's and held it tight.

Rose (Greg): **And you will keep him safe (We will stay by you)**

 **And you will keep him close (Till you are sleeping)**

 **And rain… (And rain…)**

 **Will make the flowers (Will make the flowers)**

With one last smile Rose's form finally faded away and the void with her leaving Greg back outside as he held his son close to him with tears both in their eyes.

Greg: **...grow**

The temple echoed with the newborns cry as Greg held him tight as he cried with him. Garnet stood covering her face while amethyst hugged her leg, Pearl stood away from the entrance as he banged her fist at the temple door as she cried harder then anyone.

Stan stood far from the temple but almost near Greg as he took of his fez and placed it near his chest.

No one noticed that a small rose bud sprouted from the ground where Rose once laid.

Where one life ends, another begins.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Dang it! Here comes the water works. I literally cried at the end of this. I hope your happy MiniJen! You made me cry writing this!_


	27. Serenade

_Author's Note: To take a load off from that emotional song I'm going for a romantic comedy song from the Show Galavant. This takes place in an Anti-Gravity/Permafusion AU of Relativity/Gem Kids._

 _Anyway just think of Stan and Ford in their teenage years and think of the Teen Crystal Gems appearances as when Greg first met them._

 _Ps, This one focuses on Stan and Amethyst' in their own way' helping set a romantic mood for Ford and Pearl._

Serenade (Aka Maybe You Won't Die Alone)

"Hmm, why would Stanly want me to meet him here?"

Ford stood at an entrance of The Club restaurant. Strange seems like a weird place to make their summer plans.

Ford walked to the Maitre d' "Pardon me but do you…."

"Name Mesure?" asked the Maitre d'.

"Oh my name is Stanford or Ford now…"

"Of course right this way," The Maitre d started walking away, Ford sighed and followed him.

"Your table, Mesure."

Ford walked beside him then stopped in his tracks in seeing a person he had not expected to be here.

"Pearl?"

Pearl was sitting down on a chair cleaning her spoon then stopped after seeing Ford.

"Stanford?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"Amethyst told me to meet up here for the other Crystal Gems to talk about plans for how to balance gem duties with college."

"Stanly told me to meet him here to discuss our plans for the Stan o' war this summer."

They paused after hearing each other's reasons and they both came to the same conclusion.

Ford put a hand on his head, "Pearl I think we both been played."

"Yeah, but why us?" Pearl asked.

Soon they both noticed a sign above them, with the words 'Couples Night' written. As well as each table holding different couples either flirting or kissing each other.

Ford and Pearl looked at each other and blushed at the same time. They faced away from each other, Ford fixed his glasses and Pearl mumbled how she was going to strangle Amethyst for this.

"You know," said Ford as he sat down on the opposite end of the table, "Since we are already here we might as well enjoy ourselves?"

Pearl looked at Ford, "Stanford you know I don't eat food," she paused seeing Ford's down expression, "But I-I-I always wanted to try some wine. So why the heck not."

Ford smiled as and Pearl sat down unaware of Stan and Amethyst hiding themselves with menus while watching them.

"The plan worked like a charm," said Stan.

"Well duh of course, I am a romantic genius," smirked Amethyst, "Now all we have to do is watch the nerdy love happen."

An hour has passed and all that has happened is Ford and Pearl talking about mysteries and summer plans.

Stan and Amethyst watched with boredom, neither one of them showed any romantic stuff all day.

"Some romantic genius," said Stan.

"It's not my fault," said Amethyst, "This whole Idea was to get them together and help Pearl get over that pink haired chick."

"Yeah what was her name anyway?" said Stan.

"I don't know," replied Amethyst. "Beside your Ford should be making his move. What is he over his crush on her already?"

"Ha, please Poindexter over her, now that is a joke," laughed Stan. "But your right we need to raise the mood more. But how?"

Amethyst looked back at Ford and Pearl and noticed something else. She smiled and told Stan to look behind him. Stan turned around to see what she was pointing at. He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You got to be kidding me," Amethyst just smiled as Stan shook his head, "No I am not doing that."

"Oh come on, Stan it could be fun and do it for your brother," Amethyst replied.

Stan looked at Ford and back at Amethyst, he grabbed his face and groaned, "Fine but I am not playing that irritating crumhorn."

* * *

Ford kept picking at his steak with his fork and carefully gave quick glances back at Pearl as she stirred her wine glass, she was about to take a sip when she widen her eyes and chuckled.

"Pearl, what is it?' Ford asked.

Pearl simply pointed behind him, Ford turned around and almost laughed as he saw both Stanly and Amethyst with a mariachi band and dressing like one.

"Stanly?" Ford chuckled.

"No spreakin the English senior," said Stan with a mock Spanish accent.

Amethyst stood beside Ford and Peal by the table while wearing a fake mustache and started to sing as the band played.

Amethyst: **Gaze at the person across form you know.**

 **Feel the sweet spark of connection.**

Amethyst moved to Ford making him face Pearl

 **If you don't screw up this moment somehow.**

 **Maybe you wont die alone.**

"Amethyst," said Pearl grinding her teeth with embarrassment and rage, Then Stan appeared behind her

Stan: **Don't be too needy or bring up your ex.**

Pearl blushed madly and was about to hit Stan but he moved towards Ford.

"Stanly what are you and Amethyst doing?" asked Ford

Stan: **Don't say she old as a T-Rex**

Then Ford jumped slightly as Amethyst shapeshift her head into a T-Rex head to scare him.

 **Don't ever mention you never had se-**

"Stanly!" shouted Ford his faced covered red in blush now sharing Pearl's combo of embarrassment and rage at the two.

Amethyst: **Trust me I promise she knows.**

Both Ford and Pearl where ready to get up form their seats and strangle them. When Stan turned Ford's head to face Pearl and Amethyst did the same to Pearl.

As soon as Ford and Pearl looked at each other their rage calmed leaving only the mix of embarrassment and something that both of them had for each other since the moment they first met.

Amethyst: **And now her defense are starting to fall.**

 **Smile and return her affection**

Pearl smiled softly as she gazed at Ford as he did the same for her.

Stan: **If you don't manage to ruin it all.**

Stan and Amethyst: **Maybe you won't die alone.**

Soon both Pearl and Ford forgot that Stan and Amethyst where here as they looked at each other unknowingly as their hands where about to touch each other.

"Pearl?"

"Yes Stanford?"

Ford gulped and looked nervous but continued, "It's just-well ever since we where kids, every time I look at you. Well I get this strange feeling inside. Almost as if…"

"Your on fire."

"Well maybe I don't know if I want to call it that but…"

"No, Stanford your on fire!" Pearl said with panic in her voice. Ford looked at his arm seeing a small flame on his shirt.

"Oh my god!" shouted Ford as he jumped off his chair and started to panic, Pearl got up and tried to find water as Ford started to run around continuing his panic spree.

Amethyst: **Don't begin screaming you'll blow the whole mood.**

Stan: **Maybe you won't die alone.**

Then Ford rammed ran right into a wall and fell down the flame starting to grow only for Pearl to dump a water bottle on it extinguishing it.

Pearl then sat on her legs as she held on to Ford's head rubbing the bump with affection.

Stan and Amethyst smiled seeing still a sign of romance blooming.

Stan and Amethyst: **Maybe you won't die alone.**

Then the two fist bumped each other on a job well done.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Make a note do not have Stan and Amethyst help you out on a date._


	28. One More Sleep Till Christmas

_Author's Note: To those wondering why I have not updated this story is because I've been trying to think of a perfect Christmas song to use. AND I FOUND ONE JUST IN TIME!_

 _This song comes from one of my favorite version of a Christmas Carol. A Muppet Christmas Carol._

 _This is set in the Relativity/Gem Kids, in which Steven is taking the kid gems home on the night of Christmas Eve after setting up plans for a big Christmas party for the Pine Twins._

One More Sleep 'Til Christmas.

"Pearl don't worry Ford is going to love that gift," smiled Steven as he walked out of the mall with gems in tow.

"Oh I don't know," Pearl fidgeted over the item in her shopping bag. "You really think he will like it?"

"Well I know Stanly is going to love my gift," grinned Amethyst showing off the big box titled, 'The Big Bag of Practical Jokes' "Oh yeah we are going to have so much fun."

"Amethyst you only bought that so you and Stanly could do some yuletide pranking."

Amethyst stared at Pearl with a blank expression, "And your point is?"

Garnet rolled all three of her eyes as the two continued to bicker as she carried two boxes on each hand.

Steven chuckled as he patted Pearl and Amethyst's head instantly stopping the argument.

"Now come on girls it's Christmas Eve and we got to head home and finish wrapping any present we missed."

"We also don't want Santa to skip us," spoke Garnet.

The two quickly stood by Steven and Garnet as they started walking home.

Steven gazed at the snow coming down and the Christmas lights on every house. He just loves this time of year.

Steven: **There's magic in the air this evening, magic in the air.**

Amethyst walked to a snow pile and an idea popped in her head along with a sly grin.

 **The world is at her best, you know when people love and care.**

Pearl came upon a snowman with its carrot nose attached to the forehead. Pearl casually remove the carrot and placed it correctly where the nose should be and smiled.

 **The promise of excitement is one the night will keep. After all, there's only one more sleep 'till Christmas.**

Pearl then felt a shadow behind her, she turned around seeing Amethyst turned into a construction loader and dumped a large pile of snow on her covering her.

"Wow you look just like your snow pal here, P," grinned Amethyst.

In rage Pearl leaped out of the snow and starting to chase Amethyst while Garnet calmly followed as Steven chuckled.

Steven: **The world has got a smile today the world has got a glow.**

Amethyst managed to lose Pearl as she hid behind a tree.

 **There's no such thing as strangers when a stranger says hello.**

"Hello." Amethyst's eyes widen as she looked up and was then pelted with a barrage of snowballs by Pearl sitting on a branch.

 **And everyone is family we're having so much fun. After all, there's only one more sleep 'till Christmas.**

Amethyst poked her head out of the snow pile grinning at pearl, "Good shot, P!"

Pearl chuckled but then a snowball hit her face causing her to fall on Amethyst. They turned seeing Garnet holding another snowball.

"Had enough?" she asked with a grin.

Pearl and Amethyst quickly nodded their heads.

Suddenly all three of them where hit with snow balls, all three turned seeing Steven with an arm full of snowballs.

"What, can't I join in?"

The girls smiled as they started to team up against their guardian.

It took a little while but they managed to gang up on him almost covering him with snow. All four of them shared a laugh as they continued their journey home.

Steven: **'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous.**

 **With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive.**

 **It's a season when the saints can employ us to spread the news about peace and keep love alive.**

Then they heard laughter coming from the bushes. They took a peek and saw some Gnomes skating on a frozen lake.

"Oh look at that, it seems the gnomes have their own holiday party," smiled Steven as they watched them skate.

Jeff the leader tried to make a fancy skating move, only for him to slip and head right to a tree.

Shmebulock on the other hand did a perfect figure eight while saying "Shmebulock."

Steven smiled and decided to join in the fun. He went to the frozen lake and started skate very well like he did it all his like.

The Gnomes cheered at the display as Steven bowed and went back to the girls.

"Steven you cheated," replied Pearl. "You used your levitation."

Steven blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I could not help myself and besides I did not bring my skates."

Then Garnet started to skate on the ice showing off great talent that 'if she was in a skating competition' would give her a gold meddle for it.

After that the Gnomes cheered loudly for her then when they did for Steven.

Garnet bowed and skated back to the others.

"Okay Garnet, I get it your better then me," smiled Steven.

"I'm just that good," said Garnet with a small smile.

After saying goodbye to the Gnomes, Steven and the Gems moved on, soon they reached home.

Steven: **There's something in the wind today that's good for everyone.**

 **Yes, faith is in our hearts today we're shining like the sun and everyone can feel it the feeling's running deep.**

 **After all there's only one more sleep to Christmas.**

Steven opened the doors allowing the Gems to go in first to start wrapping up the presents for their friends as Steven looked up at the night sky as snow continued to fall.

Steven: **After all, there's only one more sleep 'till Christmas Day.**

Steven smiled as a shooting star passed by the moon. Then he went back inside to assist in the wrapping for the holiday.

The End.

 _Author's Note, I hope everyone has a Happy holiday, such as Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and also a Merry Christmas to all of you! Oh and a Happy New Year!_


	29. This Is Me

_Author's Note: Well to start this fic in the new year I decided to use a song from one of the hit movies that came out, The Greatest Showman._

 _This songfic will be set in the UF continuity during where Pink Lars and The Off-colored gems are about to escape homeworld. As for the song I'm using…I think this fits._

This Is Me

CRASH!

Dust settled after the huge fusion Fluorite moved a boulder leading to a tunnel.

"This. Should. Get us. To the top of Homeworld," said Fluorite.

"Wow, good work on that," said Lars after coughing up some dust.

"Right this can work." "Yes this will do," said The Rutile Twins observing the tunnel themselves.

"Okay lets go over the plan," started Lars trying to look confident for the sake of his new friends, "First we go up on the surface unseen, try to find Dipper get off this planet and back to Earth."

"What do you guys think?"

The Off-colored gems looked at him with mix expressions.

"Sounds. Simple," Fluorite said kindly.

"It makes sense to me." "And me," The Rutile Twins said with good motivation.

While Rhodonite rubbed both arms nervously, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"I just had a vision," said Padparadscha with her premature future vision, " Lars will tell us his plan again, and we don't think it's going to work."

The gems groaned at Padparadscha, "Thank you Padparadscha," groaned Rhodonite.

Lars rubbed his head in frustration even he knew this was a bad idea. It's not like they could just blend in and expect anyone to not notice them.

This may be an alien planet but even they would not fall for something like that, Lars thought.

"So what can we do now?" "Maybe there is another plan we can make?" said the Twins, "We promised Mable we find Dipper."

"But what if Homeworld finds us first?" said Rhodonite nervously, "And what if they took him far away in a zoo. We would have risked ourselves for nothing."

Lars looked at them and tried to think of something encouraging to say, "Well if they did then we can always take some kind of ship we can take find him and then we can all go to Earth."

Lars smile went away after seeing the Off-colors faces looking slightly worrying.

"What's wrong?" Lars asked.

Fluorite lowered herself down so her large head neared Lars.

"It is just. That we. Have been thinking."

"Well what if we get to Earth," started one of the Rutile Twins as the other one finished, "And they see us just like Homeworld does?"

Lars paused on that thought, he looked at his hands, pink just like the rest of him. Once he was human now he was just some kind of pink zombie he guessed.

If he thought is life was rough in the past, then what would happen when he gets back to Gravity Falls? He doubts anyone would look at him the same way again.

…well that part wont be true. Steven would still seem him as Lars, and so would Mabel and maybe Sadie.

Lars took a deep breath and smiled at the off-colors.

"Look I'll admit Earth is not perfect and sometimes neither are the people on it," Lars started, "And there will be some people that will look at all of you weird."

The off-colors lowered their heads at that.

"But I do know that there will be some people that will welcome you to Earth."

Then they lift their heads at that as Lars continued.

"Like where I come from, Gravity Falls. That place is filled with weird stuff and the people don't care about that mostly. The point I'm trying to say is that Earth is a hole lot better then here,"

Lars looked at all of them with a smile, "And I know I am not going back without you guys, cause I'm one of you guys and we Off-colors should stick together."

The Rutile Twins hugged each other while Rhodonite was tearing up on all four of her eyes as Fluorite smiled kindly at Lars's speech.

"Everyone I have another vision," said Padparadscha, Lars will make a speech and we will be inspired!"

Everyone chuckled at that, but now each of them gave a look of determination as they stared at the tunnel.

Lars: **I'm not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say. Cause we don't want your broken parts.**

 **I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say. No one will love you as you are.**

Lars turned to his new family with a smile and look of determination.

Lars: **But I won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious.**

Lars looked at each of them one by one and then he walked to tunnel and stopped at its entrance.

Lars: **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am proof, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me.**

Lars entered the tunnel with the others following behind him as they walked and climbed.

Lars: **Look out cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me.**

As they continued tunneling they managed to reach near a controlled facility made for written updates across homeworld and gem colonies.

Carefully not to avoid the Peridot in charge the group entered another room in the facility to try and find any traces of Dipper.

After seeing Rhodonite used one of those alien gem computers, Lars typed on the strange keys and saw a line of ships, one managed to catch his eye.

Before Lars could get the chance the Peridot in the facility came back and saw them.

She raised her limb enhancer as her fingers changed into laser form. She was about to fire when Rhodonite charged fast and delivered a double punch onto the Peridot knocking her down on the ground.

Rhodonite was shocked at what she had done but that passed with a grin of victory.

Rhodonite: **Before a round of blaster hits my skin. Well, fire away cause today, I won't let the shame sink in.**

The Rutile Twins: **We are bursting through the barricades. And reach above the sun.**

Fluorite: **We are warriors.**

Lars: **Yeah, that's what we'll become.**

Padparadscha: **That's what we'll become.**

But the Peridot got back up and press a button sounding an alarm. Lars pushed a button by accident showing a map from the facility they where in to the ship yard, Rhodonite seeing the map knew where it was and motion them out but not before Fluorite knocked the Peridot out of the way.

Lars and the Off-Colors: **Won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious.**

They ran through the halls trying to find an exit only to run into some ruby guards, Lars thinking fast managed to kick one out of the way while also knocking off a gem destabilizer out of its hand.

Seeing the shock looks of the other rubies Lars used the destabilizer to poof a few of the closest rubies, three of them tried to fuse but Fluorite quickly grabbed them and tossed them to the others knocking them down like pins at a bowling rink.

Lars and the Off-Colors: **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am proof, I am who I'm meant to be, this is me.**

The group managed to get out of the facility and continued running not bothered at all at some of the looks that other gems where giving them. Lars looked back at the Off-Colors each of them laughing as they ran past some on looking gems. No longer caring what they think of them.

Soon they came near the ship yard with some Jaspers guarding the ship Lars saw, he was about to make a move when he noticed in a room some strange clothing just sitting there for some unknown reason. Lars smiled.

Lars and the Off-Colors: **Look out cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me.**

Lars walked up to the guards, they noticed him coming and charged right to him, and to their shock as well as Lars. He quickly dodged all of them and with destabilizer in hand managed to poof the guards in a few moments.

Padparadscha: **This is me.**

The Off-Colors cheered for Lars and gave him a group hug, but the celebration was cut short as more guards started to come in as well as their leader Emerald snarling at them but mostly at Lars.

Quickly Lars and the Off-Colors got aboard the ship quickly and locked it as each of them took position on the ship.

Lars: **And I know that we deserve such love. There's nothing we're not worthy of.**

Lars watched as Padparadscha, Rhodonite, and the Rutile Twins take three seats in front of the captain's chair and Fluorite went to the engines. Lars looked around to find a seat for him, then he noticed his friends look at him smiling as they motioned on the seat behind him. The Captain's chair.

Lars's eyes widen. They want him to lead them. A small tear fell down his cheek while showing a small smile.

Lars: **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. This is brave, this is proof. This is who I'm meant to be, this is me.**

Now Captain Lars took his seat and told them to prepare for lift off.

Lars and the Off-Colors: **Look out cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me.**

As the ship's engines ignited, the guards quickly fled, but Emerald stood as her pernicious ship the Sun Incinerator was stolen by Off-Colors of all things, she thought with such anger.

Lars and the Off-Colors: **I'm gonna send a flood. Gonna drown them out.**

 **THIS IS ME!**

Then this ship launched into space carrying its new crew. Lars laughed along with his new friends, free of Homeworld and off to the stars.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well I think I did proud of that…I hope. It's just when I heard that song I thought now that is something for Lars and the Off-Colors. And I know that new episode of Steven Universe helped a lot with that. Here is hopping for more New SU episodes to come in this New Year._


	30. True Colors

_Author's Note: Hey guys this is the 30_ _th_ _chapter of this fic and it is another song request from 616mcu as well as the first song fic for the new Universe Falls AU Crystal Falls._

 _He requested the song be set after this world's version of Jailbreak but while listing to the song itself I've decided to set it after this worlds version of Raising the Barn. Hope you don't mind._

 _Oh almost forgot, the song I'm using is from the Dreamworks movie Trolls._

True Colors.

Steven walked across the crystal fields that where once covered by the shadow of the Earth ship that rested near Diamond Lake. But now the ship and it's sole occupant is gone, once again leaving Homeworld and everyone behind.

For awhile three girls stood by the lake looking at the sky, now there is only one, Mabel the sister of the one who left with the ship, leaving her…again.

"Mabel?" Steven asked slowly coming up to his childhood friend.

"How's Pacifica doing?" Mabel said without taking her eyes of the sky.

"Well she is staying at the temple, Mom helped made a room for her," Steven scratched the back of his head, "She still upset after…well you know."

Mabel lowered her head, thinking that he made her feel worse Steven tired to say something positive, "But she still has that Geodite. So she wont feel alone."

Why did that feel like he just made it worse?

Mabel gave Steven a sad glance then looked back up the sky.

"Steven, tell me the truth, if I said that I was selfish would you agree with me?"

"What you, Mabel don't be silly," Steven said walking up to her but stopping by her side, "Your not selfish, your kind, brave, smart, cue-I mean combat ready."

Steven blushed a bit then coughed into his arm, "You are many things, Mabel. Many good things but you are not selfish."

Mabel chuckled a little at her friends actions to make her feel better, but she sighed looking up at the sky, still remembering Dipper's sad look from the ships windows as it took off.

"It's just I wanted him to stay this time."

Steven sighed, "I know Mabel we all did, but we understand why Dipper left he…"

"I know why, you don't have to remind me, Steven," said Mabel her voice sounding a little harsh, "But after everything we've been though, getting him free from Bill, stopping the Diamond's plans."

A tear managed to fall off her face but still Mabel continued to look up, "When he wanted to leave, I was thinking of changing his mind, maybe knocking him out because…I'm tired of all ways losing him. I wanted to tell him to stop being scared and start fighting your fears. But I took his feelings into consideration." Mabel used her sleeves to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I just had to think of his feelings, I had to be the good sister, when he got into that ship I was thinking of reason to get him to stay but I could not force him, if I did I be no better then Bill."

Mabel finally lowered her head in shame, "Steven just go home, if Stan or Ford call tell them I'll be back soon."

Steven looked sadly at her, seeing Mabel's shoulders shaking and trying to hold back more tears.

He hatted seeing her like this among everyone he knew Mabel did not deserve to feel this horrible soon an Idea entered Steven's head.

Mabel heard Steven getting up and walking away, she did not look back she just kept on looking down and watched the lake.

Steven: **You with the sad eyes.**

Mabel raised her head and turned around, Steven was still there and Mabel noticed that Steven had brought his banjo with him.

He did not play it he just held it in his hands as he looked at Mabel with a small smile.

Steven: **Don't be discouraged.**

Steven started walking up to her again but did not sit down, he stood between her and the lake and made sure she was only looking at him as he started to softly play his instrument.

Steven: **Oh, I realized, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all.**

 **The darkness inside you can make you feel so small.**

Then one by one the crystals by the lake started to glow. Each with a different color and a gently sound emanating from them as if they where trying to sing along with him.

Steven chuckled at that as he looked to Mabel, she sighed as she stood up and looked away from Steven.

She tried looking back up but the shine and sounds made her look back at the Crystals. She watched them glow and remembered a time back when she and Dipper where small they would play peek-a-boo around those crystals and every time they glow and sing they would shout peek-a-boo.

That memory made Mabel smile a little and turned back at Steven as he continued playing.

Steven: **Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy can't remember when I last saw you laughing.**

Almost seeing a staring smile, Steven walked to the lake and did a slide, causing some splashes near Mabel. Of course he almost tripped but Steven caught himself, which caused Mabel to smile and chuckle.

Steven: **This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear.**

 **Just call me up and I will always be there.**

Steven watched as all the crystals carefully, getting ready.

Steven: **And I see your true colors shining though.**

Soon all of the crystals shined each with its own color making the field look like Steven and Mabel where standing on a rainbow, Mabel smile widen as the light reflected the lake as it sparkled with the crystals light.

Steven looked at Mabel as she started twirling around the lights, watching this beautiful scene made him blush and giving him some extra bit of courage to say what he always wanted to say.

Steven: **I see your true colors, and that's why I love you.**

Mabel paused after hearing what Steven just said, she turned around fast looking at him with eyes widen.

Steven turned away, his face completely red from both blushing and embarrassing himself for saying that in front of her.

Then he felt Mabel's hand on his cheek as she turned his head to face hers. But not before she kissed him on the cheek.

The boy's eyes widen in shock then replaced with a smile as he touched his cheek.

Mabel: **So don't be afraid.**

Mabel took Steven's hand with hers and held it gently.

Steven and Mabel: **To let them show.**

 **Your true colors, true colors are beautiful.**

Rose Quartz walked across the Crystals looking for her son when she spotted him. She was about to call him when she saw him dancing with Mabel.

Rose quickly hid behind one of the large crystals and watched them.

Steven: **I see your true colors shining through.**

Mabel: **True colors.**

Steven: **I see your true colors.**

Steven and Mabel: **And that's why I love you.**

Rose gasped after hearing that then she smiled as she continued watching them with memoires of long ago dancing in her head.

Steven and Mabel: **So don't be afraid, to let them show.**

Steven: **Your true colors.**

Mabel: **True colors.**

Steven and Mabel: **Are beautiful.**

The couple stopped as they looked at each other as the crystal's light stated to die down a little unlike their smiles.

Steven: **Like a rainbow.**

Mabel: **Ooohhhhooohhh, like a rainbow.**

Three smaller crystals let out a final tune as their song slowly came to an end.

Mabel walked up to Steven and laid her head on his shoulder as Steven smiled nervously with his face still blushing red along side Mabel's face.

Rose looked at them her smile still there.

"Oh Greg," she said softly, "I wish you where here to see this."

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well I think this one was pretty good if I do say so myself. Epically for the 30_ _th_ _chapter on this and hopefully I'll get to 50…maybe._


	31. Remember Me

_Author's Note: Here is another request from MiniJen, this time a song from the newest Pixar Movie Coco._

 _This is set in the Crystal Falls Au, in this part Steven is re-watching the video tape left by his dead Dad Greg (Who has switched places with Rose as the Rebel leader. Find out on MiniJen's tumblr about the Crystal Falls Au for more info)._

Remember Me (The Lullaby version)

" _Take care of them Steven."_

Those where the last words Steven heard from his farther on the tape, after finding it and seeing plus hearing the voice of his dad the first time, it was hard for Steven not to take the video out as soon as he got home from the shack.

Steven would replay the message left by Greg time after time until he would fall asleep, then when it was time for bed Steven would watch it again but after finishing it again Steven stopped himself before he pressed the rewind button.

Besides hearing all the stuff about his dad from his Mother, the gems and the Pines, this video was the only thing that showed physical showing of him, and it seems his farther is trying to tell him to be like him.

Of course Steven would not mind, if anyone had a farther who was a leader in a rebellion of an invasion who would not want to be like him.

But was that all, of course there was. That is all that Greg left for him, Steven was not upset by this…he just wished that.

"I just wish you had more to say to me," said Steven sadly, he reached to turn off the TV when the static image changed to Greg's face.

Steven gasped as he moved away from the screen.

" _Okay let me see if this is-yep it's on,_ " Greg smiled as moved away from the camera and sat down on a stool.

" _Okay here goes. Hi there Shtoo-ball, or Steven if you don't get that_ ," Greg chuckled a little then spoke softly, " _Sorry have to speak quietly, your mom just put baby you to sleep._ "

Steven glued himself back to the TV seeing this new image. Had it always been there, of course it was he thought to himself, he must have slept though it every time he played it.

Greg sighed as looked at the camera with a sad smile, " _Anyway if your watching this then that means you've found the tape. And I'm dead_ "

" _Well I guess this is what happens when you lead a rebellion against your own kind I guess_ ," Greg rubbed the back of his neck in thought, " _Well hopeful I didn't die before I got to see you grow up, cause I won't lie, that would suck_."

Steven lowered his head sadly at that.

" _But maybe you've found this by accident and I'm watching this with you. Still hope I have my hair_." Greg then looked back at the camera with a smile.

" _Anyway, Steven I made this last message to you for a reason_."

Steven braced himself for what ever his farther was about to say.

" _Basically this message is for incase Homeworld is still having trouble from Earth_."

Steven leaned forward as his farther continued,

" _What I'm about to tell you is…_ ," Greg sighed then looked at the camera again sadly, " _I'm sorry Steven_."

Steven blinked at that, "Sorry?" he whispered.

" _I'm sorry I did not do more to protect. I'm sorry that Earth is still trying to attack. But most important I'm sorry that I had to bring my troubles on you._ "

Steven continued listening, " _You do not deserve to live with my mistakes. You probably think that I wanted you to became the next me and fight against Earth. But I never wanted that for you_."

Steven reared back a bit. His dad did not want him to be like him?

" _What I wanted for you was to follow your own path. To be what you wanted to be, not what others decided to be._ Greg looked away for a moment, _"When I married your mother and we had you…I wanted you-all of you to live without having to fight. I wanted you to live happy, to be your own person."_ Greg looked back at the camera and smiled.

" _And I hope you are."_

Tears started flowing off Steven's face. His farther did not want him to be like him, he just wanted him to be himself.

Greg then took out his guitar and started to play a bit, " _Steven, this is a song I play to get you to sleep. It would be pretty ironic if don't remember it._ "

But as Steven heard the tone, he instantly knew what it was. Somehow it stayed with him forever.

Greg: **Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye.**

 **Remember me. Don't let it make you cry.**

 **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.**

 **Remember me. Though I have to travel far.**

 **Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar.**

Greg and Steven: **Know that I'm with you the only way that can be.**

 **Until you're in my arms again.**

 **Remember me**

Greg stopped and walked to the camera, " _Goodnight Steven, always remember you Dad loves you no matter who you are._ "

The screen then went back to static, Steven wiped his face with his arm, when he was finished Steven gave a smile as held the remote in his hand and faced the TV.

"Love you too Dad," said Steven. "And don't worry, I know exactly who I am. Your son and more."

And with that Steven turned it off and went back to sleep and dreamed of adventures about a farther and son.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I think I did good on that, kinda gives you a bit of feels doesn't it?_


	32. Ready as I'll Ever Be

_Author's Note: Here is another request from 616mcu. He wants one of the songs from the season 1 final of Tangled the series and yes it was awesome._

 _This is set in the Reverse/Diamond au, where the good guys along with a post stonemason Dipper ready to face off against the evil Steven Diamond….and lets just say that this guys is a little more…_ _corrupt_ _then usually._

Ready as I'll ever be.

Once it was the ship of Yellow Diamond and as such was passed down to her son Steven, but now thanks to the combined efforts of a rag tag bunch of gem traitors and filthy humans and creatures of this world along with an inter-dimensional demon that grew a spine, this once proud ship has now been wrecked and no longer able to take flight.

That is was the offspring of Yellow Diamond was thinking over again in his mind while also holding on to his chest where his gem is.

Before crashing, one of his ex allies. The girl called Mable with her new magical powers used her staff and blasted his gem, in saying he will learn to suffer like any gem that remained will suffer.

"Fool," Steven whispered in anger, "I will not suffer, she and every one here will suffer."

The only one besides him that remain on this ship was his mother's Pearl, who watched him carefully, she noticed that Steven's gem was glowing and that sparks where coming from it.

Her Diamond's son did not noticed this and if he did his anger made him forget it.

"I bet they will be coming here," Steven said, "They think I'm weak, they think they defeated me. **_AGAIN_**!"

Yellow Pearl cringed as he shouted loudly and almost like a roar, then she saw more lighting erupting from the gem.

"My Diamond," she said.

"I don't need and army," Steven said clenching his fists, "I can shatter them all on my own. Let them come I'll be ready for them."

Steven: **Those fools they don't know.**

 **They think that I'm low.**

 **But when they come they'll get what they deserve.**

Yellow Pearl slowly walked to him in concern, "My Diamond?"

" ** _SILEINCE!_** "

Yellow Pearl pulled back in terror, not because Steven shouting at her, but when she saw his face, she saw small horns from coming out of his cheeks and parts of his teeth have become fangs.

Steven turned away from her and looked at the broken monitor showing Gravity Falls.

Steven: **I'm the bad guy that's fine. It's no fault of mine.**

 **And some justice at last will be served.**

Steven turned away from the monitors and when to one of the deactivated Robonoids and using his electric powers, charged it back up and used more of his power to reactivate the rest.

Steven: **Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down.**

 **And there's only one answer for me.**

 **And I'll stand up and fight cause I know that I'm right.**

Steven paused as he leaned forward and held his gem in pain.

Steven: **And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready.**

And to Yellow Pearl's horror, large wings emerged from Steven's back. The wings gave off a Dragon like appearance with traces of flesh and stone mixed in to the skin.

Steven did not look or care for the new addition to himself as he looked back at the monitor, his wings folding becoming his new cape.

Steven: **Ready as I'll ever be.**

* * *

Within the Mystery Shack, everyone from human to the creatures of Gravity falls along side the Crystal Gems and gems that where once enemies turned allies gathered to face off against the last enemy to them and the rest of the world.

They already have plans, they already know what to do. But the one thing they need is a leader. In a room sits the Ruby and Sapphire, the parts of Garnet un-fused due to the last encounter with Steven and Mable. The result left them weak and near to exhaustion.

Amethyst nudged Ruby with her head softly whimpering.

"Hey we're going to be fine," said Ruby rubbing her head, "Just feeling tired is all."

"You guys think you 'll be ready for the attack?" asked Stan in concern.

"Ruby and I are to weak to fuse it will take some time," said Sapphire.

"Yeah we will only slow you down," said Ruby not liking to feel weak.

Gideon looked worried and asked, "But without Garnet how can you guys lead the assault?"

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other then to them.

"We won't be leading," said Ruby as Sapphire added, "She will."

Every one turned around to see Connie wearing a new combat outfit coming into the room with Pearl behind her.

(Ps think of Connie wearing her custom Lisa outfit. The real Connie not the fake one.)

Connie: **Now it's time to rise up, or it's time to stand down.**

 **And the answer is easy to see.**

Pearl smiled at her protégé along with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst.

Connie pulled out Rose Quartz's sword from the sheath on her waist.

Connie: **And I swear by the sword if you're in, get on board.**

 **Are you ready?**

Gideon: **I'm ready.**

Stan and Pearl: **We're ready.**

Crowd: **We're ready.**

Connie looked at her reflection in the blade and thought, "This ends tonight."

Connie: **Ready as I'll ever be.**

* * *

In the forest that stand between the town and the down gem ship, waiting by a large oak tree, sits Pacifica waiting for someone.

She twitched when she heard branches breaking, she turned fast and sighed, "Oh its just you."

Out of the bushes comes Dipper wearing a hood, "That's something to say to your boyfriend."

Pacifica ran to him and kissed his cheek, "Oh don't be like that, you know I love you."

Dipper was glad the hood hid his face so that Pacifica could not see his face all red, Dipper coughed into his gemtech hand.

Pacifica frowned when she looked at the metal arm and remembered why they both where here.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him softly.

Dipper raised his metal arm and turned it into a sword, "Of course after all, I need a little word with him after what he did."

Dipper looked at Pacifica in worried look.

Dipper: **Now are you that you want to go through this?**

Pacifica smiled and held his metal arm.

Pacifica: **With you hear it's a guarantee.**

* * *

Steven snarled at the monitor seeing his enemies along side a small group with them all heading to his ship.

Steven: **I'll make them fear me!**

Crowd: **Now it's time to redeem or it's time to resolve.**

Connie and Pearl lead the charge on one of the three Centipeetles while Gideon along with a few humans road on the second one and Stan with some of the Gravity Falls creatures and Gems on the third one with Amethyst running by its side as well as the Manitors and Unicorns.

Connie: **Prove they can trust me.**

Crowd: **And the outcome will hardly come free.**

Pacifica looked back to the town and back at Dipper as they walked nearing the ship.

Pacifica: **I'll save my home and family.**

Ever closely the small army is nearing their destination.

Crowd: **Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand.**

Gideon: **And I'm ready.**

Connie: **I'm ready.**

Dipper and Pacifica arrived near the ship.

Dipper and Pacifica: **I'm ready.**

Steven spotted the two from the shattered screen. His hands turned to claws and his eyes completely yellow and electric sparks coming out of his mouth.

Steven: **Ready as I'll ever be.**

The final battle is approaching. But it may be more then anyone will expect it to be.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it…and if not be gentle please! Just kidding._


	33. Open Up Your Eyes

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! February is near and you know all that means lovey dovey stuff and love songs…but not this one!_

 _This is another song request by 616mcu he wanted me to do the song from the My Little Pony Movie. Now I have no real love for that franchise but they have some goods songs I'll give them that, and when I listened to this one. It got me thinking of a interesting idea._

 _This is set in the Reverse/Diamond AU where a certain main character is going to have a talk with a certain dimensional counterpart._

Open up your eyes.

Steven felt terrible. He rubbed his head after being hit by Jasper. Oh this worlds Jasper. Either way it still hurt.

Steven rubbed his face and winched when he went over his left eye, "No not the other eye!"

"Be thankful that's all she did."

Steven stood up fast still looking more clearly at his surroundings. It was a dark yellow room with red lines pulsing on the walls. His cell was in the middle with dark yellow bars. If one was to looking at it from the outside they would see it as a birdcage.

Steven looked around the room searching for the voice not seeing that he was about to hit one of the bars and when he it sent a quick shock at him.

Steven jumped back, it was like touching that prank gum that Stan and Amethyst gave him.

"This cell is design to hold both gems and filth ridden organics."

Steven looked across the cell into a shadowed area and a silhouette was seen in the there.

The silhouette started walking and to Steven's shock and surprise he saw the reason why many of the people in this world started looking at him with fear and hate.

He saw his evil counterpart, Steven Diamond.

The little dictator walked around the cell. Studying the prisoner within. Steven looked at him, his eyes similar to Yellow Diamond but also like Lion ready to pounce.

"I want you to know I finds hard to believe," The other Steven said. Steven was about to speak but the other one continued, "Oh I don't mean you being form another universe that much is clearly obvious."

Then he turned away from him is disgust, "A spawn of Rose Quartz. How degrading."

Steven drummed his fingers nervously, "Um, well this is all surprising to me too. "Steven managed to let outa smile.

"But hey I'm a Steven. You're a Steven and hey just because we act different we are still the same. Like we are both half…"

Then as quick as lightning Steven was grabbed by the front of his shirt by the other Steven. The close feeling of the electric bars barely touched his shirt but all Steven was concerned was the look of rage as his counterpart glared at him.

"Let me make it very clear to you," Steven Diamond said with a snarl. "The only thing we have in common is that both our farther is named Greg Universe."

Steven stuttered, "Well were both half human, half gem and…"

Steven gasped as Steven Diamond grabbed ahold of a bar but was not effected by the electricity, and if he was he did not show it.

"You mother was a Quartz, " Steven Diamond spoke softly, "Just another soldier, a grunt. My mother was a Diamond." Then he let go of the bar.

"I am more then you will ever be."

Steven watched as the other Steven walked away, he could never imagine himself doing all this. Why was he acting that way? Why?

"Why?"

Steven Diamond paused in his step. He turned around and looked at the sad pathetic creature in that cell. A creature that looks and sounds like him. How insulting.

"Why what?" he said.

Steven stood up, "Why are you doing this? Why are you like this? I don't think your dad would want you to…"

"He is dead."

Steven stopped. His eyes widen. Steven Diamond looked at him, he showed no expression.

"You know just from looking at you. I can tell that you've spend the rest of your life being protected, cared for like a little baby," He mocked, "That is another thing that separates me from you. I don't need anyone."

Steven Diamond walked around the cell again, "In fact let me educate you on something."

Steven watched as the evil him eyed him.

Steven Diamond: **It's time you learned a lesson. It's time that you understand.**

 **Do not count on anyone else, on a world or another land.**

Steven Diamond stopped as he stood face to face with his weak counterpart.

Steven Diamond: **You think I want friendship? Or a place among my kind.**

 **But those are the childish wishes. Of someone who was blind.**

Steven Diamond raised both arms as this side and sent out a wave of lightning around the room.

Steven Diamond: **Open up your eyes!**

 **See the world from were I stand.**

 **I'm among the mighty, while you're**

 **caged at my command.**

Steven watched in fear at Steven Diamond moved away but lighting started coiling around his hands like a snake.

Steven Diamond: **Open up your eyes!**

 **Give up your sweet fantasyland.**

Steven Diamond crushed the lightning in his grip and tossed it at the cell but missing thou that did not stop Steven from ducking.

Steven Diamond: **It's time to grow up and get wise.**

 **Come now Universe.**

 **Open up your eyes.**

Steven looked back at Steven Diamond. Unknowing to both that their gems started glowing. Then to his surprise Steven saw images of his counterpart's life.

He saw his Dad, or at least this world's version of his dad, playing with a Steven Diamond as a toddler.

Its funny but Toddler Steven Diamond is just like he was when he was that small.

Steven Diamond: **We all start out the same. With simple naïve trust.**

 **Shielded from the many ways. That life's not fair or just.**

Then three figures appear Steven could not make out the other two but the third figure he recognizes as Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

Greg tried to grab ahold of his son but the two figures held him down as Yellow Pearl grabbed Toddler Steven Diamond and held him just away from her body.

Young Steven Diamond started crying as he is taken away from his farther, then the image starts fade.

Steven Diamond: **But then there comes a moment.**

 **A simple truth that you must face. If you depend on others, you'll never find your place.**

Then Steven saw a little Steven Diamond all dressed up cape and all, his little face looking nervous. Then images of gem appeared left and right of him. They bowed to him and he smiled but he noticed they gave him looks of disgust and dislike.

Then they were gone and image of Blue Diamond appeared in front of the child. He smiled and Blue Diamond gave a small smile but tears threatened to leave her face and soon she vanished.

Now everything started to get a little dark all the remaining light fells on the little Steven Diamond.

A single tear fell from his cheek. Then a mural image of Yellow Diamond appeared behind him. The young boy looked up and put his hand on the mural.

Steven Diamond: **And as you take that first step. Upon a path that's all your own.**

The boy frowned as he clenched his fist and lighting sparked from it. He turned away from the mural and headed towards his future.

Steven Diamond: **You see it all so clearly. The best way to survive is all alone.**

Soon reality came back and Steven touched his check feeling tears. He looked at Steven Diamond who turned his back at him as he wiped his own tears quickly then placed his hand on his chest where his gem resides.

Steven Diamond: **Open up your eyes!**

 **See the world from were I stand.**

 **I'm among the mighty, while you're caged at my command.**

Then Steven Diamond turned towards Steven and once more grabbed his shirt and held him dangerously close to the bars but made certain that he was looking at him.

Steven Diamond: **Open up your eyes, and behold the fading light.**

 **It's time to grow up and get wise. Come now Universe.**

Steven Diamond then tossed him to the ground. Steven looked at him in fear as Steven Diamond grinned.

Steven Diamond: **Open up your eyes.**

Then holo-screens appeared left and right around the room appeared, as Steven looked at the screens he gasped in horror. Across the forest, mountains, and parts of Gravity Falls where covered with larger more high tech version of the Injectors, ready to be activated.

Steven Diamond: **Open up your eyes!**

Steven fell to his knees as Steven Diamond watched the images with a smile.

"You know I really do hope your friends come to rescue you," he said, his smile becoming even more wicked.

"Because I want to see the look on your face when they draw their last breath."

Steven looked up now seeing his evil counterpart looking at him, "And when it is done. I'm going to do to you what my mother did to my world's version of Rose Quartz."

Steven moved back in fear as Steven Diamond towered over him.

"I'm going to shatter you."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well that is villain song that I won't be able to get out of my head any time soon, so thanks. Well anyway since February is around the corner that mean romance is in the air, and you know what that means….Love songs! So like what I did for October, for the rest of that month I will be using love songs until the end of the month._


	34. Rewrite the Stars

_Author's Note: Well I did not expect to see so many request for the Reverse/Diamond Dipper and Pacifica. Oh well what are you going to do._

 _To start off this love fest I will be doing another request by MiniJen for a song from The Greatest Showman, but lets just say that the parts the couples singing will be switched, because we are starting in another au of an au mainly an Anti-Gravity/Permafusion au of the Reverse/Diamond au. Enjoy!_

Rewrite the Stars.

Dipper walked around the stage in the Gravity Falls local theatre. Of course being here always reminded him of his most humiliating defeat that was better left unsaid.

Dipper focused his magic trying to gather up enough power. It started to grow as blue flames covered his hands but as they grow the soon started to blow away.

Dipper growled and slammed both hands on the stage.

"Good thing the fire is out other wise you'll burn down the stage. Unless that was your whole plan."

Dipper sighed knowing full well who that was. He was about to stand up when two hands covered his face.

"Guess who?"

"Someone who is to old to be doing this?" Dipper said deadpanned.

"Nope."

"Someone who if they don't let go is going to fry?"

Dipper heard a giggle and the hands remain.

"Nope give up?"

Dipper smirked, "Someone who has a ticklish spot on their elbow?"

"No-wait what?"

Then Dipper softly tapped on the elbows on the other person's arms and the whole stage was filled an uncontrolled laughter mixed with snorts.

There on the stage laughing on her back laughing like crazy, Pacifica Northwest.

"No fair," Pacifica said as she calmed down, "You know that is my weaknesses."

"Please you have more then one," Dipper said with his back turned, then Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him form behind.

"So what are you doing here?" Pacifica asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dipper blushed a bit then removed her arms off of him, "It is not of your concern."

"It is not of your concern," Pacifica mocked with her best Dipper voice, "Oh come on you can tell me I wont tell."

Dipper gave her a cold glance, "Except to those Crystal Gems."

Pacifica frowned, "Dipper that's not fair."

"But it is the truth," Dipper continued with his back turned. He took a deep breath, "Why are we still doing this?"

Pacifica looked confused, "Doing what?"

"This little game of you do," Dipper said "You flirt with me and I occasionally…"

"Occasionally?" Pacifica said lifting an eyebrow, Dipper glared but did not looked at for fear of her seeing the blush on his face.

"We play this silly game, it was fun when we where kids," Dipper took a breath, "But it is over."

Pacifica looked at Dipper in shock, "You think this is a game? You think I only flirt with you for fun."

"I also think you are doing this to get info for your friends on what my sister and that retched Steven are doing and…"

"Your wrong!" Pacifica shouted, "Dipper when I started flirting with you when we where kids it was before I even meet Connie and Gideon!"

Dipper kept his back towards which made her both angry and sad. But many angry.

"Dipper I did it because I liked you a lot, heck I love you!" Then Pacifica covered her mouth.

Dipper's eyes widen in surprise. Did Pacifica just say what he thought she just said?

"What did you say?" he said still in shock.

Pacifica's face was all red in embarrassment but then soon was replaced with a look of determination. She uncovered her mouth, "Dipper I said, I love you and I mean it with all my heart."

Pacifica: **You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide.**

Pacifica blushed a bit as she took a step.

 **I know you want me. So don't you say that our hands are tied.**

Dipper tried to move away but Pacifica followed, he used his magic to teleport himself near the orchestra pit but Pacifica was relentless.

Pacifica: **You claim it's not in the cards but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me.**

 **But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?**

Dipper teleported again back on the stage then the spot lights bellow where turned on by Pacifica and she placed a piece of her crystal collection on them making them sparkle.

Pacifica: **What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine.**

 **Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find.**

Dipper turned and saw her standing back on the stage looking at him pleading with all her heart and soul.

Pacifica: **It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be.**

 **So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.**

Dipper chuckled a little, "The world huh? Guess I was a bad influence on you after all."

Pacifica smiled as she was about to hug him but then he used his magic this time levitating slowly but still out of her reach.

Dipper: **You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you.**

 **But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through.**

Pacifica groaned and started running up the steps that leads up to the catwalk so she can get more close to him as he continues flouting.

Dipper: **I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me.**

 **Within these walls but when we go outside. You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.**

Dipper frowned at the colorful spotlights and used his magic to destroy them one by one.

Dipper: **No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine?**

 **Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find.**

Dipper looked sadly as Pacifica continued her way up the stairs trying to get near to him.

Dipper: **It's not up to you. It's not up to me.**

 **When everyone tells us what we can be,**

 **How can we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say that the world can be ours tonight.**

Dipper reached the limits just as Pacifica reached the catwalk and both of them looked at each other.

Dipper and Pacifica: **All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you.**

Pacifica then came up with a crazy idea. She started going back, Dipper thought she was leaving but then he knew her better. His eyes widen knowing what she was going to do.

Dipper: **It feels impossible.**

Pacifica: **It's not Impossible.**

Dipper: **Is it impossible?**

Dipper and Pacifica: **Say that it's possible.**

Pacifica ran towards Dipper and jumped off the catwalk and with quick thinking Dipper grabbed ahold of her.

They looked at each other and then started slow dancing as they slowly flout down.

Dipper and Pacifica: **How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?**

 **Nothing can keep us apart cause you are the one I was meant to find.**

As both of them getting very close to each other as well as near the ground, Pacifica placed both of her hands on his chest and Dipper holding her tightly by the waist.

Dipper and Pacifica: **It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be.**

 **And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.**

Gently their feet touched the ground, Pacifica closed her eyes and she slowly moved her head close to his.

But instead of feeling his lips on hers she felt instead two fingers.

Pacifica opened her eyes, seeing Dipper's eyes closed and his hands off of her. He looked at her sadly and started moving away from her slowly.

Dipper: **You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you.**

 **We're bound to break and my hands are tied.**

Then Dipper used his magic one more time and vanished completely.

Pacifica was near to tears but then she noticed a flower on the ground where Dipper was.

Pacifica picked up the flower and held it close to her heart not knowing of being watched behind the curtains.

"So she is the reason my brother is going soft. Well not for long."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well the first of many love songs, keep em coming!_


	35. One Dream

_Author's Note: This is not a request but a song that I picked. This comes from an animated Tom Sawyer movie with anthropomorphic animals instead of humans._

 _The song I picked involves two female characters singing about how they are in love with the guy and I think this is suited for two certain girls in the main UF universe._

One Dream.

After a recent adventure we see, Steven waving goodbye to his friends as they head for home, Dipper went ahead for a between him and Pacifica leaving Mable and Connie just outside the temple.

The two girls stood side by side each of them feeling a sense of awkwardness surrounds them. What ever the feeling was it had something to do with the mission they had-no thought Connie this feeling has been there for sometime.

Connie spoke first, "So that was an intense battle, right?"

Mable laugh but still felt awkward, "Yeah but hey at least we did it and hey all three of us fused like when you two fused with Dipper remember?"

Connie nodded then looked at Mable, "Mable?" Mable looked at her.

"Mable do you have a crush on Steven?"

Mable's eyes widen in shock and small trace of fear. That expression stayed there for a second only to be replaced with laughter.

"Me and Steven?" Mable laughed again, "Connie that is silly!" Connie just looked at Mable as her laughter turned into a chuckle, "I mean come one sure we are somewhat alike, we both like the same thing but that does not mean we like like each other."

Mable rubbed her shoulders as she continued to convince Connie and herself, "And besides why would I have a crush on Steven when you and he have good chemistry. Why if I told you did like him like that which I don't it would ruin the team and our friendship so no Connie I don't…"

Then Connie pulled Mable into a hug, shocking her. Mable froze in an instant unsure what to do.

"It is okay Mable," Connie said softly, "I'm not mad." Small tears nearly fell on Mable's face after hearing that then Mable returned the hug.

Connie let go and smiled at her friend, "I would not want this to ruin our friendship either." Mable wiped the tears from her face and returned a smile to her.

"Well I better get home then," Connie said as he picked up Rose's sword and headed home, but she turned around and said one last thing to Mable.

"I just want to say. No matter what happens in the future, who he's with. I just want us to still be friends okay?"

Mable nodded and said goodbye and both of them started heading towards home, but each of them walking slowly and thinking of the same certain boy.

Connie: **Somewhere in our hearts**

Connie started skipping her way down and talking one more look at the temple while smiling

Connie: **Somewhere deep inside lives a dream.**

 **That's worth dreaming.**

Mabel looked at the temple and held her hands close to her heart as she spun around in joy.

Mable: **Every now and then.**

 **I get a glimpse of where he and I could fly.**

Then Mable picked up a couple of flowers, smelled them and tossed them into the air.

Mable: **But you and I share.**

Mable and Connie: **One dream, one hope.**

 **We're headed down the same road. Even though we don't know where it leads.**

We see a split image of Mable and Connie running with joy and both of them looking once again back at the temple then continuing on their way.

Mable and Connie: **We follow the same star.**

 **I'm in love like you are.**

 **Till he reaches out for you or me we share one dream!**

Mable finally reached the shack just as Dipper and Pacifica started leaving for their date. Mable smiled then turned to a tree all carved with her name and names of other boys but all crossed except for the words MABLE + STEVEN which she gently traced over it with her fingers.

Mable: **I imagine what will be.**

 **A magical place is waiting for me. It still out there.**

Connie reached her house but before she entered she looked at sheathed sword and held it close to tightly as if she was hugging someone dear.

Connie: **Our vision is the same.**

 **Even though we see the world through different eyes.**

 **You and I share.**

Mable and Connie: **One dream, one hope.**

 **We're headed down the same road. Even though we don't know where it leads.**

Both of them stopped at the foot of their house as they stood thinking about the boy deep in their hearts. Steven.

Mable and Connie: **We follow the same star.**

 **I'm in love like you are.**

 **Till he reaches out for you or me we share…**

Mable: **One Dream!**

Connie: **One Dream!**

They both entered their homes feeling both happy that a friendship that will continue and a love that they both share.

And until a choice is made it will be a dream that they both will share.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Okay this is one of those I don't know if I did great on, if so then hopefully the next one will be better._


	36. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

_Author's Note: Here is a request from yuginegi and the song that he or she picked is a classic Disney love song and I thought of doing the broadway musical version._

 _This will take place in the Relativity/Gem Kids Au featuring Steven and Connie during one of their dates._

Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

After a nice dinner Steven took Connie to see his special spot in the woods unaware of the being watched by two certain little gems hiding in a bush.

"Amethyst quit shoving."

"But I want to see."

"There is nothing to see."

"Not yet but the sweet stuff will start."

"What sweet stuff?"

"I don't know? Maybe they brought candy."

"What are you two doing?"

Both Pearl and Amethyst stuck their heads out from the bush and turn around fast seeing Garnet behind them arms crossed.

Pearl started panicking a little over being caught, "Oh G-G-Garnet why-what are we doing here? Oh well you see we where…"

"We where eating grass!" exclaimed Amethyst as she shoved a hand full of grass into Pearl's mouth.

If anyone could see pass Garnet' hair they would see her raise an eye brow and if anyone could tell what Pearl was thinking as she spat out some of the grass, they would see her thinking of was to kill Amethyst after that stunt.

"You don't believe us do you?" said Amethyst.

Garnet shook her head in response, "Of course she did not believe us!" said Pearl after spiting out the last piece of grass.

"Well maybe if you hadn't spit out the grass then she might have."

"No I wouldn't," said Garnet. "So what are you two doing?"

Both Amethyst and Pearl tried to think of a more believable reason as to what they where doing.

"Don't tell me let me I know," said Garnet, "You two are spying on Steven and Ms. Maheswaran's date."

"What! No we would not," said Pearl with a nervous chuckle, "Why-why would we do that! We would never…"

"Yeah we are," Amethyst said.

"Amethyst you said not to tell?" Pearl said in outrage.

Amethyst shrugged, "Eh, you cant really hid things from Garnet."

Pearl was about to say something but then she thought about it and nodded, "True."

"You know Steven would not like spying," Garnet said firmly.

"Aw come on, G we just want to know what's going on!" said Amethyst.

All three of them where silent, then Garnet said, "Okay I can tell you."

"Tell us what?" said Pearl.

"What's going on," said Garnet.

"You mean at the date?" said Amethyst.

Garnet nodded.

"Oh yeah the old future vision!" said Amethyst.

Pearl looked confused, "Garnet why would you…" But then Amethyst covered her mouth, "Who cares, go ahead, G!"

Garnet turned to where Steven and Connie entered the woods.

Garnet: **I can see what's happing.**

"What?" said Amethyst.

Garnet: **It's simple and it's clear.**

"What is?" said Pearl.

Then Garnet grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts.

Garnet: **Their date night they have plan, is one we wont interfere.**

Then Garnet banged both of their heads together.

"OW!"

Garnet: **Their business is their business. Lets let them have their time.**

 **Though I will say that I'm fully aware.**

 **That love is in the air.**

So Garnet carried both Pearl and Amethyst back to the temple and we turn our attention back to the happy couple as they walk through the forest.

Chorus: **Can you feel the love tonight.**

 **The peace the evening brings.**

Steven and Connie walked by some of the biggest tress that Connie had ever seen before then Steven pointed at a waterfall that streams all the way to Lake Gravity Falls.

 **The world for once in perfect harmony.**

 **With all its living things.**

Connie watched the water fall, completely mesmerized in its natural beauty. While she watched, Steven stood back with a happy expression then frown slightly in though.

Steven: **So many things to tell her, but how to make her see.**

 **The truth about my past, impossible, she'd turn away from me.**

Connie looked back Steven and saw his expression, she looked worried and was about to talk to him until Steven noticed this and instead pulled her to another location.

Connie: **He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide.**

 **Why wont he be the man I know he is. The man I see inside.**

Steven then pulled Connie close to him tightly. Connie blushed then her eyes widen as they where nearing a cliff. She was ready to scream as soon as they jumped off but to her shock they where floating.

Steven laughed a bit and Connie laughed to but not before hitting him on the shoulder then they both started jumping off of the top of trees one by one.

Steven and Connie: **Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings.**

 **The world for once in perfect harmony.**

 **With all its living things.**

Then they stopped as they nearly reached the empty side of town. Connie looked at the area and saw an old abandoned shop but Steven pointed to a tall hill with a pool filled with a lush thick moss.

Connie looked at it with confusion she was about to go near it but Steven stopped her, she was about to ask him why they where here but Steven pointed upwards. Not at the top of the hill but to the sky.

Connie looked up just as a full moon started shine. Then Steven gently moved her head down at the moss.

The light of the moonshine upon it and at once the moss started to change into beautiful pink flowers.

Soon the moonlight covered the hill witch was also covered in the moss but just like in the pool it to changed into lovely flowers.

Connie looked at them all in awe and amazement. Steven smile widen as he saw the happiness she was showing.

Then the flowers all at once started gliding up into the air and to the surprise of the couple they started circling around them.

Steven and Connie watched the flowers swirling around them like it was dancing which gave both of them the idea to dance as well. Soon the two couples started slow dancing with the flowers.

Steven and Connie: **Can you feel the love tonight.**

 **You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties.**

 **Love is where we are.**

Soon the couple stopped with Steven's hands around Connie's back and her hands on his chest and both of their faces nearly close to each to the other.

Connie: **And if he feels the love tonight. In the way I do.**

Steven: **It's enough for this restless warrior.**

Steven and Connie: **Just to be with you.**

Then their face moved slowly towards each other, neither noticing the small glow of Steven's Gem, and suddenly as their lips touched in a romantic kiss they where both suddenly bathed in the glow of the gem.

And what happened to them? What did the gem glow mean and do? Well that is another story.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I for one hope beyond hope that I managed to do this one justice and I hope you guys enjoyed it._


	37. Someday My Prince Will Come

_Author's Note: alright another request from 616mcu and the love song he picked is a classic Disney love song from the classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._

 _But this request has a twist in it. This is set in the Reverse/Diamond AU and you might be thinking that Pacifica is signing this….guess again!_

Someday My Prince Will Come.

After another failed attempt at destroying their enemies mainly the Crystal Gems and that whiny fool Gideon, Dipper returned home tied and annoyed.

But the boy warlock stopped in his tracks when heard humming coming from the living room, he looked in seeing his sister Mable looking out the window smiling while humming.

Dipper rolled his eyes annoyed. He knew what this is. "Hey thanks for helping out, Mable. We really beat those annoying idiots today."

Mable ignored her brother's sarcastic tone and continued her daydream humming.

Dipper groaned, "Ok who is the poor sap that you want this time?"

Mable chuckled, "Oh he is no sap, brother in fact if you said that to his face, he would no doubt destroy you."

Dipper scoffed, "Oh really and who is that pray tell?"

"Oh you know him," Mable simply pointed outside. Dipper looked out, he saw no one just tress, Steven ship and….

His eyes widen then he looked back at Mable who nodded silently.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!"

Mable scowled at her brother, "And what is so funny!?"

"You!" Dipper calmed himself but still managed a laugh or two, "You who could have any boy in this world would try to gain the attention of that freak."

"He is not a freak!" Mable shouted, then started swooning, "He is power incarnate and handsome too."

Dipper could tell that this was different from all the other boys she became infatuated with.

"You know that hypocrite hates is disgusted by all humans. It is only by necessities that he is willing to work with us," Dipper said.

"Maybe but I know once he sees just how much power he and I share," Mable replied.

Dipper looked at her blankly, "You know we both have the same amount of power."

But Mable ignored him and continued to hmm in love, "Oh brother, it is obvious that he is my prince and deep down he feels the same way."

"Oh that is ridiculous," said Dipper, "I can buy you are attracted to his power but have you really got a good look on him? He is not really intimidating or tall."

"There is no one like him anywhere at all," Mable swooned.

Dipper once again groaned, "Very well then but don't complain to me if he doesn't try and steal a kiss."

Mable: **He is so romantic, I could not resist.**

With a wave of her hand Mable used the power of her amulet, she started moving paper in the air along with scissors, small logs, brushes and paint.

Mable: **Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll rule the world.**

 **And away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know.**

Dipper watched as she turned the paper into cut outs of her and Steven kissing and made the small log into a wooden version of Steven.

Mable: **Someday when our foes are gone. We'll find our love anew.**

 **And the birds will sing. And wedding bells will ring.**

 **Someday when my dreams come true.**

Then Mable used her amulet to bring the wooden Steven to her and held it tightly. Dipper sighed in defeat and walked away from his sister's delusional romance.

"Know this, Mable," Dipper said, "You will never, ever see me acting like you if I become infatuated with someone. That will be the day."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well that is a short one, I bet you guys won't think of this song the same way again after reading this. Maybe._


	38. Kiss the Girl

_Author's Note: This another non request song that I am doing. Though I am surprised no one asked me to do this one. Anyway it is another classic Disney Love song and I am setting in in the original UF universe._

 _Ps. I just noticed that I always some how mess up Mabel's name. I will try not to do that._

Kiss the Girl.

Out in the bright starry night at Gravity Falls, Dipper and Pacifica took a small boat ride near Lake Gravity Falls. It was a simple plan for their date. Nothing to fancy, nothing to extreme…of course nobody told Mabel that.

Near a bush Mabel poked her head out. Her face covered in military camouflage paint while also giving a determine expression.

She pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke though it, "This is Queen of Romance calling in Mr. Cookie Cat do you read me? Over."

Then Steven poked his head out of the bush that was right next to Mabel. His face also covered in Military camouflage paint.

"This is Mr. Cookie Cat. Over," Steven said to his walkie talkie.

"Do you spy the targets? Over." Mabel said.

"Yes I spy the targets, and don't they look so happy?" Steven smiled. "Um I mean over."

"Yes but so far nothing is happening," said Mabel looking at the couple, "You would think after finally getting a girlfriend my bro would at least put some moves. Over."

Steven put down the walkie talkie, "Mabel you sure we need these?"

Mabel looked at the devices and put it down, "I thought it would be fun. Over"

"Besides now is the time to put my romantic plans into action!" Mabel said with Determination. She snapped her fingers and out from the other bushes are Candy, Grenda and Connie each with a sound speaker.

"Mabel I don't think this is a good idea," said Connie with concern over the plan.

"Sorry, Connie but you were out voted on the plan," said Mabel

"I think it is a great idea!" said Grenda.

"All systems are ready," said Candy.

"Good, Steven did you bring your ukulele?" Mabel said making sure all they sound speakers where facing the lake.

Steven answered by pulling out his instrument from behind and playing with the cords, "Don't I always? So what are you going to do?"

Mabel pulled out a microphone from the bush she was in, "Very simple my good, half gem man. I and by that I mean we are going to create the mood."

* * *

Dipper continued to row the boat, thankfully with all the sword lessons and exercise he was able to be strong enough to row anything. Not that he would admit to it epically in front of his girlfriend.

Dipper looked at Pacifica who was looking at the stars. Dipper never noticed how her eyes twinkled like that. He was about to talk when suddenly he heard music all around them.

"Where is that coming from?" Pacifica asked confused.

"I don't know?" Dipper answered "I never heard music here before."

Mabel: **There you see her, sitting there across the way.**

 **You don't got a lot to say, but you see something about her.**

"Wait Mabel?" Dipper said.

Mabel: **And you don't know why but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl.**

Dipper's face was at once covered in a red blush matching with Pacifica's.

As Steven continued playing Mabel motioned Candy and Grenda to sing in the background.

Mabel (Candy and Grenda) **Yes you want her (You want her)**

 **Look at her you know you do.**

Dipper and Pacifica (Still Blushing) tried to not to look at each other but managed to steal glances at each other.

 **Possible she wants you to there is one way to ask her.**

 **It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl.**

Mabel noticed them not looking at each other, she passed the mike to her friends.

"Sing it girls," Mabel grinned.

Candy and Grenda: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my look like the boy to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl.**

Connie looked at Steven about all this, he shrugged and continued playing, following his lead Connie shrugged to and pulled out her fiddle and played along with the song.

Mabel, Candy and Grenda: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, to bad he's gonna miss the girl.**

Dipper covered his face as he groaned, "Pacifica I am so sorry about this. When I get my hands on Mabel I am going to.."

Then Pacifica placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's okay I think its kinda cute how she's trying."

Dipper looked at her, "You don't mind?"

"Well I will if she does that on any more of our dates," Pacifica mentioned, "But it's the thought that counts."

Then they both noticed how close they where to each other. They blushed again and tired to move away from one another but then Pacifica's hand moved from Dipper's shoulder to his hand.

They froze at that then they looked back at each other and smiled at one another.

Mabel: **Now's your moment.**

Grenda: **La, la, la.**

Mabel: **Floating in a blue lagoon.**

Grenda: **La, la, la.**

Mabel: **Bro, you better do it soon. No time will be better.**

Grenda: **La, la, la, la, la, la.**

Mabel: **Just don't say a word, if you cant say a word. Then just kiss the girl.**

Mabel then snapped her fingers and at once, from more bushes, came out Wendy, the cool kids, and Soos each holding handheld rainbow spotlights.

They turned them on and the lake was transformed into a rainbow filled lake with the couple sailing over it.

"Wow," Connie said amazed, "She is good."

"Yeah she is," said Steven as he continued playing.

Mabel: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl.**

Candy and Grenda: **Woah, Woah!**

Soon Dipper and Pacifica where each holding each other's hands and looking deep into each other's eyes.

Mabel: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now, don't try to hide how you want to kiss the girl.**

Candy and Grenda: **Woah, Woah!**

Mabel: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Float along and listen to the song, the song says kiss the girl.**

Candy and Grenda: **Woah, Woah!**

Mabel: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play, do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl.**

Soon the couple started getting near to each other. Both hypnotized by the other in a trance of love.

Mabel: **You gotta kiss the girl.**

Dipper placed his left hand on Pacifica's left shoulder.

Mabel: **You have to kiss the girl.**

Pacifica placed her hands on Dipper's cheeks gently.

Mabel: **Your gonna kiss the girl.**

Mabel tightened her grip on the microphone in excitement over the kiss that is coming.

Mabel: **GO ON AND! Kiss the Girl.**

Dipper and Pacifica lips where almost touching and…

SPLOSH!

Dipper reeled back in surprise. Somehow without a bucket or a cloud in the sky Pacifica was drenched by a whole lot of water from head to toe.

"What just happened?" Dipper asked.

"What just happened?!" Pacifica shrieked.

"What just happened?" Mabel asked surprised.

"What just happened?" said everyone.

Then Mabel, Steven and Connie heard the sounds of laughter coming from behind a tree. They looked around it and saw Lapis on the ground laughing in head off.

"LAPIS!" They shouted. Lapis noticed them at once. She stood up her hands behind her back and her face showing an innocent look but with a sly grin.

"Don't look at me," she said letting out one laugh, "I didn't do anything."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Ah, Lapis always the mood killer when it comes to Dipper and Pacifica's dates. Am I right?_


	39. Let Me Be Your Wings

_Author's Notes: For the first time ever on this fic I will be doing a Lapidot song fic with a song based from the Don Bluth Thumbelina._

 _This is set in the Water Mom AU._

Let Me Be Your Wings.

"You know I think Dipper still does not like me," said Peridot.

"What makes you say that?" Lapis asked as they strolled through the forest.

Peridot looked at her deadpanned, "Have you not noticed my wet hair due to the water balloon that just fell on me as soon as we left the shack?"

Lapis looked at Peridot, finally noticing that her hair was a little soak and drooping

"Oh sorry about that," Lapis said using her abilities to move the water from Peridot's hair to the ground instantly drying it. "But Dipper will get over this."

"13," said Peridot.

Lapis raised an eyebrow at her. Peridot sighed and explained, "That's thirteen times you said those exact words."

Lapis rolled her eyes, "Peridot I don't…

"I don't say that a lot," Peridot finished her sentence, "That makes the twelfth time you said that."

Lapis rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

She tried to think of something to change the subject and also avoiding any repeated phrases.

Then Lapis had an idea. She quickly went behind Peridot and grabbed her form behind and held her tight.

Peridot's face become flustered at this action, Oh my stars! L-Lapis what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight," Lapis whispered, then she summoned her water wings and flew up to the sky.

"Lazuli!" Peridot screamed as they swore.

"Peridot it's okay I got you," Lapis said softly.

Peridot opened her eyes and saw the lights from the town and the reflection from the moon on Lake Gravity Falls.

Peridot never seen Gravity Falls at this height, well actually she did when she was on that ship but this was different.

Much more beautiful, which made her look at Lapis. Almost like reading her thoughts Lapis looked at Peridot.

Their faces where so close, Peridot closed her eyes then opened them again as Lapis dove down. Peridot screamed in fright but then Lapis stopped her decent and flew over the trees.

Peridot sighed in relief and glared at Lapis who just chuckled.

Lapis: **Let me be your wings.**

Lapis brought Peridot close her again as she rubbed her face with hers cheek to cheek causing a blush on poor Peridot's face.

Lapis: **Let me be your only love.**

 **Let me take you far beyond the stars.**

They flew over the forest as Lapis held Peridot out safely as they flew. Peridot let out both arms pretending she was flying.

Lapis: **Let me be your wings.**

 **Let me lift you high above.**

 **Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.**

Then Lapis flew upwards as they headed towards the clouds. Peridot traced her fingers over the passing clouds.

Lapis: **Anything that you desire, anything at all.**

 **Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall.**

Lapis looked down and saw Peridot made a sign on the clouds saying P+LL with a heart around it. Lapis blushed and raised her up and both of them started slow dancing on the clouds.

Lapis: **Let me be your wings.**

 **Leave behind the world you know, for another world of wonderous things.**

Then they stared twirling downward but still in mid air but where close to the top of the trees as they danced.

Lapis: **We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.**

 **Fly with me and I will be your wings.**

Then they stopped dancing as Lapis flew again this time over the lake, Peridot frowned knowing the history there but she looked at Lapis all she could see from her was a smile aimed directly at her.

Then Lapis swung Peridot upwards. Peridot was about to scream but Lapis caught her in time and instead of getting angry Peridot just laughed as they started gliding over the lake.

Lapis: **Anything that you desire, anything at all.**

Periodt: **Anything at all.**

They soon stopped and Lapis and Peridot resumed their dance this time as if they where in a ballet.

Lapis: **Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall.**

Peridot: **You will be my wings.**

Lapis: **Let me be your wings.**

Peridot: **You will be my only love.**

Lapis: **Get ready for another world of wonderous things.**

Peridot: **Wonderous things are sure to happen.**

Lapis and Peridot: **We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.**

Then they both stopped as they held and gazed at each other in the middle of the lake.

Lapis: **Heaven isn't to far.**

Peridot: **Heaven is where you are.**

Lapis and Peridot: **Stay with me and let me be your wings!**

They both leaned towards each other in a romantic kiss unaware of witness across the lake.

A stern looking Dipper with his arms crossed and Mabel sighing at the romance happing while also holding Pumpkin.

"Aw isn't romantic, bro?" Mabel looked to her brother but Dipper huffed never keeping his eyes of the gem that was once an enemy who is now kissing his mom.

"Oh come on, Dipper," Mabel said, "Lapis is happy. Don't you care?"

"Of course I care," Dipper said, "But that does not mean I have to like who she's with."

Mabel rolled her eyes and whispered to Pumpkin, "Now he knows how she feels right?"

"Bark, Bark!"

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I think I don't pretty well for my first attempt at a Lapidot. What do you guys think? Also Valentines day is almost there as well as the next song fic will be my 40_ _th_ _. Got to think of a special song for both moments._


	40. Bella Notte

_Author's Note: It's the 40_ _th_ _chapter everybody! And it is also Valentine's Day! To commemorate these two occasion this songfic will feature Ruby and Sapphire._

 _The Love song is from the classic Disney Movie Lady and the Tramp….you can probably guess which song I'm using._

 _Anyway this is set in the main UF story, in which Steven and Mabel insist that they make a romantic dinner for Ruby and Sapphire._

 _Ps. Thanks for 50 reviews!_

Bella Notte.

Ruby and Sapphire both stood outside the temple, Steven told them to leave and wait an hour or two before coming back.

"Well here goes nothing," said Ruby knocking on the door. The door opened and Dipper came out dressed like a fancy waiter.

"You look fancy, Dipper," said Sapphire.

"It was Mabel's idea," Dipper said as he stretched his collar. "By the way how did Mabel and Steven convince you two to do this any way?"

"Well since they said that we had not ever been on a Valentine date, then they thought we should have one," said Ruby.

"They also gave us a puppy dog pout," said Sapphire.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah we where weak."

Dipper chuckled and let them in. The room was changed to fit a romantic themed restaurant….well as best as a couple of kids and Soos can do.

Pearl was playing with a piano while Amethyst was dressed up like a chief.

"Where did you get a piano?" asked Ruby as she and Sapphire took their seat.

"Funny thing Amethyst actually had it," Pearl said then narrowed her eyes at Amethyst "But she wont tell me where she got it."

Amethyst grinned, "The only ones who know about it are me and Stan."

Then Mabel came out wearing a cute (But appropriate) waitress getup.

"Hello you adorable pair here is the number one romantic food that I was able to get with the money that I have," Mabel then put down a plat of spaghetti.

"Mabel you know they don't eat," said Dipper.

"It's okay," Ruby said, "It is the thought that counts."

Then Mabel stick her tongue out at Dipper then back at the couple, "While you eat I prepared a special surprise for you."

"Your going to have Steven and Soos sing to us," Sapphire said.

"Dang it," Mabel groaned, "Future vision I always forget that."

"It's okay," Sapphire said, "I would not mind to hear either way."

Mabel smiled, "Okay boys hit it!"

Then out from the kitchen came Soos with an accordion and Steven with his ukulele as they begin to play around the couple.

Soos: **Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it Bella Notte.**

"Pss, what's that mean, dude?" Soos whispered to Steven, but the boy shrugged.

Soos shrugged as well, "Eh fancy though."

Soos: **Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes. On this lovely Bella Notte.**

Sapphire chuckled at this while Ruby looked at Sapphire lovingly.

Sapphire noticed this and casually placed her hand on top of Ruby's both not caring as Waddles came by and eat the spaghetti.

Soos: **Side by side with your loved one. You'll find enchantment here.**

 **The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near.**

Then Steven stood next to him and both started singing.

Soos and Steven: **For this is the night and the heavens are right.**

 **On this lovely Bella Notte.**

Then after the dinner (Once both Waddles and Amethyst ate all of the fancy food) Mabel planned a nice walk around lake Gravity Falls for the lovely couple.

Chorus: **This is the Night it's a beautiful night and we call it Bell Notte.**

Ruby and Sapphire walked hand in hand as they both thought back to their first time wondering the Earth. Bringing back lovely memories.

Chorus: **Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes.**

 **On this lovely Belle Notte.**

They both stopped and looked up at the Moon and Sapphire rest her head on Ruby's shoulder.

Chorus: **Side by side with your loved one. You'll find enchantment here.**

 **The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near.**

Then they turned to each other. Ruby's hands around Sapphire and Sapphire's hands on her shoulder, they danced a little under the moonlight then they both kissed.

Chorus: **For this is the night and the heavens are right.**

 **On this lovely Bella Notte.**

Then both of their gems glowed and they fused back into Garnet.

Garnet smiled and adjusted her visor, "You can come out, Mabel."

Mabel came out from behind a tree and walked next to Garnet with one of her signature smiles, "So how was it?"

Garnet patted Mabel's head, "It was lovely, Mabel. I'll make sure to do the same for you soon."

Garnet walked back to the temple leaving Mabel with a victory grin. Then Mabel's eyes widen.

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

The End.

Happy Valentine's Day!

 _Author's Note, Well I hope that was romantic for some of you guys. But don't think I'm done with this love song thing yet I said until the end of the month and that is what I'm going to do._


	41. If Only

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is a request from CrissCrossover to do a song from the first musical episode from Batman The Brave and the Bold (I think some of you may know this one)_

 _He or she suggested it be set in the reverse au but I thought after hearing this song I set it in the Relativity/Gem Kids AU of Reverse/Diamond AU and this centers around this worlds version of Mabel and Steven during a fight with Connie and the young Crystal Gems._

If Only.

A sword and trident clashed as their wielders fought against each other near the lake. The fighters are the tyrannical hybrid Steven Diamond and the other the leader and caretaker of the Crystal Gems Connie Maheswaran. The two had been mortal enemies since Steven came to this Gem forsaken rock and he never imagined that a human like her would put up a fight like this.

Watching the conflict is one of his human allies, the witch Mabel Pines. Ever since the old crone laid eyes on this gem warlord, Mabel's dark heart wanted nothing less then to make him hers.

Mabel: **Look at him, stayed to rule, never stops to kill that fool.**

Mabel held her amulet as she used it to summon boulders to assist him in crushing that wretched cow.

But Connie quickly dodged the boulders and also cutting one with her sword and tired sending them to Steven knocked them away.

Mabel: **A strong man, like no man, be my man. My man.**

(A one track mind this one. Am I right?)

Mabel grasped her amulet tighter as logs started floating up and launching at Connie as the old woman daydreamed.

Mabel: **If only he could love me.**

 **He could love me.**

Connie saw the logs fast approaching her, so with careful planning and Steven about to launch at her she jumped over him hoping the logs would hit him.

Steven snarled at the trick he felled into but these chunks of wood stood no chance against him as he blasted them to splinters one by one.

Mabel: **If only he could love me, like he loves…to rule with tyranny.**

After destroying the last log he quickly blocked an attack by Connie and the two continued to strike each other hoping to slay the other, but as they clashed Steven could not help but admire the skills his opponent was showing.

Despite being a filthy human, he could not deny there was something attracting about her. Oh how he hated these thoughts he could not stop himself thinking about it.

Steven: **How she fights with such grace. I could take her to space.**

Connie then managed to wound his shoulder, acting quickly Steven shot a bolt at her but Connie quickly used the blade to shield her as she was pushed back.

Steven: **A fearless foe, with beauty that glows, Connie.**

Steven felt great rage and disgust with himself, he wanted to kill her but he also wanted her. He observed as vines started moving from the trees and started trying to choke her but Connie with blade in hand started cutting up the oncoming vines as Steven watched along with Mabel who was controlling the vines.

Steven (Mabel): **If only she could love me (If only he could love me)**

 **If only she could love me (If only he could love me)**

 **If only she could love me (If only he could love me)**

 **Like I love…tyranny! (Like he loves…to rule with tyranny!)**

Connie finished the vines and pointed her sword at the tyrant.

Connie: **Now here this you Diamond spawn.**

 **When I'm through you'll soon be gone.**

Connie was about to charge but then she noticed his gem glowing as he gave a cruel smile while he lifts his trident.

Steven: **Though are skills are the perfect match, your weak life I'll now…dispatch!**

Steven charged up his weapon and fired an electric beam at Connie. Thinking quickly she pulled out a round object and send it straight at the beam the result was a blinding explosion that caused Steven and Mabel to cover their eyes.

Once it was gone Steven looked at the area to find his foe Connie gone. Vanished without a trace.

Steven growled as he tightened his weapon to near breaking point.

"Well," said Mabel as she strolled to him, "Looks like she got away again, but don't worry we'll get her next time." Mabel was about to rub his back but the tyrant shoved her to the ground and pointed his weapon at her neck.

"I did not ask for you assistance," he snarled, "Get in my way again, alliance or not I will kill you."

Steven walked away from the old woman but instead of feeling fear and anger at this action, Mabel swooned.

"I love a man with such fire."

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well I can say some of the parts seemed repetitive. Oh well work with what you got I guess._


	42. Somewhere Out There

_Author's Note: Well this month suck., Today I lost another family member, but I know she would not want me to be sad so I'm doing a song in memory of her._

 _This is set in the Water mom au when Lapis took Dipper away from Gravity Falls after some bad stuff (More info on that in Minijen's tumbler page on the subject) the song I am using is form An American Tail._

 _This is for my Aunt. I will always miss you._

Somewhere out There.

Dipper walked outside the cave that they currently resided in, he knew Lapis promised that they would go back to Gravity Falls but he still could not help but miss everyone back there. From his friends, Steven and Connie, His Grunkles, Pacifica…and epically his sister, Mabel.

They have grown a tight bond ever since they met and knew that they where siblings, he missed all of them. He looked out at the stars and thought about them.

Dipper: **Somewhere out there, Beneath the pale moonlight.**

Dipper watched as a shooting star flew across the moon and off into the distance.

Dipper: **Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight.**

Meanwhile back at Gravity Falls, Mabel sat on her bed looking at the empty bed that belonged to her brother. She knew why Lapis took Dipper away, in fact knowing that he is with Lapis and faraway if Homeworld does come back, but she still missed him and hoped that she will see him again.

Mabel: **Somewhere out there. Someone's saying a prayer.**

Waddles did his best to climb up on the bed and when the little pig finally got up, he placed his head on Mabel's lap in comfort.

Mabel: **That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there.**

Mabel placed her head on the window and saw a shooting star fly by and looked up to where the Big Dipper constellation was.

Mabel: **And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.**

Dipper walked out of the cave to look up at the starry night sky.

Dipper: **And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.**

Dipper and Mabel: **Somewhere out there, If love can see us through.**

 **Then we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true.**

Soon both twins realized that despite who knows how far they are separated from each other, they will always be together no matter where they are.

But they both wish they will be together soon and somehow they know they will.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well this should help me out so far, I hope you guys like it and thanks for all the suggestions and likes on this fic. Well here is to more of some lighter stuff but don't worry I won't forget the bad guy songs._


	43. Friends Never Say Goodbye

_Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! If you are wondering why I have not updated for awhile, it is because I had a little trouble with my computer and I had to start all over again, I'll spare you guys the details._

 _Anyway I'm back folks, and to celebrate this I'm setting this songfic in the Techno Mom AU (Check Minijen's tumbler page for more info on that) and have it set after that worlds version of Weirdmageddon. Suffice to say if any one is already aware of this AU they would know that it does not end the way most versions of that story arc end._

 _Ps. The song is from Dreamwork's The Road to El Dorado._

Friends Never Say Goodbye.

After the events of Weirdmageddon and the defeat of Yellow Diamond and Bill Cipher, everyone both human, Gem, and creature celebrate, finally the nightmare was over and every thing ended on a good note.

Well almost everything.

Steven finished packing in his cheeseburger backpack in his house in the temple.

After everything that happened even before Weirdmageddon, Steven needs a lot of time to think and he can't do that in Gravity Falls.

Steven looked around the house and at the door to the temple.

After all the lies, secrets, from those he considered friends and family, Steven wasn't sure he could forgive them right away.

They told him that they will change but still Steven could not be here with them for now.

Steven then looked up at the portrait of his mother Rose Quartz.

Once when he looked at that image he saw the woman who fought for what was right and always wanted to be like her, but now he was not sure what to think about his mother.

Steven walked away from the portrait and opened the door then stopped as noticed someone in front of him.

That someone was Dipper.

Dipper's expression matched that of Steven's look of surprise but then both boy looked away from each other.

Once Steven saw him as one of his best friends, but after some events it was hard to tell how Steven view him.

Dipper came here for a reason, he wanted to tell Steven something but right now he could not make the words. This might be due to pride or shame.

Steven frowned and just moved past Dipper without saying a word to him and started walking down the steps.

 **There isn't much I haven't shared with you along the road.**

Dipper watched him walk away and quickly followed him down. Dipper tried to talk but he couldn't, he tried again just as he was nearly close to Steven.

 **And through it all there'd always be tomorrow's episode.**

Steven heard him coming and looked back at him, Dipper stopped his pace.

This was it. The moment he would say what he been practicing to say to Steven.

But instead Dipper scratched his head and looked down at his feet. Steven sighed and continued walked down.

 **Suddenly that isn't true.**

 **There's another avenue.**

Dipper kicked himself at that, once again he could not say to Steven's face.

 **Beckoning the great divide.**

 **Ask no questions take no side.**

Dipper thought why was it so hard now? He talked to Steven before, why was this so different.

Dipper noticed that Steven was way ahead of him so he kept his pace and followed him again.

 **Who's to say who's right or wrong, whose course is braver run.**

Dipper tried to keep up with Steven. He had to at least try to speak to him.

Steven glanced back and shook his head. What was Dipper doing here? And why for once in his life he had nothing to say to him.

Once Steven wanted Dipper to open up to him more but now what ever Dipper had to say to him now, he did not want to hear it.

 **All I know, is all we had.**

Dame his pride, Dipper was going to try and apologize to Steven before he goes.

 **Is over. Said and done.**

Steven then stopped again causing Dipper to stop next to him. Steven looked at him and like instinct Dipper looked away.

 **Friends never say goodbye**

Instead of feeling annoyed, Steven looked sadly at his once best friend, he was about to say something to Dipper, but knowing him Dipper would just ignore him so instead he continued on just as Dipper was about to say something to him.

 **Never say goodbye.**

Steven looked ahead and noticed a small gathering of people. It was not the whole town but still people he knew.

Steven saw his farther among them. One of the many people who lied to him and ironically by Greg was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Greg gave a sad look to his son as he handed him a coat, knowing full well that his son won't be back until summer.

Steven looked at the coat and back at his farther and despite everything he gave him a quick but tight hug that nearly brought the former rock star to tears. After that Steven looked at his former caregivers.

Amethyst tried to give him one of her classic grins but could not managed it while Pearl was covering herself to prevent Steven from seeing her cry while Garnet looked at him with the same stoic expression.

Steven walked away from them without saying anything. Seeing him leave Pearl was about to run to him but Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder while tears fell from her visor.

Steven smiled as he saw Stanly Pines rubbed the top of his head and as soon as he was done Wendy put her lumberjack hat on Steven's head, then Lars and Sadie gave him a boxes full of donuts. Steven smiled and placed a hand on Lars's chest and Lars returned the favor.

As Steven placed the donuts and coat in his backpack he felt a nudge behind him. As he turned he saw Lion looking at him. Steven smiled and hugged his faithful feline companion then Steven paused as Connie stood next to Lion.

The two looked at each other sadly. Both of them had been through a lot together with some unanswered question from both. Then Steven pulled his mother's sword from Lion's mane and placed it by Connie's feet.

Connie looked both shocked and surprised she looked at him thinking that he wants her to have it, and almost as if he read her mind he nodded.

Connie did not no what to say, so instead of words she quickly walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

 **Friends never say goodbye.**

Steven widened his eyes as a blush covered his face as well as on Connie but she used the sword to hide her expression.

 **Never say goodbye.**

Steven then smiled and turned around then saw Mabel and Peridot. Peridot awkwardly waved at him while Mabel sadly looked away trying to hid her sad expression as she hugged Waddles.

Steven sighed and walked past them. Dipper managed to join the crowed then stopped in his place. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Dipper looked up to see Ford looking at him.

Ford motioned for Dipper to try and talk to Steven again before he leaves to which Dipper nodded and continued on.

Steven stopped as Lapis stood before him, her water wings out and in her hand some suit cases.

 **Friends never say goodbye.**

Steven looked down at his feet just as Dipper stood once again at his side.

 **Never say goodbye.**

" Steven," Dipper started not looking at him, "I just want to say…good luck out there."

"Yeah," Steven answered, "You too."

 **Never. Say goodbye.**

Steven sadly walked to Lapis. Lapis then lowered herself allowing Steven to climb on her back and quickly the two flew to the air and off to who knows where.

As Dipper watched them go, he was joined by Mabel and Connie. Once there friend was out of sight they both made a silent promise that when Steven comes back. Things will be different.

They-he will be a better friend. And maybe he will have the courage to say sorry.

The End.

 _Author's Note: OH YEAH I MISSED THIS! It feels good to write again! Also if anyone is confused by this once again I ask to look at Minijen's tumbler page for more info on the Techno Mom AU._


	44. Proud of Your Boy

_Author's Note, Hey guys Z-king here with a song request from Jad the dog. This one is set in Crystal Falls universe involving Steven wanting to prove himself to his Mom Rose Quartz (remember in this AU she is alive. Question on that check Minijen's tumbler page on Crystal Falls)._

Proud of your Boy.

Steven sat on his chair as he tuned his ukulele, as he did that he noticed that one of the communication orbs was vibrating.

Steven knew that means an emergency was happening soon Rose Quartz came down the stairs fast and activated the orb.

"Rose here what is happing?" Steven could barely hear what was being said or who was talking from the orb as Rose held it close and away from Steven but he could guess it was Stan, Ford, Amethyst or Pearl. Whoever was calling it only means that danger is happing.

"Don't worry I'll be on my way," Rose said shutting off the orb. She went to get her sword, then patted Steven on the head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon, honey," Rose smiled as she started running out to the door she was about to reach the door handle when Steven spoke.

"Can I come with you?"

Rose paused and turned to her son. Awkwardly Steven tried to pull a strong pose to show how brave he looks.

"I've been practicing really hard," Steven explained, "I could be of great help out there."

Rose giggled, "Steven that is cute of you to say but it is okay you don't have to-"

"But I do, Mom!" Steven shouted, startling Rose a bit. Steven felt embarrassed for shouting. "Sorry. It's just I really want to help out more. I just…I just want to be like dad."

Rose showed concern on her face then remembered the emergence. She looked back outside then at her son.

"Steven," Rose started, "I-we will talk about this later." And with that she ran out the door.

Steven sighed as he rubbed his face. This happens all the time. " _Why does she always see me as a helpless baby? I've been learning lots of skills and trick from the Pines family I could do help out there_ ," Steven thought.

Steven looked up at the portrait of both his Mother and Farther both wearing their war cloths but held each other in love.

Then Steven picked up his instrument and started playing.

Steven: **Proud of your boy.**

 **I'll make you proud of your boy.**

 **Believe me, weak as I am mom your in for a present surprise.**

Steven sat up and looked at the portrait again.

Steven: **I've wasted time I've wasted me.**

 **Some say I'm slow for my age, a late bloomer, okay I agree.**

Steven lowered his head sadly.

Steven: **That I am one foolish kid.**

 **Some son, some pride and some joy.**

 **But I'll get over these lousin up, messin up, screwin up times.**

Steven then looked back at the portrait with determination.

Steven: **You'll see, Mom now comes the better part.**

 **Someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart.**

 **Make good and finally make you.**

 **Proud of your boy.**

Then Steven placed his ukulele down and started going through stuff that he thinks would be useful in any serious situations and put them into his Cheeseburger backpack.

Steven: **Some say I might be a louse and a loafer, you won't get a fight here, no Ma'am.**

 **Some say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good, But that couldn't be all that I am.**

Then Steven paused again and saw his old wooden made shield. A gift from his farther before….Steven picked it up and looked at it and grabbed the strap under it.

Steven: **Water flows under the bridge.**

 **Let it pass, let it go.**

 **There's no good reason that you should believe me, not yet, I know, but…**

Steven then thrust his shield up in the air just like his farther did when he announced his rebellion years ago.

Steven: **Someday and soon.**

 **I'll make you proud of your boy.**

 **Though I can't make myself taller or smarter or handsome or wise.**

Steven lowered his arm and once again looked at the portrait.

Steven: **I'll do my best, what else can I do?**

 **Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you.**

Steven looked at the door then he walked towards it, gave one last look at the portrait as he opened the door.

Steven: **Mom, I will try to. Try hard to make you.**

Steven looked out. Determined to prove himself.

Steven: **Proud of your boy.**

Then he ran where the battle is, with hope to show his mom and himself that he can do great things like his parents.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like this. It was originally going to be set in the main Universe Falls universe but then I thought setting it in Crystal Falls was a better idea. What do you guys think?_


	45. A Million Dreams

_Author's Note: Now this song is another Steven song but this one is set in the Relativity/Gem Kids Au. Basically starts from where I think Steven started in his childhood leading up to his adulthood. Now this is my interpretation on that version of Steven's childhood._

 _Some of you may know where this song comes form just by the name._

A Million Dreams

 **Location: England-Year: 1347 the time of the Black Death**

Steven wiped his eyes as he looked upon the grave of his farther. One of the many victims of this terrible plague, It seems cruel that no matter how he and the Crystal Gems vow to protect humanity and yet there is nothing they can do for this.

In fact many people blamed them for the sickness, but they where scared and sad and people would get angry because of that, his farther on the other hand knew it was not the gems fault and he defended them until he fell.

Steven held his farther's Cittern in his hand, the last gift his farther gave him, he held it tight as he remembered his farther's words.

"My son…Stephen. Don't mind what others say just remember this you have a gift to change minds…make them kinder. Promise me you will never stop caring."

Steven placed a hand on the gravestone as a tear fell, "I promise."

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Garnet looking down on him, "It's time to go."

Steven nodded and said a final goodbye to his farther and followed Garnet to the wagon, with Pearl sitting couch and Amethyst shapeshifting into a horse.

"Neigh! Come one let's get out of this dump Steven!" shouted Amethyst.

Pearl sighed, "Amethyst his name is Stephen."

"Well it's the same name," Amethyst grumbled as Garnet lifted up Steven next to Pearl as she joined them and as soon as Garnet was on, Amethyst started moving the cart.

Steven looked back on the grave and his old home one last time and then started playing the instrument, hoping to raise his spirit.

Steven: **I close my eyes and I can see, a world that's waiting up for me. That I call my own.**

 **Through the dark, through the door through where no one's been before, but it feels like home.**

The cart bumped a little nearly knocking Pearl off the cart.

"Amethyst be careful!" Pearl shouted, Amethyst responded by sticking her tongue out. Steven chuckled a little at that and Garnet ruffled the young boy's head affectionately as they continued their travel

Steven: **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care, I don't' care, so call me crazy.**

 **We can live in a world that we design.**

Soon night fell, and everyone took a break from traveling as they lay down on the cart in a circle staring up at the beautiful night sky, watching as shooting starts passed the full moon.

Steven: **Cause every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head a million dreams are keeping me awake.**

 **I think of what the world could be, A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take.**

Steven grabbed Pearl's hand with his left and with his right he grabbed Amethyst's hand and they grabbed ahold of Garnet's as they continued their stargazing.

Steven: **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.**

* * *

 **Location: Oregon-Year: 1863 The founding of Gravity Falls.**

Now a teenager Steven (Now after being called that by Amethyst as it started to sound good to him) observed the settlers building their homes and an idea came to his head as the gems finished carving the statue on their new temple.

As they observed their work, Amethyst pointed down to Steven working on something around the temple entrances, the gems came down and Steven showed them his plans.

Steven: **There's a house we can build, every room inside is filled with things from far away.**

 **The special things I compile each one there to make you smile, on a rainy day.**

Garnet gave a thumbs up on the plan as she and the others started helping Steven building the house.

Steven: **They can say, they can say, it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say, I've lost my minds.**

Soon it was finished, they observed the inside of the house, Steven smiled at his guardians and they smiled warmly at him.

Steven: **I don't care, I don't care if they call me crazy, runaway to a world that we design.**

Steven went to the door and opened it.

* * *

 **Location: Previous- Year the 21** **st** **century-now.**

Steven now a full grown adult stepped out of the house as little Amethyst ran out.

"Come on last one to school is a rotten egg!" she shouted.

Pearl came out angrily with her cheeks while putting her cheeks, "No fair saying it's race, you don't want to even go to school."

"Yeah but it's the last day and summer vacation is here," Amethyst said, "Now come one slow poke!" Pearl growled and chased after her.

Steven laughed at that then felt a small hand holding his. Steven smiled down at Garnet who smiled back as they followed them.

Steven: **Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake.**

They managed to reach the school with Pearl and Amethyst agreeing over who won only for Garnet to grabbed then by the back of their shirt necks and dragged them inside the building.

Steven waved goodbye and paused as he noticed the principle, Ms. Connie Maheswaran waving at the students. She soon noticed Steven looking at, causing her to blush as she waved at him.

Steven: **I think of what the world could be a vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take.**

Steven walked to her and extended his hand to her and she responded with the blush still on her face.

Steven: **A Million dreams for the world we're gonna make.**

* * *

 **A couple of months later.**

Steven and Connie sat down on a log in the forest as they watched the starry sky.

Connie: **However big, however small, let me be part of it all.**

 **Share your dreams with me.**

Then Connie sat up and pulled Steven off the log as they stood in the middle of the forest.

Connie: **You may be right, you may be wrong but say that you're bring me along, to the world you see.**

Steven and Connie placed their hands in front of each other as they gazed into their eyes.

Steven and Connie: **To the world I close my eyes to see, I close my eyes to see.**

Then the rested foreheads on each other as the stars showered down across the sky.

Steven: **Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head.**

Connie: **A million dreams are keeping me awake.**

Steven: **A million dreams, a million dreams.**

Then the couple spinning around as the stars continued falling, almost shining down with the moon's light upon the happy couple.

Steven and Connie: **I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make.**

Then Steven brought Connie close to him showed her a small pink box. Connie looked at him in shock as she slowly opened it reveling a pink quartz ring with his mother's symbol on it.

Connie started to tear up as Steven placed the ring on her finger then held her close as Connie managed to wrap her arms around his neck.

Steven and Connie: **For the world we're gonna make.**

Steven looked at his new bride with great happiness, and remembered the promise he made to his farther and even now…even never broke it.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Okay I have to admit near the end it reminded me of the can you feel the love tonight moment but hey I'm not as good with writing romances, so give me a break huh?...ps like I did with Let me make you proud, there is a reprise for this one. Just look down._

* * *

A Million Dreams (Reprise)

Garnet lay down on the roof, looking up at the night sky. Her three eyes starring up in wonder and amazement.

"Hey I found her!" shouted Amethyst as she and Pearl climbed up and looked down on their fellow Gem kid.

"Garnet what are you doing up here?" Pearl asked.

"Watching," Garnet replied.

"Eh, watching what?" Amethyst asked. Garnet responded by pointing up at the beautiful starry night sky.

Both Pearl and Amethyst awed in the wonder of what they saw and soon the joined Garnet laying down.

All three of the Gem kids watched as the stars moved past the full moon, as they watched it almost seemed familiar to them as if they've experienced this before but they continued to watch.

Garnet: **Every night I lie in bed. The Brightest colors fill my head.**

 **A million dreams are keeping me awake.**

Soon all three of them held started holding each other's hand in a circle.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: **I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see.**

 **A million dreams is all it's gonna take.**

Steven stood outside the door knowing full where of the girls are, soon that old memory came to his head along with memories of what was long ago.

Steven: **A million dreams, for the world we're gonna make.**

Giving a smile he went back inside letting his former guardians to continue their stargazing.

The End.

 _Author's note: Well I think that one was short and good. What about you guys?_


	46. No More Mr Nice Guy

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is a request from Bli-I mena Blazer333. He or she requested a song for one of the oneshots for his or her fic, however instead I think since all of chapters on that fanfic center around a certain shape and his plans for two certain people…I think this is an interesting idea._

 _Also this is set in the main UF continuity for those who may ask._

 _Ps the song comes from one of my childhood movies, The Swan Princess._

No More Mr. Nice Guy.

In a realm of unimaginable madness resides a being. If you are to ask for the definitions of either crazy, wicked, manipulative, or all around insanity you would see is picture on the back of the book you are reading, for this is the realm of Bill Cipher.

" _HAAHAA, oh just look at them,_ " Bill chuckled as he observed the ones who think they could ever stand a chance against him and his future plans.

" _Oh, Sixer no matter what you or those Crystal Chumps plan it is not gonna stop my fun!"_ And with that saying Bill let out another mad laugh. After he stopped laughing Bill looked around his little mad world. So far he was the only one here.

" _You know they say talking to your self is the first sign of madness_ ," Bill said outloud then another Bill budded out of his left side.

" _Oh please what would you know!_ " Then from his right side another Bill came out.

" _I would like to make a second opinion here!_ Shouted the third Bill.

" _Well I say I'm the first sign of madness!"_ shouted the second Bill.

" _NO I am!"_

" _NO ME!_ "

" _WELL I SAY ME!_ "

" _ARE WE GORGEOUS OR WHAT!"_

" _YOU BET YOUR FLAT SIDES WE ARE!_ "

" _ **HEY!**_ " shouted the original Bill as he glowed red with rage as he towered over the two copies. Then he shrunk back down and adjusted his bow tie.

" _Look if you mind I need to think of something very very bad for Pine tree and Rose Bud's little fusion and boy do I have a list._ Bill snapped his fingers and a list appeared. Bill then pulled out a monocle and looked over it.

" _Let see scaring Tag Team and Sixer gave me a few ideas but I want to pick the perfect one. You know to scar them for the rest of their pathetic non-important lives_."

Then the two copies stood by Bill's side. " _Look buddy I think we have an idea_ ," said the second Bill. " _Yeah so listen up,_ " The third one finished. Then they started whispering to Bill, as they talked the monocle fell as Bill's eye widen then he started to chuckle.

" _Oh, not that is scandalous!_ " Bill laughed madly as the two copies merged back into him. Bill then slammed his palms onto the list, combusting it.

" _Oh that is going to do far worse then scar them. HAHAHA! And the best part of that idea, it just screams me!_

Bill flouted back to the orb now showing Steven and Dipper both training. " _Oh if you two thought what I put you two through in the past was tough…well that was me being good well not this time!_ "

Bill then snapped his fingers and everything went black and a spot light shined on him and a microphone stand came up as Bill grabbed it.

Bill: **Boy it's such a hoot to seem them quaking. When I'm through they'll crumble left and right.**

 **I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking, so much for politically correct.**

Then Bill snapped his fingers and the whole room lit up and was suddenly turned into a generic Broadway stage with his name in neon lights shinning above him.

Bill: **Up tiil now I've pulled my punches, I intend to eat their lunches. No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me.**

Bill started swinging his cane in a showy fashion as summoned a row of severed dancing girls legs and they started a kick line as flouting musical instruments made from human flesh started playing.

Bill: **If you think that I'm hard-hearted. Well, let me by, I haven't even started.**

Then three neon skeletons dressed in ragtime girl outfits appeared as backup singers.

Bill and the Skull Girls: **No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sire.**

Bill stopped dancing and with a snap of his fingers, the image of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl appear.

Bill: **Soon as my plan here cause tensions. I'll take control their dimension.**

Bill lifted his cane and it turned into a bazooka and he fired at the fake Crystal Gems instantly turning them to dust.

Then Bill snapped his fingers again and the image of Steven and Dipper appeared in front of him.

Bill: **As for these the two, well that's tragic.**

Bill snapped his fingers once more and then Steven found himself in a box being sawed in half and Dipper in chains hanging upside down in a glass container filled with water.

Bill and the Skull girls: **Cause I'm going back to that old black magic.**

Then Bill again snapped his fingers and Ford and Stan appeared. Ford working on a unseen device and Stan arguing at nobody.

Bill: **There dumb existence is all so duller. Time to show my one true color.**

Then Bill eye zapped them causing Ford to give a silly stupid expression as he started hitting himself with that device and Stan jumping up and down like a monkey.

Bill and the Skull Girls: **Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history.**

" _Yeah! I'm a great singer!_ " Bill cheered at himself then another image appeared this time it was Rose Quartz and seeing her cause Bill to turn red with rage as he started to tower over her.

Bill: **Vengeance is what I believe in. I don't get mad I get EVEN!**

And with that Bill lifted his fist and slammed it down hard on Rose Quartz completely crushing her. Then Bill shrink down and new images of Steven and Dipper appeared.

Bill: **Pine tree and Rose Bud here have been a problem.**

Then Bill grabbed both boys and smashed them together causing a puff of smoke to appear.

Bill and the Skull Girls: **But now comes a plan that is fit and flawless!**

The Puff of smoke dies and the fusion of Steven and Dipper appears, Stepper.

Bill: **Up to no good, I love plotting. Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten.**

Then Stepper started to shrink and appear in Bill's hand like a toy soldier. Then Bill crushed him in a fist.

Bill and the Skull girls: **No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see.**

Then Bill lifted that arm up and tossed the crushed fusion like a ball and watched it bounce around to room till it explodes in mid air.

The Skull girls: **Wait and see!**

Then Bill started posing as multiple images of people appeared as they blow up one by one.

Bill: **I've become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful. Wicked, wayward, way delightful. Bad guy I was born to be!**

Soon the whole room glowed red from the explosion as rain of blood started falling down. Then Bill's cane turned into an umbrella.

" _ONE MORE TIME!"_ Bill shouted as he started dancing in the bloody rain as the music continues to play and the skeleton singers sing.

Bill and the Skull Girls: **Lying, loathsome, never tender. Indiscreet repeat offender.**

Bill: **No more Mr. Nice Guy that's not me!**

" _YEAH!"_

Soon everything went back to normal-oh wait never mind. Nothing is normal here.

" _Well that was fun_ ," Bill said as he cracked his fingers, then a computer appears, " _Well time to check my Tumbler page._ "

As he typed the words blazer333 appeared on his tumbler page. Bill turned to no one in particular.

" _I just love breaking fourth wall don't you?_ "

Um…weird….The End I guess.

 _Author's Note: Well that was weird…well I hope the next one wont be a strange as that….but you may never know._


	47. My Mother

_Author's Note: Hey folks just want to say that this weekend I will be going to Chicago for my sister's play, so here is an early Mother's day fic. It is your choice if you want to read it now or wait until Mother's day if you want._

 _Anyway this is from another favorite old movie of my childhood, The Chipmunk adventure…yeah you can already guess the song. Oh I almost forgot this is set in a new au for the_ _Relativity/Gem Kids au called Techno daughter au where kid Peridot is rasied by Gruntie Mabel._

My Mother.

After another day of mystery and fighting monsters gem or not, our favorite band of mystery kids started heading for home, Stanly and Stanford already started a race home leaving their adopted Gem Cousin Peridot walking with her fellow Gems as she worked on writing something.

"Hey Peri what are you doing?" Amethyst asked looking over Peridot's shoulder.

"If you must know, Amethyst," Peridot began, "I am busy working on one of my mom's favorite Mother's Day cards." Periodt then showed them a piece of paper with half written words and a drawing of her and Mabel.

"Mother's day?" Amethyst said in confusion as Garnet and Pearl joined her.

"Oh right you don't know what Mother's day is do you?" said Peridot.

"Oh of course we know what Mother's day is," Pearl said taking what Peridot said as an insult, "Its…well its." Pearl paused trying to remember what the day was all about.

"It is suppose to be a celebration of mothers," Garnet said.

"Yes that was just what I was going to say," Pearl smiled while Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Well I would not blame you some of you for not knowing or in fact maybe not celebrate it," Peridot said, "After all you three never knew what having a mother is like."

Of course when Peridot said that, she did not mean it as an insult (Typical Peridot), but when she said that all three of the Gems felt a sharp pierce in their hearts, all three of them instantly remembering some times when they see how children both boys and girls seem to have lots of good and fun times with their own mothers.

Now that is not saying that they don't love having Steven around with them, but he filled in a more…farther role for them as some would tell them.

"Well if you excuse me I have to finish this card," Peridot said walking to the shack, "Now what would make a cute rhyme for pie?"

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl then started a slow quite walk back to the temple, once they have arrived they noticed that Steven has not return home yet meaning that he was on another mission.

Meaning now the girls return to their daily routines, Garnet reading her young romance books, Pearl looking at her toy sword collection and dusting them, and Amethyst hitting her punching bad with a picture of Old man Gideon.

"Oh who cares about that stupid Mother's day thing," Amethyst said as she punched the bag. "We never celebrated it before, so why should we care?"

Garnet looked at her through her bangs as she turned the page of her book, "Amethyst be careful not to break this one."

"Who cares if we don't have a mom? We never needed one anyway," Amethyst said with a kick nearly making a hole in it. "I bet it would have been nice though," she grumbled silently.

Garnet sighed softly as if she heard her. Amethyst then turned her attention to the TV as she flipped through the channels.

Pearl tried to ignore this and went back to her toy swords soon she noticed a picture on her table. Then a thought came to her mind as she grabbed the picture and ran to her friends. "Guys I think we do know what it is like to have a mom!"

All at once Garnet closed her book and Amethyst turned the TV off and both ran up to Pearl.

"Whats you taken about, P?" Amethyst said.

Pearl now feeling a little embarrassed about her sudden outburst kept the picture close to her chest, "Um un second thought forget what I just said and lets go back to our daily activities okay?"

"Hey what's that?" Amethyst said as she used her stretching powers to extend her neck like a snake trying to get a good look of the picture.

"Nothing there is nothing to see," Pearl said trying to keep Amethyst away.

"Come on let me see!"

"Amethyst no!"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

Then Garnet grabbed ahold of the picture, making both Pearl and Amethyst stop their classic fights.

Amethyst walked to Garnet's left to look at the picture while Pearl stood on Garnet's right blushing with embarrassment.

The picture is of last year's summer vacation at that animal themed park with the three of them in front and Steven with one armed wrapped around Connie while all of them smiled.

"Connie?" Amethyst asked while raising an eyebrow at Pearl, "Our principle? Really?"

"Well why not?" Pearl said, "After all even before she and Steven started dating she always took care of us."

"Well duh she is the principle it's her job," Amethyst said, "Besides I don't know if she is mom material."

"You're just still upset for being called into her office when you flipped over all the teacher's cars," Garnet said.

"It was the last day of summer and it was funny! Get of my back," said Amethyst.

Garnet then gave Pearl back the photo, "Pearl is right though. Ms. Maheswaran did help us out in the past."

Pearl nodded as she smiled, "See, like the time when my favorite dress got dirty at school once ands she volunteered to clean it for me."

"She also helped me helped me finding a home for those lost kittens," Garnet said with a smile.

Amethyst looked at the picture again and a faint blush appeared, "Well she was the only one to stay with me in detention until Steven came."

Amethyst laughed a little, "She always tells such funny stories to tell."

"No matter what she always asks us how we are," Pearl said thinking back on more happy moments with Connie.

Garnet looked at the picture again and said, "Lets make a card."

Soon all three of them started making their own special cards for Connie, Garnet made hers with red and blue paints, Amethyst made hers by cutting out cool pictures and drawing Connie looking like an amazing warrior woman and Pearl made hers with a cute drawing of Connie hugging all three of them.

Pearl smiled at her hard work and sighed happily as she wrote down Mom on it. Mom she thought to herself…that was one word she secretly wanted to say.

Pearl: **It's hard to remember.**

 **Summer or winter, when she hasn't been there for me.**

Pearl finished her picture with happy mother's day on it.

Pearl: **A friend and companion, I can always depend on.**

 **My mother, that's who I mean.**

Amethyst finally finished hers as she looked back at the picture now sitting on the table.

Amethyst: **I've taken for granted, the seeds that she planted.**

 **She's always behind everything.**

Garnet held her card close to her, feeling proud of herself for it.

Garnet: **A teacher, a seeker, a both arms outreacher.**

 **My mother, that's who I mean.**

Pearl walked between them and used her pearl to create a holographic image showing Connie hugging all three of them and comforting them on one of their hardest days.

Pearl: **Wish I could slow down, the hands of time and keep things the way they are.**

Connie wiped all the tears from their faces then all three of them hugged her tightly while she rubbed their backs gently.

Pearl: **If she said so I would give her the world, if I could.**

 **I would.**

Then the image vanished leaving the three of them each with their cards out.

Pearl: **My love and my laughter from here ever after, is all that she says that she needs.**

All three of them looked at the picture one more time each of them recalling that moment.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: **A friend and companion, I can always depend on.**

 **My mother, that's who I mean.**

 **My mother, that's who I mean.**

All three of them then held their hands together as they placed their cards on the table looking over it happily.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: **That's who I mean.**

An hour later all three of them gave their cards to Connie. She looked at them with tears of joy and hugged all them tightly.

She may not have been their real mother, but all three of them agree that she is the best fit for that role.

The End.

 _Author's Note, well I hope everyone will have a happy mother's day and I hope I did this song justice._


	48. You're Only Second Rate

_Author's Note: Okay folks sorry for the wait but I had anther story to write and I needed time to process the whole Pink Diamond/Rose reveal._

 _Anyway this is a request from 616mcu for his Reverse/Diamond AU for a song from one of my favorite Disney Movies The Return of Jafar and also a guest review suggested the same song for this AU but a different idea and that gave me some inspiration._

 _So here we go!_

You're Only Second Rate.

"I got to find them!" Gideon said running as fast as his legs could carry. He recently overheard Steven Diamond's latest plan and Gideon felt to tell Connie and the Gems before it is to late.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry gotta-"

Then Gideon slammed right into on object knocking him down.

"OW! What hit me?"

Gideon blinked, recognizing the voice, Gideon shock his head and saw a familiar blue, one-eyed triangle rubbing the side of his…head maybe?

"Will!" Gideon shouted. Will's eye widen and shushed Gideon. " _Quite they'll_ -" Then Will paused and his eye showed a panic expression as he started looking over the grass.

" _Oh no, where is it? Did it fall? I hop it did not break and_ -" Will stopped and picked himself up, " _Oh wait_."

Will removed his hat and put his hand in it and pulled out a small orb object.

" _Oh thank goodness_ ," Will sighed in relief, " _It's safe…for now_."

Will then turned towards Gideon, " _Gideon listen you've got to help me_."

"Will I was just about to tell you about that nasty Steven's plans," Gideon said.

" _Well I just listen in on the Twins plan_."

"Oh that guy has gone to far this time!"

"What they are planning to do could destroy the universe!/ _What they are planning to do could destroy the universe!_ "

Both paused at what the other said, then Gideon finally noticed what Will was holding, "What is that a crystal ball?"

Will held the object at Gideon, " _No it's a rift that is being held in a special containment that just looks like a crystal ball_ ," Will then placed it in Gideon's hand. " _Listen, Gideon we have to take this to the Gems so they can placed it safely before-"_

"Before I find it and you."

Both Gideon and Will jumped at the sound of the voice and suddenly dark purple smoke surrounded the woods and circled the two. Then the smoke started to converge in front of them and formed a humanoid shape then a bright light shined nearly blinding them.

Soon the light faded and both Gideon and Will trembled at the figure before them.

The man who gave the twins their powers and made them what they are today.

The Warlock, Ford Pines.

"Y-You!" Gideon shirked, Ford laughed at the two, "Oh, Will you certainly know how to pick your friends don't you?"

Ford fixed his tie and brushed his hat, "Now I believe you have something of mine?"

Gideon held the rift close to him and tired to act brave by glaring but failed miserably, which caused Ford to laugh, "Trying to act brave, boy? Or are you waiting for your one eyed sword wielding girlfriend to come and save your fat hide?"

"She is not my girlfriend!' Gideon blushed then whispered softly, "But I want her to be."

Ford chuckled again, "Ah to be young and stupid," Then he looked at Will, "Now be a good demon and give me the rift."

" _You can't do this, Ford_!' Will pleaded, " _Don't you know the actions you're about to take could destroy the whole_ -"

"And what are you going to do about it!" Ford shouted then smiled calmly, "You have always been a coward ever since we meet, you may act brave but I know your just ablue faced coward."

Will trembled at the sight of what he once thought was a friend.

"Don't talk to him like that!' Gideon shouted as he stood next to Will, "you forget, he has more power then you will ever have right."

Will was touched by Gideon's faith in him. Then with a look of determination (Or at least if you can tell form someone with one eye) Will set his hands ablaze.

" _That's right you talk a big game, Sixer but I'm an inter-dimensional being and you can't threaten me with anything_!" With a blast from his eye, and tossing two fireballs he aimed right at Ford causing a big explosion.

Will and Gideon waited cautiously. Soon the dust settled leaving a small crater.

Both of their eyes widen at the sight.

" _I-I did it_ ," Will said.

"You beat him, Will!" Gideon cheered.

Will raised a fist in the air, " _Yeah I did it! Who is powerful now?_ "

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Instantly both Will and Gideon held onto each other in fear as a wave of fire emerged from the crater and when the flames died, their stood Ford completely unharmed.

"Why that would be me," Ford grinned.

Ford snapped his fingers and all the trees started to twist and to make a large barrier circling them and the whole are became dark.

Ford: **I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing.**

Ford waved his hand and the tree branches grabbed ahold of Gideon pulling him away from Will. Will tried to stop them but one of them poked him in the eye.

Ford: **I bet you've got a bunny under your hat!**

Ford walked behind Will and removed his hat causing a multitude of bunnies to fall from the hat and burying him. Then the bunnies left leaving Will faced down.

Ford: **Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is hot!**

Ford snapped his fingers causing the branches to grab Will and stretch him out like a towel as it hovered him near Gideon as the branches moved him like a puppet.

Ford: **Come on clown let's see what you've got.**

Ford waved his hand and a mist covered them and when it dissipates both Will and Gideon's faces where covered in clown makeup.

Then the branches dropped them but Will managed to use his powers to catch them before they hit the ground. Will then snapped his fingers getting rid of the clown makeup on him and Gideon.

Will glared at Ford and he fired an eye beam straight at him.

Ford: **You try to slam me with your hardest stuff, but your double whammy isn't up to snuff.**

Ford just raised his six-fingered hand and the beam hit harmlessly, then he snapped his free hand disappearing and reappearing behind Will.

Ford: **I'll set the record straight you're simply out of date, you're only second rate!**

Before Will could react Ford backhanded him to the ground. Gideon quickly ran to help Will up. Getting up Will picked up a rock and tossed it at Ford, but Will turned the rock into a large cat running towards Ford.

Ford: **You think your cat's a meanine, but your tiger's tame.**

 **You've got a lot to learn about this little game. So for your education I reiterate.**

 **You're only second rate!**

As the large rock cat neared him, Ford snapped his fingers and the large cat turned into a small kitten which Ford grabbed and tossed it at a tree breaking it, then as his amulet glowed the pieces of the rock came back together and turned into a large hawk and flew towards Will and Gideon and grabbed them both with his talons and tossed them in the air.

But instead of landing back down on the ground they where caught by a large wooden hand, with six fingers on it and attached to it a large tree with a jack-o lantern face and Ford sitting on one of the branches.

Ford: **Men cower at the power in my pinkies. My thumb is number one on every list.**

The tree hand's two pinkies pushed both Will and Gideon down making them bow and the thumb just Will down more and if he had nay bones it would have been crushed by the thumb.

Ford then slide down the arm towards his prisoners and grinned ear to ear.

Ford: **But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test!**

 **Ide love to lay this rivalry to rest!**

As Ford looked down at his prisoners, Will and Gideon tried to free themselves but then Ford jumped back then Will and Gideon where covered by as the wooden hand made a fist sealing them tight.

Then the fist expanded and blew up showing Will glowing and Gideon holding tight to Will's leg,

Ford: **Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise. Snap me in a trap, cut me down to size. I'll make a big escape it's just a piece of cake.**

 **Your only second rate!**

Will held his arms out fired a blast at Ford, but instead of harming him it caused a case to appear and seal him in. Then an axe appeared and cut it in two. Then suddenly Ford appeared flouting behind them. Then a large cake appeared over his head and he pointed at them and the cake slammed right at them pushing them down to the ground.

Thinking quickly Will stood in front of Gideon and tired to create a tower of pillows to catch them but Ford snapped his fingers making the pillows into bricks and having Will crash and break the whole tower until they reached the ground.

Ford: **You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up. Let me pontificate upon your sorry state.**

 **You're only second rate!**

Gideon checked Will to see if he's okay but then Ford came flouting down with snakes made of lightning coiling around his arm. Scared out of his mind, Gideon quickly grabbed Will's arm and ran as Ford launched the snakes at them like lightning bolts but only managing to miss them.

Gideon and Will both try to ran as fast as they could, but then suddenly Ford appeared in a puff of smoke holding his cane.

Ford: **Zaba-caba-dabra!**

Will and Gideon ran to the left but then another Ford appeared with his eyes glowing red.

Ford: **Someone's gonna grab ya!**

Will and Gideon where about to ran in the other direction but they soon saw that they where surrounded by multitudes of Fords.

All the Fords: **Alakazam-da-mus and this thing's bigger than the both of us!**

Then the real Ford stepped up as he raised his six-fingered-hand up, lifting the two up and he snapped his fingers making polka dotted underwear to appear on the two of them.

Ford: **So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in your underwear!**

Then Ford snapped his fingers again, dropping Gideon down on the ground but Will remained flouting. Suddenly he was separated like a jig-saw puzzle, then Ford put those pieces in a box he created and stuff the pieces in and then he flatten the box making it a plate with Will trapped on it like he was painted on it.

Ford: **And I can hardly wait to discombobulate.**

 **I'll send you back and packing in a shipping crate.**

 **You'll make a better living as a spinning plate.**

 **You're only second rate!**

Ford then placed the plate inside his hat. Then Ford looked down at Gideon, the boy looking terrified at the man.

"Now try to be smart now," Ford smiled with a threating tone.

"You saw what I did to your blue shaped friend. So give me the rift or you'll face something far worse."

The End?

 _Author's Note: Been sometimes since I did this but I think I did good on it…I hope._


	49. Love Will Find A Way

_Author's Note: This songfic is based on the Swap AU, a reminder to those who don't know that AU. It is where Dipper and Mabel are half gems, the son and daughter of Garnet, Rose is alive but not Pink Diamond, Steven and Greg are related to Stan and Sapphire is actually Blue Diamond…hey don't blame me blame A Single Pale Rose (Still can't get over that can you?)._

 _This songfic takes place during the time on Homeworld where Blue Diamond and Ruby are busy living their secret romance, after all A beautiful Diamond and a mere Ruby…scandalous._

 _The song comes from The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride._

Love Will Find A Way.

On days where there is no talks about latest additions to zoos, no new weapons, and no new Colonies, Blue Diamond would sneak out in her Sapphire disguise. It always worked well due to her single eye and she always loved seeing everything in smaller stats.

But the main reason for this disguise is for the one thing she loves the most or who she loves the most.

It seemed like only yesterday when Blue went to one of Pink's new colonies and where she was guarded by a Ruby now Blue had seen Rubies before but she felt something different about this one. She thought that Ruby was…cute.

Both never knew how it all started, maybe a glance there, some small talks here, or a single peck on the cheek. However this whole thing started neither one of them could ever imagine living without the other.

But the love they feel for each other has never happened before in Homeworld and perhaps it should never have happened but it did. Blue knew that if her fellow Diamonds found out then they would shatter Ruby just for the thought of being near her or touching her.

So they both decided to keep their love a secret and when one or the other or both have time to sneak away from their daily lives they would meet each other at a special place at Homeworld.

It was Blue's favorite place on Homeworld, a patch where the last remnants of anything organic on Homewold. It had lovely shimmering flowers that sparkle with the stars and large glowing stones that almost seem to sing if you listen to them closely. It was there that Blue waited for her love.

Blue or in her guise Sapphire waited as she watched the stars. Deep inside her self she is filled with feelings of love but not only that feelings of fear. Fear of being discovered and the fear of watching her beloved Ruby shattered before her eye.

Sapphire held herself as she trembled but like always she would think more on a world where she and Ruby can be in love without the fear and without doubt.

Oh what a world that would be. Their world.

Sapphire: **In a perfect world, one we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone.**

Sapphire looked across from the field to where the city lies with the symbol of the Diamonds shown proudly and then she looked back up at the stars.

Sapphire: **They can have their world, we'll create our own.**

Sapphire noticed a wilted blue flower as she gently lifted it up not noticing the stones started to glow.

Sapphire: **I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart.**

 **I know.**

 **Love will find a way, anywhere I go I'm home.**

 **If you are there beside me like dark, turning into day.**

 **Somehow we'll come through. Now that I found you love will find a way.**

Sapphire cupped the flower up so it bath in the light but when she let go the flower wilted again, it's glow nearly faded nearly brining a tear to Sapphire.

Unaware behind the stone Ruby, Sapphire's Ruby watches her. Either in her Diamond form or as a Sapphire, the moment she saw her Ruby felt her entire body was on fire even her gem.

Ruby shared the fears of their love being discovered but mostly the fear of her love being alienated from her fellow Diamonds, some have already done that due to Blue's single eye which Ruby thought was one of the most beautifulest part of her.

And if they did, Diamonds or not Ruby would defend her love till her gem cracked all over, Rubies where made to fight and defend and so she will to fight for her love and defend her at all cost.

Ruby: **I was so afraid, now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies.**

Ruby stepped out from the stone in open view, Sapphire turned her gaze away from the flower and her smile grew at the sight of her brave and beautiful Ruby.

Ruby: **There's a perfect world, shining in your eye.**

Both of them slowly started to walk towards each other as they placed their hands on each other, Ruby's left hand around her waist, Sapphire's right hand on her shoulder and their remaining hands held tight against the others as they started to dance as the stones glowed in a mix of blue and red.

Sapphire and Ruby: **And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you.**

 **They know.**

 **Love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together.**

 **Like dark, turning into day. Somehow we'll come through.**

 **Now that I found you love will find a way.**

They paused their dancing as Sapphire looked back down at the flower and to her delight, the blue flower stood up and shine bright and then its petals touched a red flower making it glow.

Ruby and Sapphire both watched the duo glow of the flowers make a Marron color that shine on them.

Ruby and Sapphire: **I know love will find a way.**

The couple looked at each other as they lean into a kiss.

Watching them from a distance was the only gem that knew about their secret love, Blue Diamond's Pearl. For the longest time she watched her Diamond's time with the Ruby and saw the happiness it brings to her.

Perhaps it is time they have a world of their own, The Pearl thought to herself as she looked over the star maps and noticed a developing blue planet that had yet to be colonized.

Perhaps she should inform her Diamond….maybe tomorrow.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Sometimes as an author you can think of the most interesting ideas as you dive and this is one of those times…just make sure your watching the road first of course._


	50. Tomorrow Is

_Author's Note: HORRAY THE 50_ _TH_ _CHAPTER! Boy I did a lot on this one! In fact this is the first of my stories to have a 50_ _th_ _chapter! HOORAY ONCE MORE!_

 _And to commemorate this special occasion, I will be doing a request from the brilliant woman who started this UF Biz, MiniJen! Her song suggestion comes from the Spongebob Musical (I still can't believe the made a musical about that show by the by) and this is taking place during UF's Weirdmageddon._

 _Ps. What happens in this songfic may not be like what will happen when she gets around to making the Weidmageddon arc, this is my interpretation._

 _Well enjoy._

Tomorrow Is.

Steven looked up at the large flouting pyramid while the hand ship of Yellow Diamond hangs overhead, Steven looked back at the shack as everyone started getting ready for the plan.

Steven looked down at his gem wondering if Rose ever felt like this during the rebellion? Scared and unsure of the outcome, maybe not back then. But when it was all over and she saw the outcome, then maybe she did.

"I wonder if this will work," Steven whispered to himself.

"Of course it will work."

Steven jolted a bit and as he turned around he saw Connie, Mabel and Dipper looking at him.

"We were coming to make sure if you're okay," Dipper said.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking," Steven said getting up. Then Mabel looked at him and gave his face a squeeze.

"I don't know you're looking kind of glum, like Stan losing that horse race and the cops found out he feed the other horses bad oats."

Steven smiled a little as he gently took Mabel's hands off him, "I fine really, I'm just-"

"Worried about what might happen?" Connie said and seeing the look on Steven gave her the answer.

"It's just, maybe we need to think more on the plan," Steven started, "What if it dose not work? What if Bill and Yellow Diamond know we're coming? What if-"

Connie then grabbed his shoulders and made him face her, "Steven, look at me, look at us. We can do this. All of us."

"Yeah!" Mabel shouted, "And besides we managed to beat Bill before and that was just he four of us, now there is like a hundred more!"

"Mabel's right, though hundred might be stretching it a little," Dipper said, "Remember Steven, once we rescue Ford and find out Bill's weakness he wont stand a chance and nether will Yellow Diamond."

Steven smiled a little but still felt unsure of all this.

Connie: **We only have tomorrow, to try to save the day.**

 **The world wont end tomorrow, casue Steven will find the way.**

Steven and Connie: **A way.**

Smiling and feeling a little more convinced Steven, Connie, Mabel and Dipper both started heading back towards the shack.

Mabel: **We're gonna face those nightmares, no matter how scared we are.**

Dipper: **If it's only just us four now, we can still go far.**

As they reached the shack, everyone is getting ready for the big attack as Garnet looked at her fellow Crystal Gems and their many allies. She looked to them and thought back on how Rose rallied them for battle.

Garnet: **We only have tomorrow, to show them what we've got.**

Amethyst then joined in as the Purple Puma.

Amethyst: **We only have tomorrow, so let's get them while we're hot!**

Everyone cheered except for Stan still unconvinced of the whole plan.

Meanwhile looking down from the view from the pyramid, Yellow Diamond grinned at the devastation and chaos that was happing to those weak organics and wishing she could see the helplessness of Rose Quartz's face right now. As this was going on Bill continued to torture Ford.

Bill: _**Oh, I'm delirious!**_

Yellow Diamond: **Such sweet revenge.**

Bill and Yellow Diamond: **Tomorrow means, victory!**

While back at the shack, the kids watch the work nearly done, the four of them looked at one another, each silently telling the other that this will work.

Steven: **We only have tomorrow, I'm glad I'm here with you.**

The Mystery Kids: **The world wont end tomorrow. Cause we know what we must do.**

"YEHOOO! It's almost done everybody!" shouted Old Man McGucket happily.

The residents of Gravity Falls: **The sun has sunk below us, the dark of night is here. The hands of time keep ticking, tomorrow's almost here.**

 **Almost here, almost here, almost here.**

 **We only have tomorrow we're going to find a way, to save ourselves tomorrow.**

 **There's only one more day.**

As they nearly finished, The kids watch on as Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot stand around them along with Greg and Stan joining in holding a flag and scoffed as he gave it to Steven.

The Mystery Kids: **We're going to save this town.**

The Gems: **Only have tomorrow.**

Then everyone gathered around the kids.

The residents: **Gravity Falls.**

The Mystery Kids: **The sun goes down.**

Steven holds the flag high.

The Mystery Kids (The Gems and the Residents): **On a beautiful** ( **We only have one more-** )

Then Steven plants the flag and everyone watches it move with the wind.

All:... **Day.**

This moment may seem grim, but there is still hope.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Wow, I think this might be one of my best ones! Anyway I want to thank everyone for getting me to a 50_ _th_ _chapter! Thanks this never would have come to pass without all your suggestions and ideas, I love them all, even the ones I did not add in._

 _Maybe I will or not it doesn't matter please keep the suggestions coming until I cannot think of anything else._

 _Also to honor this I would like to ask you guys if you will, tell me your top 10 or 5 songs you liked on this songfic. You can put it in your reviews or you can PM me either or you don't have to_

 _Once again thank you, all of you!_


	51. Take that Moment Back

_Author's Note: Well…it seems Steven Universe is getting a new arc after the up coming one…but enough of that let us start with the next songfic._

 _This is set in the Relativity/Gem Kids AU, involving Adult Pacifica after meeting up with Dipper after so long and having a minor fight and both of them thinking what should have happened._

 _The song I picked is from the new season of Tangeld._

Take that Moment Back.

Pacifica slammed the door at the shocked old man in front of her door. Then she marched up to her room, fuming with anger. She entered her bedroom and slammed her door.

All this time she thought he was dead and now she found him alive and right at her doorstep wanting to talk to her. How dare he, has he forgotten what happened all those years ago?

How he broke her heart? How he shattered their dreams? All this time she wanted to move on, and now he's back, does he think everything will back to the way it was?

"No," Pacifica said.

She ran to her vanity, picked up a key from behind her mirror. She looked at the dust on the key signifying that it was not used for a long time due to the dust on it.

She put the key into a locked drawer and opened it. Inside is her past, A past with him.

A past she wants to forget.

Pacifica picked up a candle in one hand and a picture in the other.

Pacifica looked at the picture, how young they looked and how happy they seemed together.

How where they to know it would not last?

She placed the picture over the flame of the candle, she gently placed the picture close to the flame and she watched the lower edge of the picture burning.

Just as she was about to lite the whole thing, Pacifica noticed some writing on the back of the picture. She pulled the picture away from the candle and blew the flame on it and the picture out and read the back.

" _I'm not so good with things like this, but with you here it makes me want to try._

 _Lets hope when we get married I will be able to be much better at this._

 _Love_

 _Dipper._

Tears started falling from the sad old woman's eyes.

She placed the picture back in the drawer and put the candle on the table and looked down on her collection of memories…with him.

Pacifica: **When I let him walk away, what if I had spoken 'stay'?**

 **Why did I go on concealing, the emotions I was feeling?**

She picked up a frame this time whit them on the anniversary of their first date together and she held it close to her heart.

Pacifica: **Now I'll never get to say all the things I should have said.**

 **Now there's no more love, just echoes of a life we should have led.**

Pacifica turned away from the vanity and imagined her and Dipper as they where the last time they saw each other. Pacifica's sees the young couple holding a baby as they held each other close.

Pacifica: **If I could take that moment back, if you were here beside me still, I'd let him see inside my heart.**

Then the image vanished like a mist, and the tears fell faster from her face.

Pacifica: **Now he never will.**

* * *

"I should have never listened to Mabel," Dipper said speed walking home, "I should not have come here, I should not have seen-"

Dipper stopped in his tracks and looked back at Northwest Manor and remembered the time that he met her, and all the wonderful happy moments.

And the moment he ruined it all.

Dipper: **Maybe I could make things right, maybe if I didn't go, maybe things somehow would change but now I guess we'll never know.**

* * *

Pacifica placed the frame back and pulled out another picture of a happy memory.

Pacifica: **If I could take that moment back.**

Dipper held his hand to his old broken heart.

Dipper: **If I could turn back time, I would.**

Pacifica & Dipper: **If we can make a brand new start, how I wish we could.**

Pacifica placed the picture back and locked the drawer as tears continue to fall from her face.

Pacifica: **Wish I could take it back but now it's gone for good.**

Dipper put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. Once it was a symbol of love, now it is a symbol of great regret.

Dipper: **Wish I had that moment back.**

A tear fell on the ring and Dipper quickly put it back in his pocket and walked slowly away, knowing that there is nothing that can repair the damage he caused.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well there is a bit of sadness for all of you, also I've been thinking that I should have all the chapters say the song titles instead of the chapter number title. Do you guys want me to do that? If you do say yes or no in your reviews or PM me, I will show my decision on the next songfic on this._


	52. Reflection

_Author's Note: Okay some of us have are own opinion after the shocking/non shocking to some surprise reveal of Rose being Pink Diamond, but for now I would like to make a songfic for Pink Diamond before the war and before her other identity._

 _This is a request from TheWriter946 for a Mulan song. As if you guys don't know which song this is and to make it interesting I'm going to use the deleted extended version of that song._

 _PS. I really hope that the Disney soundtrack records would add that deleted song for their legacy collection cd for Mulan._

Reflection.

The moment she came to her very own planet for colonization, Pink Diamond felt joy she never would have imagined.

As soon as she placed a foot onto the ground, she saw the amazing beauty of this world, the tall mountains, the many trees that try to reach the sky, the sparkling rivers and oceans, and the many lives that walk, crawl, sliver, swim and fly. She loved it all.

Then the drilling started.

In all her excitement, Pink forgot that she was suppose to make this world a colony and filled it with her own subjects made from the kindergartens created on this planet.

Pink Diamond remembered the role of the Diamond is to oversee the completion of her colony and then rule it….but she wished that the Earth would remain the way it is.

She once went to her fellow Diamonds, asking them if it was really necessary for this, they responded by saying this is what having a colony is about and that as a Diamond she must be watchful and get rid of unnecessary complications, from off colored gems to the organic inhabitants of this planet.

But Pink was not happy about this and before she had the moment to talk-

"You complained and whine about wanting your own colony," Yellow Diamond said annoyed.

"Now that you've finally have one, you are still upset? Stop acting like the embarrassment you are to us and start acting like what you are suppose to be!"

* * *

Pink Diamond looked down at the Kindergarten as many gems are popping out and doing the work that they were created for.

Pink sighed, this location once had beautiful flowers but ever since the first injector was put online that all ended.

Pink's Pearl looked at her Diamond with concern, she came to this planet along with her Diamond and saw the feeling of excitement and wonder from her Diamond, but now her Diamond was unhappy.

"My Diamond?" Pearl asked, "Is their something wrong?"

Pink turned away from the sight and started walking with her Pearl not far behind.

As Pink walked she saw many of her gems pass her by, they each bowed and said 'My Diamond' every chance they see her.

Yellow and Blue once told her to act regal and stern to her subjects, Pink tried once but she did not fell right doing it.

Pink paused as she a Rose Quartz dropped some boulders, Pink walked to her about to help her but then the Quartz bowed and started shacking.

"I'm sorry my Diamond," She begged, "Please don't shatter me, I'll make it up to you."

Pink stepped back at that, she just wanted to help her not shatter her. Is this what Yellow and Blue wanted the rest of her gems to see her?

Something to be feared?

Pink then continued walking, ignoring the scared gem and continued on until she reached a lake by the forest where a new injector was being constructed, another beautiful place about to be turned ugly by order of the Diamond Authority.

Pink glanced at her Pearl, the only gem on this planet not to be afraid of her, the only one that is okay for being herself, so why can't the others be like that.

Pink Diamond turned her head and looked at the lake, at her reflection.

Pink Diamond: **Look at me.**

 **I will never pass for a perfect gem or a perfect ruler.**

 **Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part.**

Pink walked away, Pearl was about to follow but Pink raised her hand signaling her Pearl to stay where she is.

Pearl obeyed as she watched with concern for her Diamond.

Pink Diamond: **Now I see.**

 **That if I were truly to be myself.**

 **I would break all of their heart's.**

Pink Diamond ventured deeper into the woods, passing many trees and glancing at the many creatures running away from her.

Pink Diamond: **Who is that gem I see, staring straight back at me.**

 **Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

Pink paused as she touched the bark of one of the tallest trees in the woods and gazed up.

Pink Diamond: **Who is the one with pride?**

 **It's not me though I've tried, when will my reflection show, who I am inside.**

Pink turned her gaze away as she heard the sounds of drilling, already it has begun.

Pink glared and continued her walk in the woods.

Pink Diamond: **How I pray.**

 **That a time will come I can free myself, from their expectations.**

Then she from walking she started running through the woods.

Pink Diamond: **On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself.**

 **And to make everyone proud.**

Pink stopped, she looked up at a tall cliff, Pink brushed herself and started climbing, slowly with one hand and foot at a time not caring if she might get dirt or fall.

Pink Diamond: **They want a ruthless Ma'am.**

 **No one knows who I am.**

 **Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide?**

Soon she finally reached the top of the cliff and looked at the horizon and at the setting sun.

Pink Diamond: **Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?**

 **When will my reflection show?**

 **Who I am Inside.**

Pink looked down, not below but at her feet. She lowered down to look at the object by her foot.

It was a single Rose, standing alone at the top of the cliff, basking in the sun's light.

Pink touched it and was reminded of that Rose Quartz she saw some time ago.

Pink Diamond: **When will my reflection show?**

 **Who I am inside?**

Pink Diamond stood on the cliff all night and tired to think of someway that would be great for everyone and keep this world alive and beautiful.

She was so in thought that she was completely unaware of the triangular being watching her with a single eye.

The End.

 _Author's note: Well that was something to think about? Kind of want to make you forget about what Pink had to do to make this world free of the Diamonds right?...ah who am I kidding, Pink/Rose messed up big time, let us hope that the new episodes will give us a good reason why Pink did what she did._

 _Anyway I hope TheWriter946 enjoys this and I've decided to rename the chapter selections to their song titles so people can find the songs on this fic easy._


	53. You Gotta Love It

_Author's Note: Well I bet you guys thought I stopped doing these huh? Well you thought wrong!_

 _I just been doing other works including a new five chapter story plan in the works but until then I will be trying to do more songfics here._

 _This one is a request from supermebandit and the song he/she picked form the swan princes 2._

 _The AU is set in another combo au, a reverse/Diamond au of the Rise/Momswap AU._

 _Well on with the show!_

You Gotta Love It.

Mabel had just returned from her secret meeting with Gideon and the Crystal Gems and was told by Yellow Pearl that the 'Great Diamond' wanted to meet with her alone.

Mabel thought to herself that this was strange, that coward would never have wanted to meet with her or anyone else alone with out his three personal guards, even his pearl looked troubled about this.

Then Mabel had a worried thought, could he have found out she was helping his enemies and he was going to end her for...no she forgot he would rather have someone else do it besides him.

Mabel arrived at the throne room, and as she entered she saw the son of yellow Diamond, Steven standing around.

Steven flinched when he heard the door opened and relaxed when he saw Mabel, "Okay what is it you want to say to me?"

"What?" Mabel asked, feeling confused at what this cowardly tyrant said.

"Your Pearl told me to meet you here."

"I did not tell her anything," Steven responded, "And besides you shouldn't have ordered on of my Quartz soldiers to deliver your message. I have very important things to do."

Mabel rolled her eyes at this. The only thing important for him to do was-"Wait a second," Mabel said, "If you weren't the one who arranged it, and I certainly did not then who?"

"OH THAT WOULD BE ME!"

Both Mabel and Steven turned to the throne and saw Dipper leaning his back on one of the armchairs and his feet crossed on the other while holding a scepter with a crystal ball on top.

"Dipper!" Steven shouted, "What are you doing on my chair? Get off it right now!"

Dipper looked at the little tyrant, "Nope."

"What did you just say?" Steven said annoyed then jumped back as green lightning struck near his feet.

Dipper lifted his scepter away from Steven as his eyes glowed the same as the bolts, "I said nope, are you hard of hearing?"

Mabel looked at her brother in worry while Steven slowly started heading for the door.

"Dipper, what's happened to you?" Mabel asked.

Dipper tapped the bottom of his scepter to the ground and the doors to the throne room quickly closed before the tyrant hybrid Diamond could exit.

"Why power happened, Sis," Dipper smiled, "Lots of power."

Steven fired his lightning at the door but when it stuck it bounced back, thinking quickly Steven ducked as the bolts headed straight towards Dipper but he blocked it with his scepter and the bolts where absorbed by the crystal top.

"Dipper! I order you to open this door now!" Steven commanded despite his knees shacking from fear over Dipper's new abilities.

Dipper got out of the throne and started waking down, "Oh you don't order me around anymore, Stevie and not you either, sis."

Mabel saw Dipper's eyes glow so much that she could barley see his real eyes, "Dipper where did you find that thing?"

Dipper looked at his scepter, "Oh this? Well it is a very interesting story….but I wont tell."

"Dipper I-"

Dipper pointed his scepter at Mabel and suddenly the girl was frozen in her spot, she could not move or talk but just move her eyes as her brother walked past her.

"Not now, sis, I got business to talk," Dipper padded Mabel's cheeks and started walking towards Steven.

"You know what, Stevie old chum?" Dipper said with a wicked smile, "I think this world domination-thing is just to hard for you. So it think this situation calls for a new leader, and I pick…me!"

Dipper started laughing like a madman after that and started banning his specter with glee. Steven was freaked out about this but he stood his ground.

"You! How dare you? I am the son of Yellow Diamond and I-"

Then a green bolt struck Steven in the chest, very close to his gem. The boy held his chest and looked in pure terror at his attacker.

Dipper was no longer laughing but his crazed smile stayed.

"You still don't get it," Dipper smiled, "I have new powers at my mercy."

"I can create." Dipper fired at the ground and created a demonic dragon-owl hybrid creature the size of a T-Rex, that roared at his master's captive audience.

"The power to change." Dipper then fired at the throne and it turned form a yellow metal chair into a dark aged fantasy-type throne.

"And the power to destroy." Dipper pointed up and fired, the green bolt struck the top and making a huge hole.

If Mabel could move she would have a horrified expression on her face. Just when did Dipper get so powerful and where did he find that scepter or for that matter who gave it to him?

Dipper chuckled as he petted his new pet, "Oh I love having all the power. I really do."

Dipper then glanced at his frozen sister and the scared tyrant.

Dipper: **You may not like my new found power, but I think it's totally hot.**

Dipper zapped his sister, making her move again but the result made her fell on her back.

Dipper: **And you may hate the way I use it, but am I concerned? I'm not!**

Mabel got up on one knee looking tired as Steven stood with his back on the wall as the owl-dragon growled at him.

Dipper: **The power to create is mine.**

Dipper zapped the ground and a statue of Yellow Diamond appeared out of thin air.

 **And the power to change, oh joy!**

Dipper zapped the statue turned the proud looking statue and made it look like she was dressed like a clown. Steven growled at this insult to his mother but was pushed back by Dipper's beast.

 **The power to rearrange your life and the power to destroy!**

Dipper pointed his scepter at the statue and fired a large bolt at it and it instantly blew up causing the head of the statue to fall right at Steven's feet, causing him to jump back in shock as Dipper laughed.

Dipper then walked right up to Steven and pointed his scepter at the frightened tyrant.

Dipper: **Now I give the orders and you're gonna take 'em!**

Using his scepter Dipper shoved Steven to the ground and started twirling his scepter around.

Dipper: **Things goona be the way that I make 'em! I'll be the one who gets every break.**

 **You gotta love it, you gotta love it.**

Dipper turned to Mabel as she got up, then Dipper tapped the floor with his scepter again and then chains appeared behind her and then grabbed both of her arms and legs keeping her where she is.

Dipper: **Everyday's gonna be a vacation. Now I'm the king of gratification!**

Green light flashed from the scepter and Dipper's clothes turned into a medieval king style. Mabel looked at her brother an saw that his own birthmark was glowing the same green glow like his eyes and the crystal ball on the scepter.

Dipper: **I'll do whatever I want everyday.**

 **You gotta love it, you gotta love it!**

Dipper then tapped the ground once more and this time stone images of Gideon, Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, and Pacifica appeared and at once Dipper fired at each one of them like a hunter with his gun. Dipper smiled widen when he saw Mabel's look when he destroyed the Gideon statue.

Dipper: **I'll take aim at any target. I'll stake claim to every wealth.**

Dipper fired to the ground and a mountain of gold, dollars, and so much riches that one boy could never have hope to get.

Then a golden cup appeared in his hand.

Dipper: **And I think I'll fill the cup of power, and drink it to my health.**

Dipper took a big sip and tossed it at Steven hitting his head.

Dipper: **Yeah, I wanna wish up every human. Everything anyone could consume, ten thousands of lifetimes all in one room. You gotta love it!**

Dipper then fired randomly, one of the bolts destroyed Mabel's chains.

 **OH YEAH! You gotta love it!  
**

One of the bolts fired over the owl-dragon making it look away, giving Steven time to hid behind one of the mountains of money.

 **OH You gotta love this power of mine!**

"OH YEAH!" Dipper slammed his scepter and it turned into a magical guitar and he started playing with it. Mabel grabbed her pendent and was about to use her own powers to try and knock Dipper out but was distracted as Steven started running by her with the owl-Dragon not far behind.

"OH YEAH I LOVE ME SOME POWER!" Dipper shouted as his guitar was changed into a piano and laughed as his pet was playing with Mabel and Steven. Who would have thought that those two would be running like little mice to a large deadly predator?

Then the piano changed back into a guitar and Dipper continued on as green lighting started sparking from his own eyes and birthmark.

Dipper: **I'll take aim at any target. I'll stake claim to every wealth, and I think I'll fill the cup of power, and drink it to my health!**

Soon Mabel and Steven where trapped by the owl-dragon as Dipper walked towards them casually.

Dipper: **, I wanna wish up every human. Everything anyone could consume, ten thousands of lifetimes all in one room. You gotta love it, yeah!**

Then suddenly the door was busted open and out came the fusion Alexandrite roaring at Dipper in fury while he grinned.

 **You gotta love it, woah!**

The owl-dragon was about to attack but Dipper raised his hand to stop it and with his other hand he raised his scepter and pointed at the fusion. Before Alexandrite attacked the scepter fired at the fusions gems turning their color's green as well as the fusion's eyes, causing the fusion to bow to her new master.

Steven hid behind Mabel as she could do nothing but stair at this newfound power that her brother has. One can only wonder what he will do with it next?

Dipper: **You gotta love. This power. Of mine!**

Dipper fired his scepter to the sky as it let out green fire works, signaling his rise to power.

"ZOW! ROCK 'N ROLL! There is a new ruler in town!"

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well I hope I did well on this part, got to be honest I might feel a bit rusty at this giving my attention on other fic ideas as well as real life drama but I hope I still got it!_


	54. On My Way

_Author's Note: Hello folks! Taking a little break form my Mermaid and the Genie story, in order to celebrate the 3 year anniversary of MiniJen's famous story Universe Falls._

 _She said on her tumbler that she is doing a weekly challenge/ celebration and for this week I am doing a songfic._

 _This one takes place in the Main UF story and it centers in that version of On the Run but this is a happy tune for the song is from Brother Bear, enjoy!_

On My Way.

"You know guy's I'm starting to think this whole thing might be a bad idea," Dipper said noticing how far away from the town he, Steven and Amethyst are.

"Oh don't be a baby now," Amethyst said, "We are just getting started!"

"Well we just left the town and already Steven was attacked by a Raccoon."

Steven was already putting Band-Aids on the Raccoon scratches on his arms and face, "I think he got up on the wrong side of the tree," Steven said putting the last Band-Aid on.

"Pffth, That's nothing," Amethyst scoffed, "Just stick with me and I can handle anything that comes at us."

"You didn't help out with the Raccoon," Dipper said.

"Ah, you guys had it handled," Amethyst said, "I was giving you moral support."

"You were laughing," Dipper added.

Amethyst chuckled, "It was pretty funny when you screamed."

Dipper groaned as a blush of embarrassment was shown on his cheeks then Steven joined up with them and stood next to Dipper.

"Oh, don't worry about that, the Raccoon is behind us and so are the bad stuff, so we should not let that trouble us while we are on the run."

"Please tell me your not going to sing," Dipper said only to realize his mistake.

"That's a great idea!" Steven shouted, "A song to aid the mood."

"Steven, don't," Dipper said but it was too late.

Steven: **Tell everybody I'm on my way.**

"Steven," Dipper groaned.

Steven: **New friends and new places to see.**

Dipper sighed then Amethyst joined in.

Amethyst: **With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way.**

"Not you too," Dipper moaned then both Steven and Amethyst grabbed his shoulders as they singed.

Steven and Amethyst: **And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!**

Dipper groaned and walked ahead away from them.

 **Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm loving every step I take.**

Steven and Amethyst managed to catch up with Dipper. Steven looked at Dipper with concerned after seeing Dipper frowning with his hands in his pant's pocket while Amethyst just shapeshifted into Dipper and copied his expression.

 **With the sun beating down. Yes, I'm on my way.**

 **And I can't keep this smile off my face.**

Dipper rolled his eyes at this and Amethyst copied that as well, but then thanks to not looking where she was going Amethyst walked right into a tree, causing the boys to laugh at her.

 **Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again, no matter what the distance between.**

Dipper and Steven started running form Amethyst as she playfully chased them.

 **And the stories that we tell will make you smile.**

 **Oh it really lifts my heart.**

Then all three took a break as they sat on a log as Steven was reading to them one of his No Home Boys book, unaware as a pair of Deers came by theme.

 **So tell 'em all I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see.**

Soon all three continued on till they came across a field of dandy lions then Steven started running through them causing them to fly around, some managed to get on Steven's hair, Amethyst then ran into the field as well then Steven ran back while Dipper just shrugged his shoulders and joined them.

 **And to sleep under the stars who could ask for more?**

 **With the moon keeping watch over me.**

Then they noticed the sky getting dark, they looked up to see a storm cloud coming in and at once they ran for cover before any rain fell.

 **Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind.**

 **The sun will come out, wait and see.**

The rain started to fall fast, catching all three of them until they found a cave and entered it, and as fast as it came the rain was gone Steven and Dipper walked then where soaked again as Amethyst shook the water off of her like a dog.

 **And the feeling f the wind in your face can lift your heart.**

 **Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be.**

Before Dipper could complain he stopped and looked at the sky, Steven and Amethyst looked confused as to what Dipper was looking at so they followed his gaze and awe at the Rainbow in the sky.

 **Cause I'm on my way now.**

 **Well and truly, I'm on my way now.**

They looked at the rainbow for awhile as Dipper patted Steven on the back and the two boys started laughing together, while Amethyst started looking away from the rainbow as she saw one of the colors-The purple one next to the pink-started to fade away.

As the rainbow vanished they continued on their way.

"So now what?" Dipper asked.

"Now what?" Amethyst answered.

"Well…where are we headed?" Dipper said, "and also which way are we going to get there?"

Before Amethyst could answer Steven interrupted, "As no home boys we go where the wind takes us. Or if we find the nearest town before die of starvation."

Dipper stared at Steven oddly, "That does not sound uplifting."

Steven rubbed his neck, "Well…maybe we could-"

Then they heard a loud noise up ahead and they looked and saw train tracks and a train coming in.

"WOOHOO!" Amethyst shouted, "That is where we're going, lets catch that train!"

Amethyst started running ahead where the train is going with Steven following her laughing, Dipper was about to object but he followed anyway.

Hey he came this far, what more, crazy thing could he do?

 **Tell everybody I'm on my way.**

 **And I just can't wait to be there.**

 **Yes, I'm on my way and nothing but good times to share.**

The train ran ahead of them but then Amethyst extended her arms to open one of the train cars and jumped right in.

Steven and Dipper ran as fast as their legs could carry to catch up on the car that Amethyst was in, Steven came closest and was pulled in by Amethyst.

Dipper tried but the train was picking up speed but he kept on running as Steven and Amethyst cheered him on.

Then Dipper jumped nearly getting near it but missed, only for Steven and Amethyst to catch both of his arms and pulled him in.

 **So tell everybody I'm on my way.**

 **And I just can't wait to be home.**

 **With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way.**

 **And nothing but good times to show, I'm on my way.**

All three of them laughed as they looked out from the car.

Steven, Amethyst, and Dipper: **Yes, I'm on my way!**

All three of them continued laughing as the train continued its travel.

The End.

 _Author's Note, Well there's another good one. I think, I hope you guys liked it._


	55. Soon

_Author's Note: Ok everyone, another weekly challenge/celebration form MiniJenn's 3 years of Universe Falls._

 _This one takes place in the main UF continuity and this involves one of my favorite Gem characters Lapis._

 _This centers on when she was still trapped in the mirror and before the kids found her._

 _The song is from Don Bluth's Thumbelina._

Soon.

 _How long have I been here this time?_

That is the question that Lapis has asked herself for as long as she could remember.

Once trapped she was used as a tool by her fellow Homeworld Gems and when they left she was a tool for the Crystal Gems, then one day they gave her to someone. She could not see the face but as she became aware that she was finally far from any gem, she was then put in a box.

Nothing else. Just her and darkness.

Lapis winched as she felt the pain from her cracked gem, it wasn't that bad, it could have been worse and in some twisted sense, she was happy to feel it for it proves to her that she is still alive.

Alive, but alone.

Lapis looked at glass wall that allows her to see the outside but only see darkness, she keeps on looking, hoping to see something, someone, anyone.

Lapis held her hands together in an almost silent prayer as she sat.

Lapis: **I know there's someone.**

 **Somewhere, someone, who's sure to find me soon.**

In deep thought, Lapis thinks about someone perhaps form Homeworld could find and free her and she will return home.

Lapis: **After the rain goes, there are rainbows.**

 **I'll find my rainbow soon.**

Lapis stood up, her hands still held together.

Lapis: **Soon it won't be just pretend, soon a happy ending.**

 **Please, can you hear me if your near me.**

 **Sing your song, sure and strong and soon.**

Lapis continued to gaze up again, still darkness.

Lapis sighed but then for the first in a long time a light has pierced the dark.

Lapis gasped and looked up and saw a hand reaching towards her, towards the mirror.

 _Is this it?_ Lapis thought hopefully.

 _Will I finally be free?_

The End.

 _Author's Note: Yeah the song is short I know, but it is a sweet song you can't deny, right?_


	56. The Plagues

_Author's Note: Alright everybody this one is once more another addition to the 3 year UF anniversary thing, the theme for this week is the Au's._

 _I plan to do a five day Au song fics for this week, some will be recommended and some will be from my own strange mind!_

 _Like this one! This is set in the Crystal Falls AU, where it centers on Pink Diamond against her fellow Diamonds and the horrors they done._

 _The music is from Prince of Egypt. Which I found has it's own musical. Good for them._

The Plagues.

The battle was won as well, the war.

The Rebellion led by the brave leader, Greg Universe with his fellow humans and the Gems of Homeworld have pushed Bill Cipher and his dark army off of this world.

As such this was a cause for celebration, of drinks, joy, and the start of new love for the victors.

But sometimes victory comes with a price.

A flash in the sky caught all attentions. As this was happening, deep underground in an unknown location, three figures stand around a sphere showing multiple humans.

Each of the three figures, to those who would know them are the secret rulers of Homeworld.

Yellow Diamond on the right with a look of annoyance and anger.

Blue Diamond on the left with a look of disgust and coldness.

And in the middle a tall and bright with a smile that hides so much. White Diamond.

They each placed a hand on the sphere, while outside the symbol of the Diamonds shined and in the center the symbol of the enemy of the Rebels, Bill Cipher.

The Diamonds made a deal with the demon and they are going to do their part.

White Diamond: **Since you decided to remain here.**

The symbols in the sky continued to shine down as it descend upon the ground in a bright flash.

When it died down, All Gems gathered where unharmed but they all watched in horror as to what was happening to their human allies.

White Diamond: **A curse upon your races.**

Greg and a few humans who managed to avoid the light watched helplessly as their comrades started changing in a painful agonizing way.

White Diamond: **We make you a pestilence and plague, into our world, onto your friends, onto your loves, upon your homes, upon your children it will extend.**

One human's skin became grey and her hands became claws while the male human next to her started sprouting wings and a spark of flames left his mouth.

White Diamond: **Every man upon this world, and every woman that is here, your every horror will be unfurled, until you break, until you yield!**

Every Gem either started running in terror or scream in fright as the once humans turned beasts and monsters stood up and roared to the sky as they started to attack.

White Diamond: **They are our swam, They are our horde, it's their reward.**

As Greg and his remaining fellow humans stood to protect the fleeing Gems from their once comrades turned into horrors, standing high atop a hill overlooking the sight, is Pink Diamond.

The only Diamond that was not apart of this horror and the only one who weeps for the humans.

And the only one who hates what her fellow Diamonds have done.

Pink Diamond: **Once I called you sisters, once I thought the chance to make you laugh, was all I ever wanted.**

Pink flinched as humans turned, Vampire-like and Griffon-like sore to the sky while a Dragon-like creature send flames from it's mouth to the crystal fields of Homeworld.

White Diamond: **They'll be the thunder from the sky, they'll send the fire raining down.**

Pink ducked as one of them swooped down near her, but she watched as the creature flew ahead but was then shot down by Pearl as she fought alongside the remaining humans.

Pink Diamond: **If I had known, that is what they will be given, living with the horrors of your touch is the last thing that I wanted!**

Pearl fought each monster left to right then she paused and watched in horrific terror as her beloved, once a beautiful human solider now turned too a monsterous ogre started to make its way towards her.

Pearl collapsed on her knees as her weapon rolled away from her as former love raised a boulder to smash her, but then Pearl was pulled away by Amethyst's whip and the little quartz soldier pulled Pearl away from the fight and away from this horrible sight.

White Diamond: **They'll bring their wrath upon the world on every field and every town.**

Pink Diamond watched as many humans both normal and corrupted fall one by one as the battle continued.

Pink Diamond: **They saved our home! Now their pain and devastation, it just tortures me inside.**

She watched in shock as her human allies, Stanly and Stanford held their infant Niece and Nephew from the Lycan-like creatures that was, once the babies parents.

Pink Diamond: **All the innocent who suffer from your wickedness and pride!**

Then Pink heard a noise above and saw a flock of Harpy-like creatures fly around like a swarm and started picking fighters off the ground one by one as they fight.

White Diamond: **They'll be the hunters of the wind, such as the world has never seen they will attack, they will destroy, until all gems beg for all four of their Queens.**

Greg fought them all until he was the only one fighting, he held his sword high as more started coming but then a few of the Gems that stayed to fight took him away as the creatures continued to terrorize.

White Diamond: **They are our scourge, they are our swords, it's their reward.**

Pink slammed her fists to the ground as the creatures roared and shirked in their destructive harmony.

Pink Diamond: **You who I called sisters, why must you call down another blow?**

White Diamond: **They are our scourge, they are our swords…**

Pink Diamond looked at the ground, knowing that her fellow Diamonds are watching the carnage and without a doubt her.

Pink Diamond: **Let these people go.**

White Diamond: **…It's their reward.**

Pink stood up and a mix of hate, regret, and sadness where painted on her face.

Pink Diamond: **And be restored!**

While White Diamond only observed with delight as the humans now monsters begin their rampage, both Yellow and Blue watched Pink.

Their expressions now a mixed of anger and disappointment as they gaze on their once precious sister turned enemy.

Blue Diamond: **You who we call sister, how could you have come to hate us so? Is this what you wanted?**

White Diamond: **They are our swam, They are our horde.**

Blue stood back as tears started leaving her face, then Yellow turned the image of Pink away with disgust.

Yellow Diamond: **Then let our hearts be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow, this will still be so.**

 **We will never let the humans go!**

Pink collapsed on her knees as tears fell freely from her cheek as if she heard her sisters hated voice, she grasped the shiny grass with one hand and placed the other on her stomach, where a new life will be born.

Sadly into this new horror that has plagued her home.

White Diamond: **It's their reward!**

Pink Diamond: **Please be restored!**

Yellow Diamond: **We will not…**

Yellow and Blue turn their backs on Pink with tears on their face as White continued to watch the horrors that she has given and Pink continues to weep for the horrible fate of her world's saviors.

White, Yellow, and Blue (Pink): **Let. Your (my). Humans. Go!**

Pink saw Greg and the Pines with many of the allied Gems coming towards her soon, so quickly she transformed into her guise Rose Quartz and they all watched the new terror that has befallen their home.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Boy oh boy, this one was a challenge! I did not know if I did this right but I'm proud of this and hopefully I will continue this AU song week until I reach my 60_ _th_ _chapter. Exciting huh?_

 _Oh I forgot this was inspired by a Youtuber's Animatic version of that song from her video called the Princess of Egypt The Plagues. Watching it made me think of the fic you all have read. Give the video a watch if you want._


	57. Brothers in Arms

_Author's Note: Here is another AU Songfic for the AU week! This one is a recommended one and it was a long time coming, this is was recommended by grimlock987._

 _This one will be set in the Gem Bros AU. In short another spin on Water Mom but if Lapis was apart of the Crystal Gems in the beginning and Dipper was raised along side Steven._

 _This takes place during Weirdmageddon. But this songfic will be portrayed as a music video if you will._

Brothers in Arms.

Standing in the middle of a field stands two boys who, since as babies saw each other as brothers.

Dipper and Steven Universe.

The boys saw all their friends and family running up to them with smiles on all their faces.

But then the ground started to shake, the sky turning red and a large pyramid rose up from the ground and a large gust of wind blew everyone away, except for the boys.

Steven and Dipper where pushed by the force of wind in different directions but they fought as they tried to reach for each other.

Their hands nearly touch, only till after a sinister laugh echoed across the winds that the two boys where pushed away from one another.

Then Darkness.

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes and stood up from the ground and saw many statues of people in terror, then he felt someone behind him. Dipper turned around and saw two of Bill's henchmaniacs, Teeth and 8 Ball glaring at him, ready to end him.

Dipper frowned at the two monsters and pulled from his back a sword and faced them.

He was not going to make it easy for them.

 **A normal kid would've given up, all out of luck their heart's struck.**

 **While the devil plays his little game, such a tragedy!**

Dipper charged forward but the two demons dodged the attack only for Dipper to make a fast turn and slash at 8 Ball's back and jump on top of Teeth's…head? Then Dipper slammed the hilt on him and jumped off.

 **And the world we know was painted black, now take it back, you attack, just prepare your boots for adventure, it's in the bag!**

The demons growled and charged at the boy but Dipper managed to avoid every hit that they tried. Until an eye bat slammed behind Dipper and 8 Ball grabbed his leg and slammed him down as Teeth kicked him hard causing Dipper to be pushed back.

 **They'll faced the gravest of mistakes, doomed by the eyes of a snake, you must rejoice with your old chum as you run and gun.**

Dipper felt pain but he was not out. Not yet, he was not about to let these freaks and they demonic master win.

 **Up in the clouds and on the ground, inward bound, so profound.**

8 Ball and Teeth charged at the wounded boy but then a wall of water appeared and started to cover the two monsters.

 **Make 'em pay the price for taking over, with the luck of a four leaf clover through the hills of apocalypse, you saturate this whole place with your magic fingertips.**

Dipper looked up and saw his adoptive mother Lapis as she glared with hatred over the things that dared to attack her boy. Then Dipper felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his teacher Pearl standing by him with her spear drawn.

 **Like an eternal eclipse you shine.**

The creatures struggled from their predicament as Dipper picked up his blade and faced them.

 **So make it rain!**

Dipper, Pearl, and Lapis charged at the two and attacked them one by one.

 **Brothers in arms, they will run, they color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums.**

 **The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far.**

 **In this altered universe you're a pest, now put me to the test!**

Both 8 Ball and Teeth teleported away before they where finished off by their attackers, as they fled Lapis flew down and hugged her son, Dipper let go and looked to the dark pyramid and he, Lapis and Pearl all headed towards the evil lair.

* * *

Steven woke up as Connie and Mabel stood by him as Pyronica, Pacifire, and Keyhole stood around them.

Steven instantly summoned his shield as all three of the demons attacked.

 **Our paths foretell of many heights on the ground or take flight.**

 **There's a problem dwelling over there for those who even dare.**

Connie got out Rose's sword and Mabel pulled out her Grappling Hook as they tried to defend they friend.

 **For you see this cryptic renegade with your friends, there's no shade.**

Pyronica jumped over the girls and was about to step on Steven.

 **Will they face the big battle royale?**

Then a whip wrapped around Pyronica's leg and she was then swung away from Steven as the holder of the whip Amethyst landed near him and gave him a thumbs up.

Amethyst: **You got it pal!**

Then Garnet jumped out and fired her gauntlets at the other two demons, knocking them down.

 **With strength as strong like projectiles, make the boss infantile. These monsters hail from the dread they come to take your head.**

Steven saw Pyronica rise up only to be knocked down but Lion with Wendy and Soos on his back.

 **May god enlighten your road, may your journey behold, try not to slip through the riverside.**

All three demons stood up together as the rest stood in front of Steven protecting him from the monsters.

 **The weather brings hell to the tides as the devil would lick his lips, you overcome this homicide like the magic by your side.**

Steven placed a hand over his gem and griped his shield tight.

 **Like an eternal eclipse you shine.**

Steven jumped in front of his friends and stood facing his foes with a look of determination.

 **So make it rain!**

Steven ran ahead with the rest following close behind to aid him as they fought the three demons.

 **Brothers in arms, they will run, they color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums.**

 **The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far.**

 **In this altered universe you're a pest, now put me to the test!**

All three demons retreated from the fight while everyone else congratulated each other, but Steven kept his gaze on the flouting pyramid, he got up on lion and with his friends they charged towards it.

* * *

Dipper ran ahead of his group and Steven the same soon the boys noticed each other as they got close to the pyramid, Steven jumped off of lion and ran towards Dipper.

The two boys where about to hug but then they noticed their friends are not with them just them and lion.

As well as their real enemy sits above them on a throne made from the statued humans.

Bill Cipher: **Ah, see the roulette spins you're seriously out of luck.**

 **You stupid souls, you feel awful, cause this's my hell you shmucks!**

 **Now the price you'll pay to end this day sets challenges far and wide.**

 **For the time has come, your journey's done, cause both of you will die!**

 **HAHAHAHA!**

Bill vanished and in his place Xanthar stands tall and ready to kill.

 **What will we do?**

Dipper looked at his brother.

 **Let's form our crew!**

Steven looked at his brother.

 **Let's bring this back to life!**

They grasped each other's hand as Steven's gem glowed and with a flash of pink stood not two boys but instead the combined form of two brothers.

It's Stepper's turn to fight.

 **Brothers in arms, they will run, they color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums.**

 **The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far.**

 **In this altered universe you're a pest!**

Xanthar raised his fist to strike as Lion came in front of the fusion allowing them to ride him and dodging the attack as Stepper summoned his shield journal and pulled from it a mixed blade of Rose's and Dipper's sword.

 **And when they both save the day, the tyranny will die, so they will swing and sway.**

 **Until the story arc comes to a sudden end, their tale descends into our history.**

Lion then jumped high up over Xanthar and while overhead, Stepper jumps off of Lion and raises their sword up as they fall towards the large demon.

 **Like an eternal eclipse you shine!**

And with one down slash, Stepper cuts Xanthar in two as the fusion lands on the ground softly.

The fusion placed their weapon on their shoulder as they looked up the pyramid.

Fully aware, of their next target.

The end.

 _Author's Note: Well I hope you all like this one. I think I did pretty well on this one, what say you guys?_


	58. Go the Distance

_Author's Note: Once again here is another song for the AU week and once again this is a request song._

 _This is requested from Jad the dog. This is based in the Swap AU and it will center around Dipper, basically like my songfic of the song let me make you proud, this story centers around that version of Dipper vs. Manliness._

 _For those who don't know the Swap au, in short it is an AU where Garnet was the real leader of the Crystal Gems from the beginning and Sapphire was once Blue Diamond and Garnet gave birth to both Dipper and Mabel._

 _The song is from the Disney movie Hercules._

Go the Distance.

Dipper quickly let the dinner in embarrassment, and it didn't help that Mabel was behind and teasing him.

"So what happened to being Manly Mannington?" Mable giggled.

"Not now, Mabel" Dipper said trying to drown her voice out.

"It was kind of funny how Manly Dan just shoved you and won the Man tester with just a finger."

"Mabel."

"Well you did your best but you where no where near as strong as-"

"I KNOW MABEL!" Dipper faced Mabel as Ice spikes rose behind him, "I GET IT! I'M WEAK CAN WE JUST DROP IT!"

Mabel backed away from Dipper after that outburst and looked at him nervously, Dipper noticed this as well as the cold surface behind him.

Dipper sighed, "I Iced again didn't I?"

Mabel walked to her brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and using her heat abilities she started melting the ice.

"Hey you know I was kidding right, Bro-bro?" Mabel said, "You are strong, Dipper."

"No Mabel I'm not," Dipper pushed her hand away as he slumped.

"Hey we both have our Mom's gems," Mabel showed her gem, "They where strong, fused or not and so are me and you."

Dipper looked at his own gem and grasped his hand in frustration.

"No," Dipper said, "You're the only one who's stronger then me. The reason our mom was strong is because Ruby was the strength and Sapphire was just the future vision."

Mabel frowned, "Dipper don't say that. I mean it your-"

Dipper held his hand up, "Mabel. I-I just want to be alone right now, okay." And with that said started walking away from her.

Mabel rubbed her arm looking worried for her brother, "Okay…I guess."

* * *

Dipper walked on the beach as he thought over and over about if Mabel was right or if Dipper could never be as strong as her or the gems or anybody else.

Dipper paused as he looked at the gem on his hand again.

Dipper: **I have often dreamed, to be just like her, and great, proud moment will be waiting for me.**

 **And the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice will keep saying this is who I'm meant to be.**

Dipper started walking in the sand as he picked up a pebble and tossed it up and down as he walked.

Dipper: **I will find my way, I can go the distance, I'll be their someday if I can be strong.**

 **I know every mile will be worth my while, I would do most anything to be strong, like, mom.**

Dipper stopped and tossed the pebble into the ocean, he looked out on the waves and watched as the pebble landed the splash it made became frozen.

Dipper was surprised by this effect, then he looked down and saw a shell, he picked it up and looked it at and as he did the shell started to freeze, then he tossed it and the same thing happened. It splashed and turned into ice.

Dipper quickly looked at his gem and saw it glowing. _Could this be a new power?_ He thought to himself.

Dipper looked at the ocean again and at his gem.

 _I wonder?_

Dipper took a deep breath and started walking towards the ocean, he closed his eyes hoping this will work, he kept walking and walking, and walking and… _Have I even reached the ocean yet?_

He opened his eyes and looked down and saw he was standing on ice, he turned around and saw a trail of ice from the beach to where he stands.

Dipper looked at un-frozen sea and carefully placed his foot on the water and watched as it turned to ice.

Dipper smiled, "I did it!" he shouted happily, "I could be strong now!" Dipper ran around freezing more parts of the ocean as he cheered.

"YES!"

Dipper: **I am on my way! I can go the distance! It is not to far, now I can be strong!**

 **I knew every mile would be worth my while, I can do most anything and be strong, like, mom!**

Dipper laughed as he walked back on the beach and watched the ice road he made on the beach as it started reflecting the sun's light, shining bright just like Dipper's confidence.

The end.

 _Author's Note: Well another well done song and I am nearing my 60_ _th_ _chapter just one more to go and we are there!_


	59. On My Mothers's Wings

_Author's Note_ : _Another song for the AU week and one step near the 60_ _th_ _chapter._

 _This one is sort of a sequel to the last songfic, this one centers around the Swap AU version of Mabel._

 _Hey if her brother gets a song then so should her._

 _This song is from Quest for Camelot._

On My Mothers's Wings.

Mabel watched her brother go until he was out of her sight, she always hated when Dipper felt sad, she always tires to cheer him up and yet she manages to not only fail but make it worse.

"I wonder if Ruby had trouble like that?" Mabel wondered, then she thought back to what Dipper said. Sure she has awesome fire powers but he has future vision, he could see attacks before they even come.

So Dipper is just as strong as Mabel and they are both as strong as their mothers.

Right?

Mabel looked at her gem as she started walking back to the temple, is being like them what they wanted for them or do should her and Dipper follow their own path.

The Gems hardly ever take them on missions and when they do the two of them always sit on the sideline.

Mabel thought, _What would you want us-want me to do?_

Mabel: **If you were with me now, I'd find myself in you.**

 **If you were with me now, you're the only ones who knew, all the things we meant to do.**

Mabel sighed as she put her hand down.

Mabel: **I want to live my life, the way you saw I would.**

 **With courage as my light, fighting for what's right like you made them believe I could.**

Mabel saw some seagulls and a funny idea came to mind as she started running towards them in her happy mood. Doing this just to get her mind off of those negative feelings.

Mabel: **And I will fly on my mothers's wings, to places I have never been, there are so much I never seen and I can feel their heartbeat still and I will do great things.**

 **On my mothers's wings!**

Mabel raised her arms out and due to her feelings of excitement she accidentally let out some flames from her hands causing the seagulls to fly away and also singed one of their wings.

"Sorry!" Mabel said embarrassed and continued her way home.

Mabel: **This town I've always seen, the same color's blue and green.**

Mabel stopped as she saw Tiger lay on the grass and another fun idea came to Mabel's head.

Mable: **This Tiger's eye has seen things fly and will fight with me against every thing.**

And just as if Tiger could read Mabel's thought, the Tiger allowed Mabel on it's back and started taking her to the temple.

Mabel: **And I will fly on my mothers's wings, to places I have never been, there are so much I never seen and I can feel their heartbeat still and I will do great things.**

 **On my Mothers's wings!**

Mabel jumped off Tiger and the large magenta feline went back on the grass. Mabel started walking but stopped as she looked at the statue and back at her gem.

Mabel: **I know, with their spirits to guide me, and their memories beside me.**

 **I will be free…**

Mabel then started running around the temple and up the mountain.

Mabel: **...to fly on my mothers's wings, to places I have never been, there are so much I never seen and I can feel their heartbeat still and I will do great things.**

Mabel reached the top of the temple's head and like how she did on the beach she raised her arms up and flames erupted from her fist and hair.

Mabel: **On my Mothers's wings!**

 **On my Mothers's wings.**

The flames on her died down as Mabel took a seat on the grass, there she noticed some ices on the water by the beach and she smiled as Dipper was laughing.

"Looks like my bro's okay," Mabel smiled.

"MABEL!"

Mabel flinched at Pearl's scream, instantly she turned around and saw a trail of scorched grass running down the mountain and some of it still had flames on it.

"Oops."

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well I enjoyed writing that down, I'm not sure if this was the right mood for it but hey I like it._


	60. Full Disclosure

_Author's Note: HERE IT IS! My 60_ _th_ _chapter! To celebrate this I will once again use the Swap Au for this songfic but this time it involves both twins._

 _This takes place during this world's version of Full Disclosure and the song I'm using is the song from this episode._

 _Ps. If anyone is planning on doing their own version of the Swap Au in a story series, you have my permission to use this when you get to Full Disclosure, I only request that you mention me in that._

Full Disclosure.

Mabel continued to look down on the wreckage from the hand ship, she rubbed her shoulders, still troubled by what happened.

"Hey."

Mabel turned around, seeing Dipper (Still with the black eye) walking towards her.

"Hey," Mabel answered him as he stood beside her, "How's that eye?"

Dipper rubbed his right eye, "It's fine, Rose keeps offering to heal it but I know it will go away."

The two ceased talking as both looked at the wreckage.

"How's Connie?" Mabel said.

Dipper rubbed his arm, "She still upset over what happened to Jasper, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her about it." Dipper glanced at Mabel, "So how's Steven?"

Mabel closed her eyes, "He's scared about telling Stan about what happened. His dad said to let him take care of it but…I don't know."

"Oh, ok," Dipper looked back at the wreckage as both took a seat on the grass.

"Dipper should we stop?"

Dipper looked at Mabel, her eyes still looking at the wreckage but her mind on something else.

"Stop what?" Dipper asked.

"Getting Steven and Connie involved," Mabel said, her answer not making much sense to her brother.

"Mabel, you're not making any sense," Dipper replied, "Involved with what?"

"Us, Dipper, involved with us!" Mabel shouted, tears threatening to fall.

Dipper was shocked, not just about the outburst but what he thinks Mabel is trying to say, "Mabel, what are you talking about?"

"Every time we get them involved with Gem stuff they nearly died, Dipper," Mabel said, still looking down,

"When Jasper was going all rage mode, they nearly got squashed and today they risked their lives to go with us and rescue us. I just don't want them to get hurt."

"I don't either, Mabel," Dipper argued, "But look, what happened then will not happen again, they won't be in danger trust me."

Mabel finally turned to her brother, her expression was serious and Dipper had never known Mabel to be like that.

"Dipper, can you honestly tell me gems like Peridot and Lapis won't be coming back here?" Mabel asked "Can you see it in your future vision?"

Dipper was about to answer but he paused on that, he closed his eyes to try and see the future but all he could see was blurry images, this was happing a lot lately and it worried him.

"Well?" Mabel asked looking almost hopeful for the right answer but she looked away when Dipper could not tell her, cause to him not even he knew if Gems from Homeworld will come back.

He doesn't know if Lapis is planning revenge right now.

He doesn't know if Jasper could hold Peridot in that fusion trap.

He-he doesn't know if…

…He doesn't know if Connie and Steven will be safe, away from them.

Dipper: **Everybody told us Gem stuff's dangerous, I guess I didn't believe it until now I always try to look forward, but this is really freaking me out.**

 **What do I do?**

Dipper's thoughts immediately went to Connie, her smiled when she sees him, her laugh as they have fun and the look of horror and terror over what happened to Jasper.

Dipper: **I don't want that for you.**

His thoughts where then interrupted by the ringing of Mabel's phone, the vibration caught Mabel off guard as she quickly took it out.

The caller ID said Steven.

Mabel was about to answer but she hesitated so instead she put in front of her and waited for the phone to stop which it finally did.

Mabel: **Everybody tells us life is precious, on the plant Earth and that means you and I got to protect you. What if somehow you get hurt?**

 **What do I do?**

Mabel picked up her phone and looked over all the fun photo's she and Steven took together, some where with all four of them, some where when they went on mystery adventures and some where just her and Steven.

Mabel: **I don't want that for you.**

She gazed on the smiling picture of Steven until the phone rang once again, ID still Steven, alarmed she quickly put the phone back down as she moved a bit away from it.

Mabel: **Oooooooo, oooooooo.**

Dipper moved towards her and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

Dipper: **Oooooooo, oooooooo.**

Mabel laid her head on her brother's shoulder as each of them remembered the event form last night, like a shared nightmare.

Mabel: **What are we going to do now?**

Dipper: **They're better off not part of the trouble we're in.**

Mabel: **I don't want them to worry, about what we've just seen, about where we've just been.**

Dipper: **They don't have to be a part of this.**

Mabel: **They don't need to be in this fuss.**

Dipper and Mabel: **They don't need this. They don't need us.**

 **Oooooooo, oooooooo.**

 **Oooooooo, oooooooo.**

The phone vibrated as it rang again, causing the twins to shake off the memoires and all gaze on the phone.

 **Oooooooo, oooooooo.**

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, the looks they gave where all they needed right now, no words for they both know what needed to be done.

 **Oooooooo, oooooooo, oooooooo.**

Mabel nodded, and Dipper nodded.

Mabel picked up her phone, her lips trembled and her eyes where ready to let the tears go as her finger hovered over the phone scree.

 **Oooooooo, oooooooo.**

With a single swipe of her finger, she rejected the call.

Mabel put her phone back in her pocket as she hugged herself.

Dipper took a couple steps towards her when Mabel turned around fast and hugged her brother who returned it in kind.

As they did, their gems glowed and the two where now one.

Twin. Their Fusion. Hugged themselves as tears fell down their face, Twin took a deep breath and wiped the tears of their face as Twin's expression became serious and cold.

As of right now, they need to be more Gem then human.

The End.

 _Author's Note: OH BOY, I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS ONE! And once again if anyone is planning on doing a Fanfic based on the Swap Au you have my permission to use this for when you ever get to Full Discloser, just as long as I'm given credit for it that is, and with that I am finished for this AU week._


	61. I won't say I'm in Love

_Author's Note: Hello everyone, apparently love is in the air for the UF 3 year event, and for this I am doing a love song fic._

 _This is set in the Crystal Falls Au and it center son Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz as she is falling in love with Greg._

 _Now the song I am using is from Disney's Hercules…Which you can probably guess what song since the voice actress was in both this and Steven Universe and yes not very cleverly original since everyone may or may not have done this but hell this is my turn!_

 _Ps. Like my first Crystal Falls songfic I will be taken liberties on what is on Homeworld, since this is an alternate world and all._

I won't say I'm in Love.

 _This was not supposed to happen_ Is what Pink Diamond thought.

Since the invasion of these new organic Alien species called Humans came here, her fellow Diamonds instructed her to observe the goings on.

It was exciting for her because this was her first mission for her sisters and that she wanted to show them that she can be capable, so she did what she was instructed to do and took on a disguise and a new name.

Rose Quartz.

Pink stopped asking why she had to where a disguise because it annoyed them epically Yellow, but besides all that she managed to fit in rather well on the surface and when she meet the first Human she was riddled with questions.

It was the first time she met a non-gem and It was also the first time she was attacked by anything, but lucky for her it was also the first time she was saved by anyone.

The one who saved her, is the one she will never forget.

Greg Universe.

A man, a human man who is fighting for the freedom of her Homeworld and he fascinated her.

Her Pearl (Who was assigned by the Diamonds to watch over her on her mission) keeps telling her to tread carefully when around him, but it was not long when the two of them became part of the rebellion.

Pink, Rose or what ever she called herself soon by and by started forgetting about her mission and started spending time with Greg, then one night that did not involve fighting the good fight.

The two walked together along the Crystal monoliths, special objects that on rare moments could sing, but the two never heard them, but it didn't matter to them.

After their talk and walk, Greg gave her something that she never had seen before.

"What is it?"

Greg smiled, "It's a flower from my world, or at least what's left of the normal kind. It's called a Rose."

"Like my name?" Rose said as her eyes sparked like stars.

"Yes, I hope you like it," Greg ruffled his long hair nervously, "Well I…better be going now….bye!"

Before going, Greg left a kiss on her cheek and left and ran with a huge blush on his face.

Rose touched her cheek where the kiss laid and started feeling things…she had never felt before.

She felt like dancing in the sky, she felt like many tiny fluttering bugs are flying in her stomach, she started twirling around until she looked down at her reflection on the crystal pond.

But it was not her reflection, it was Rose Quartz, and slowly she turned back into her real form, Pink Diamond.

And she remembered why she was up here, why she was anywhere near the humans in the first place.

"What am I doing?" Pink said putting the flower down, "Blue and Yellow would shatter me if they found out."

Pink Diamond: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that.**

 **This is not worth the aggravation.**

Unbeknownst to Pink, the crystal monoliths all started glowing pink all at once.

Pink Diamond: **All the feelings I have just cannot, wont last.**

The Crystal Monoliths: **Who d' ya think you' re kidding? He's the stars and heavens to you.**

Pink gasped as the objects talked, legend all ways says that the Monoliths always speak the truth, but they couldn't be…could they?

The Crystal Monoliths: **Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right though you.**

Pink Diamond: **Oh no!**

The Crystal Monoliths: **Girl , ya can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of.**

Pink shook her head and started walking away from the Monoliths while trying to ignore them.

Pink Diamond: **No chance. No way! I wont say it no, no!**

The Crystal Monoliths: **you swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh.**

Pink Diamond: **It's not our way, I wont say I'm in love.**

The Crystal Monoliths: **Oooo.**

Pink continued her walk but she continued to walk past many Monoliths, as if she was in an endless maze of them as if they will not leave until they here what they want to hear.

But as Yellow taught her, never give anyone or anything the satisfaction.

Pink Diamond: **I'm always told this was so foolish, and yet it looks so happy to workout.**

All the Monoliths started glowing brighter as Pink walked.

Pink Diamond: **My gem is screaming get a grip, girl.**

But as soon as she turned around they stopped glowing until she had her back to them once again.

(Pink Diamond) and the Crystal Monoliths: ( **Unless you're dying) to cry your heart out!**

The Crystal Monoliths: **You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling.**

Pink Stopped as she started seeing all the Monoliths glowing each with a different color as they stared to sparkle the whole area.

The Crystal Monoliths: **Diamond, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up, that ya got, got got it bad!**

Thinking quickly Pink ran as fast as she could away from the Monoliths.

Pink Diamond: **No chance. No way. I won't say it, no, no.**

But Pink halted her steps as she noticed while she was running she saw down the hill, Greg walking and talking with two other humans.

Quickly she hid behind a tree and watched him go by.

The Crystal Monoliths: **Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love.**

Pink blushed at him but shook it off when he was out of sight.

Pink Diamond: **This scene won't play, I wont say I'm in love.**

As Pink started walking again, she did not noticed she was heading back to where she was when this whole thing started.

The Crystal Monoliths: **You're doin flips, here's the tip, You're in love.**

Pink Diamond: **You're way off base I won't say it.**

 **Get off my case I wont say it.**

Pink stopped finally noticing the familiar surroundings, including the rose on the ground.

The Crystal Monoliths: **Now, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love.**

Pink picked up the rose and smiled lovingly at it and the man who gave it to her.

Pink Diamond: **Ooh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in…love.**

As Pink hugged the rose to her cheek, all the Crystal Monoliths started glowing softly until they stopped, leaving the gem alone with her thoughts of love.

 _Well,_ She thought, _Maybe they won't have to find out about_ _this right?_

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well how's that a bit of love for you all? I like it how about you?_


	62. My Kingdom of the Heart

_Author's Note: This is once again another love song for the UF three year anniversary thing. This is set in the animated move The Princess and the Pea._

 _It is okay if you haven't heard about it, I think it's a cult classic you can find it on Youtube, any way this is set on the Reverse/Diamond Au, staring Pacifica and Dipper._

 _Enjoy!_

My Kingdom of the Heart.

"Come on, slow poke, we're almost there," Pacifica said running through the forest while behind her, with all the huffing and puffing caused by running and feeling annoyed is one of the infamous Pine Twins, Dipper.

"This had better be good," Dipper groaned, "And don't call me slow poke!"

Pacifica grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Okay, Dippy." Then she gave a wink and continued on.

Dipper's face fumed at the mentioned of that wretched nickname she just loves to give him.

 _Why or why do I let her keep calling me that I will never know_ , Dipper thought, then their journey came to a halt as they looked at an old small church.

"Well, here it is," Pacifica smiled while Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"You made me walk across this vile woods, to see a run down church?"

"It's my special hideout/clubhouse," Pacifica smiled, "It's where I go when things get to serious around here, and besides you shouldn't judge things by what they look like on the outside."

"I'll make a note on that," Dipper said as they walked towards the door but before they could enter Pacifica stood in front of him.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Before we go inside, let me remind you this is a secret place so when we do, promise you won't tell your sister or that pompous Diamond boy got it?" Pacifica said with a stern voice.

 _She's kind of cute when she acts tough,_ Dipper quickly shook his head of the thought, "I promise now can we go in? These mosquitos are a real pain!"

Pacifica giggled and opened the door, once inside Dipper saw what he had expected to see, the inside was just as old and ruined as the outside, and yet on the walls and the floor where many beautiful drawings.

Some were of fairies, some were a group of winged-horses, dancers in finest cloths, and so on and so on.

"I like to draw here some of the happiest images in my head and put them in this place, try to make it look pretty," Pacifica smiled, "Drawing is also not the only thing I make here."

Pacifica opened a cabinet and Dipper was…impressed at what he saw, A whole row of glass art figures.

"Hmm, I'm impressed," Dipper said observing the figures.

"That has to be the first time I've impressed you," Pacifica said causing Dipper to turn away from her and the figures.

Pacifica took each one out and placed them on a table where above it there is a hole in the ceiling letting out a beam of light that reflected on the figures.

Pacifica: **When the world outside comes, whirling like a windstorm and it seems my fondest dreams have faded all from view.**

 **This is where you'll find me in my magic place. Turning every storm cloud a lovely sky of blue.**

Pacifica took each of the glass figures and adjusted them slightly as the light they reflect started to fill the room giving Dipper something to awe at, but he would never let you see it.

Pacifica: **In my kingdom here, with no one but me I can wish the world the way it should be.**

 **Suddenly there's kindness, poetry and art.**

 **In my kingdom of the heart.**

Pacifica held onto one of the figures gently and showed it to Dipper, the figure was a Princess.

Pacifica: **Looking in her eyes there, I become the princess.**

 **Floating on the ballroom floor, in petticoats of lace.**

 **People bowing gently, caring for each other, every man his brother, every moment filled with grace.**

Pacifica put the figure back with the others and started dancing around the light.

Pacifica: **In my perfect place, where songs will inpire, every family blessed, with food on the fire.**

 **Every prince and pauper gets to play his part.**

 **In my kingdom of the heart.**

Pacifica stopped as she gazed upon a broken glass widow while Dipper observed her and saw all the colors surround her like they where almost forming wings.

Pacifica: **And while I am wishing how sweet it would be, with a someone to share it all with me.**

Pacifica turned around and grabbed Dipper's arm, "Wait what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"I feel like dancing," Pacifica smiled, "And I want to dance with you."

"I don't dance."

"Oh shut up and dance."

And with that Dipper and Pacifica danced together under the reflected light, each time they go over a beam it was like the color was merging with them.

Pacifica: **Make him kind and clever. Sensitive and smart, one who'll live forever.**

 **In my kingdom of the heart.**

Soon they both stopped dancing and just gaze at each other, there face drawing closer to one another until…Dipper's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Dipper said looking a little frustrated while Pacifica was bushing her hair and trying to hid her blush.

Dipper groaned as he listened, "Okay I'll be there just tell his royal Diamond head to wait a awhile, bye, sister."

Dipper hung up and started walking to the door, "I have to go, business," Pacifica was about to stop him but she hesitated and just as he was out the door, Dipper looked back.

"Your secret is safe with me," Dipper then closed the door as Pacifica sighed lovingly.

"I knew I picked the right one," she sighed.

The End.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Now like the songfic I will make you proud, here is a sad/angst part of the song, where Pacifica was kidnapped and become this worlds version of Stonemason called, Dawnbreaker I think? But the song centers on before it happens with Dipper and Pacifica._

My Kingdom of the Heart Reprisal.

 _Damn, I should have protected her more!_ Dipper though, his mind rattled in anger over that fat hybrid fool would dare capture the girl of his dreams form him.

As he walked Dipper stopped when he noticed a familiar place, Pacifica's secret hideout.

But it was now more ruined then ever, thanks to that overgrown Diamond boy.

Dipper entered the ruins and looked down on the ground, seeing shattered glass from Pacifica's art.

Dipper: **Once there was a light here. Now it's gone forever.**

Pacifica: **Gone forever.**

Now we see Pacifica in a gem cell awaiting what ever fate, Steven Diamond has plans for her, but all she thinks about is all the people she might never see again, including one special person in her heart.

Dipper: **How blind was I, to say goodbye, to one so warm and pure.**

Pacifica: **Everything I live for.**

Each of them looked around their surroundings hopping to see something that might raise their spirits, but sadly there was noun.

Dipper: **She was all I lived for.**

Pacifica: **Where can he be?**

Dipper: **If only I had told her.**

Pacifica: **What's left for me?**

Dipper: **If only I could hold her in there lonely arms once more.**

Both Dipper and Pacifica placed their hands over their hearts and just felt the beat of their hearts as comfort.

Dipper (Pacifica): **I would (gladly) give my life, meet death without fear, if for just one moment.**

Pacifica: **He could be here.**

Dipper: **She could be here.**

Pacifica: **Lying there in pieces.**

Dipper and Pacifica: **Falling all apart, is my kingdom of the heart.**

Dipper looked up at the night sky while Pacifica looked out the window from her cell.

Dipper and Pacifica: **Oh tell me dear God, where on Earth can I go, where the face of my true love won't follow.**

 **All the stars above have lost all their shine, merry music nevermore to be mine.**

Pacifica pulled her legs to her chest and rest her head on her knees as tears threatened to fall.

Pacifica: **What will happen, right now?**

Dipper tightened his fits while fighting back tears.

Dipper: **How am I to start?**

Dipper and Pacifica: **No more going home now, to my kingdom of the heart.**

Both lounging for the other, and they will…but sadly in not the way either would have wished.

The End.

 _Author's Note: I really hoped this was a love song, I mean it kind of sounded like one right? What do you guys think?_


	63. The Mob Song

_Author's Note: MMMWMWMWAHAHAHAHAAHAH! IT IS OCTOBER! THE MONTH OF THE HOLIDAY, HALLLOWEEN! AS WELL AS A MONTH OF BAD GUY SONGS!_

 _COUGH!_

 _Anyway to kick things off I will be using a song from Beauty and the Beast (the 2017 version….hey I like, I mean it doesn't beat the original 90's but I like it.)_

 _And this set in original Au of my creation called, The Rose Beast AU._

 _More info on that at the end of the songfic, enjoy!_

The Mob Song (2017 ver.)

"There is a monster out there!"

"Where are those rock gals?!"

"I think I saw it creep around the Mystery Shack!"

"Why are we yelling?!"

All the towns folk, save for the Pines family and Greg Universe, they all gathered to talk about the recent alarm of a creature stalking the town of Gravity Falls.

So far there is no report of anyone killed by this creature, but all who have seen it, fear for their lives.

"All right, everyone calm down, calm down," spoke Mayor Dewey.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!" Manly Dan shouted as he broke a chair with his face.

"That thing nearly tired to eat me and my family!" shouted Fryman.

"Actually, Dad I think it was going after the Bits," said Peedee.

"No I saw it!" shouted Ronaldo, "It opened its mouth and nearly took a bite out of me, It was so cool!"

"It ran away before it could eat me," said Toby.

"Everyone stay calm," Mayor Dewey said, "There is nothing to worry about, I've send two of our best law men to find the creature and-"

The doors opened, and both Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland entered, both looking exhausted and their cloths showing signs of wear and tear.

""Sorry, Mayor, we tried to catch the thing," Sheriff Blubs said taking a couple of breaths.

"But the thing grabbed the car and flung it high up," said Deputy Durland and then a police car came crashing down in the room.

"Oh, look, Blubs there it is," said Durland happy.

"Something has got to be done!" shouted Lazy Susan, "I don't want it to go after me and my coffee!"

"Oh me and my pizza!" shouted Kofi Pizza, then his Daughters and mother glared at him, "I mean my family and my pizza."

Mayor Dewey wiped his forehead at how this meeting is turning into a growing angry mob, he would have to think of something fast before things get to out of control.

"Now, now as mayor I-"

Then doors where then swung opened once again, and coming in the hall was noun other then Gideon Gleeful and his farther Bud Gleeful.

"My friends, my friends, I here your worry," Gideon said to all who listen. "I here we are having ourselves some monster trouble? Well why don't we let those Crystal Gems handle it?"

Everyone nodded at but Gideon gasped, "Oh wait, then why haven't they caught it then? After all, they've beaten and stopped many threats in our town but not this one?"

Everyone looked and muttered to themselves on this as Gideon kept talking.

"It seems clear to me that the gems can't always be relied upon," Gideon smirked, "So I think all of us should deal with this monster once and for all."

Everyone gasped but Gideon raised a hand to keep everyone silent.

"Now I know what y'all thinking, this is dangerous, we can't handle this without those gems, well I say we can!" Gideon shouted.

"In the past our ancestors have dealt with monsters before the gems came here, right?"

Everyone shrugged but nodded.

"We are a tough people right?"

"Right," Everyone said as Manly Dan punched the wall.

"And who is going to beat Ste-I mean that Monster to death?"

"We are!" Everyone shouted.

"Good cause I know where that monsters is right now, I say let's go get it! I say let's kill the beast!"

"YAH!" Everyone shouted as they all left the room while Tyler Cutebiker shouted, "Get'em, get'em!"

Mayor Dewey was the only one left in the room.

"Well, that could have gone a whole lot worse."

* * *

While outside, Gideon watched as everyone started gathering anything they think could be used as a weapon.

Manly Dan: **We're not safe until it's dead!**

Mr. Smiley: **It'll come stalking us at night.**

Toby Determined: **Set to feast upon our bones for it's monstrous appetite.**

Lazy Susan: **It'll wreak havoc on our town if we let it wander free!**

Gideon: **So it's time take some action, folks, it's time to follow me!**

Gideon snapped his fingers and then his dad picked him up and placed him by the Nathaniel Northwest.

Gideon: **Through the mist, through the wood, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride.**

 **Say a prayer then we're there, by the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn, there is something truly terrible inside.**

Then Ronaldo came up and showed everyone the pictures of the creature.

Ronaldo: **It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones! Massive paws, Killer claws for the feast, hear it's roar! Seem it's Foam!**

Gideon: **But we're not coming home 'til it's dead!**

 **Good and dead!**

Everyone cheered as they all held their own means of defending themselves and hopefully to stop the monster.

The Mob: **Kill the Beast!**

Soon everyone started heading out with Gideon and Bud Gleeful leading the Mob to the woods.

The Mob: **Light your torch make the charge.**

Gideon: **Screw your courage to the sticking place.**

The Mob: **We're counting on this boy to lead the way.**

Gideon smiled madly at the aspect of leading these idiots to that monster's death, while his farther looked worried.

Gideon: **Call it war, call it threat, you can bet they all will follow, for in times like this, they'll do just as I say.**

Bud Gleeful: **There's a beast running wild, there's no question, but I fear the wrong monster's released.**

The Mob: **Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab a sword or a bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!**

Gideon held his hand out signaling everyone to stop, Gideon smiled, _Look out,_ Gideon thought, _I'm coming for you Universe._

The Mob: **We don't like what we don't understand, in fact, it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least, bring your guns, bring your knives, save our children count to five and we'll save our town and our lives.**

 **We'll kill the Beast!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Amethyst said out loud as she look through every bush, "Steven!"

Pearl looked at her phone every second she takes a step as her face is filled with worry.

"The kids haven't text yet," Pearl said with concerned, "I knew one of us should have gone with them."

"Relax," Stan held a flashlight as he looked around, "Those kids can handle themselves, we just have to keep looking for-"

Before Stan could finish he bumped right into Garnet, her form just standing there looking at nothing.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Stan said but Garnet did not answer. Pearl and Amethyst walked up to her.

"Hey, G do you know where Steven is?" Amethyst asked and Garnet answered her with her Gauntlets drawn.

"Gideon is leading the town on a monster hunt," Garnet said with worry and anger, "And they found their target."

Pearl gasped in horror, "We have to stop them before something bad happens!"

"Oh come on," Amethyst said, "You don't think they could do any harm."

"It's not everyone we should be worry about doing the harm," Garnet said.

"Okay," Stan added, "But could we save those idiots until after Gideon get's eaten?"

The Crystal Gems all glared at Stan, "Hey, I'm just joking…come on lets go save them already."

Instantly all three Gems already went ahead as Stan tried to catch up

The Crystal Gems: **Gems ablaze, banners high, we go marching to the rescue, unafraid although the danger's just increased.**

* * *

Gideon led the town in between the closed down store and where the moss lay, they place where the creature was supposed to be.

The Mob: **Raise the flag, sing the song, here we come, we're fifty strong, and fifty townsmen can't be wrong, let's kill the Beast!**

Everyone started hitting the ground, throwing torches into the moss as Gideon looked around.

The Mob: **Kill the Beast!**

 **Kill the Beast!**

RRRRRAAAAAAROOOOOOO!

Immediately everyone froze as they all heard the sound.

It was at that moment the ground shook, the moss parted ways in different directions and a large creature started crawling out from it.

Gideon watched the creature walk up from the moss and the moon shined upon the creatures form.

It was as large as a Grizzly Bear, its stood on two legs and its form looked like a cross between an Ice Aged Large Ground Sloth and a Komodo Dragon, the whole body was covered in what looked like long scales but where in fact rose petals while on its back where a multitude of vines that moved freely around.

Its claws where long and thorn like, it's tail was like a Persian Cat's tail but made out of petals and its face looked like a rose bud but the lower jaw was shown, almost reptile-like and its eyes where shown glowing pink.

The creature raised its long neck and roared to the sky.

RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOO!

Gideon glared at the monster, "All right everyone! Attack!"

But nothing happened.

Gideon blinked.

"I said A-"

Gideon turned around and saw everyone running away screaming.

"YOU TWO DAD!?" Gideon shouted.

Then the boy froze as the creature growled behind him, Gideon turned just as the creatures started slowly crept towards him.

"You-you don't want to do this," Gideon pleaded, "I-I-I mean I did not mean to lure them here, let just let bygones be bygones….Right Steven?"

The Creature's eyes glowed brighter as it raised its neck back and ready to strike, Gideon screamed but then all three of the Crystal Gems stood between them.

All three of the Gems looked upon the creature with great sadness, Amethyst looked like she was holding back tears, Pearl on the other hand had tears already falling from her eyes, and Garnet took off her shades and carefully with a single step went towards the creature.

The Creature growled at them but its eyes started to flicker from all pink to almost human eyes.

"Steven," Garnet said, "Let us help you."

Garnet lifted her hands in an attempt to hug the poor creatures neck.

 _AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

Then an image of a yellow-eyed triangle appeared in the creatures mind and shrieked in pain and horror.

The Gems where about to help him but the creature growled at them, his eye's returning their glow.

And Steven-no The Rose Beast roared at all three and charged at them.

 **RARARARAAAAARRRAAOOOOOOO!**

The End.

 _Author's Note: how's that a bit of angst for you all? Now for the explanation of this Au, to put it simple this Au is somewhat similar to the original UF continuity (Don't ask me what is different I have not gotten that far) so what happened Bill Cipher turned The Crystal Gems corrupted and not even the Mystery Kids could save them, until Steven made the deal to have him be corrupted and not the gems and so low and behold the birth of the Rose Beast, now the kids and the Gems have to find a way to turn Steven back and prevent him from harming the people he loves._

 _What do you guys think on that idea?_

 _Ps, The inspiration for the Rose Beast's design and Idea came from the idea of a fully corrupted version of the Monster Falls Au version of Steven._


	64. Don't Make Me Laugh

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, life happens. Anyway this is another bad guy songfic for October, this one sets in the Water Mom Au, in which Lapis is reunited with Jasper along with the Ruby squad._

 _The song comes from The Pebble and the Penguin._

Don't Make Me Laugh.

"Hello, Lapis."

Lapis stood there in the woods, her body shaken and still, her face in a mix of shock and horror and the cause of all this was standing right in front of her.

"Jasper," Lapis said and with just mentioning that name brought back all the bad memories she wished to forget in their fusion prison.

"I've been looking for you," Jasper smiled as she took a single step towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Lapis said panicking she was about to bring out her water wings when she realized that they where not the only gems here, standing right behind her was the Ruby squad.

"Guess what?" Doc the leader of the squad said, "She wasn't on Neptune."

"Let's smash her!" shouted Army Ruby and Eyeball Ruby nodded to the idea.

"Oh classic Ruby," Navy Ruby giggled.

"Huh? Classic what?" Leggy Ruby asked.

"Stand down!" shouted Jasper thus causing the squad to stop and sault.

Lapis was about to take flight but then Jasper was already in front of her, Jasper took Lapis's hands and she bend on one knee and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I want us to be Malachite again."

Lapis could not believe what she was hearing, "What? I-I thought you wanted revenge?"

"No, not on you, Lapis," Jasper said, "You have shown me so much in our time together, you've shown me that Fusion is strength and you made me stronger."

Lapis tried to get her hands off of Jasper's grip but no matter how she tired the orange gem would not let go.

"But I trapped you, I tortured you, I hatted you," Lapis said, "Why would you want to go back to that?"

Jasper stood up while her hands still hold Lapis's.

"Because I missed you," Jasper said causing Lapis to gasp, not realizing that Jasper let go.

"Together as Malachite we were powerful, we could fly and no one would dare stand against us.

Jasper then placed both arms on Lapis's shoulder.

"But most of all, I missed you, I never met anyone that was equal in strength with me. When we unfused it was like I missed an important part of me that I can't live without."

With one hand Jasper raised Lapis's chin up towards her.

"So let's be together again, Lapis," Jasper said softly, "I know you miss me to."

Lapis wanted to say she didn't, she wanted to tell Jasper to leave her alone, wanted her to go away. But…deep down Jasper was right. She did miss her.

Jasper grinned and with her other hand she wrapped it around Lapis's waist, her hand over Lapi's gem and Lapis slowly rested her hands on Jasper's shoulders and their faces slowly but surely inching ever closer to the other.

"Should we be watching this?" Leggy asked and the other rubies shushed her as they watched with blushed expressions except for Eyeball who had a mix of sadness and Jealousy.

"Well?" Jasper whispered, her lips just about ready to press onto Lapis's. "What do you say?"

Lapis closed her eyes as her lips draw ever closer to hers.

 _YOU CAN FIGHT HER MOM!_

Her eyes widen and her senses coming back to her and using her waterpower at full she pushed Jasper right into an oak tree.

"NO!" Lapis shouted her face full of anger and tears falling down from her face for almost doing something foolish.

"I will never fuse with you Jasper, not again! There will be no more Malachite!"

The Ruby Squad where about to attack but Jasper raised her hand up to pause their attack, Jasper stood back up and started chuckling.

"Oh, Lapis," Jasper grinned as she picked up a boulder and with out showing the amounts of concentration she crushed it with her bare hands.

Jasper: **Don't make me laugh.**

Jasper and the Ruby Squad: **Ahahaha.**

Jasper: **Don't make me laugh.**

Jasper and the Ruby Squad: **Ahahaha.**

Jasper: **My funny friend, don't make me bend in half.**

Lapis glared at Jasper then she noticed a small pond and using her power created a water ball and flung it at Jasper, but the solider was prepared as she summoned her helmet and smashed the water ball and started walking to Lapis.

Jasper: **Don't do this Lazuli don't try to flake**

 **Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache.**

Lapis started to panic and summoned her water wings and started to take flight but then she was grabbed by the fusion of the Ruby Squad, Lapis tried to fly out of the grip but the fusion held tight.

Jasper: **Don't make me laugh.**

The Ruby Squad Fusion: **Hehehheh.**

Jasper: **Don't pull my leg.**

The Ruby Squad Fusion: **Hehehheh.**

The Fusion then tossed Lapis down but Jasper caught her and held her tight to her chest.

Jasper: **May I suggest you would do best to beg.**

Jasper grabbed Lapis's face and forced her to look at her.

Jasper: **If you say no, miss, if you refuse.**

 **This is your notice that I refuse to lose.**

Then Jasper grabbed Lapis's arms and started dancing with her while Lapis tired to free herself and also if a fusion was about to start, try her best to prevent it.

Jasper: **Say yes, my love and go with a winner. Believe me, that would be wiser.**

 **Say no, poor dove and you…will be shattered!**

Jasper held her with Lapis's back to her chest and made look at the Ruby fusion as the fusion cracks their knuckles, then Jasper leaned in to Lapis's ear.

Jasper: **And Dipper's fate, will be hazard.**

Lapis stopped fighting as the horrible image of what Jasper or this fusion or both could do to her son.

Jasper: **Ahahahaha.**

The Ruby Squad Fusion: **Hehehehe. Hahahaha.**

Lapis was then spun around to face Jasper.

Jasper: **Get the picture?**

Lapis tried to fly again but Jasper held her tight despite the many water balls being thrown behind her.

Jasper: **Don't make me laugh.**

 **Ahahaha!**

 **Or slap my knee.**

 **Hahahaha!**

 **I mean it truly so Lazuli what 'll it be?**

Then Jasper started another dance with Lapis but the blue gem kept trying to flee but every time Jasper kept her near.

Jasper: **Let us be Malachite again, or live your life in pain!**

Jasper the twirled Lapis towards her and once more held her tight as their faces where close enough to touch.

Jasper: **This is your fate, I make me wait, so Lapis.**

 **Don't make me laugh!**

Jasper then spun her around once again and then she flung her straight to the ground and as Lapis got up she noticed that Ruby squad unfused and where surrounding her with Jasper standing over them looking at her triumphantly.

Jasper: **Hahahaha.**

The End.

 _Author's Note: I still got it! But I have to admit I think I made the middle part a bit steamy…but hey there are some still shipping those two out there so they might like that._

 _What are you gonna do?_


	65. Queen of Mean

_Author's Note: All right folks here comes another baddie song! This one is set in the Reverse/Diamond AU during Weirdmaggedon and it centers on Mabel._

 _The song comes from A Troll in Central Park._

The Queen of Mean.

It has happened, Weirdmaggedon has come to pass.

The evil Warlock Ford has unleashed evil and chaos upon the town of Gravity Falls and with the assistance of Steven Diamond, all hopes of rebellion have been shattered.

Our heroes are either captured or in hiding, either way all our separated.

Except for Gideon and Connie, who even now are being carried in a cage in the woods towards their destination.

"Let go of us!" Connie shouted as she tried to free herself from the thorn-cage that she and Gideon shared but each time she slammed against the cage she is pierced by the thorns.

Gideon looked at the Multi-Bear who was holding onto their cage.

"Please let us out, you can't do this!" Gideon pleaded, all the heads of the Multi-Bear looked at him sadly.

"I am sorry but I have no choice, this forest is now her kingdom."

"Who's kingdom?" Gideon asked.

"Who do you think?" Connie sighed. Gideon was about to ask when they finally reached their destination.

Standing tall and menacing is a large castle made from dead oak trees and in front of the palace is a statue in gold of the ruler of this evil castle.

"M-M-M-Mabel!" Gideon shirked.

* * *

Within the castle, inside a room, their Mabel is getting ready for her royal appearance and with her is her unwilling Manotaur guards, waiting for her to put the finishing touches on her face.

Mabel: **In my Kingdom.**

 **No Joy shall flow. No face shall smile. No star shall glow.**

Mabel put on some eyeliner made from Unicorn tears, she brushed her hair with a hairbrush stolen from the Mer-people and placed golden rings on her fingers made from Lepercorn gold.

Mabel: **No heart shall care. No word be true. No rule be fair.**

 **I promise you.**

Mabel stood up from her chair and with a laugh jumped in the air where she landed on a couch carried by four Manotaurs and Manotaurs carried her out of her room and headed down a row of stairs while being followed by her large demonic boar Waddles.

Manotaur Guards: **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

 **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

 **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

 **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

Mabel snapped her fingers and six fairies flew in and started fanning her while also keeping away from the mad boar for fear of being eaten.

Mabel: **It feels delicious to be so vicious.**

 **I'm Mabel the queen of mean.**

Manotaur Guards: **Mean!**

They continued on their path not noticing five Gnomes sneaking in and holding a knife carved from a tree as they prepare for their plan.

Mabel: **It's so delightful, that I'm so spiteful.**

 **I'm Mabel the queen of mean.**

Manotaur Guards: **Mean!**

Mabel: **If I choose, I'll destroy and demolish, arrest and abolish anyone I've known.**

Jeff the leader of the Gnomes held his weapon and signaled the others to wait but then Mabel clapped her hands and instantly a red scepter appeared with a red metallic eye bat on top. (A gift from her Grunkel)

Mabel held the scepter in hand and they eye on it glowed and instantly carried Jeff towards her, the now frightened gnome shook in terror of being found.

Mabel: **Stand in my way, and you'll stand there forever.**

 **Because I'll turn you into stone!**

Mabel tapped Jeff on the head with her staff and the Gnome instantly fell to the ground but to the horror of his comrades he was turning into stone right before their eyes as Mabel and her followers kept going.

Mabel and (Manotaur Guards): **(Stone)**

 **I'm the queen of Mean! (She's the queen of mean!)**

 **I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen (The Meanest queen)**

 **You should have no doubt about my clout.**

 **I'm the queen of mean.**

Mabel laughed as her precious Boar started chasing the reaming gnomes, then she snapped her fingers and fairies started painting her fingernails and started cleaning her scepter but carefully avoiding the eye bat on top.

Manotaur Guards: **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

 **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

Mabel: **It's simply yummy, to fry a dummy.**

 **I'm Mabel the queen of mean.**

Manotaur Guards: **Mean!**

Mabel: **I'm so grateful to be so hateful.**

 **I'm Mabel the queen of mean.**

Manotaur Guards: **Mean!**

"Shmebulock!" cried Shmebulock as he was being carried in Waddels's mouth.

Mabel jumped off and waved her scepter around and her cloths started to change into a mix of her outfit and a queen's robe then she motioned the fairies to come to her.

Mabel: **When I want, I will pillage and plunder, I'll bellow and thunder make you shake and moan!**

 **Get in my and I'll get you forever because I'll turn you into stone!**

Mabel pointed her scepter at the fairies and not only turned them into stone but made them look like a crown then she placed the petrified crown on her head and started to make her way through the halls and every creature she passes bows in terror at the sight of her.

Mabel and (Manotaur Guards): **(Stone)**

 **I'm the queen of Mean! (She's the queen of mean!)**

 **I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen (The Meanest queen)**

 **You should have no doubt about my clout.**

 **I'm (She's) the queen of mean.**

Manotaur Guards: **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

 **Face the queen and turn into stone!**

Mabel: **Absolutely the queen, the queen!**

Mabel pointed to Celestabellebethabelle and motioned her to come, the unicorn was afraid but with some encouragement from Waddels (By that I mean he growled and bared his fangs and horns at her) the unicorn ran to Mabel and bowed so she could get on and pointed her to move forward.

Mabel and (Manotaur Guards): **I'm the queen of Mean! (She's the queen of mean!)**

 **I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen (The Meanest queen)**

 **You should have no doubt about my clout.**

 **I'm the queen of mean!**

Manotaur Guards: **Unh! Ah! Unh! Ah!**

 **Turn into stone!**

 **Uh! Uh! Uh!**

 **Stone!**

They entered the throne room at the center of the room are the trapped Connie and Gideon looking at the clamed Queen of the woods and creatures.

Mabel jumped off and sat on her throne and grinned at her prisoners, but manly on Connie.

"Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time."

The End.

 _Author's Note: Another good one, right there! I enjoyed writing this one._


	66. Come Little Children

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating it just he whole United Critics hack thing is just depressed me….BUT IT WILL NOT BRING ME DOWN! And I also hope this whole event will end soon._

 _Anyway we are very close to Halloween and I still want to do some Villain song fics and this one is set in the Momswap AU centering around that version of Pacifica and the song is from Hocus Pocus._

 _This story is set in that AU's version of Weirdmaggedon._

Come Little Children.

On top of the Pyramid that hovers over the town of Gravity Falls and Yellow Diamond's hand-ship by it side, the calm, evil ruler Bill Cipher observes the madness going on from his throne while also watching the actions of Yellow's soldiers frightening the remaining townsfolk.

"Oh Bill!"

Bill rolled his eye as one of his partners Pacifica entered his throne room.

"My dear, Pacifica," Bill said with a bored tone, "What brings you here…again, this is not about that Dipper boy is it?"

"No, my sweet Pine Tree is still safe in his little bubble," Pacifica swoon.

"Then what is it? I don't have time for this," Bill said watching an image of Yellow Diamond laughing at the chaos.

"It's about is crummy sister and the others who got away," Pacifica said angry, "So far your minions and those Gem grunts have not found them yet, how are we going to find them?"

"Why don't you handle it?" Bill said.

"Huh?" Pacifica asked in confusion.

"Didn't I give you a boost in your power when I broke you out of jail?" Bill said not even looking at the girl.

"Okay then what should I-"

"I don't know just think of something now bye!"

Bill snapped his fingers and instantly teleported Pacifica out of his pyramid and teleported her at the center of town.

Pacifica growled, how dare he just zapped her out without so much as a hint on what to do and-

"Oh!" Pacifica smiled, "I just had an idea.

 _If I can't find them,_ Pacifica thought to herself, _Then I will get them to come to me._

Pacifica touched her medallion and cleared her throat.

 _And if this doesn't lure them then I can always use this for other plans._

She pointed to a music store and used her powers to bring multiple musical items like Violins and Pianos and made them play as she stated to sing a haunted melody.

Pacifica: **Come Little children, I'll take you away, into a land of enchantment.**

 **Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic.**

As her voice echoed across the ruined town, something strange started to happen. One by one children of multiple ages started leaving their hiding places and started walking like they where in a daze.

Pacifica: **Follow sweet children, I'll show you the way, through all the pain and the sorrows.**

 **Weep not poor children, for is this way, murdering beauty and passions.**

As the children continued on, their parents and a few brave adults tried to get the children away but sadly their fate was sealed when the eye bats came and instantly petrified the adults.

Pacifica: **Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions.**

 **Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet.**

Pacifica started dancing slowly as the children of Gravity falls started to gather and follow her like the Pied Piper of Hamelin.

Pacifica: **Come Little children, I'll take you away, into a land of enchantment.**

 **Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic.**

Then with a wave of her hand the instrument stopped , the music ceased and the children stopped moving but they remained in their trance.

Pacifica smiled as two Quartz soldiers walked towards her.

"You two keep an eye on those brats," Pacifica smiled with an evil grin.

"And if you see the Crystal Gems and any of their human allies, tell them to listen or these kids will have a very. Bad. Day."

The End.

 _Arthur's note: The extra bit of lyrics for this song I got form the Youtuber GOTHGAM08 and her version of the song, I though it would fit this._

 _And to all my fellow author's and readers, do not be worried over these wretched Critics United hacks and all, so long as we all be careful and not give those freaks the joy we will be okay and besides like all bad guys like they are they will be stopped._

 _And I hope soon._


	67. Kidnap Maheswaran!

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just a couple more days until Halloween and the villain songs are coming up!_

 _This one has us going back to the Reletivity/Gem Kids AU of Reverse/Diamond AU, in which the evil adult Steven Diamond has sent his three little gem minions to find and capture the leader of the Crystal Gems Connie._

 _The song is form the Nightmare Before Christmas…yeah you guys can already guess which one this is._

Kidnap Maheswaran!

"My Diamond."

All three gems bowed to their mighty master as he sat on his throne. Though these three where once his most mighty gems they are now reduced to the form of children, but this did not stop them from being his most loyal followers.

"I have called you three to do a mission that requires complete success and secrecy," The mighty Steven Diamond commanded.

"We won't fell you, my Diamond," said Jasper the leader of this miniature gem elite.

"No one but the four of us must know about this plan, absolutely no one, now come here."

He motioned them to come closer to his throne and he started whispering to them.

The Rubies and Quartz soldiers could not make out what they where saying just mentions of some words.

The three mini gems bowed as their Diamond finished, they where about to leave until Steven Diamond raised his hand.

"One more thing, though we are in an alliance with them…I do not want this plan to reach those Pine Twins ears," He said with fury in his eyes, "Understand?"

"Of course, My Diamond," Jasper saluted.

"We would never, My Diamond," Peridot saluted.

"They will never know, My Diamond," Lapis saluted.

But as they said that unbeknownst to Jasper and Steven both Lapis and Peridot crossed there fingers and looked at each other with a nasty chuckle.

Soon all three left the throne room and they started running across the hall of the ship until they reached a door to their base of operation.

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Kidnap the Maheswaran girl.**

Peridot: **Now how shall we do it?**

Lapis: **Let's use a Pearl!**

Jasper grabbed their heads and slammed their heads together.

Jasper: **Our Diamond says to work together!**

Peridot: **Three of a kind.**

Lapis: **Birds of a feather.**

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Now and forever!**

 **La la la la la la!**

Peridot pressed on the door causing it to open up allowing all three to enter as they discuss the best way to complete their mission.

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Kidnap Maheswaran, lock her up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights.**

Jasper: **First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait, when she comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!**

Peridot: **Wait! I've got a better plan that's better then you ever can, let's trap within a zoo and once we do, it'll be her doom!**

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Kidnap Maheswaran. Throw her in a box, bury her for ninety years then see if she talks.**

Jasper walked away from her comrades to check their weapons for any ideas and while her back was turn Lapis and Peridot turned to each and a schemed.

Lapis: **Then our real masters the Pine twins.**

Lapis & Peridot: **Can take the whole thing over then. They'll be so pleased I do declare. They'll give her quite a scare!**

 **Whee!**

Peridot chuckled as she send a small Robonoid with a message of their mission and send it to one of the Pines. Lapis quickly send the robot orb out the room just as Jasper walked towards them with a cannon.

Jasper: **I say that we take this cannon and aim it at her door and then knock three times and when she answers that human fool will be no more!**

Peridot: **You Stupid clod, think now if we blow her up to smithereens we will lose some pieces and our Diamond will beat us black and green!**

Peridot pointed her laser fingers at the cannon and destroyed it and with that the three gems continued to plan.

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Kidnap Maheswaran, tie her in a bag, throw her in the ocean then see if she is sad.**

While Jasper tossed a table in frustration Peridot and Lapis started plotting.

Lapis & Peridot: **Now Ms and Mr Pines are the meanest ones around, If we where on their vengeance list I get out of town.**

"What was that?" Jasper growled.

"Nothing," Peridot grinned the Lapis stood between them.

Lapis: **He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us to I bet.**

She flouted towards a giant Robonoid and activated along them to rid it as they entered another room filled with strange and harmful devices.

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Perhaps will get a higher rank, and a Diamond royal thanks!**

 **YES!**

 **We're his loyal servants and we take our job with pride, we do our best to please him and stay on his good side.**

Peridot: **I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.**

Jasper: **I'm not the dumb one!**

Lapis: **You're no fun!**

Peridot: **SHUT UP!**

Jasper: **MAKE ME!**

Then before either one started to fight the other Lapis once again stood between them while holding a large metal boxes causing the two to smile.

Lapis: **I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see, we'll send a present to her door upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box we'll wait and hide until her curiosity-**

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Entices her to look inside and then we'll have her one, two, three!**

Lapis dumped the box and out came tiny robonoids, except these where black and where more like round spiked spiders with small lasers on top, the latest weapons for the glory of Steven Diamond.

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Kidnap Maheswaran, beat her with a stick, lock her up for ninety years, see what makes her tick.**

They then started gathering the other weapons as well as the new robonoids and once they where done they hopped on top of the larger robonoid and started to leave the ship and headed straight towards the woods.

Jasper, Lapis, & Peridot: **Kidnap Maheswaran, she'll fall for all our tricks, our glorious Diamond will sure to get his kicks.**

 **Kidnap Maheswaran, see what we will see, lock her in a cage and then throw away the key!**

As they vanished in the woods, you could still here the echos of their wicked laughter.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that one. This was one of the toughest ones to think of._


	68. Secret of Survival in a Very Nasty World

_Author's Note: All right folks this marks the first songfic to involve the MK 2.0 Au. In other words the Mystery Kids 2.0, of course you may or may not consider this an au and more of a future story._

 _This is set in the future where Steven, Connie, Dipper, and Mabel are all grown up and have children of their own who like their parents have joined together to be in all sorts of adventures and mysteries much like their parents did._

 _The songfic is set around Tyrone the son of Mabel who is lost in the woods thanks to his imaginary friend…his triangle imaginary friend._

 _This song comes from the live action human adaptation of The Wind in the willows._

Secret of Survival in a Very Nasty World.

"I don't know if I should be talking to you," Tyrone said trembling at the sight of the strange creature before him.

" _Oh come on you can trust me, I'm your imaginary friend remember?"_ Bill said with a cherry mood.

Tyrone whimpered, "Well Mom, Uncle Dipper, and everyone told me that Triangles are-"

" _Oh they are just being shapists that's all,"_ Bill said rolling his eye.

" _Besides you need me, Puppy dog,"_ Then Bill suddenly appeared beside Tyrone, spooking the poor boy.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tyrone shuttered while Bill moved in front of him as he twirled his cane.

" _Look kid, take it from me this world is a nasty piece of work and your mom, her friends and your friends are not always going to be around to protect you, catch my drift?"_

Bill snapped his fingers and images of all Tyrone's friends and loved ones appeared before him causing Tyrone to jump back in surprise as Bill stood between him and them.

Bill: _**First you see them…then you don't!**_

Suddenly Bill and the rest disappeared leaving Tyrone alone in the woods just as it seems to be getting dark.

Bill: _**Now you hear me…now you wont.**_

Tyrone was about to yell for help when Bill appeared beside him leaning on his cane.

Bill: _**It's my secret of survival in a very nasty world.**_

Tyrone looked at Bill oddly as the dream demon pinched his cheek.

Bill: _**First you feel me…now you can't!**_

Then Bill vanished from his side and appeared in front of him again.

Bill: _**Are we real?...Perhaps we Aren't?**_

Bill snapped his fingers making a double Tyrone who shared his mad grin but then they both poof away before Tyrone could speak and then suddenly more Bills appear.

The Bills: _**It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.**_

 _ **It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.**_

Bill and the 10 duplicates started dancing in front of the confused boy causing the boy to raise a hand.

"Um, is it really such a nasty world?"

Then Bill zoomed in, trading his yellow color for red and black causing the boy to scream in fright.

" _Oh yes a very nasty world."_

Then the duplicates appeared behind him causing the boy to scream again.

The Bills: _**Nastier than you could ever dream of!**_

Bill then pointed up showing flying monsters and pointed to the ground showing large spiked worms tunneling.

Bill: _**From up above…and from beneath.**_

Tyrone was about to run in fright but then multiple images of scary items appeared right in front of him.

Bill: _**Eyes and jaws…claws and teeth!**_

The Bills: _**Ready to attack you, you're a snack you better run!**_

Bill: _**Pretty different without your friends to give lots of fun!**_

Then the bills laughing at each other, Tyrone wanted to leave but when he turned to his right there where more Bills and when he turned left there where more Bills.

The Bills: _**Every creature for survival has to lookout for itself.**_

 _ **Got no mommies here or daddies here to look out for your health!**_

Bill showed two bubbles, one showing Tyrone's Mom and the other showing a tombstone with his dad's name on it causing the boy to whimper but Bill popped them and grabbed Tyrone's hand and started to spin him around.

Bill: _**You're in the wild wood! And every child could tell you that you got no business to be here!**_

Bill spun Tyrone so fast that when he let go the boy was hurled up in the sky but was caught by the other Bills and they planted him on the ground on his butt as the boy watched the other Bills just circling him in an endless circle of Bills

The Bills: _**First you see us…then you don't.**_

 _ **Now you here us…now you wont**_

 _ **It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.**_

 _ **Now you feels…now you can't.**_

 _ **Our we real?...perhaps we aren't?**_

 _ **It's our secret of survival, It's our secret of survival, It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world!**_

"STOP!" Tyrone shouted, his eyes shut, with what little courage he opened his eyes and saw only one Bill, straightening his tie and adjusting his hat.

" _Well, puppy dog…are you sure you don't need me?"_ Bill asked holding out his hand to the boy.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well lets hope Tyrone does not end up like his uncle when he got involved with Bill, also more information on the MK 2.0 AUs check Minijen's tumbler page or deviantarts._


	69. Wicked Ways

_Author's Note: Ding dong the hack is gone! Which old hack the Critic United thing, ding dong the Hack is gone I hope! Yes from what I read from a Reddit article that the hack is gone! But it's best to be careful still._

 _Just one more day till the spookiest day of the year! Any way this songfic is set once again in the Relativity/Gem Kids AU of Reverse/Diamond AU, centering around Old witch Mabel encountering Connie and her little Crystal Gems._

 _The song is from the Lion of OZ._

Wicked Ways.

"Stay behind me!" The little ruined gems hid behind their leader/mother figure just as the Old Wicked Mabel and her demonic Boar appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, Dear Connie," said Mabel with a grin that would chill a devil, "How you been, come to flirt with Mr. Diamond are we?"

Connie frowned with disgust, "I don't have to tell you anything, witch!"

Mabel waved her finger, "Naughty, naughty. Such words should not be heard among children, think what that would do to their little minds."

"First off, we gems don't have the same minds that humans have," Pearl started, "And also-"

ZAP!

Pearl jumped as a green lightning bolt was fired from Mabel's staff, luckily the bolt missed the little gem causing Connie about to lunge towards Mabel but her Boar stood in front of his mistress, protecting her.

"That's my Waddels you are such a good boy," Mabel cooed the boar as she patted his tusk.

"Garnet," Connie whispered, "Is her brother anywhere here?"

"No," Garnet said her eyes closed, "I don't see him, it's just her."

"Well that's good," Pearl said as she held the corrupted Amethyst back, "It's hard with just one of them but both?"

Then Pearl jumped as another lightning bolt was fired nearly hitting her and Amethyst if she didn't jump.

Connie gave a quick look at the other gems and then at Mabel who gave an angry look.

"You know one could consider talking about someone when that someone is standing near is rude," Mabel then tightened her grip on her staff.

"But for me, it's someone saying that I'm not as strong without my brother."

Mabel raised her staff high up causing a barrage of lightning, keeping her enemies from leaving but sadly for her not hitting them.

Mabel: **There's no need to guess, which twin is the best, I'm the best of the worst.**

 **When you think your very bubbles burst, you haven't seen the queen of mean in action!**

Mabel pointed her staff at Connie and as lightning was fired, Connie used her sword to block the bolts from hitting her and the gems.

Mabel: **Listen, gem mother, I'm not my brother don't dare compare him to me!**

 **Once this pain resumes, you'll meet and greet your doom, so just stick around and you'll see.**

The attack stopped and just as Connie was about to lower her sword she saw Mabel levitating right towards her and both Mabel and Connie clashed their weapons at each other.

Mabel: **My Wicked, wicked ways! I have my wicked, wicked ways.**

 **You'll make a lovely toad that's flattened on the road, and have Waddels eat you away hey!**

They tiny Crystal gems where about to help Connie but the Waddels charged at them causing them to fight the mad boar leaving their leader to fight the witch.

Mabel: **With my wicked, wicked ways, I love my wicked, wicked ways.**

 **I'll give you quit a fright, do it just for spite!**

 **With my wicked, wicked ways!**

Finally two where pushed back, Connie was about to make another strike but she then had to dodge more of Mabel's lighting attacks.

Mabel: **Would it excite you, if I ignite you and burn you down to an ash!**

Mabel glanced at her mad boar as the corrupted Amethyst jumped on Waddels's back and bit down on his back causing the boar to roar in pain then Mabel send a purple bot at the gem causing her to scratch uncontrollably.

Mabel: **With just a little twitch, you will squirm and itch and wish it was only a rash!**

"Leave them alone!" Connie shouted as she charged at Mabel but then the evil witch raised her staff again, this time creating a barrier protecting her as Connie continued to swing her blade hoping to break the barrier.

Mabel: **It's my wicked, wicked ways, I have my wicked, wicked ways.**

 **You'd make a lovely slug or an ugly bug to hang in my private display hey!**

Then Mabel vanished as well as the barrier only for her to appear behind Pearl and Garnet, causing the two to jump back as they raised their weapons ready to attack but where petrified by her presence.

Mabel: **My wicked, wicked ways. I love my wicked, wicked ways.**

 **I'll give you quit a scare, life's so unfair with my wicked, wicked ways!**

Connie then jumped over Pearl and Garnet and swung her sword down on Mabel but once again the witch vanished and Amethyst ran back to her team/family as Mabel appeared beside Waddels.

Mabel: **You'll wish you where far away, but to bad you're here so now poof disappear!**

Mabel's staff started glowing brighter and lighting started erupting more and more, feeling the danger coming Connie instantly pushed all three of her gems away from her just as a new barrier entrapped her with the enemy.

Mabel: **It's my wicked, wicked ways, I love my wicked, wicked ways.**

 **I'll turn you into stone and leave you on your own, with my wicked!**

The gems tried to break into the barrier and Connie tightened her grip on her blade, while the lightning stuck more rapidly on the ground.

 **Wicked!**

Mabel's eyes glowed green as she glared at Connie with great hatred.

 **WAYS!**

Then with a sound of thunder a bright green light shinned blinding all three gems for a moment.

Then when their vision was clear…The witch, the mad boar, and Connie where gone.

Leaving nothing but scorched grass.

The End.

 _Author note: One more day till Halloween! And what else my 70_ _th_ _chapter! Got a pick a good bad guy song for this folks…the only problem is I kind of used up some of the good ones so I got do a lot of thinking and in case this comes late I just want to wish everyone a Happy Halloween!_


	70. Why Me?

_Author's Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! We have reached the end of my bad guy song month and the finish it off, this songfic will be set in the Reverse/Diamond AU nearing the start of that worlds version of Weirdmageddon and sung by that version of Ford._

 _The song is a deleted song from Disney's Aladdin._

Why Me?

" _Ow! Hey! Stop that!"_ cried Will from his prison within the ball on Ford's cane.

"At long last I have what I want!" Ford shouted as he held in his other hand the device containing the rift.

"And I could not have done it without you my two precious apprentices," Ford smiled at his Niece and Nephew.

"Yeah, whatever," Dipper frowned at this event while his sister was smiling.

"Well I don't know about my brother here," Mabel started, " But I feel that this has been a long time coming."

"Oh children if only you've known," Ford said, adjusting his hat. "It has been a life time coming.

Ford: **In my formative and hungry years, I was unappreciated by my peers…as their hurtful comments flew I would ponder-wouldn't you?**

 **Why me? Why Me?!**

"Aw, poor Grunkel," Cooed Mabel while Dipper rolled his eyes and Ford walking up the stairs from his secret bunker as he twirled his cane around and causing poor Will to feel sick.

Ford: **For a many of my charisma and mystique, I have taken far too long to reach my peak.**

 **Why was my status never quo?**

 **Why did no one want to know?**

 **Poor me! Why Me?!**

" **Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential?**

" _Maybe cause you're nuts?"_ Will said causing Ford to shake the orb while Dipper and Mabel followed their Grunkel out of the bunker and into the woods.

Ford: **Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry…inconsequential!**

 **But all is changed, Time for strange!**

"Now my family the time has come to show this world the true meaning of fear and chaos!" Ford shouted. "COME!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"VE LOST THE RIFT?!" Connie shouted as she shook Gideon.

"IIIIII AMMMMM SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYY!" Gideon cried.

Thankfully Pacifica broke them apart before Connie could do anything worse to Gideon.

"Ok, ok lets all take a deep breath now," Pacifica took a deep breath and Gideon followed soon, Connie grumbled but followed the rest then all three breathed out.

"Ok," Pacifica started, "Now lets keep our heads now, and we all know things can't get any worse."

Connie slapped herself and Gideon sighed, "Pacifica," He started, " What did we talk about saying that?"

Pacifica smiled, "Oh that happened one time, it's not going to happen a-"

Then all at once The Crystal Gems, Amethyst and Sardonyx where launched from the forest and onto the ground, the kids all ran to the gems at the edge of town just as the large fusion defused back into Garnet and Pearl.

"Guys are you alright?" Connie cried.

"Connie," Garnet said feeling sore, "Get the others and run their-"

"Found them my Diamond!"

The kids stood back as Peridot came in and bowed before Steven Diamond being held by the fusion Malachite.

Connie stood in front of her friends while holding her sword and glared at the boy tyrant and he returned the glare as the fusion laid their giant hand down for their Diamond to walk off.

"Well human," Steven said with disdain, "It is time to end this I think."

"I couldn't agree more," Connie tightened her grip and was about to charge when suddenly a huge puff of smoke appeared in-between them and when the smoke cleared there stood Ford and the Pine Twins.

"Huh?" Connie said shocked.

"Will?" Gideon said seeing his dream demon friend in Ford's cane.

"High Dippy!" Pacifica waved at her crush but Dipper refused to look at her, that would not have bothered her before but for some reason Pacifica felt a sense of dread in the air, even more so then ever.

"What is the meaning of this, Ford?" Steven growled, "You've better have a good reason for standing in my way."

"You better believe you, sorry excuse for a dictator!" Ford shouted waving his cane high and his amulets glowed bright along with the cane.

Ford: **I am power, I am clout personified!**

 **With demon powers and sheer malice on my side!**

 **It's a combination which works me up to a favor pitch.**

 **Will he…..and ME!**

Ford raised a palm at Steven and his gems and used an unseen force to push them back hard.

"Will what's going on!" Gideon shouted.

" _Kids run! Get to the shack hurry!"_ Will cried but then Will was then shocked from his prison as Ford kept his eyes on Steven Diamond.

"Now boy!" Ford pointed his cane at the half gem, "Bow to me!"

"I am a Diamond," Steven glared, "I BOW TO NO ONE!"

Steven fired his lightning at Ford but to his shock the lighting went straight to the cane, absorbing it.

"Why must some do things the hard way?" Ford said just as Malachite stood up and ready to squash him.

Ford: **When your new master here says 'Bow'…you bow!**

Ford fired his cane at the homeworld Gems and they instantly started to bow before him and so to did Steven.

"Sorry sweet heart!" Mabel said, "Don't be mad."

Ford: **You forget who wears the pants around here now?**

 **A man who knows just what to do, and who to do it to!**

 **Who's he? M-E!**

Ford then walked up the Steven and as he did Connie noticed that Ford had in his pocket the rift.

Ford: **And as for you, you little twerp, from now on no more control time!**

 **It's time you understand just right now, who's ruling who time!**

 **So listen clear, and live in fear!**

"You will regret this day!" shouted Steven feeling anger and humiliation over having to bow to a human.

"All I will be doing more the regretting," Ford eyed the others behind him and raised his cane up again and the orb glowed blue as Will's screams echoed from it and suddenly all the homeworld gems , the crystal gems and Steven's gems where all covered by a blue aura and they all started slowly levitating upwards.

"What are you doing?!" Steven shouted then he glanced at Dipper and Mabel, "What about our deal?!"

"Oh, don't worry sweetie," Mabel swooned, "Grunkel Ford isn't going to kill you… I think."

Ford: **Though I hate to break a partnership.**

 **YOU'RE GOING ON A ONE-WAY TRIP… to a corner of the woods…not a million miles from here.**

 **But two!**

 **Too-loo!**

"GUYS!" Connie shouted as all gems where flung to far off into the woods, she tried to follow them but Pacifica and Gideon grabbed her as Dipper looked at them.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dipper whispered, "Run!"

Pacifica nodded and with Gideon together they dragged Connie away from the scene while Ford held the rift in his hand as the wind started to blow like a hurricane was coming.

Ford: **Who's the titan!? Who's the champ?!**

 **Who's the master not a tramp?!**

 **Who's the one who'll take up pages in who's who?!**

"Do it now GRUNKEL!" Mabel cheered.

Ford: **Who?!**

Ford then slammed the rift to the ground, instantly shattering it.

Ford: **…WHY MEEE!**

Then a large tear opened up in the sky and multiple eyes where shown through the portal.

Ford laughed out loud as the chaos to come…was just the beginning.

The End.

Also Happy Halloween!

 _Author's Note: Truth be told I wanted to do this songfic for sometime but I never seem to get around to it but now I have. HOORAY!_


	71. It Feels like Christmas

_Author's Note: HORRAY! My return to this songfic collection just before Christmas! This one is suggestion by Fox Boss, the song comes from one of my favorite Christmas movies, A Muppet Christmas Carol._

 _This is set in the main UF continuity, staring Steven and Stan during Christmas._

It Feels like Christmas.

"Ah, the tree is done, Ford is going to pick up the kids and I can just sit here until the party," Stan relaxed on his chair after finishing the final touch on the Christmas decorations, and now he wants to rest until the kids arrive.

"Yep, rest and relax until-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MR PINES!" Steven shouted as he entered the shack, wearing a Santa Claus costume, minus the beard.

"Ugh, hello, Steven," Stan groaned, "The Party doesn't start for-"

"Oh I know," Steven smiled, "I just came down here to ask if you would go with me on my Christmas run. Where I go around town and wish everyone a Merry Christmas!"

"Shouldn't you be doing that with the gems instead or your dad?" Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well they are off on a mission, but I think they and dad are just trying to hid all the presents for me and everyone, and I thought it would be nice if you would come with me," Steven said.

Steven sighed, "But if your too busy or tired then that's okay I can always go alone."

Stan groaned as he rubbed his face and he stood up from his chair, "Okay, okay don't show any yuletide tears or something I'm coming."

That answer brought back a smile on the young half gem's face, "Yes!" Steven ran towards Stan but the old man stopped him by putting his hand on the boy's face.

"Save the hugs for the party, kid."

* * *

The two walked across town and Steven waved at all the passersby while Stan just felt tired all the time.

"Come on, Mr. Pines," Steven smiled, "Show some Christmas spirit!"

Stan rolled his eyes, "You're going to sing aren't you?"

Steven: **It's in the singing of the street corner choir.**

Stan sighed, "I knew it."

Steven: **It's going home and getting warm by the fire, it's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas.**

And soon everyone in town was singing, like Candy and Grenda as they waved hello to the Cool Kids, Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream.

Candy & Grenda: **A cup of kindness that we share with another, a sweet reunion with a friend or a brother.**

Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream: **In all the places you find love. It feels like Christmas.**

Steven: **It is the seasons of the heart, a special time of caring the ways of love made clear.**

Steven's smile widen as he saw Lapis and Peridot about town, (Getting gifts for Dipper and Mabel no doubt.) and they joined him in song.

Steven, Lapis, and Peridot: **It is the season of the spirit, the message, if we hear it is make it last all year.**

The two gems gave Steven a hug as they continued to find a gift, Stan ducked as Lapis flew over him and when he looked back at Steven he was already talking to the Pizzas family.

Nanefua: **It's in the giving of a gift to another, a pair of mittens that were made by your mother.**

Steven and the Pizzas: **It's all the ways that we show love that feels like Christmas.**

Stan then saw Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland passing by and saying hello to Gideon and Ghost eye.

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland: **A part of childhood we'll always remember, it is the summer of the soul in December.**

Gideon and Ghost eye: **Yes, when you do your best for love, it feels like Christmas.**

Steven was then standing in the middle of town with everyone around him and Stan watching the whole thing, with a smile slowly growing.

Steven: **It is the seasons of the heart, a special time of caring the ways of love made clear.**

The whole Town and Steven: **It is the season of the spirit, the message, if we hear it is make it last all year.**

Steven then pulled Stan with him and Stan started to join in the fun.

Steven: **It's in the singing of the street corner choir. It's going home and getting warm by the fire, it's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas.**

Soon enough snow started falling down upon the town, and slowly making it a winter wonderland.

Steven: **It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas.**

Crowd: **Christmas.**

Steven: **It feels like Christmas.**

Crowd: **Christmas.**

Steven: **It feels like Christmas!**

Crowd: **Christmas.**

Steven: **It feels like Christmas.**

"So are you feeling the Christmas sprit now, Mr. Pines?" Steven asked.

"The only thing I'm feeling is the cold," Stan grumbled causing Steven to lower his head but Stan smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"But yah, Kid," Stan said, "I'm feeling it."

Steven's smile return and widen with joy.

"Now come on, there's should still be people that want to be wished a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday they like," Stan said.

"Oh right, We should also wish the creatures in the woods too," Steven then headed towards the woods, "Let's start with the Gnomes."

Stan placed his hand on his face, "Oh, boy."

The End.

Also MERY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 _Author's Note: Okay back to the songfics, still feeling a little rusty on this but I will try to keep this going as long as I can and as long as I find the right songs for this._


	72. Get Back Up Again

_Author's Note: To celebrate the New Year I thought this would be good because for some people who have and or had a hard time in the old year they can do better for the new year._

 _The song comes from the Dreamworks Movie Trolls and this story is set in the Relativity/Gem Kids AU, where Mabel has left her home to try and become a success._

Get Back Up Again.

"Let's see on my list of things that happened to me so far this year, I accidently messed up my Brother's science thing, got kicked out of the house, tried to set up a sweater business-probably not a good idea to set up during the summer, then got run out of Jersey…but on the brighter side I got this little cutie!"

Mabel held up a cute little piglet in one hand while looking at her list with sparkled writing on it.

Mabel had spend the day walking by the road hugging her new friend, "Well, Waddles with you with me I wont feel alone anymore. Yep just you and me!"

Mabel put the little piglet in her purse, "We will travel the whole world, seeking our fortune and everyone is going to be so jealous."

Mabel frowned a little and looked back to her old home and then she looked out to the horizon and she smiled.

"After all, how hard can trying to be successful be?" and with that Mabel started on her journey with a happy smile and humming a merry tune.

Mabel: **Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly.**

 **Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign, it's gonna be a fantastic day!**

Waddles oinked along with Mabel as she picked him up to hug him and feeling more happy, Mable decided to run ahead, eager to get to her next destination sooner.

Mabel: **Such marvelousness it's gonna bring, got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing and I'm ready to take on anything.**

 **HORRAY!**

Mabel soon saw a town nearby but stopped as she noticed a small garden of flowers beside the road and went over to pick some.

Mabel: **Some super fun surprise around each corner. Just riding on a rainbow.**

 **I'm gonna be okay.**

Mabel put Waddles back into her purse as she used her other hand to pick a flower but what she grabbed instead by accident as a tail belonging to a Skunk.

Acting quickly and avoiding its spray she ran away from the Skunk as well as its pack as they chased after her into town.

Mabel: **Hey! I'm not giving up today. There's nothing getting in my way and if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again.**

Mabel finally managed to hid behind dumpster as the Skunks ran ahead, Mabel chuckled as she left her hiding place but froze when she saw the same Skunk she saw, raising its tail at her and….well you can guess what happened.

Mable: **Oh! If something goes a little wrong. Well you can go ahead and bring it on.**

 **Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again.**

Mabel tried to sell one of her sweaters but due to her terrible smell, no one would get near her. Then Mabel had an idea she ran towards a grocery store for a large tub of Tomato juice (Which she got for free because due to her smell they wanted her out as quickly as possible)

Mabel: **Woah! Oh oh oh.**

 **Get back up again.**

 **Woah! Oh oh oh.**

As Mabel dunk all the juice on her and Waddles to get rid of the smell, but then she noticed something, right beside her a tent full of Bulls and the sign on the tent said Bull fest.

And the Bulls all noticed Mabel and Waddles all red.

Mabel: **Oh. AHHHH!**

Instantly Mabel, holding Waddles, ran out of town from the angry bulls.

Mabel: **I'm marching along I got confidence. I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints and I haven't been this excited since, I can't remember when!**

Day by day, through rain and or sometimes snow, Mable continued on and yet every town, she passes something goes wrong, from accidently making a natural eco sweater

made form poison ivy, running into more animals and upsetting them or just getting into more trouble that she got herself in.

Mable: **I'm off on this remarkable adventure, just riding on a rainbow.**

Mable held a sign by the road for a lift, but when a car speed passed her it splashed a puddle all over her, she tossed the sign and went into a bar.

Mable: **What if it's all a big mistake?**

Mable pulled out a old childhood picture of her and Dipper and looked at it sadly.

Mable: **What if it's more then I can take?**

Waddles nudged her gently and Mabel's face turned into determination as she crunched the photo and put it in her pocket and walked out the door.

Mable: **No! I can't think that way cause I know, that I'm really, really, really, gonna be okay!**

Then when Mable raised her arms up she accidently knocked over a row of motorcycles and the Biker gang inside the bar heard it and where all looking at her, enraged.

Well you can already guess what Mabel did.

Mabel: **Hey! I'm not giving up today. There's nothing getting in my way and if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again.**

Mable held Waddles for dear life as they ran from the biker gang all the way into the woods. Mabel soon spotted a cave and an idea formed as she ran inside it. When the Biker gang found the cave she made some bear noises to scare them away, and whey they where all out of sight Mabel came out laughing but stopped when she saw a bear behind her.

Mable: **Oh! If something goes a little wrong. Well you can go ahead and bring it on.**

 **Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again.**

Now Mabel is running from the Bear, Mable picked up a pine cone and tossed it at the Bear causing it to stop at it hit its nose, Mabel smiled but then she bumped right into the biker gang and if that was not even worse the Bear caught up.

Thinking quickly again, Mable picked up a object from a tree branch, only to her, Waddles, the Biker gang, and the Bear…the object was a Bee hive.

Mabel: **Woah! Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Get back up again.**

 **Woah! Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

 **Get back up again!**

 **Woah! Oh, oh, oh, oh!**

Everyone was running from the swarm of Bees, Mabel ran into the opposite direction from the rest but she was still being chased by the Bees. Luckily for her she found a lake and she and Waddles dived into it and the Bees flew past it and Mable and Waddles got out of it.

Mabel: **And if you knock-knock me over, you knock-knock me over.**

 **I will get back up again.**

Mable leaned against a tree as Waddles laid on her lap and after petting Waddles, then she passed out.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Well that's done and I hope you guys have a happy new year and many more to come as well as more songfics from this story. :)_


	73. Looks Like I got Back my Friend

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Boy this website has been having some strange stuff huh? Well hopefully this will be the end of it…I hope._

 _Well anyway, lets get started with a new songfic. This one is set in the Techno Mom AU and is kind of a sequal to Friends Never Say Goodbye._

 _The song comes from one of my childhood movies, The Pebble and the Penguin._

 _PS, had to change the title of the song for this one._

Looks Like I got Back my Friend.

"Okay, Dipper what's going on?"

Dipper stopped searching for the corrupted gem creature as he looked back at Steven, "What are you talking about?"

"Dipper, ever since I got back you have been trying to talk to me alone," Steven said, "And I want to know what you want to say."

Dipper held his breath and looked away, his left hand deep in his coat pocket, "I've got nothing to say."

Steven sighed, "You're still keeping secrets? After everything that happened last summer?"

"Dipper, what every you have to say to me…just say it already!"

Dipper started to fidget a little as he grabbed the paper in his pocket tight.

"Steven, I just wanted to say…" Dipper paused in trying to say the right words and also trying to avoid this conversation but just as he was about to speak, Lion jumped out behind him causing Dipper to scream and having his hands up and without realizing it, tossed the paper out of his hand and on the ground at Steven's feet.

Dipper calmed down and glared at the pink Lion, "You overgrown, undead feline! Why do you always do that to me!"

"What's this?" Steven said picking the paper up.

"What's wha-" Dipper turned and froze in horror as Steven started reading the words on the paper.

"Steven don't you read that!" Dipper shouted but as he was about to run towards him Lion used his grab the back of his coat.

"LION!" Dipper shouted.

As Dipper fought to get his coat out of Lion's mouth, Steven was looking at the paper, he realized it was a list that said, 'Things I have to make right.' Most that was list down where checked and the words where crossed off and no one could ever read them but there was one that was left.

It said, 'Make up with Steven.'

"Give me that!" Dipper, after finally freeing himself from Lion, took the paper out of Steven's hands, "You did not read it did you?"

"Dipper," Steven started, "Where you trying to apologize to me?"

Dipper looked away as he blushed with embarrassment as he mumbled, "You read it."

After hearing that Steven gave his famous signature smile and his eyes nearly sparkled.

"You where going to apologize to me! You want to be friends again!" he shouted.

"Steven, do you want the whole world to hear you?" Dipper hissed the embarrassed blush still on his face.

"I knew it, I nearly didn't believe it but I knew it," Steven smiled, "You do like me!"

"I do not!" Dipper shouted, "I tolerate you, there's a difference."

"Oh Dipper, I knew you always wanted to be my friend!" Steven then pulled Dipper into a friendly hug.

"Steven how many times do I have to tell you, I don't do hugs!" Dipper said, managing to free himself from the hug.

"Oh, Dipper it's going to be like when we first met," Steven smiled, "Remember?"

"Yes," Dipper sighed, "You where as annoying then as you are now."

Steven just laughed at that.

Steven: **Look how we get along together. I think it's great the way we blend.**

 **You say we won't be friends forever, but now I see that's just pretend.**

 **We'll find our way through stormy weather.**

 **You and me right to the end. Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather.**

 **And, gee it looks like I got back my friend.**

 **Now you go.**

Steven pointed to Dipper but he had his arms crossed.

"Take it Dipper!" Steven said.

"No, Steven," Dipper said then he went back to search for the corrupted Gem only for Steven to get in his way.

"Hey Dipper, I forget what do you call a flower before it opens?"

"What?" Dipper said, annoyed.

"What do you call a flower before it opens?" Steven smiled.

Dipper sighed, "A bud."

"I love it when you call me bud!" Steven laughed while Dipper groaned.

Steven & (Dipper): **Look how we get along together. (You are incredibly annoying.) I think it's great the way we blend. (You're like a bone stuck in my throat.)**

 **You say we won't be friends forever, (This isn't something I'm enjoying.) but now I see that's just pretend. (That should have stayed in my coat!)**

 **We'll find our way through stormy weather. (I should have listen to my gut.)**

 **You and me right to the end. (Steven will please keep your mouth shut!)**

 **Hey buddy, looks like we're two birds of a feather. (Don't call me buddy!)**

 **And, gee it looks like I got back my friend. (Oh please, just stop!)**

 **Now you try.**

"Take it Dipper!" Steven smiled.

"I said no," Grumbled Dipper as he looked away.

"Hey, Dipper! I found a strange object where should I put it?"

"What?" Dipper looked back, as Steven had his hands behind his back.

"I said I found a strange object, where should I put it?" Steven repeated.

Dipper pointed to the ground, "Put it there."

"Put it there?!" Steven grinned, "Alright!" Then he grabbed Dipper's pointed hand and shook it and Dipper then realized it was another trick.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Dipper shouted freeing his hand and turned away from him.

Dipper & (Steven): **When you're a loner you're a loner. (You really like me, just admit it.)**

 **I don't go finding friends to like. (Alight, I'm gonna hold my breath)**

 **Take your lion and hopefully sooner (Quit it, admit it.) and hopefully you'll take a hike!**

 **(But you know, you're gonna cause my death!)**

 **Why don't you stick with what you're good at? (It's getting dark…)**

 **And go make friends with an old foe! (G-g-g-goodbye, Dipper!)**

"OH WILL YOU GROW UP!" Dipper turned to Steven but to his shock he saw the half gem on the ground and holding his breath like he said, and Lion just sniffing at him.

"What-what you actually doing it?" Dipper ran to him while feeling a mix of worry and annoyance.

"Breath you idiot!" Dipper shook Steven, "Steven!"

"SAY IT!" Steven shouted, clearly not giving up.

Dipper's whole face turned red in a mix of anger and embarrassment with his hands rubbing his face.

Dipper: **Alright then! I kinda, sorta maybe, you know…**

Steven then started breathing normally and got up on his feet.

Steven: **You mean you like me?**

Dipper: **A little.**

Steven: **You mean it?**

Dipper: **Don't push it!**

They soon both noticed two sticks on the ground and they both remembered how they used to play with sticks and pretend they where swords. They smiled and picked them up and played like they used to do.

Dipper and Steven: **Looks like I got back my friend!**

Finally they both put the sticks down as they shared a laugh, when Dipper stopped he saw Steven looking at him, like a puppy wanting something special, and Dipper knew what he wanted.

Dipper sighed, "Just get it over with, we still have a gem creature to-"

Steven pulled Dipper into a tight hug.

"-find." Dipper sighed and carefully showed a smile.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Ah, yes nothing warms my heart then to have a friendship restored._


	74. Alive

_Author's Note: Once more into the fics dear friends! Now before I start, a little explanation here, sometime or months ago MiniJenn had an idea for other versions of Stonemason (More info on Stonemason check her Universe Falls tumbler) each version had them serving one of the other Diamonds and this one centers around one version that she herself calls the scariest version._

 _White Knight…bet you already guess which Diamond he is stuck with._

 _Anyway this songfic is set after the completion of White Knight and having him set off to Earth._

 _The song I am using comes from the Musical version of Jekyll and Hyde…which seems very appropriate in this scenario._

Alive.

A rare occasion on Homeworld has happened, both Yellow and Blue Diamond have been summoned along with a few Rubies and other sorts of Quartz soldiers have gathered in White Diamond's presence.

And standing in front for all to see, the first, the ancient, the ethereal, White Diamond, and in front of her feet, her pearl and a small coffin like object by her side.

"All of you have been gathered to witness the latest addition to my court," spoke White Diamond with a gently tone but somewhat hidden a vile form.

Yellow frowned and Blue hugged herself, they knew fully of what White has done and what is in the coffin while the others remained clueless.

"Pearl," White Diamond started, "Please, wake up my little Knight."

The almost broken China doll-like Pearl motionlessly slid towards the coffin-like container and placed her hand on the top and removed it.

After that the container started hissing and then it slowly started to open, and two white metal hands pushed the lid up more.

Yellow Diamond's eyes widened in surprise while Blue Diamond covered her mouth in a gasp and the Rubies and Quartzes immediately brought out their weapons as the figure got out of the container.

The figure, wearing a caped outfit, with the matching colors of White Diamond stood for all to see, his meal arms appear as cracked as White's Pearl's Eye and half of his face in white.

Once this was the boy called Dipper Pines…but White Diamond has sealed him off and replaced his mind with that of her new object.

Her, White Knight.

White Knight opened his eyes as he observed all those around him, he then looked at his arms and touched his face…and a smile was shown on his face.

White Knight: **What is this feeling of power and drive, I've never known?**

 **I feel alive!**

 **Where does this feeling of power derive, making me know why I'm alive?**

White Knight started spinning around the room, Yellow Diamond stood in front of Blue Diamond as protection just in case this…abomination goes wild. The Rubies and Quartzes followed her lead while White Diamond watches him, her smile remaining.

White Knight: **Like the night, it's a secret, sinister dark and unknown.**

 **I do not know what I seek, yet I am in control!**

 **I have a thirst that I cannot deprive. Never have I felt so alive!**

 **There is no battle I couldn't survive.**

 **Feeling like this-feeling alive!**

White Knight stopped and both his arms changed to jagged blades and causing all the Quartz soldiers and Rubies to surround him as Yellow's hands sparked.

White Knight: **Like the moon, an enigma, lost and alone in the night.**

 **Damned by some heavenly stigma, but blazing with light!**

Then he lunged at them and the two Diamonds watched in horror as he stabbed every Ruby and Quartz through the Gems one by one.

White Knight: **It's the feeling of being alive!**

 **Filled with purpose and truly alive!**

 **It's the truth that cannot be denied!**

 **It's the feeling of being her White Knight!**

Finally he stooped and all that remains of the Rubies and Quartzes are there Gem shards on the ground. Yellow was about to attack him but paused as White raised her hand at her to stop.

White Knight turned to his Diamond and bowed to her.

"Now my loyal Knight, I have a job for you," White Diamond started.

"Your mission is to find this," and image appeared, showing Steven during Blue and Yellow's court.

"Find this and bring it unharmed to me," White Diamond ordered softly, "You will find it on Earth."

Yellow and Blue looked confused at this, "Eh, White," Blue Diamond started, "How do you-"

"Now don't let anyone or anything get in your way understand?" White ignored her fellow Diamond and focused on White Knight.

"I obey, my Diamond," White Knight smiled.

"Good now be off with you," White Diamond said as a white orb instantly covered White Knight and started to transport him to a gem ship and as soon as the orb freed him, White Knight entered the ship and flew to the planet as fast at it could go.

* * *

It took time but White Knight finally found his way to the planet Earth and to the location his Diamond had put in the ship.

The ship landed in the forest, just a couple of miles away from the town as to not alert the Crystal Gems, but when the ship land there was already a gathering around it.

A couple of Gnomes gathered around the ship in awe…they should have just run from it if they had known what was going to happen to them.

The ship opened up and White Knight stood as they opened and smiled as his arms turned once again into blades and he charged straight towards the Gnomes.

White Diamond: **Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo, need to run rampant and free!**

 **Predators live by the prey they purse. This time the predator's me!**

White Knight whipped the blood off his arms as he sprinted through the woods.

White Knight: **Lust, like a raging desire, fills my whole soul with its curse!**

 **Burning with primitive fire, berserk and perverse!**

White Knight then leaped high up towards a hill and landed on top and looked over the land.

White Knight: **Tonight!**

 **I'll plunder all that binds, strike them all like dogs!**

 **Tonight!**

 **I'll take form all mankind, conquer all the oods!**

 **And I feel I'll live on forever, with my Diamond, her grace by my side!**

 **And I'll show the world that tonight, and forever the name to remember's the name of her Knight!**

White Knight laughed and continued on his search.

White Knight: **What a feeling to be so alive!**

 **I have never seen me so alive!**

 **Such a feeling of purpose inside-that's the feeling of being her White Knight!**

He stopped, he walked slowly as he reached the edge of the woods and his sights at the temple of the Crystal Gems.

White Knight: **With this feeling of being alive!**

 **There's a new world I see come alive!**

 **It's a truth that cannot be denied!**

 **It's the feeling of being her White Knight!**

Then he crossed his arms and turned them into blades as a helmet materialized around his head, with the color white, a black single visor and ridged marks on it that bare a resemblance to a Cheshire cat smile that shared his grin.

Because he had found his target.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Yikes, scary enough for you guys?...maybe not but I can't say I did not try._


	75. It's Gonna Be Great

_Author's Note: Here we go again! This songfic is once again not a recommendation but I still like you guys to make shout outs. This is set in the MK 2.0 line of the UF continuity._

 _Now to those who don't know this, this is a creation of Minijenn that set in the future on the Main UF story where our heroes have all grown up and have kids of their own and those kids like their parents, the kids have formed their own group. The Mystery Kids 2.0 as the name goes._

 _Now this is focusing on two of those kids, who are in my opinion the Tommy and Chuckie of MK 2.0 gang, Rebecca, the youngest child of the three children of Steven and Connie, and Tyrone the son of Mabel Pines._

 _More info on them and the rest of MK 2.0 can be found on MiniJenn's tumbler or Deviantart page._

 _The song is from the 2011 Winnie the Pooh, (The last 2d animated Disney film…rats.)_

It's Gonna Be Great.

"I BROUGHT IT, TY!"

Tyrone looked from his book his uncle gave him and saw Rebecca dragging a chest into their secret hang out in the forest, which is a small spot somewhere between the town and the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh, brought what?" Tyrone asked softly, he knew Rebecca was going to find something that could help them be more important in the Mystery Kids, but she failed to mention what she was brining.

"The means to make us stronger!" Rebecca smiled as she opened the chest and upon looking inside Tyrone's eyes widen.

Within the chest, is an assortment of swords, helmets, axes, armor, and maces…all of them looking extra sharp.

Rebecca's smile stayed while Tyrone rubbed his fingers nervously.

"Umm, where did you get all this?" Tyrone asked.

"Bismuth," Rebecca answered.

"She gave them to you?"

"Not exactly."

"You stole them!" Tyrone said in shock.

"No," Rebecca crossed her arms, "I borrowed them…I'm going to take them back when we're done with them."

Tyrone's face turned pale, "We?"

"Yeah!" Rebecca slapped Tyrone's back playfully, "With all of this will be ready for any dangerous, man-eating, thing!"

Tyrone gulped, "Why don't we ask Pearl to train us instead like with my Cousins and your brother and sister?"

Rebecca pouted, "I tried but she said we," she pointed to herself and him, "Are to young can you believe that?"

"I mean all of our parents fought a lot of bad guys when they were our age, right?"

Tyrone thought for a second, "Weren't they were a bit older then us then we are now?"

Rebecca looked at him for a moment, "Yeah what's your point?"

"Look, Ty, lets face it," Rebecca started, "We are adorable kids right?"

Tyrone blushed in embarrassment of all the times his mom or anyone else called him adorable.

"And that is the problem," Rebecca continued, "Unless we get tough and strong, no one is going to take us seriously."

Rebecca ran to the chest and pulled out a multiple spiked helmet and put it on her head.

"So lets get started on getting tough!" Tyrone was about to object but he knew once Rebecca set her mind on something she was not going to stop, so he just stood there as she continued to look through the chest.

Rebecca: **Gonna fix us up, by the time we're through, I'll be stronger now and you'll be stronger two.**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Tyrone watch as Rebecca pull out a different kind of weapon at a time and practiced swinging it, and each weapon she pulled out cause Tyrone to grow more and more paler by the sight of it.

Rebecca: **Gonna be just us, hunting in the woods, gonna show everyone that we got the goods.**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Rebecca then pulled out some armor and ran towards Tyrone and checked if they would fit him and went to get him another armor.

Tyrone: **Well, I'm not sure.**

Rebecca: **Oh, stop that look of scared and timid, all you need is the look that shows you're not a chicken.**

Rebecca then put a full-body armor on Tyrone, much to his dislike.

Tyrone: **Wait-**

Rebecca: **Why wait? Don't you see it's gonna be great!**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Rebecca then had Tyrone put a spiked helmet on and had him hold a battle-axe.

"There! Now you scream deadly warrior and not cute widdle boy," Rebecca smiled at her handy work.

Tyrone waddled to his friend," I can hardly more, Rebecca," he groaned.

"Oh don't worry about it," Rebecca said as she put mud on her cheeks to symbolize war paint and pulled out a spear.

"Now come on we got some training to do, follow me!" Rebecca ran ahead while Tyrone had little choice but to follow…or tried to due to the weight of the armor.

"Wait for me!" He cried as he followed.

Rebecca: **When we learn to fight we should take it slow, so we wont be beaten by our foe.**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Rebecca ran wildly through the woods and then came upon a muddy hill and decided to slide, while Tyrone on the other hand by the time he reached the hill, his armor and helmet spikes all had twigs and leaves over them and as Tyrone was about to find another way to reach his friend, the weight of the armor caused him to fall and slide down the hill.

Rebecca: **If the foe tries to hit and make you fall, don't give them a chance to do it at all.**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Rebecca saw Tyrone sliding down on his back, so she jumped up backwards and landed on his chest and used her spear to steer him from any trees or large rocks, sadly Tyrone could still feel small rocks from his back as they slide.

Rebecca: **A perfect strike will make you feel alive, just go from a squat into a headlong dive!**

Rebecca soon spotted a boulder and a crazy/fun idea came into her head. She brought her spear up and using the flat end, she hit the rock and had themselves catapulted into the air but not before hitting a couple of branches, which Tyrone got hit with the most.

Tyrone: **Ow, ow, ow!**

Rebecca: **You're getting it now!**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Thankfully they landed in small lake in the forest and Rebecca pulled the still armored and sore Tyrone by the arms.

"Isn't it great, Ty?" Rebecca started as she helped her friend up, "Us training together? Everyone all ways say I'm to young for that."

"But with you here, I can truly be my self around you," Tyrone smiled at Rebecca's words. To be honest, she was the only one who did not treat him like a baby, like his cousins still do.

"Now, are you ready?"

Tyrone's eyes widened, he knew hearing Rebecca say those words in that sly tone of voice, usually means something bad for him.

"For what?" he gulped.

Then Rebecca pulled out some tape, gathered some twigs, her spiky helmet and put mud on herself until finally she looked like a swamp monster.

Rebecca: **I'll…be…a…monster you be the fighter, gonna see which of us is mightier.**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Rebecca grinned evil-like and Tyrone gave a huge gulp.

Rebecca grabbed some mud and made a mud ball and tossed them at Tyrone, he quickly tried to dodge despite the weight of his armor and he managed to move a little, and it caused him to knock the mud ball back at Rebecca who quickly dodged it herself.

Rebecca: **You're gonna give me your best attack, but don't just think that I won't fight back.**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be great!**

Then Tyrone screamed as he saw her lunging at him like a wild jungle cat and they started to wrestle…with Rebecca winning each time.

Rebecca: **Strike me down! Give me all you got!**

 **Bounce me, trounce me, flounce me, pounce me!**

And with a remarkable strength for a little girl, Rebecca spun Tyrone around and made him into a silver twister.

Rebecca: **Do it, do it, do it!**

 **It's gonna be great, it's gonna be great. Its gonna be…**

"YIKES!" she screamed as Tyrone spun his way back towards her and they once again landed in the lake. Then Rebecca surfaced while holding onto Tyrone by his side and out of his armor.

Rebecca: **Great!**

"That was awesome!" Rebecca cheered, "Want to do it again, Ty?"

Tyrone did not answer her. Concerned Rebecca pulled him out of the lake and put on the ground.

"You okay buddy?" she asked, "Tyrone?"

Tyrone sat up and with a goofy look said, "Great Grunkle Stan, you ran another stop sign."

Rebecca chuckled, "Maybe tomorrow."

The End.

 _Author's Notes: Another one bites the dust. Now since February is nearly upon us, I will now be working on love songs, anyone got any ideas on love songs that I haven't done yet, please send them my way._


	76. We are in Love

_Author's Note: To start up this love song weeks, on this month of love, I chose to start on the UF Au called Gravity Rises/Momswap, involving that version of Pacifica and Dipper._

 _Yeah it's gonna be one of those obsessive loves. To be quick in this version Pacifica is love obsessive and wants Dipper to be hers rather he wants to or not._

 _The song I'm using comes from The Loony Tunes show._

 _PS. The reason why I haven't added any new chapters here, is because for last week I have hit bad with two things. 1. Family trouble and 2. website trouble. But now both problems have been settled and I am happy again._

We are in love.

Dipper ran as fast as his legs could carry him, for this poor boy knows that if he gets caught he would be doomed.

"If Mabel finds out about this," Dipper panted, "She'll never let me here the end of it!"

Dipper stopped, he looked around, he found himself in the Junkyard and quickly he hid behind an old car and waited to see if his chaser will enter here.

He waited as he stared at the Junkyard entrance.

"What are you waiting for, sweet heart?"

"Shush!" Dipper hushed the voice, "I'm trying to hid from-"

His eyes widened and he slowly turned around and saw to his horror the one who chased him, the one girl who's affection for him…he did not want.

Pacifica Northwest.

The poor boy screamed and thinking quickly ran inside the beat-up old car and locked all the doors while Pacifica stared at him with the craze look of love.

Pacifica: **Been thinkin' for a while and there's something' I gotta tell you…**

"Sorry, can't here you," Dipper replied, "In the car!"

Pacifica: **Been thinkin' that our love for each other has grown so very strong…**

"Oh please, not this again," Dipper moaned.

Pacifica: **It's plain to see we're building our worlds together…**

"NO!" Dipper cried, "NO WE'RE NOT!"

Pacifica: **I'm lookin' at your eyes right now and I can tell you feel the same…**

"Hey look at that!" Dipper pointed causing Pacifica to turn and as soon as she did he open the car and ran as fast as he could, only for Pacifica to fallow him while skipping merrily.

( **We are in love!)**

Pacifica: **I am so in love today!**

( **We are in love!)**

Dipper: **And now I'm gonna run away!**

( **We are in love!)**

Dipper stopped near Funland so he could pull out his cell phone to call anyone but to his horror, he found all his contacts where replaced with Pacifica's name and at that moment the phone rang and his stupidly answered.

Dipper: **Did you hack my cell phone?**

( **We are in love!)**

Pacifica then appeared behind him, with her phone out.

Pacifica: **Yes I hacked your cell phone.**

Dipper quickly ran into the theme park and tried to hide in a few of the rides and attractions there. (You guys can imagine some of the places he hides and she finds.)

Dipper: **Look I won't lie… you're a very pretty lady.**

"Aw, thank you!" Pacifica smiled.

Dipper: **But you're crazy, crazy, crazy… you make me wanna move to Bolivia!**

"Well, I'll come with you!"

Dipper: **You know I'm thinkin' I should get a restraining order!**

"Trust me those are hard to enforce."

Dipper: **Cause you keep coming up by our Shack…Every night this week!**

"But you're so adorable and sweet!"

Dipper: **You're the reason that we have to keep the shades drawn!**

"I'll just watch you through the chimney.

Dipper: **Grunkle Ford installed an alarm system with motion beam detectors!**

"I have the code," and with that Dipper ran out of hiding spots and ran out of the theme park and tried to hid anywhere in Gravity Falls. (Now once again you guys come up with some of the clever hiding places for Dipper hid only for you know who to find him in.)

( **We are in love!)**

Dipper: **Give me just 5 minutes!**

( **We are in love!)**

Pacifica: **I think that was 5 minutes!**

( **We are in love!)**

Dipper: **At least she won't move in with me.**

( **We are in love!)**

Pacifica: **Great plan! I'll just move in with you!**

( **We are in love!)**

Dipper: **NO. WE'RE. NOT!**

Finally Dipper stooped at the shack with Pacifica behind him.

"You know that was our first love song," she smiled as she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Now pucker up pretty bo-"

WACK!

Pacifica gave a dumb look and fell to the ground and reveling that behind her, is Mabel holding a frying pan.

The twins looked at each other.

"You know I'm not gonna let you here the end of this right?" Mabel said.

Dipper sighed, "Yeah, I know."

The End.

 _Author's Note: Not the love song everyone is expecting but it still counts….I think._


	77. In This City of Love

_Author's Note: Alright folks this one is a request from 616MCU, involving his AU creation Reverse/Diamond Au for UF._

 _This centers on Steven Diamond and Mabel as they plan a planet wide take over and one of the many places to invade is Paris and Mabel tries to get Steven in a romantic mood._

 _The song is from one of the famous Disney Channel shows, Phineas and Ferb._

In This City of Love.

The plan was simple.

While Dipper and Jasper handled things back at Gravity Falls, the young would be dictator, Steven Diamond will transport to different locations on Earth to plan for future conquests, and with him as guide, the twisted Mabel Pines.

The first stop is…

"Paris!"

There are times where Mabel never shows a happy moment…unless it involves the torture and manipulation of others, but being Paris, the one place she always wanted to go and here she is with the boy of her dreams.

"Hmm, This is one of Earth's oldest counties, correct?" Steven said, Unimpressed with the city.

"Yes, it is know as the city of love," Mabel swooned, but then she saw Steven's glare and changed her attitude to a more serious tone.

"But it is also known for many deaths, including the invention of the Guillotine."

The young Diamond rubbed his chin at that, "Interesting, but perhaps we should return, and check on the progress on-"

Mabel instantly put her arm around Steven's arm, "Oh come now, you've been to stressed after all the trouble with those idiots."

"Let my Brother and your flunkies handle things for now and let us-I mean you enjoy what this city has to offer."

Steven removed his arm from Mabel roughly, "Perhaps, I do need some time away. What do you recommend?"

Mabel smiled and started looking around, "Well…"

Mabel: **We could share a crepe sucree at this Parisian café.**

Steven sneered, "Please who would want to eat here," He started walking away while Mabel followed him and quickly took him to another destination.

Mabel: **Take a break and smell these flowers underneath the Eiffel tower.**

Steven gazed up at the impressive building, "That is giving me new ideas for some new Injector design, but a bit more taller then that thing.

Mabel sighed as she followed him again, "Oh Steven.

Mabel: **Won't you share a crème brulee with me?**

Steven looked at the heating of the food, "Please I can do better then that inferior device."

Mabel looked out and saw a couples boat passing by them and she watched it go by sadly.

Mabel: **How perfect could this be in the City of Love?**

Paris Citizens: **In the City of Love.**

Mable: **In the City of Love.**

Paris Citizens: **In the City of Love.**

Mable smiled as she saw another chance to impress Steven and maybe start brining romance in the trip.

Mabel: **We could try some fancy cheese or peruse the galleries.**

Steven turned away from the paintings, "That reminds me, I have to tell Pearl that I need a new portrait done of myself. Have to make a note on that."

Mable: **Isn't this a perfect day?**

 **How do I look in this beret?**

Mable posed seductively at him with her new hat, but Steven rolled his eyes at that.

"If I'm not impressed with Jasper's helmet then why should I be impressed with that?" He walked away from her without a second thought while Mabel followed and her feelings staring to go grey…well as grey as she was before meeting him, Especially as they passed by more couples.

Mabel: **Oh, how can he not feel the same way, when we're strolling down the Champs-Elysees in the City of Love?**

Couples: **In the City of Love, In the City of Love.**

Mable rubbed her eyes but making sure Steven did not see her showing sign of weakness, she most definitely did now want him to see her like that.

Mable: **I wish that he would whisper " Ma Cherie, Je t' aime" but all he wants to do is to expand his reign, in the city of love.**

Couples: **In the City of Love.**

Mable: **In the City of Love.**

Couples: **In the City of Love.**

Mable: **In the City of Love.**

Couples: **In the City of Love.**

As they walked, a man selling Roses saw Mabel and offered her one of his Roses but without even looking at him, Mable blasted him with her magic knocking him away.

Right now she does not want to think about Love or anything resembling it.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Not quit the love song but It sort of fits in a way. Unrequited love am I right?_


	78. Love Led Us Here

_Author's Note: Valentines day is tomorrow everybody! Of course sometimes not all good things happen to lovers and the same could be said for our next couple._

 _The Dipper and Pacifica of the Relativity/Gem Kids AU. Their relationship ended sadly at a young age and they meet up again and managed to rekindle their love for each other…and then that world's Weirdmaggeddon had to happen._

 _The song I'm using comes from one of my childhood fav movies, Muppet Treasure Island._

Love Led Us Here.

Dipper continued to watch the town crumble into madness, with a mix look of hatred for Bill and all he had did to him and his family, and regret for being one of the causes for this horror.

Suddenly his lonely visual was interrupted by a familiar laughter as Bill Cipher appeared in his cell.

" _Okay Pine Tree, ready to-"_

"I told you once and I will tell you again," Dipper said with his back turned to Bill and his voice low and threating.

"I will not help you and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

" _Oh but I think you will!_ " Bill said, " _Because I just so happened to found a friend for you to keep you company._ "

" _I think you know her_ ," Bill snapped his fingers and as Dipper turned around he saw with a look of horror, Pacifica appearing on the floor, with her eyes closed.

"Pacifica!" Dipper ran to her but stopped for a moment. What if this was one of Bill's tricks? What if this isn't really her?

" _Oh it's here alright, Pine Tree!"_

Dipper glared at Bill, "What have you done to her!"

" _Oh nothing-yet."_ Bill laughed, " _But I'll think of something to do but until then I'll leave you two alone but I'll be back so don't you two have any fun in here."_

" _Oh and when I do come back, I hope you will help me out,_ _ **FOR HER SAKE.**_ " And with that Bill vanished and Pacifica's eyes opened up wide and she quickly sat up and started gasping for air.

Dipper quickly coming to her and helping her up, "Pacifica, its okay, your okay, I'm here, it's me."

Pacifica turned and saw Dipper and immediately hugged him close to her.

"Oh my god! I thought you where," she could not form the word for fear it might happened so she just held on tight and he did the same as well.

Finally the two ended the embrace and Pacifica looked around, "Where are we?"

"Right now where in my cell until I give Bill what he wants," Dipper said.

"Well obviously you are not going to give that demented Triangle anything," Pacifica said.

"It looks like I might have no choice in the matter now," Dipper sighed.

Pacifica was about to ask what, but then she realized, " He's going to use me to force you."

Dipper nodded and he stood up and punched the wall hard in anger, Pacifica gasped as she saw blood on his knuckles as he removed his hand from the wall.

"This is all my fault!" Dipper said, "I should not have listen to him, I had everything, a home, friends, you."

"I should have been happy with all that but no I had to-"

Dipper was about to punch the wall again but Pacifica forcefully turned him to face her as she gave him a slap across the cheeks.

"Now you listen to me, Mason Pines!" Pacifica said sternly.

"Now is not the time to grieve over what could have been. What has happened, happened and nothing can change that so we need to think of the now and right now you need to stop acting like a child and start acting like the overgrown stubborn genius that I fell in love with!"

Dipper blinked twice and then started laughing and then Pacifica started to join in as they sat down on the blocked object.

"Oh, Pacifica," Dipper said finally calming down, "I don't deserve you."

Pacifica calmed down as well, "I know but here I am and here you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dipper smiled and touched her cheeks gently as they looked at each other.

Dipper: **Was I dumb or was I blind.**

 **Or did my heart just lose its mind.**

 **Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream away.**

Pacifica placed her hand on his forehead and started caressing his birthmark.

Pacifica: **Looking back I'll never know.**

 **How I ever let you go.**

 **But destiny could see we deserved to have another day.**

Then the two gently placed their foreheads against each other.

Dipper and Pacifica: **Love led us here.**

 **Right back to where we belong.**

 **We followed a star.**

 **And here we are.**

 **Now heaven seems so near.**

 **Love led us here.**

Dipper: **Now I know life can take you by surprise and sweep you off your feet.**

Pacifica: **Did this happened to us?**

Dipper and Pacifica: **Or are we just dreaming!**

 **Love led us here.**

 **Right back to where we belong.**

 **We followed a star.**

 **And here we are.**

 **Now heaven seems so near.**

 **Love led us here.**

The couple moved their heads back a little as they reached for each other's hand without moving their gaze from one another.

Dipper: **So take my hand.**

Pacifica: **And have no fear.**

Dipper and Pacifica: **We'll be alright.**

 **Love led us here.**

Then a loud roar from one of the monsters outside echoed, instantly causing the two to hold on tight to each other.

"I promise you, Pacifica," Dipper said cupping her cheeks and having her face him.

"I'll find a way to stop Bill and we can live happily together as we always wanted."

A tear fell from Pacifica's face as she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

And despite the fear, the horror, and madness that is going on.

The two kissed.

The End.

 _Author's Note: You know I should have saved this for tomorrow but I just could not have waited._

 _Now I will put up a songfic for tomorrow and I will keep going on this love songfic train until one of three things happen._

 _I reach my 80_ _th_ _chapter, 2. This month being over, and/or 3. I ran out of ideas._

 _So if anyone has suggestions for love songs for this songfic, don't be shy and put them in reviews or PM me. I need about all the help I can get._


	79. I Love you too Much

_Author's Note: Happy Valentines day! Today I'm going to try something different, a fanship made by MiniJenn herself, but is not canon with UF._

 _This is called Stedip, the shipping of Steven and Dipper, and I'll set it when they are Teens._

 _And the song I'm using is from The Book of Life._

I Love you too much.

Dipper was all alone in the shack, due to everyone having plans today.

Mable was out on a date with Connie, Stan was taken Ford to a bar to quote on quote 'find some good company' and that just leaves him in the house on his chair looking over his notes to add in his new journal.

Dipper didn't mind being alone, but it was Valentines day and he knew Steven was out with the gems on a mission and he understood…he just wish that-

Then Dipper felt his phone vibrate, he picked it up and saw it was a text from Steven.

 _Look outside the shack._ It said with a heart emoji at the end.

Dipper wondered what his boyfriend was planning, but he humored him and went to the door and when he opened it he suppressed the urge to laugh.

It wasn't so much funny, just a little bit much.

For on the floor and on both sides of the door was a row of roses that lead to Steven with his Ukulele and him wearing a tuxedo.

"What is this?" Dipper smiled.

Steven only answered by staring his song for his Valentine.

Steven: **I love you too much.**

 **To live without you loving me back.**

 **I love you too much.**

 **Heaven's my witness and this is a fact.**

 **I know I belong, when I sing this song.**

 **There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much.**

Dipper's cheeks turned red while his heart started beating fast as he smiled at this gesture of love.

Steven: **I love for your touch.**

 **I whisper your name night after night.**

 **I love you too much.**

 **There's only one feeling and I know it's right.**

 **I know I belong.**

 **When I sing this song.**

 **There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much.**

Steven took on step and slowly walked towards Dipper as he continued to play.

Steven: **Heaven knows your name I've been praying to have you come here by my side.**

 **Without you a part of me's missing just to make you my home I will fight.**

Steven stopped for a second just to pick up one of the roses and tossed it to Dipper who caught it.

Steven: **I know I belong.**

 **When I sing this song.**

 **There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much.**

 **I love you too much!**

 **I love you too much.**

 **Heavens a witness and this is a fact.**

 **You live in my soul.**

 **Your heart is my goal.**

 **There's love above love and it's mine, cause I love you.**

 **There's love above love and it's yours, cause I love you.**

 **There's love above love and it's ours.**

 **If you love me.**

 **As much.**

Finally he stopped just as they where face to face with each other.

"Happy Valentines Day, Dipper," Steven smiled as he and Dipper shared a kiss.

"Geez and all I have for you is some candy," Dipper sighed.

"CANDY!" Steven shouted his eyes filled with joy as Dipper held out a heart boxes filled with multiple different candies.

"This is the best Valentines gift you've ever given me, Dipper!" Steven said giving his boyfriend a big hug.

Dipper smiled, "Honestly why do I worry?"

The End.

Ps.

Happy Valentines Day!

 _Author's Note: Where here is my first Stedip songfic, hope some of you like it and now one more song to go to reach the 80_ _th_ _chapter!_


	80. If I Never Knew You

_Author's Note: OKAY BEFORE THIS DAY IS DONE I WILL ADD ONE LAST LOVE SONG! And I think this is the one._

 _This is set in the Reverse/Diamond Au involving Dipper and Pacifica, after this worlds version of Stonemason, (In which it happened to Pacifica and she was called Daybreaker.)_

 _The song is from Disney's Pocahontas._

If I Never Knew You.

"Pacifica! Where are you!"

Dipper looked everywhere for her, finally after days of hardship, he and the others finally freed her from Steven's control and the persona of Daybreaker, but as soon as their backs where turned she vanished.

Obviously she left of her own accord and not captured again, but after all this time Dipper was not going to lose her again.

Finally he came upon their old secret spot in the woods, a small lake where a grand oak tree hid it from view. He moved around the tree and at last he saw her sitting on a log.

Crying.

She was still wearing the Daybreaker outfit but he could tell that this was the girl he loved, back again.

Dipper quietly approached her until finally alerting her when he stepped on a twig. Pacifica gasped as she sat up and turned to face the cause only to pause.

The two stare at each other as the light of the full moon shined its light upon them.

Dipper smiled and opened his arms wide anticipating a hug, while Pacifica instantly felt tears falling down her face.

To her it was like a dream come true, she was about to run to him, until she looked at her right arm.

Her clawed metallic right hand, and she instantly remembered the nightmare.

And her expression turned from tearful joy to a look of fear and regret.

She then took a step back and was about to run but then as quick as a flash Dipper was already in front of her and quickly embraced her.

"Dipper," Pacifica pleaded as she tried to free herself, "Let go! Please I-"

"NO!" Dipper shouted, "I'm not going to ever let you go again!"

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered, causing Pacifica to stop her attempts and just cry as she return the embrace as they both fell to their knees.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you," Pacifica cried, "To everyone."

"It wasn't you and it will never be you," Dipper said as he slowly started to loosen the hug a little.

"But I remember it," Pacifica said softly, "What she-I did, what he made me do, you probably wish we had never met."

Pacifica then felt Dipper's hand lifting her chin to look at him, she gazed into his eyes as he answered.

"Never."

"Pacifica," Dipper added, "I rather have been stabbed by Connie long ago then live this long without knowing you."

Pacifica was about to cry again but Dipper managed to wipe away every tear that dare to fall.

Dipper: **If I never know you.**

 **If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.**

 **If I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me.**

Then tears where starting to fall from his eyes, Pacifica was about to wipe them off but stopped as she looked at her metal claws again, but Dipper grabbed that hand and gently placed it on his cheek.

Dipper: **In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear.**

 **In your eyes, so dry your eyes.**

 **And I'm so grateful to you.**

 **I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever if I never knew you.**

Pacifica then put her head on Dipper's chest, leaving her hand still on his cheek.

Pacifica: **I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright.**

 **I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night.**

 **But still my heart is saying we where right.**

Then the couple looked at the lake and started to remember all the happy times they spend together and hopefully the happiness they will have in the future.

Pacifica (Dipper): **Oh, If I never knew you. (There's no moment I regret)**

 **If I never knew this love. (Since the moment that we met)**

 **I would have no inkling of how precious life can be… (If our time has gone to fast I've lived at last…)**

Finally their friends found the couple, they gathered around Pacifica each asking if she was alright, after much hugging and comforting the group decided to take Pacifica to their base.

Dipper of course was not to come with them for he was still treated as untrustworthy, he could not blame them but he wished he would come to be with Pacifica at her time of need, instead she gave him a look that said she wanted him with her but also telling him she will be okay.

Dipper responded to that by blowing her a kiss and kept his eye on her until he was alone.

Dipper sat down on the log and gazed at the moon's reflection from the lake.

Dipper: **And I'm so grateful to you.**

 **I'd have lived my whole life through.**

 **Empty as the sky.**

Pacifica laid on the bed as she looked at the moon out the window.

Pacifica: **Never knowing why.**

Dipper and Pacifica: **Lost forever.**

 **If I never knew you.**

What ever happens next, no matter the hardship and the horrors their hearts are as strong as ever now.

And they made a silent vow to never leave each other again form this day forth.

The End.

 _Author's Note: Yes right on time! HAPPY 80_ _th_ _chapter to me! And more to come so keep up those suggestions people! Cause I wont stop until I either run out of songs or ideas._


End file.
